República
by pepperish
Summary: O QUE? Minha mãe vai se mudar para Orlando e NÃO vai me levar. E eu? Ah, eu estou encrencada. Ha, minha vida acabou! Ahn, mas só por desencargo de consciência, alguém sabe como KAGOME HIGURASHI, se vira em uma república? Inu&Kag
1. NOTA DA AUTORA

Faz tanto tempo que eu não dou nenhuma satisfação a esse fandom que eu _realmente_ devia ter medo de aparecer por aqui. Afinal, tem uns bons quatro anos. No entanto, graças a minha falta de juízo (ou desinteresse pela minha própria integridade física, qualquer um dos dois serve) aqui estou eu com a nota mais cara de pau dos sete mares.

Bom, acho que eu devo me explicar. Como vocês devem ter assumido pelo título e pela descrição, eu sou a autora de República – uma fanfic que foi publicada circa 2007 e está no capítulo 15 desde 2009 – originalmente hospedada na minha primeira conta do ff, _faniicat_.

Muitas coisas aconteceram para que eu sumisse durante esses quatro anos. Primeiramente, meus computadores passaram por um longo período testando minha paciência e quebrando de _todas_ as formas imagináveis (o desastre foi tamanho que eu desisti de ter qualquer tipo de computador ou notebook por anos, me contentando com tablets e coisas do gênero, que são _terríveis_ pra escritores). Quando eu consegui um lugar alternativo que pudesse escrever, eu estava no terceiro ano, prestando vestibular e as coisas saíram do meu controle completamente. _Então_, para completar a desgraça, o ff decidiu que não queria mais que eu logasse na minha antiga conta. Resumindo: O cosmos conspirou contra meu hobbie como ficwriter de todas as formas possíveis.

Depois disso foi muito fácil me distrair. Eu quase morri – literalmente, de uma doença grave -, eu me envolvi emocionalmente com outro fandom, o tumblr roubou a maior parte das minhas atenções, eu me distraí com trabalhos de _original fiction_. Mas como eu disse antes em várias notas, **eu sempre pretendi acabar República**. Resta saber se isso ainda é do interesse de alguém (?). Depois de quatro anos, ainda existe alguém interessado? Eu recebi algumas reviews até 2013, então talvez...

Caso alguém realmente se interesse por essa fanfic antiquíssima (com partes realmente _cringe worthy_), então eu editarei todos os capítulos, tentando ao máximo melhorá-los – já que, principalmente os iniciais, estão em um estado catastrófico -, e postarei todos eles novamente para então escrever a conclusão da história.

Por favor, me deixem saber. Ou me ignorem completamente. Nada mais que o merecido e eu vou entender o recado. Fiquem a vontade para me jogar ovos nas reviews também.

Muito obrigada, meus pinguins, por todo o apoio que vocês sempre me deram e me desculpem pela ausência.

Beijos,

Jess (née Fanii)


	2. Sobre listas, cachorros e flats

**República**

Por: Pepperish

**Agradecimentos:**

Um agradecimento especial à Rumiko Takahashi, a responsável pela criação desses personagens fantásticos sem os quais essa fanfic jamais existiria.

Meg Cabot, por ter influenciado tanto minhas caracterizações com seus livros quando eu era adolescente.

À todos que me mandaram as quase 400 reviews que essa história tinha em sua hospedagem anterior e àqueles que demonstraram interesse em continuar acompanhando a história mesmo depois de tantos anos.

**Nota**:

Obviamente, existem coisas que _necessitam_ ser revisadas e melhoradas no texto original de república, então, por isso, eu irei hospedando os capítulos aqui um por um, com as devidas modificações. Eu recomendo fortemente a leitura, pois as mudanças são significativas. Claro que existem passagens que, hoje, eu gostaria de mudar e não posso, já que são fundamentais pro desenvolvimento da narrativa, mas acho que, em geral, as alterações devem tornar a leitura um pouco mais agradável.

Bom, aqui está, espero que gostem!

**Capítulo um**: Flat

"Se você quer saber, morar sozinha é um sonho adolescente muito superestimado.

Quando acontece com você não é mais tão legal assim."

Por Kagome Higurashi

Eu não consigo acreditar que minha vida é assim.

As divindades realmente me odeiam.

Quer dizer, eu só tenho quinze anos, _como_ minha mãe pode pensar que eu não dependo dela pra viver? Ela já _olhou_ pra mim alguma vez? Cuidar de mim e me guiar pelos caminhos escuros e fustigantes do amadurecimento não deveria ser, tipo assim, o _trabalho dela_?

Mas não, ignorando completamente minhas necessidades de filha adolescente-com-todas-as-dúvidas-e-crises-da-puberdade, ela decide que vai se mudar pra Flórida (Orlando, mais especificamente), porque começou a namorar um cara super gato, vinte anos mais novo e que mora lá.

Eu até poderia perdoar o fato de ela querer me tirar do lugar onde eu morei a minha vida toda, eu até poderia fazer um esforço e tentar me adaptar a Orlando – quer dizer, o máximo que eu consigo me adaptar a _qualquer lugar_, o que não é muito – e viver perto da Disney não me parece tão terrível assim, mas o problema é: Minha mãe, minha própria progenitora sem meia gota de amor maternal, NÃO VAI ME LEVAR JUNTO!

É, exatamente, eu não sou uma pessoa hiperbólica, minha vida que é realmente fadada à desgraça. Imagine eu, logo eu, Kagome Higurashi, tendo que me virar sozinha, no meio de Nova York! Eu não tenho nem família aqui, já que meu pai morreu há anos e todos os meus outros parentes ainda moram no Japão.

Ninguém pode ter um azar maior que o meu, de verdade. Eu terei uma trágica sina, perecendo em um kitnet num daqueles prédios imundos em becos fundos do Bronx, onde provavelmente meus vizinhos serão caras enormes e mal encarados, vendendo drogas por debaixo de casacos surrados da GAP.

Mamãe diz que não, que ela já encontrou um bom flat para eu dividir com outros garotos da minha idade, mas eu sinto no meu coração que esse é o meu destino!

E mesmo que não fosse. Mamãe quer me mandar para um flat que alguns adolescentes insanos dividem e rotulam como uma república (na verdade, o nome é só para eles parecerem mais descolados, porque pelo que ela me explicou, é numa parte até legal da cidade e são amigos morando juntos. Eu só consegui um lugar lá porque minha mãe é amiga dos pais de um deles). Então, veja bem minha situação: Querem que eu vá morar em um flat com outros quatro adolescentes que eu nunca vi na minha vida – o que, na minha experiência, é receita para desastre certo -, sem que haja NENHUM adulto supervisionando! Minha própria mãe quer isso pra mim! Isso é o fim dos tempos?

Tudo bem, talvez não seja absolutamente sem _nenhum_ adulto supervisionando, ao que parece, o irmão de um dos residentes é quem toma conta do, ahem, estabelecimento, mas ele nem _mora_ lá. Ele, na verdade, tem um apartamento decente. Só para ele.

Mas eu preciso dizer que, caso vocês não tenham reparado ainda, Kagome Higurashi não é o tipo de pessoa feita para viver em uma república. Aliás, eu sou exatamente o _oposto_ do tipo ideal de pessoa para viver em uma república. Deveria haver uma lei me proibindo de jamais colocar meus pés em uma! Acho que eu preciso de uma lista.

**Motivos pelos quais Kagome Higurashi não foi feita para viver em uma República**

1 - Eu não sei cozinhar. E comer, pra quem não sabe, é uma das funções essenciais pra manter seu organismo funcionando. Agora, eu não espero que vá ter alguém pra cozinhar pra mim numa casa em que _ninguém me conhece_, o que significa que eu vou morrer de inanição! Que belo destino pra uma garota de quinze anos. E o pior é que eu não posso nem tentar um acordo, substituindo essa tarefa doméstica por alguma outra, porque, verdade seja dita, eu não sei fazer nada (arrumo minha cama e olhe lá). Não que eu tenha sido mimada a vida inteira, minha mãe bem que tentou, mas eu sou uma pessoa completamente desprovida de talento manual e a minha sorte faz a lei de Murphy parecer brincadeirinha de criança no parque, então mamãe concluiu que eu ajudava mais quando eu não fazia nada – pelo menos assim eu não atrapalhava ninguém.

2 - Eu tenho um cachorro. Mas meu cachorro não é nenhum poodle, basset, pincher, nem nada que o valha. Eu tenho a mais linda de todas as boxers que alguém já viu – o nome dela é Lully – e, além de boxers serem cachorros de porte médio-grande, eles são cachorros que _babam_. Mas babam tudo. O chão, as paredes, as pessoas, até o ar que você respira. Tudo bem quando ela babava o ar que minha família respirava, mas algo me diz que essas pessoas que não me conhecem não vão gostar de ter todas as suas coisas cobertas daquela substância transparente e pegajosa.

3 - Eu odeio meu corpo. _Ah_, você vai dizer, _mas isso não tem nada a ver com a república_. Mas você tá errado! Na verdade, tem tudo a ver! Se são só dois quartos naquele flat, eu vou dividir com alguém e a simples ideia de alguém ver qualquer parte de mim que não sejam meus braços, pés, rosto e mãos manda arrepios de terror pela minha coluna, por isso que eu uso sempre roupas dois números acima do meu, assim me sinto devidamente coberta. Então, eu não vou poder trocar de roupa _no meu próprio quarto_! Adeus liberdade, foi bom enquanto durou.

4 – Acho que deu pra apreender que eu não sou sociável, bonita, carismática, nem possuo nenhuma qualidade positiva que compense todos os meus defeitos e a minha proficiência em estragar tudo. Eu nunca vou me enturmar com aquelas pessoas, como é que eu posso esperar passar, pelo menos, os próximos três anos com elas? Mamãe insiste em repetir que eu estou sendo dramática, mas não, eu estou sendo realista!

5 – Eu já comentei que lá terão... hm, meninos? Do tipo, seres humanos portadores do cromossomo y? E que eu sou aquele tipo de garota que é imperceptível na escola? Eu tenho aquele déficit neural que simplesmente impede qualquer tipo de relação/comunicação com o sexo oposto, acho que deveriam conduzir um estudo para saber se alergia a homens é algo possível, se for, eu tenho. A única maneira que eu consigo fazer com que eles prestem atenção em mim é a) me humilhando completamente ou b) perdendo completamente pro meu temperamento e fazendo uma cena. O que é um jeito de me humilhar completamente.

Eu acho que esses cinco item exemplificam bem como eu sou, vamos dizer, inadequada para esse tipo de ambiente, certo?

No entanto, minha mãe ignorou todos os meus argumentos como se não entendesse minha língua e só sabe me dizer como vai ser divertido morar em um flat com um pessoal da minha idade, conhecer pessoas novas, entrar em outra escola, aproveitar o ensino médio (eu honestamente acho que minha mãe nunca deu uma boa olhada na filha que tem).

Todos os fatores de sobrevivência estão contra mim. E, porque não admitir?, eu estou morrendo de medo!

Não quero que minha mãe vá morar em outro Estado, não quero ter que ir morar em um flat com uma densidade populacional acima do recomendado, ainda por cima misto!, não quero ir para um lugar onde, assim como na escola, as pessoas vão me ignorar, isso se não resolverem me tratar mal! E não acho nada justo ter isso infligido a mim sem direito a contestação!

Seja como for, agora é tarde demais, enfiada no meu jeans mais confortável, aqui estou eu, encarando as estrelas que eu desenhei na parte branca do meu all star de caneta e roendo as unhas incansavelmente – algo que não consigo evitar quando fico nervosa, sem a mínima vontade de colocar os pés pra fora do carro e entrar o prédio pequeno e limpo que, em outra ocasião até poderia parecer simpático, mas que hoje só parece intimidador.

"Vamos, Kagome, não adianta nada ficar comendo seus dedos dentro do carro." Mamãe fala antes de começar a me arrastar em direção a porta, resmungando coisas sobre como eu deveria ter tentado parecer mais apresentável no primeiro dia ou qualquer coisa parecida. "A primeira impressão é a que fica! Não quer se dar bem com eles?"

O que é totalmente injusto, já que eu _tinha_ tentado parecer apresentável. Esse é meu all star preferido, o que eu substituí os cadarços ordinários por uns roxos mais bonitos, e a blusa que estou usando é da minha banda favorita. Até passei mais que cinco minutos tentando fazer uma trança aceitável nessa massa disforme que eu chamo de cabelo!

Só não respondi porque não queria entrar no prédio novo já brigando com a minha mãe, ela ia embora dentro de cinco minutos, a desnaturada, e a opinião dela sobre a minha vestimenta não ia fazer diferença nenhuma.

"Olha, querida, é no décimo primeiro andar, apartamento 1101, não vou chegar com você para que não fique com vergonha de mim, mas amanhã quando suas coisas já estiverem devidamente alojadas, trago a Lully para você, está bem?" Lancei um último olhar suplicante em sua direção, mas não tinha mais jeito, era definitivo.

Eu fui trocada por um homem com idade para ser meu irmão. Honestamente, que tipo de mãe é a minha?

A abracei com carinho – estou tentando ser uma pessoa madura nessa situação – e agarrei a alça das minhas malas.

"Ok, obrigada."

Subi batucando meu pé impacientemente contra o chão (sério, porque tinha que ser tão no alto?) e saí do elevador em um corredor iluminado. Só havia duas portas, o que me diz que os apartamentos deviam ser de um tamanho razoavelmente grande. Toquei a campainha, que aliás nunca pareceu uma inimiga mais perigosa do que naquele momento, e esperei por alguns segundos até que uma garota, uma garota que mais parecia uma menininha de cinco anos, se não fosse por todo aquele corpo, er, desenvolvido, abriu a porta para mim.

Será que era a outra porta?

Ela não se parecia em nada com o que eu tinha imaginado.

A garota a minha frente tinha um sorriso enorme, um vestido rodado de algodão azul e mais parecia uma supervisora de creche do que uma estudante de ensino médio e algo sobre aquela imagem despontou uma pequena esperança de que ela pudesse ser uma pessoa gentil que não iria me destroçar dentro cinco segundos.

Ainda assim, eu nunca tinha me sentido mais acuada em toda a minha vida.

"Oi, você deve ser a menina nova, sim? Já tinham me dito que você ia chegar hoje." Só acenei a cabeça afirmativamente, muda. Parecia que algo tinha roubado minha habilidade de falar. Ela pediu que a acompanhasse e disse que seu nome era Nakamura Rin, sendo simpática o tempo todo. Rin me levou até a sala de estar, que era jovial – sem aquele ar de móveis escolhidos por adultos -, mas muito bonita, tinha um sofá de aparência confortável e uma televisão enorme que eu só pude imaginar de quantas polegadas era. "Eu vou te dar um tour básico agora, já que o Inuyasha só volta à tarde e é ele quem vai te explicar melhor as coisas."

Foi nessa hora que aqueles arrepios que parecem correntes elétricas na sua coluna começaram a serpentear pelo meu corpo. Só pela menção do nome do garoto. O garoto que devia ME guiar, sendo um GAROTO, mas que foi designado pra guiar a MIM, mesmo sendo HOMEM. Redundante, mas esclarecedor.

"Ham, Inuyasha?" Meio desconcertada, eu entrei com minhas malas no corredor (laranja? Porque diabos alguém colocaria laranja em um corredor? Meu deus!) e vou seguindo a menininha-de-cinco-anos-com-corpo-super-desenvolvido até o que ela me apresentou como meu mais novo quarto.

"Aqui é onde você vai dormir a partir de hoje. Espero que você goste." Olhando para ela, imagino que seja um quarto de bebê com prateleiras infinitas de bichinhos de pelúcia da Hello Kitty. Ela abre a porta. "Sua mãe já comprou sua cama, é a última, perto do armário."

Tudo bem, eu posso conviver com algo assim.

O quarto é mais feminino do que o meu antigo, por assim dizer, ele é majoritariamente branco, com uma parede lilás (eu nunca teria escolhido essa cor, mas não é feia), tem uma penteadeira cheia de perfumes, maquiagens e produtos do gênero, uma televisão, um armário embutido enorme e três camas de solteiro. Em geral é um quarto de muito bom gosto, espaçoso e bem iluminado.

"Aquela porta ali é da suíte." Rin dá mais um de seus sorrisos de professora de creche e dessa vez consigo me forçar a agradecer como uma pessoa de verdade.

Acho que se eu me manter afastada da penteadeira – onde todas as coisas delicadas e de aparência _quebrável_ do quarto estão – eu posso sobreviver aqui.

Nós entramos e eu coloco as malas no pé da minha nova cama. _Minha nova cama_. Parece muito mais real agora.

"Quer ajuda com isso?" Ela parece tão sincera que eu tento um sorriso e concordo. "O que você achou?"

"É uma graça, espero não quebrar nada por aqui, eu sou um pouquinho desastrada, sabe como é –" Eu pretendia terminar a frase, mas nesse momento a porta serviu de passagem para uma menina linda. Linda. Daquele tipo que você morre de inveja só de olhar.

Ela é magra, alta, corpo curvilíneo (duvido que ela _saiba_ o que é uma celulite), cabelos sedosos castanhos e compridos, feições perfeitas e um _glamour_ natural que a fazia parecer uma modelo recém materializada de uma revista de moda. Ela parou dois passos dentro do quarto, os olhos castanhos e felinos me analisando silenciosamente. Por tudo que é mais sagrado, será que eu posso desaparecer agora?

"Finalmente outra pessoa para nos fazer companhia! Kagome, esta é a Sango-chan, a outra garota com quem você vai dividir o quarto." Eu vou ter que viver só Deus sabe quanto tempo dividindo o mesmo teto que _ela_? Existe alguma justiça no mundo?

Seu olhar era tão atento que eu comecei a rezar para que não risse da minha inadequação descaradamente.

(O que, aleluia, ela não fez)

"Olá, meu nome é Sango." Sango abriu um sorriso reluzente de dentes claros e certinhos e eu nunca agradeci tanto por ter tirado o aparelho há dois meses quanto nesse momento.

A chegada foi extenuante pro meu psicológico, mas ao passar da tarde, ambas as meninas tentaram me deixar confortável e eu consegui responder algumas de suas perguntas de forma relativamente coerente – talvez duas – e elas se ofereceram para me ajudar a guardar minhas coisas na parte do armário que tinha sido reservada para mim.

"Kagome, assim não!" Sango já tinha me repetido como se dobra roupas umas setecentas vezes, mas está além da minha capacidade, minha limitada coordenação motora não é suficiente para deixar as blusas perfeitas do jeito que ela deixa.

A risada de Rin, que se parece com o tilintar de sinos dos ventos, preencheu o quarto e elas se colocaram a explicar mais uma vez.

Mas todas paramos ao ouvir a porta da frente bater e vozes masculinas ecoarem na sala.

"Inuyasha, seu estúpido, você podia ter me ajudado!"

"Eu? Miroku, se você vai apalpar alguém, esteja pronto pro que vier depois. Por que _eu_ iria me meter no meio?"

"Porque você não quer que seu melhor amigo morra!"

Meu Deus, o que diabos é isso? (Isso deve ser blasfêmia, mas eu estava muito chocada pra ligar)

"Kagome, bem vinda à nossa república. É que o Miroku é meio... Liberal demais com as garotas, pode-se dizer assim." Rin me explicou divertida, enquanto Sango olhava pra porta fechada que nos separava do barulho com uma cara amarrada.

"Há, liberal nada! Tome cuidado com aquele PERVERTIDO se não quiser ter sua bunda apertada, Kagome, confie em mim."

Rin se inclinou mais pra perto de mim e sussurrou '_ele vive passando a mão nela_' pra mim com uma piscadela divertida. Onde foi que eu me meti?

No entanto eu não tive muito tempo para pensar na curiosidade do caráter recém-descoberto do meu colega de flat, porque alguém abriu a porta do nosso quarto e saiu entrando como se fosse o dono do mundo e...

Meu Merlin, Morgana e tudo que há de mágico, o que é aquele garoto?

Isso-não-é-real. NÃO PODE EXISTIR NINGUÉM TÃO ACIMA DO NIVEL A DE BELEZA!

O garoto que invadiu o quarto – por falta de termo melhor – era **translumbrante**! (Sim, eu sei que isso nem ao menos é uma palavra) Aqueles olhos dourados tinham um brilho tão intenso que imediatamente expulsaram todo o ar que havia nos meus pulmões, mas eu não conseguia desviar o olhar. Sua pele era levemente bronzeada e os cabelos prateados como a lua, lisos (como os meus não são), hidratados (como os meus sonham em ser) e viçosos (como os meus nem sabem o que significa) que caíam por suas costas contrastavam com ela de maneira quase hipnótica.

Senti meu rosto queimar quando meu olhar percorreu rapidamente seu corpo, não sou nenhuma especialista em espécimes masculinos, mas ele parecia ser muito bem desenvolvido, a musculatura visível bem desenhada mesmo através das roupas.

Seus olhos cravaram nos meus e foi como se tudo ao meu redor tivesse sumido sob o peso daquele olhar.

"E quem é você, bruxa?" Pena que todo o encanto sumiu, feito uma bolha de sabão estourada, no instante em que ele abriu a boca. Eu fiquei ainda mais vermelha, meu coração acelerou e minhas palmas ficaram frias e úmidas. Eu conhecia esses sintomas bem demais para o meu próprio gosto, eles vinham junto com a vergonha que eu sentia toda vez que alguém me magoava ou constrangia. Ou os dois.

"Inuyasha!" Meu olhar foi automaticamente atraído pela Sango, finalmente livres do feitiço imposto por ele. Não, não podia ser! Dez segundos para eu absorver a informação e...

Esse grosso é o tal Inuyasha? É _ele_ que vai me explicar tudo? Deus está de brincadeira comigo.

"O que foi Sango? Não falei que não era para trazer nenhuma amiga chata aqui hoje, estamos esperando alguém –"

"KA-GO-ME" Em um surto de irritação – por acaso a única coisa que me inspira coragem – eu lancei as sílabas contra ele. "Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi e _o que você acha que eu estou fazendo aqui com uma mala,_ gênio?" Parei por dois segundos para ver se ele conseguia entender o que eu estava dizendo. "E para sua sorte, não sou nenhuma bruxa, se não já teria transformado você em um sapo. Se bem que eu pensaria duas vezes antes de transferir essa ofensa aos sapos!"

Depois de todo esse discurso, minha irritação já tinha sido majoritariamente consumida e eu só conseguia sentir o constrangimento aquecendo minhas bochechas. Inuyasha arqueou uma sobrancelha na minha direção, brevemente encarando minha mala, e me olhou com o mais absoluto dos desprezos.

"Feh!" Eu revirei os olhos e mantive a pose mais desafiadora que consegui assumir. "Ótimo, agora eu vou ter que aturar uma _bruxa_ vivendo no meu flat. Esse dia só continua ficando melhor."

"Você é surdo ou alguma coisa assim?"

"Inuyasha, para com isso! Você é o responsável por _explicar_ as coisas para ela, não fazer nossa casa parecer um inferno." Sango ralhou com ele e eu não pude impedir um sorrisinho de satisfação. Há, bem feito. "Falando em inferno, cadê o Houshi?"

"Foi tomar um banho. E quanto a você..." Ele me deu uma última olhada de cima a baixo, com uma expressão de total desinteresse (não que eu **quisesse** que ele estivesse interessado, vamos deixar bem claro, mas nunca é agradável quando alguém deixa tão óbvia sua falta de atrativos físicos). "Só preciso tirar a coleira do Sol antes de me livrar de você."

Se livrar de mim? Ele não vai me chutar daqui né?

Eu não consegui ser expulsa no primeiro dia, certo?

E como assim tirar a coleira do sol?

Ele saiu andando na direção que Rin disse que ficava a cozinha e eu, muito curiosa, não resisti e fui atrás. Mas só porque todo mundo também estava indo. E eu vi, ah meu Deus, eu vi!

E quase que eu caí no chão chorando de felicidade.

"AH MEU DEUS!" Eu gritei e, cinco segundos depois, quando todos os olhares se voltaram exclusivamente para mim, me arrependi um pouco. Quer dizer, precisava ter sido histérica?

"O QUE FOI, BRUXA?" Inuyasha, claro, quem mais?, respondeu da mesma forma. "Isso –" Apontou para as quase irresistíveis orelhas de cachorro no topo de sua cabeça. "são orelhas caninas, significa que eu _tenho_ audição privilegiada e que seus gritos são insuportáveis."

"Audição privilegiada? Não parece, afinal, quantas vezes vou precisar repetir para não me chamar de bruxa?" Mesmo com suas provocações, ele não podia tirar minha felicidade. O cachorro, um boxer lindo, macho, esguio e em boa forma, veio correndo em minha direção e eu me ajoelhei para brincar com seu pelo macio – ficando razoavelmente babada por causa disso, mas quem se importa? "Ele é lindo, minha cachorra vai adorá-lo!"

"Sua cachorra? É o que, uma poodle para combinar com seu cabelo?"

Senti meu sangue ferver de novo, mas Sol lambeu meu rosto tantas vezes que nem seu dono idiota conseguiu me tirar do sério.

"Não, seu babaca. Uma boxer também, linda que nem esse garotão aqui." Enquanto respondia isso percebi que, mesmo que brigando, estava conversando com Inuyasha por mais tempo do que jamais tinha mantido uma conversa com qualquer garoto bonito. Percebi então que todas as outras pessoas estavam quietas demais e, quando olhei em volta, vi que eles tinham saído da cozinha e só restávamos Inuyasha e eu. Ele estava em pé – eu diria em toda a sua glória, se ele não fosse tão grosso -, me olhando daquele jeito intenso que fazia tudo desaparecer. "Se todos nós tivéssemos um cachorro que combinasse com a gente, você teria um Akita, não um boxer."

"Ainda é melhor do que parecer um poodle."

"Você sabe que poodles são uma das raças mais inteligentes que existem, né?" Tirei a coleira que ainda estava em volta do pescoço do boxer que fazia festa em meus braços e levantei, entregando nas mãos de seu dono. "Mas se você prefere ter as aparências..."

"Que seja, garota. Vou te explicar tudo que há pra saber sobre nosso _paraíso particular_ agora, vamos."

"Kagome."

"Tanto faz, _garota_."

"Você sabe que Kagome nem é um nome tão difícil assim, até você devia conseguir pegar depois de ouvir tantas vezes." Tive a sensação de que Inuyasha rosnou para mim de leve, mas ele apenas se virou e saiu andando na frente.

Fui atrás dele até a sala onde Rin e Sango estavam conversando na janela e um outro garoto, desconhecido, estava sentado no sofá, apenas 'observando' com interesse científico os atributos traseiros de Sango. Imagino que este seja Miroku.

Preciso dizer que é um absurdo como todo mundo nessa casa é bonito menos eu.

O garoto sentado no sofá, com os cabelos molhados e uma aparência de banho recém-tomado, tinha os olhos azuis escuros, o cabelo negro e um perfil aristocrático. Os braços que saíam para fora da camiseta eram torneados e sua pele era clara – mas não tão pálida quanto a minha.

Ele abriu um sorriso simpático e se levantou imediatamente, vindo na minha direção.

"Senhorita, eu sou Miroku Houshi, ao seu dispor." Sua voz era rica e seu tom galante. Se ele é um pervertido, não duvido nada que seja bem sucedido.

"Então, _bruxa_," Inuyasha fez questão de ressaltar o apelido _carinhoso_ enquanto se jogava no sofá displicentemente. Havia um minúsculo sorriso, sarcástico no canto de seus lábios. "não há muito pra se saber. A porta em frente ao seu quarto é o nosso e a no final do corredor é a do banheiro social. A gente reveza as tarefas domésticas, geralmente cada um fica responsável por um setor por cada três meses, então não vai achando que você vai ter tudo na mão." Isso é exatamente o meu problema. Engoli em seco. "Daqui a uma semana começam as aulas, eu te diria que o colégio é difícil, mas ouvi dizer que você passou com bolsa então imagino que seja aquele tipinho insuportável que ama escola. É só isso."

Eu me senti meio idiota sem nada para dizer então resolvi optar pela educação mesmo que a dele fosse duvidosa, pra dizer o mínimo.

"Hmm, obrigada." Ele simplesmente deu de ombros e me ignorou dali em diante.

Suspirei. Lembrei que minha cama ainda tinha várias e várias roupas espalhadas e que eu precisava guardá-las. Me retirei da sala em direção ao quarto e senti um desânimo imenso ao ver que ainda tinha trabalho para fazer.

Ajoelhei ao lado da cama, recostando minhas costas contra o armário e fechei os olhos.

Podia ser pior.

Não é?

Quer dizer, e daí se um dos residentes aparentemente me odeia?

Sango e Rin são simpáticas e me trataram muito bem. Miroku não parece má pessoa também, apesar de pervertido. Preciso me lembrar de como respirar.

Vou me sentir menos sozinha quando minha cachorra chegar.

**oOo**

Hoje é quinto dia no flat, ainda estou e viva e posso dizer que, tirando talvez um pedacinho ou outro, praticamente inteira e a salvo.

Minha mudança completa já chegou, minha cachorra já chegou – e se apaixonou pelo Sol e, infelizmente, por seu dono estúpido -, minha mãe já embarcou para a Flórida e as coisas poderiam ser um pesadelo mais horrendo.

Preciso dizer que, tirando possivelmente quando é para me provocar ou quando se trata de falar sobre os cachorros, Inuyasha praticamente me ignora. Tento evitar ao máximo ficar perto dele, mas morando na mesma casa é difícil e ele parece se divertir com o meu sofrimento. Miroku e Sango-chan vivem numa eterna novela mexicana e Rin tem o singular hábito de cantarolar musiquinhas da Disney de manhã até de noite, mas no geral tem sido adoráveis.

Como a Rin cozinha, a Sango é obcecada por limpeza, o Inuyasha e o Miroku fazem os serviços pesados e/ou nojentos (tipo limpar banheiros, tirar o lixo, etc), sobrou para mim lavar as roupas. O que até não é tão inconveniente, já que depois que eu inundei a lavanderia de sabão uma vez, Miroku me ensinou como mexer adequadamente na máquina e desde então tenho conseguido fazer um trabalho razoável. Mas nunca pensei que uma casa tivesse _tanta_ roupa para lavar!

Resumindo, não morri nem fui parar em nenhum beco em vizinhanças comandadas pelo narcotráfico até o momento. Considero isso um sucesso!

Hoje, como faltam apenas quatro dias para o retorno das aulas, minha mãe depositou dinheiro para que comprasse o que falta no meu material escolar, então vou Rin e Sango às compras.

Miroku e Inuyasha aparentemente acham que '_ainda falta muito tempo para se preocupar com essas coisas_'. Pff, homens.

Apertei mais meu moletom contra o peito enquanto nós saíamos do prédio, é metade de Setembro e o vento outonal está começando a aparecer, então o tempo já estava esfriando. Eu gosto do friozinho outonal, muito melhor do que o frio inviável de dezembro.

Fomos de loja em loja, comprando livros, canetas e tudo que iríamos precisar nos próximos meses. Passar tempo com essas duas meninas, por mais diferentes que elas sejam de mim, se provou muito mais fácil do que o esperado. Sango é uma pessoa carismática, decidida e tão carinhosa quanto alguém pode ser e Rin é um poço sem fundo de ternura e cumplicidade. Às vezes é estranho ser a terceira roda numa amizade tão antiga, mas elas são muito acolhedoras e eu me sinto grata.

Após termos comprado tudo que viemos comprar, paramos em um Starbucks para comprar um café e um lanche e ficamos conversando um tempo sobre bobeiras. Quando saímos, os olhos de Sango brilharam ao avistar algo do outro lado da rua.

"Agora que já compramos tudo, que tal pararmos com esse negócio chato de escola e passarmos para a parte realmente interessante?" O jeito que ela moveu as sobrancelhas bem feitas, como se quisesse que eu entendesse algum significado oculto em sua frase, me fez temer o que ela queria dizer. "Vamos comprar _roupas_."

"Ah..."

"E seu guarda roupa pras aulas?" Sango perguntou.

"Nós não temos uniforme?"

"Pera, que? Só o uniforme?" Sango começou a rir e acho que vi um olhar de pena no rosto de Rin. Sango abraçou um dos meus braços. "Vem, vou fazer um guarda roupa decente para você."

"Kagome-chan vai ficar tão bonita!"

"Gente, espera, eu não tenho dinheiro para isso! E eu gosto das minhas roupas, o que tem de errado com elas?!"

"Eu disse que _eu_ vou fazer um guarda roupa decente pra você, eu." Ela piscou um olho. "Se você acha que está bem assim é porque você ainda não viu a versão de você que eu vou fazer!"

Elas começaram a me arrastar pelas ruas e a cena deveria ser um espetáculo a parte no cenário de Nova York.

"Hei, não, ninguém vai gastar dinheiro comigo, que absurdo!"

"Kagome-chan, não se preocupa, Sango-chan sabe o que faz e a família dela tem mais do que o suficiente para isso."

Rin, quero te dizer que você pode achar que está ajudando, mas você não está.

E assim, eu fui sendo arrastada, completamente contra a minha vontade, de porta em porta em gigantes como a Barneys, Bloomingdale's e a Saks.

Depois disso, nem eu quero ver mais minha situação.

**oOo**

**N/A: **Então... Aqui está o primeiro capítulo, eu acho. Sem grandes alterações – elas vão ficar mais evidentes de acordo com o avanço da fanfic -, mas relativamente repaginado.

Queria agradecer pelas reviews, vocês são adoráveis, meus lindos pinguins . Mesmo depois de todos esses anos, vocês ainda sabem como fazer meu coraçãozinho virar geleia.

Eu estou (tentando) trabalhar no ritmo mais rápido que eu posso para atualizar regularmente até chegar no capítulo quinze. Minha meta é postar um capítulo revisado a cada duas semanas, mas não farei promessas – já descumpri promessas demais com vocês para já começar fazendo outras, mas, pelo menos por enquanto que eu tenho um tempinho extra, acredito que dê para manter seguir o planejamento.

Não tenho muito mais o que dizer, apenas que eu amo, amo, amo de paixão as reviews de vocês e que elas são muito bem-vindas! Pode ser criticando, elogiando, me ameaçando, me xingando, fiquem a vontade (Jeito nada sutil de dizer _por favor, me mandem suas opiniões sempre_).

Beijos,

Jess, née Fanii.


	3. Sobre a vista da janela

**República**

Por: Pepperish

**Capítulo dois**: Sobre a vista da janela

"Todas as bruxas da Disney estavam enganadas.

Nenhuma maldição é mais poderosa do que se chamar Kagome."

Por Kagome Higurashi

"Não, não e NÃO, Sango!" Bradei sentindo meu rosto tão quente que posso quase ver o quão vermelha devo estar. Mas também, não é para menos, Sango comprou _cada coisa_ para mim que fica num limbo entre a indecência e o terrorismo contra os olhos alheios, unidos ao meu corpinho de botijão de gás. "PÁRA!" Berrei de novo quando ela tentou me enfiar em outra roupa.

"Kagome" Sango começou paciente e meticulosamente, naquele tom maternal que eu já percebi que ela usa quando quer me convencer de alguma coisa. "Você vai ficar linda nas roupas que nós compramos!"

"Nós uma vírgula, você e a Rin compraram!" Disse em tom acusatório. "E eu não vou ficar linda, vou ficar ridícula. Eu estou gorda!"

"Se você está gorda, eu também estou." Agora ela está simplesmente sendo cruel. Essa menina que mais parece uma modelo da Victoria's Secrets realmente disse isso? Para mim? "Porque nós vestimos o mesmo número, só fica um pouquinho mais largo em mim do que em você porque sua bunda é maior." Claro, vamos discutir o tamanho da minha bunda – porque eu estou super confortável com isso, inclusive – e fingir que isso é a única coisa que é maior em mim do que em você. E não, você sabe, minha barriga de tio gordo viciado em chopp.

"Mas Sango, eu não me sinto confortável com essas roupas." Choraminguei, sentando na cama da própria Sango, me sentindo derrotada e sufocada no meio de todas essas sacolas. Tinha de tudo, desde lingerie La Perla até sapatos da Jimmy Choo (não, Sango não sabe o quanto deve gastar com os outros e sim, a família dela é podre de rica), só de calcinha azul e sutiã florido. Eu não consigo me imaginar vestindo essas coisas nem em um milhão de anos, eu morreria de vergonha antes.

"Kagome..." Ela me deu um sorriso confortador e colocou a mão no meu ombro. "Quando você vestir, vai ver que é muito melhor do que se perder nessas roupas seis vezes maiores que você. Eu não comprei nada _menor_ que você, amiga, eu comprei o seu tamanho. Eu juro." Olhei para ela, sendo seduzida por sua voz como um marinheiro pelo canto de uma sereia. É o mesmo argumento que ela usou nas lojas, enquanto ela e Rin me empurravam de um lado para o outro como um carrinho de mão, _quase_ me fazendo acreditar por um segundo que eu poderia ficar bem naquelas mini-saias, jeans apertados e frentes-únicas.

"Tá bem, Sango-chan, mas vamos esperar pelo menos até o início das aulas. Para eu ir me acostumando com a ideia." Supliquei, tentando fazer uma cara meiga como a do gato de botas.

"Ok, mas _só_ até o início das aulas." Suspirou. "Se isso faz você se sentir melhor." Dei a ela o melhor sorriso que eu possuía e deitei na cama, olhando os vários pacotes em volta. Eu mal acredito que eu estou de lingerie na frente de alguém (tudo bem que esse é um dos meus pares mais bonitinhos, mas ainda assim), mas Sango é irreprimível, essa menina é uma força da natureza ou algo assim. É realmente algo pensar que em tão pouco tempo eu fui tirada da segurança do meu lar com a minha mãe, vim parar nesse flat e estou convivendo com essas pessoas tão radicalmente diferentes de mim. Eu até ganhei um 'banho de loja' porque minhas roupas não são adequadas (minha mãe ficaria feliz). É, acontece todos os dias em vários cantos do globo.

"Hey, bruxa, eu estava pensando em irmos até o –" Inuyasha saiu entrando quarto a dentro como se fosse o dono do mundo, exatamente como no meu primeiro dia aqui, mas hoje o que ele viu – no caso eu, deitada, apenas de lingerie, e Sango sentada do meu lado com a mão no meu ombro -, fez com que ele calasse a boca.

É divertido ver o Inuyasha abrindo e fechando a boca como um peixe fora d'água.

Espera um segundo...

O que está acontecendo? Inuyasha invadiu o MEU quarto, falando de alguma coisa enquanto eu estou deitada de... roupas íntimas?

Eu prendi a respiração.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Passado aquele milissegundo de silêncio constrangido, todos se encarando sem saber o que fazer, eu gritei o mais alto que pude, liberando todo o ar suspenso em meus pulmões e Sango desatou a rir convulsivamente. Aliás, rir não, gargalhar. "Sai daqui, seu TARADO!" Atirei a primeira coisa que minhas mãos conseguiram alcançar no criado mudo – um despertador – sobre o garoto. "Você nunca ouviu falar em bater na porta antes de entrar não?"

"Para com isso, sua louca!" Inuyasha desviou rapidamente do despertador. "E NÃO GRITA, BRUXA!" Como se você não estivesse gritando, idiota. "A culpa não é minha se você e a Sango não fecham a porta durante seus momentos íntimos." Ele está seriamente debochando de mim nesse momento? Esse hanyou tem ideia do perigo que ele está correndo? "Achei que vocês gostassem de home—"

"CALE A BOCA, IDIOTA!" Fiquei de pé, vermelha de ódio e de vergonha, com o único propósito em mente de matar esse desgraçado. Dei dois passos em sua direção e atirei outra coisa que consegui alcançar – dessa vez acertei seu ombro, Inuyasha nem tentou desviar -, então algo em sua expressão atordoada me parou. Uma sensação de desconforto ainda maior tomou conta do meu corpo. Percebi que o olhar dele se tornou vidrado em _mim_ e não necessariamente na área acima dos meus ombros. Na minha fúria eu momentaneamente esqueci as consequências que ficar de pé nas minhas condições trariam.

Isso SÓ acontece comigo, não é possível!

"SAIA DAQUI! _AGORA_!" Ouvi minha própria voz esbravejar, histérica, várias oitavas acima do meu tom normal.

Eu tinha certeza que morar em um flat misto era uma péssima ideia.

"PARA DE GRITAR!" Em outra ocasião, eu provavelmente teria achado adorável a cena dele colocando as mãos sobre as orelhinhas caninas a fim de protegê-las do barulho apocalíptico, mas não naquele momento. "Garota maluca!"

"Garota maluca?" Eu perguntei lentamente, me aproximando mais da figura parada a porta – esse homem não tem _nenhuma_ noção de perigo -, ignorando completamente qualquer pensamento que ele pudesse estar tendo sobre o meu corpo. "VOCÊ entra no meu quarto sem bater, VOCÊ me xinga e VOCÊ continua parado como um retardado mesmo quando você obviamente já devia ter saído e a garota maluca sou EU? EU SÓ VOU PARAR DE GRITAR QUANDO VOCÊ ESTIVER EM OUTRO CONTINENTE, INUYASHA!"

Terminei de cobrir a distância entre nós e comecei a estapeá-lo com tudo que eu tinha e consegui empurrá-lo para o corredor e bater a porta (lembrei de trancá-la dessa vez, para evitar acidentes). Voltei-me para Sango que mais parecia uma berinjela de tão roxa, que continuava a rir sobre a cama e lancei um olhar que esbanjava irritação.

Ela me lançou alguns grunhidos ininteligíveis e eu percebi que eram tentativas de falar alguma coisa.

"Agora... Vo—você" Ela tentou respirar mais uma vez, agarrando sua barriga enquanto ria. "pode usar as roupas porque... porque... NÃO TEM MAIS O QUE ESCONDER DO INUYASHA!"

Abri e fechei a boca umas quatro vezes sem dizer nada (na mesma posição que Inuyasha estava há pouco tempo atrás). Eu estava tão indignada e com tanta raiva de tudo, que tudo que consegui fazer foi sair batendo pé até o banheiro, decidida a me afogar no chuveiro e dar fim a essa sequencia de experiências terríveis que algum Deus cruel e sádico resolveu chamar de 'minha vida'.

**oOo**

Umas boas duas horas depois, saí do quarto. Tinha ficado tanto tempo debaixo d'água que eu poderia ter usado o Rio Nilo inteiro, mas aparentemente eu não conseguia me afogar por mais que tentasse, então desisti e voltei para o quarto – que estava abençoadamente vazio. Coloquei _minhas próprias_ roupas e sentei na cama, minha cachorra subiu e deitou-se aos meus pés e eu fiquei por ali um tempo, esperando meu cabelo secar, brincando com a Lully e tentando digerir meu constrangimento. Sem muito sucesso, devo acrescentar.

Quando tomei coragem para sair do meu refúgio – porque, veja bem, eu estava com fome e eu não ganhei essas gordurinhas vivendo de luz -, fui andando pelo corredor torcendo para não encontrar ninguém. Entrei na sala tentando não pensar no que tinha ocorrido, não pensar que o Inuyasha tinha visto tudo que eu não queria que ele (nem ninguém, mas especialmente ele) visse.

Tentei me concentrar com todas as forças em outros pensamentos banais como, por exemplo, como a sala era bonita e como ficaria bem se a enchêssemos de bodes (?), tudo perfeitamente normal.

No entanto, como desgraça pouca é bobagem, é claro que eu não poderia fugir dele. Respirei fundo olhando para o chumaço de cabelos prateados e lisos balançando na cozinha e a minha pulsação voltou a bater com força renovada, pintando desigualmente minhas faces e orelhas de um vermelho escarlate – que, até onde eu sei, não é uma cor que me favoreça! – e, ah, que ódio que eu estava sentindo desse garoto!

Anotem aí, amanhã na cama da Time Magazine vai sair uma manchete assim: Kagome Higurashi, adolescente de 15 anos, assassina seu companheiro de flat, Inuyasha Taisho, 16 anos, a unhadas e berros durante o que parece ser uma síncope nervosa. Eu vou **literalmente** matar cachorro a grito!

Comecei a correr em direção ao corpo de Inuyasha, mas como eu sou uma perfeita idiota, sempre esqueço que ele é metade youkai e, portanto, tem reflexos super-hiper-mega-desenvolvidos, quando eu me _atirei_ em sua direção, pulando a fim de cair sobre suas costas e dar início ao meu plano maléfico, puxando seus cabelos e gritando até que ele morresse por conta do meu piti supersônico, esses reflexos se 'ativaram' e ele, simples e graciosamente, saiu da frente. Conclusão: Kagome estatelada de CARA na parede, tipo um pernilongo quando bate no para-brisas do carro.

"Autch..." Gemi.

"Você deve ser a nova moradora." A voz grave era desconhecida para mim, eu virei, afagando meu nariz machucado, e encarei o homem, percebendo finalmente que ele era um youkai sério, de olhos muito, muito frios, do mesmo dourado dos de Inuyasha, mas infinitamente diferentes. Ele também era mais alto e esguio que Inuyasha. Ou seja... "Esse é o seu jeito de cumprimentar as pessoas? Incomum." Não era o babaca do Inuyasha. "Espero que não tenha a ilusão de que vou cumprimenta-la de volta."

Opa.

"Err, eu..." Queria me desculpar, mas estava me sentindo tão absolutamente humilhada que não conseguia formar uma única frase coerente. Só saiu uma palavra. "Inuyasha."

"O que tem o idiota do meu irmão?"

"Eu..." Respirei fundo. "Eu achei que você fosse o Inuyasha." Ele então balançou a cabeça em um curto aceno afirmativo e desinteressado.

Mais gelado que o círculo polar ártico.

"Falando de mim, bruxa?" Perguntou a voz, agora sim, conhecida de Inuyasha, que estava entrando na cozinha. "O que você está fazendo no chão, garota?"

Senti minhas bochechas ficando coradas de novo.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, meu nome não é difícil!" Foi a única saída que eu tive para não responder, mas ele não era assim _tão _estúpido e me lançou um olhar cético como quem diz 'não foi isso que eu perguntei'.

Mas o outro homem me encarou e respondeu por mim – GRAÇAS A DEUS.

"Ela me confundiu com você e eu acabei a derrubando com minhas maneiras precipitadas." Pelo tom de voz dele nem eu duvidei que essa fosse a verdadeira versão dos fatos. E eu estava lá quando tudo aconteceu.

"Feh, bruxa não me confunda com _esse aí_!"

"Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi, muito prazer." Ignorei Inuyasha e achei que fosse mais educado me apresentar formalmente, mas depois que as palavras deixaram minha boca me senti particularmente idiota. Com certeza ele já sabia quem eu era.

"Sesshoumaru Taisho." Frio e grosso.

Pedi licença com um fio de voz e saí quase correndo de volta pro meu quarto, onde, um pouco mais tarde Sango apareceu e me fez companhia até o irmão de Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, ir embora.

A família Taisho tem alguma energia malévola que me induz a cometer atos estúpidos, só pode ser.

Então, uns quarenta minutos mais tarde, Inuyasha colocou a cabeça pra dentro do quarto com os olhos fechados e um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios.

"Então, posso entrar ou vocês estão fazendo coisas indecentes que meus olhos inocentes não deveriam ver?"

"Inuyasha, você é tão engraçado que eu sempre me pergunto por que você não vira humorista." Sango disse revirando os olhos e Inuyasha abriu os seus também.

"Você parecia rindo bastante mais cedo, Sango."

"Não de _você_, querido." Ela deu uma piscadela para ele, que retribuiu com – surpresa – um _sorriso amigável_. Eu fiquei em choque. Eu não sabia que as feições desse garoto eram sequer capazes de gerar um sorriso desses! (Mas elas são. E ele fica lindo. Quero dizer, ainda mais lindo. Oh céus...)

"Então o que você quer?" Perguntei desconfiada. Inuyasha não é muito de vir me procurar espontaneamente.

"Eu queria perguntar se amanhã você não queria ir levar a Lully no Central Park, eu costumo ir lá com o Sol. É bom ir agora, antes que o inverno chegue e tudo fique cheio de neve e os cachorros tenham que ficar sempre em casa." Inuyasha me... Chamou para alguma coisa?

Bom, não. Na verdade ele chamou _minha cachorra_ para alguma coisa, mas ainda assim.

"Tudo bem, podemos ir." Eu não conseguia olhar para ele por muito tempo sem ficar corada, então evitei sustentar seu olhar. Inuyasha, por outro lado, parecia não querer olhar para _nenhum_ outro lugar.

Depois me amaldiçoei mentalmente. Por que diabos eu aceitei ir a algum lugar com ele? Por acaso eu _gosto_ de ser torturada?

"Ah, Sango, Miroku pediu para avisar que ele já está arrumando a lista dos convidados para a festa de volta às aulas, pediu para você fechar com a casa noturna."

"Tudo bem, cuidarei disso. Obrigada, Inuyasha."

"De nada, Sango." Ele sorriu _mais uma vez_ e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si e me deixando levemente atordoada. Se eu, por algum motivo que nem Merlin sabe explicar, algum dia vier a sorri para o Senhor Inuyasha Taisho, aposto que ele só vai perguntar porque estou com 'cara de palerma'.

"Hey, Sango-chan! Isso me lembra..." Eu já tinha pensando nisso antes, quando ela mencionou durante as compras. "Que história de festa é essa?"

"Não tinha festa de volta às aulas na sua antiga escola não, Kagome?" Na verdade, ter, ter, até tinha. Eu só nunca fui convidada para nenhum desses eventos. Isso sempre foi coisa de, sabe como é, gente popular. Eu e minhas amigas no máximo fazíamos uma festa do pijama na casa umas das outras.

"Até tinha, mas isso era para a galera _popular_ do colégio."

"E daí?" A resposta desinteressada de Sango me trouxe de cara contra uma realidade que – por algum motivo inexplicável – eu ainda não tinha percebido: É ÓBVIO que todos eles são populares! Como eu pude ser tão cega? Quero dizer, todos quatro são lindos, se vestem bem, tem dinheiro e são simpáticos – menos o Inuyasha, mas acredito que ele consiga passar por cima desse mero detalhe em seu currículo. Quero dizer, é tão ridículo, eles são os estereótipos perfeitos e durante todos esses dias eu simplesmente _ignorei_ essa realidade que estava bem embaixo do meu nariz. No colégio, nos habitamos em órbitas completamente diferentes! Veja bem, o projeto de modelo da Victoria's Secrets, o depravado (também conhecido como 'pegador'), a menina linda e adorável e o valentão. E eu. O exemplo perfeito do que um _social outcast_ deve ser (ver: patinho feio, Betty a Feia, Carrie a Estranha e outras referências).

"E daí, Sango, meu amor, que eu nunca fui popular. Honestamente, você já olhou para mim?" Sango riu quando eu disse isso, mas eu estava completamente mortificada.

"Ah, não é nada de excepcional." Ela colocou a revista que estava lendo de lado. "Bom, é uma festa que nós quatro organizamos no último fim de semana das férias. Mas é uma festa como todas as outras."

Eu sabia que tinha que perguntar, podia sentir a pergunta se formando, mas não queria pronunciá-la. Isso era tão ridículo.

"E como é?" Perguntei lentamente, exaltando todas as pausas possíveis entre os fonemas. "Minha experiência com festas é, vamos dizer assim, limitada."

"Bom, é uma casa noturna que nós fechamos, contratamos um DJ pra tocar música, pop, eletrônica, remixes, enfim, o que houver de bom para as pessoas dançarem. Tem bastante bebida. Costuma ficar bem cheio, todo mundo do nosso colégio vai e eles chamam outras pessoas, a coisa cresce e acaba ficando bem divertida. As pessoas dançam, as pessoas bebem, as pessoas ficam, quando as pessoas começam a passar mal, você sabe que está na hora de ir embora." Eu consigo ter uma ideia geral, mas me sinto uma aspirante a freira só de ouvir falar. Nunca bebi bebida alcóolica, nunca dei um beijo de língua (na verdade, se eu for ser honesta, nunca dei nenhum beijo, o selinho que eu dei foi quando eu tinha dez anos e um menino deu um esbarrão em mim!), eu nunca usei saias acima do joelho e eu nunca fui a nenhuma dessas festas. "Você dança, Kagome-chan?"

Hmm, não.

"Talvez?" Sango suspirou.

"Tudo bem, então me mostra o que você sabe fazer."

Meus joelhos enfraqueceram. A coisa é que eu realmente não danço na-da. Quero dizer, uma ou duas vezes eu tentei _algo_ na frente do espelho, mas eu fiquei tão pasma com o que eu vi que desisti de dançar, desisti totalmente.

Mas mesmo assim, me levantei sem reclamar. Uma vozinha aguda na minha cabeça me dizia que resistir seria inútil.

"Só... dançar? Sem música, sem nada?" Sango me olhou de cima abaixo e ligou o iPhone na caixinha de som e uma música que eu desconhecia completamente até o momento começou a tocar. Fechei os olhos e tentei me deixar levar pelo ritmo (depois de uns três segundos percebi que isso não ia rolar).

Comecei a tentar – TENTAR – me mexer como as dançarinas de clipes que eu via quando era mais nova, você sabe, mexendo de leve os braços, a barriga, as pernas, rebolar um pouco.

"O que é isso, Kagome? Você parece uma marionete quebrada controlada por um bêbado!" Uma coisa que você aprende bem rápido sobre a Sango é que ela é muito sincera. Mesmo que o que ela tem a dizer não seja sempre a coisa mais gentil. "Tenta rebolar mais os quadris e parecer menos que você está tendo uma convulsão. E para de mexer tanto essas pernas, se fosse uma festa você estaria chutando todo mundo!" Ela riu.

Tentei seguir suas instruções e ficou menos parecido com uma dança indígena de convocação da chuva. Mas pobre quando fica feliz troca as orelhas pelos tornozelos (só classe média troca os pés pelas mãos), eu tentei ir um pouco além. Enfim, eu tentei dar uma pequena pirueta e, tenho que dizer, que talvez nem tivesse sido de todo mau, se eu não tivesse me embolado lá pela metade do giro, tropeçado nos meus próprios pés e caído na cama. Mas, todo mundo sabe, que desgraça nunca vem desacompanhada. Quando eu caí na cama, bati a testa no criado mudo e consegui a proeza de capotar e cair da cama (sim, com essa preposição mesmo, no chão, do outro lado).

Preciso mesmo dizer que Sango começou a rir descontroladamente da minha falta de sorte pela segunda vez no dia?

Minha cabeça estava latejando tanto que eu não saberia onde era em cima onde era embaixo não fosse o piso espremido contra a minha bochecha. A porta se abriu revelando uma sempre saltitante Rin e ela parou, absorvendo a cena, olhando da Sango pra mim e de mim de volta para Sango.

"Você está bem, Kagome-chan?" Finalmente alguém que se importa em conferir se eu não fraturei meia dúzia de costelas!

"Dentro do possível, acho que sim." Desembolei meus membros até estar sentada sobre minhas pernas e massageei o galo que estava rapidamente se formando em minha cabeça. Hoje definitivamente não é meu dia.

"E você, Sango-chan? Precisa de um copo d'água?" Para falar a verdade, ela parecia mais preocupada com Sango do que comigo.

"Estou." Sango se esforçou para responder entre uma risada e outra. "É que a Kagome foi fazer um giro, caiu, bateu a cabeça e ainda... conseguiu cair da cama!" E explodiu em risos de novo. Será que eu devo mesmo considerar essa criatura minha amiga?

"Coitadinha!" Apesar da palavra de consolo, podia ver claramente que Rin estava se segurando para não rir também.

Depois de algum tempo as coisas se acalmaram o suficiente, pois os meninos tinham nos chamado para uma sessão cinema. Chegando lá cada um recebeu uma tarefa específica.

"Eu vou fazer o brigadeiro." Rin foi a primeira a se proclamar, seguida pelas exclamações de '_eu faço a pipoca_' e '_eu escolho o filme_' de Sango e Miroku, respectivamente.

"Ok, Inuyasha e Kagome, vocês pegam os colchões, cobertores e travesseiros." Sango disse autoritariamente. "E Miroku, nada de filmes _adultos_." Ele suspirou e tirou a mão de uma parte escondida da fileira de DVD's.

"Nem de terror!" Rin gritou, já da cozinha.

Miroku resmungou mais alguma coisa ininteligível e eu e Inuyasha fomos diretamente para nossos respectivos quartos pegar o que nos foi pedido. Como eu não fazia ideia de onde ficavam os colchões – nós íamos usar os das camas? Temos colchões infláveis? – só peguei várias mantas no armário e dois travesseiros de cada cama.

Porém, estava tão cheia de coisas nos braços quando saí pela porta que não vi o garoto com três colchonetes de solteiro que saía do quarto em frente ao meu.

E adivinhe? Esbarramos, travesseiros, colchonetes, mantas, tudo saiu voando pelos ares como um balé de roupa de cama e eu fui puxada pela lei da gravidade _de novo_ – pelas minhas contas essa deve ser, o que?, a terceira vez hoje? -, com a única diferença que dessa vez eu não caí diretamente no chão. Inuyasha caiu diretamente no chão, eu caí diretamente no Inuyasha. Mais precisamente, com o rosto enterrado na curva de seu pescoço (e, meu Deus, o que é o cheiro desse homem? Eu acho que perdi os sentidos por alguns segundos), as mãos dele me segurando firmemente pela cintura.

Poderia ter sido um momento propício para rolar um clima. Quer dizer, eu estava em cima dele, meu nariz tocando a pele quente do seu pescoço, o cheiro inebriante dele confundindo meus sentidos ao mesmo tempo que suas mãos me seguravam de um jeito que eu nunca tinha sido segurada antes, meu coração pulou no peito e eu fiquei ruborizada na hora. No entanto, era eu e também era Inuyasha, então a primeira coisa que ele disse foi:

"O que diabos, bruxa?"

E tudo que eu pude fazer foi rir do ridículo da situação. Quando percebi ele também já estava rindo. Rolei de cima dele, ficando de barriga pra cima, sem parar de rir do que parecia ser um karma ruim infinito. Eu sinceramente acho que minha vida nunca vai melhorar.

"Acho que nós precisamos catar isso."

"Feh, se você não tivesse me derrubado, não teríamos que catar nada agora."

"Se você não caísse atoa, não estaria precisando recolher nada agora também, então pare de ser tão resmungão."

Nós nos levantamos e pegamos todas as coisas espalhadas pelo chão, finalmente seguindo em direção a sala, onde os outros nos esperavam.

"O que vamos assistir?" Perguntei enquanto Inuyasha jogava os colchonetes no espaço entre o sofá e a TV, um ao lado do outro.

"Uma trilogia muito maneira." Miroku começou todo sorridente.

"Com um ator muito gato, Kagome-chan!" Sango cantarolou feliz, chegando com a pipoca.

Nós vamos assistir o que, 'baú da felicidade 1, 2 e 3'?

"Qual?" Inuyasha perguntou, aboletando-se no colchonete do meio.

"Batman!" Rin disse da cozinha, o cheiro do brigadeiro dela já invadia a sala com seu perfume maravilhoso. Só isso era o suficiente para fazer minhas glândulas salivares trabalharem compulsivamente e minha boca ficar cheia d'água. Eu já comentei que sou maníaca por certas coisas? Capuccino, chocolate, tartarugas de pelúcia, por exemplo. Chocolate de novo.

"Espere." Rin chegou com o brigadeiro. "Como nós vamos nos dividir?"

"Eu fico com a Rin!" Sango disse rápido.

"Mas Sango, isso não é justo! Por que você não quer ficar comigo?" Miroku perguntou com aquela cara desolada, tão genuína que me deu pena.

"Porque da última vez que você veio com esse papo de assistirmos filme juntos você passou o filme inteiro tentando passar a mão em mim, tarado!" Tudo bem, talvez não tanta pena assim.

"A vida é tão triste." Miroku suspirou desanimado.

"Kagome-chan, divide o colchonete com o Inuyasha." Rin distribuiu os três potes cheios até a borda de brigadeiro fumegante. Olhei para a substância tentadora quase não ouvindo o que ela tinha dito até que... Pera aí! Ela disse eu e o INUYASHA? No _mesmo_ colchonete? "Você não vai querer ficar com a Sango, ela não cala a boca durante o filme inteiro." Sango só deu de ombros.

"Ei e porque o Inuyasha não pode ficar com o Miroku?" Choraminguei para Rin.

"O QUE?" O dito cujo berrou. "De jeito nenhum, se quiser fique você com ele!"

"E por que não, Inuyasha? Acha que o Miroku vai tentar apalpar _você _o filme inteiro?" Ele estreitou os olhos na minha direção, eu só comi uma colherada de brigadeiro, tentando parecer inocente.

"Não, bruxa!" De novo, é impressão minha ou ele está rosnando para mim? Tenho vontade de rir. "Só que eu tenho plena consciência da minha orientação sexual e me RECUSO a deitar por cinco minutos, que dirá seis horas, num cholchonetezinho desses com outro homem!"

"Ninguém me ama." Miroku choramingou.

"Acho que você está se explicando demais para quem não tem nada a temer. Mas, se você diz..."

"Bruxa, você—"

"Além de tudo, está ocupando o colchão inteiro, chega pra lá!" Inuyasha me olhou contrariado, mas chegou para o lado para que eu pudesse sentar. Se era uma escolha entre ficar com ele e o Miroku... Não que o outro jamais tivesse tido um comportamento pervertido comigo (até porque, o que o levaria ter, honestamente?), mas não custa nada prevenir.

Sentamos todos juntos e assistimos aos dois primeiros filmes conversando, rindo e comendo o brigadeiro paradisíaco da Rin. Durante o terceiro eu já estava ficando cansada, então apenas me acomodei melhor no travesseiro e deixei minhas pálpebras caírem.

Dormi.

**oOo**

Acordei meio desnorteada, sem saber onde estava nos primeiros segundos, tudo estava mergulhado na mais pura escuridão. Mas então eu ouvi a respiração calma e adormecida dos outros e lembrei que tinha dormido na sala. Tateei às cegas ao lado do colchão até encontrar meu celular para conferir a hora, eram 4:28 da manhã.

Aos poucos meus olhos se adaptaram ao escuro e a escassa luminosidade que vinha da lua através das persianas. Virei e pude ver que o garoto deitado ao meu lado dormia tranquilamente, sua expressão relaxada totalmente livre de qualquer mau humor e, como no dia que cheguei, voltei a pensar que ele realmente é lindo. Não contive um sorriso ao ver sua posição infantil, uma perna coberta pela manta e a outra não, o rosto virado para o lado, parcialmente escondido pelo travesseiro e pelos cabelos, a franja em completo desalinho, suspeito que babando – eca! – e de barriga pra cima.

Aliás, que barriga. Essa, não lembrava em nada a de uma criança, parecia ter sido esculpida a partir do mármore. Passei a analisa-lo com um interesse diferente, seus olhos sempre tão expressivos fechados, o nariz reto e proporcional, a boca tão... Ok, chega. Isso é demais para uma garota pura e inocente como eu.

Suspirei disfarçadamente e resolvi levantar, sentindo que, no momento, o sono não seria capaz de me alcançar. Fui o mais cuidadosa possível e andei pé ante pé até a cozinha, sentando na mesa que ficava ao lado da janela e fiquei olhando a noite, aproveitando a vista que a altura proporcionava. Uma brisa noturna passou por mim e me arrepiou, estava um pouco frio.

"Acabou o sono?" Ouvi o sussurro masculino vindo das minhas costas e sorri.

"Sim e você?" Virei para encarar Miroku, que vinha para a mesma direção que eu e se sentou em uma das cadeiras da mesa em que eu estava.

"Eu não sou mesmo de dormir muito. Ouvi quando você levantou." Com os olhos perdidos na escuridão da noite, ele parecia inusitadamente sério e até um pouco infeliz.

"Me desculpe." Ele sacudiu um pouco a cabeça e nós ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos. "Miroku, tem alguma coisa errada?"

"Por que, Kagome?" Ele me olhou, mas não sorriu. E foi no mínimo estranho vê-lo tão estoico. Miroku é uma pessoa muito divertida, está sempre rindo, brincando ou apanhando por ter feito alguma sem-vergonhice com a Sango. Era um pouco desconcertante fazer qualquer pergunta muito pessoal para ele porque nos conhecíamos havia pouco tempo e todas as nossas interações tinham sido breves e sempre muito brincalhonas, mas descobri que me sentia genuinamente angustiada ante a ideia de vê-lo triste.

"Você parece meio chateado, não sei." Senti minhas bochechas corarem imediatamente e agradeci a falta de iluminação. "Se for algo pessoal, me desculpe, você não precisa me dizer nada." Ele riu.

"Está tudo bem, fica calma." Eu sorri para ele. Miroku voltou a encarar a janela. "Na verdade eu ando um pouco... Preocupado, sim, mas não achei que ninguém fosse reparar. Geralmente eu sou bom em esconder essas coisas."

"Acredito em você, mas agora, você parecia tão... Sério. E com um olhar tão triste." Resolvi que ia ficar olhando pela janela também. "Posso perguntar o que é?"

"Nada de novo. Acho que nossos antigos problemas, aqueles que nunca se curam são sempre os piores. Minha situação com a Sango, minha situação com meus pais, nada é como eu queria que fosse."

"Nunca é como queremos, não é?" Nós demos uma breve risada e ele me encarou de volta. "O que tem eles?"

"A Sango... Eu entendo que ela não goste de algumas coisas que eu faço às vezes, mas ela não percebe que é meu senso de humor, é meu jeito de ficar próximo a ela, mesmo quando ela está discutindo comigo. É que você ainda é nova por aqui, mas, nem ela nem meus pais, ninguém me leva a sério e isso às vezes me incomoda." Aquilo ressonava de uma forma tão grave com o que eu sentia, eu conseguia entender tão completamente, que foi impossível não sentir um aperto no peito por ele. "Meus pais somem em suas viagens de negócios, não estão nem aí se eu estou vivo ou morto, se eu sinto saudades, se eu estou bem. Acho que às vezes eu me sinto um pouco sozinho."

"Eu entendo, mas seus pais devem se importar com você ou não pagariam para você morar bem, com seus amigos, estudar numa boa escola, talvez eles também tenham dificuldade em demonstrar isso. Talvez esse seja o jeito que eles encontraram."

"Eu sei." Sorriu. "Mas a saudade bagunça a minha cabeça. Como você veio parar aqui, afinal de contas?"

Claro, tirar o holofote de você é muito esperto, Senhor Houshi.

"Minha mãe." Mas eu não me importei em responder, afinal. Cruzei as pernas e me ajeitei melhor na mesa. "Ela se mudou pra Flórida, namorado novo, emprego novo, vida nova. Aparentemente, uma filha não cabia nos planos."

"Ou talvez ela não quisesse que você tivesse de se separar da sua cidade, dos seus antigos amigos."

"Eu nunca tive muitos amigos."

"Deve estar sendo complicado não é? Casa nova, pessoas novas, cachorro novo, hanyou chato novo. Escola nova também, em alguns dias."

"Eu imaginei que seria pior. Na verdade, se você soubesse todos os cenários que passaram pela minha cabeça..." Balancei a cabeça rindo e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Como assim?"

"Eu achei que ninguém falaria comigo ou gostariam de mim. Como se fossem todos Inuyashas, só que piorados." Miroku riu disso. "Ou caso fossem animadoras de torcida que esmagam minha classe social."

"Eu acho que _um_ Inuyasha é o suficiente." Agitei meus pés sob a mesa. Isso é algo com o que eu não poderia concordar mais. "Apesar de que ele simpatiza com você ou não te daria tanta atenção. De qualquer forma, você está falando besteira."

"Que besteira?"

"Você está em uma casa de animadoras de torcida. Ou ao menos uma animadora de torcida. Sango é a capitã das animadoras do São Marista." Eu devia ter imaginado. Eu _disse_ que eles eram estereótipos. Mas me distraí desses pensamentos quando percebi que a linha do horizonte começava a clarear.

"Olha, o sol já está nascendo."

Ficamos assistindo os primeiros raios de claridade banharem a cidade.

"Vamos dormir enquanto ainda temos algum tempo. Obrigada, Kagome." Eu sorri e desci da mesa e nós voltamos para a sala. Depois de deitada, ainda fiquei encarando o perfil adormecido de Inuyasha antes de dormir, pensando se Miroku tinha razão sobre ele não me odiar. Resolvi não pensar mais nisso e fechei os olhos, decidida a voltar a dormir e estava quase conseguindo, quando senti um calor súbito emanando para o meu corpo inteiro, uma pele quente roçando na minha – ou nas partes da minha pele que estavam expostas pelo pijama, ou seja, nos meus braços, nas minhas canelas – e um braço grosso e pesado me segurando pela cintura. Eis que Inuyasha tinha grudado em mim como um coala e estava baforando no meu pescoço.

Seu hálito quente mandou vários tipos de arrepios aterradores pelo meu corpo.

Tudo bem, ele precisa se afastar.

"Inuyasha?" Chamei baixinho, enquanto lutava para me desvencilhar do braço dele, inutilmente. "Inuyashaa?" Chamei um pouco mais alto. Audição sensível, conta outra.

"Ai mãe, não me enche!" Ele murmurou, me apertando mais contra si naquele abraço mortal. "Não fui eu que matei a barata colorida do Sesshoumaru!"

1) Que tipo de sonhos esse garoto tem?! 

2) Até o subconsciente dele sabe que ele é uma peste.

"Inuyasha, eu não poderia ligar menos para a barata do seu irmão, agora acorda!" Dessa vez as orelhinhas se mexeram e ele abriu preguiçosamente um único olho cor-de-âmbar.

"Uhn? Kagome? O que foi, bruxa?" Viu, ele _sabe_ meu nome!

"Err, você está... Me – Me segurando." Falei tão baixo e enrolado que eu mesma mal me compreendi e amaldiçoei o sol por nascer tão cedo e iluminar o rubor que cobria meu rosto inteiro.

"Ah!" Ele imediatamente aliviou a pressão e eu virei para o outro lado, dando as costas para ele e aumentado a distância entre nós o máximo possível naquele colchonete diminuto.

Tentei fechar os olhos de novo, mas menos de cinco minutos depois ele jogou o braço por cima de mim outra vez, me puxando contra seu peito.

O cosmos realmente não conspira a meu favor.

**oOo**

Acordei com o sol batendo no meu rosto e abri os olhos com preguiça.

Não estava mais na posição que eu havia ido dormir. Na verdade, eu estava com o rosto a pouquíssimos milímetros do rosto de Inuyasha, abraçada a ele com apenas um fino travesseiro entre nós. A blusa do meu pijama tinha subido até as costelas, então seu abraço mortal estava me segurando pela cintura diretamente em contato com a minha pele e, devido a nossa proximidade, toda vez que ele respirava, eu sentia seu peito subir e descer contra o meu e sua respiração se chocar suavemente contra o meu rosto.

Um tomate pareceria pálido em comparação com as minhas feições.

Gracioso, Kagome, gracioso.

Levantei o mais rápido que pude e olhei em volta, todos, com exceção de Rin, ainda dormiam. Chequei a hora no celular e vi que eram apenas 9:20 da sexta-feira. Fui ao banheiro, fiz minha higiene matinal e voltei para a cozinha a fim de dar bom dia a Rin.

"Esse pessoal ainda demora a acordar, quer ir dar uma volta?"

"Pode ser. O que podemos fazer agora?"

"Podemos tomar café em algum lugar, o que acha?"

Eu achava ótimo. A ideia de poder comer sem ter que lavar meu prato depois fazia anjos cantarem aleluias nos meus ouvidos. Nós pegamos casacos e saímos do flat o mais silenciosamente possível.

As ruas de Manhattan já estavam tão agitadas quanto de costume, pessoas indo e vindo, trabalhando, gente distribuindo milho aos pombos, taxis amarelo circulando e colorindo a cidade... De amarelo.

Fomos até uma cafeteria simpática que tem a duas quadras do nosso prédio. É um lugar tranquilo, pequeno, com cheiro forte de café e um atendente sorridente _demais_ que parece sempre de bom humor.

"Bom dia, Houjo-kun! Dois cappuccinos, por favor." O garoto, que parecia apenas um ou dois anos mais velho que eu, nos atendeu com a mesma alegria de sempre (que Rin correspondeu na mesma intensidade, apesar de ser muito cedo para qualquer tipo de bom humor), eles engataram em uma breve conversa sobre amenidades e, em pouco tempo, estávamos com xícaras fumegantes e perfumadas nas nãos. Assim que nos acomodamos em uma mesinha perto da vidraçaria, ela se virou para mim. "Então, Kagome-chan, nervosa para a escola nova?"

Suspirei levemente, brincando com a colher de plástico que usava para misturar o açúcar e o meu cappuccino.

"Acho que sim..."

Ela me deu um sorriso amigável. Rin tem um rostinho arredondado e maçãs do rosto sempre coradas, o que faz com que ela tenha uma aparência infantil, mas seus olhos castanhos são muito perspicazes. Ela é sempre capaz de perceber como as pessoas estão se sentindo. "Mas acho que você vai acabar gostando de lá. O São Marista é bem grande, os professores são bons e as pessoas são simpáticas. Você vai se sair bem, tenho certeza. Você foi aprovada com bolsa, não é?"

"Sim, minha mãe não tem dinheiro para pagar a mensalidade, é muito cara." Rin assentiu, concordando, mas a verdade é que nem ela nem ninguém no flat compartilha dessa minha situação financeira. "Ouvi dizer que é mais puxado que meu antigo colégio, vou ter que me aplicar mais. Mas... O que me deixa mais nervosa é que eu nunca fui muito sociável, conhecer novas pessoas sempre me assusta." Estou ficando um pouco cansada de repetir isso, primeiro a Sango, depois o Miroku, agora a Rin, daqui a pouco estarei discutindo minha impopularidade até com o Inuyasha!

"Deixe de se preocupar por bobeiras, Kagome-chan! Você é uma pessoa adorável. E nós estaremos com você, não tem com o que se preocupar." Achei desnecessário dizer a Rin que, no que diz respeito à hierarquia social dos colégios, nós estamos em classes completamente diferentes – e também que se eu fosse depender do Inuyasha para alguma coisa, os Deuses que tivessem piedade de mim (e eles nunca tem). "Você teve que abandonar muitas coisas para vir para cá?"

"Não muitas, apenas minhas amigas, mas a gente ainda se fala por mensagem e alguma hora vamos marcar de sair. A verdade é que eu nunca fui muito próxima de ninguém." Dei um sorrisinho sem graça. Dizer que ninguém nunca me aturou por tempo o suficiente para se tornar íntimo é algo difícil. "E você, Rin-chan, porque não tem namorado?"

"Ah..." Seu suspiro claramente demonstrava que não era por falta de interesse. "Porque o garoto de quem eu gosto não parece interessado em mim. Ele é uma pessoa muito reservada, parece até mesmo ser um pouco frio às vezes. Eu me pergunto se ele não se sente sozinho com essa distância que ele cria ao redor de si mesmo, sabe? Eu queria me aproximar, mas mesmo nós nos conhecendo desde sempre, eu nunca consegui."

"Ele deve ser uma pessoa muito peculiar mesmo..." Quer dizer, quem iria querer afastar _Rin,_ de todas as pessoas?

"Mas não vamos falar sobre isso, sim?" Percebi que ela parecia desconfortável ao falar sobre isso, então deixei que mudasse de assunto.

"Há quanto tempo você e o pessoal se conhecem?"

"Nossa, muitos anos." Rin deu um golinho no seu cappuccino e sorriu. "Conheço o Inuyasha desde que nasci, somos primos, na verdade. A minha mãe e a mãe dele são irmãs e nós sempre fomos amiguinhos, temos quase a mesma idade, e quando a Tia Izayoi ficou doente, nós acabamos nos aproximando muito. Conhecemos a Sango e o Miroku nos primeiros anos de escola e ficamos sempre juntos desde os sete anos de idade." Ela tinha uma expressão feliz falando deles e eu não pude evitar pensar que deve ser bom ter amigos assim, que são uma extensão da sua família. "O Sesshoumaru é meio-irmão do Inuyasha por parte de pai e é quatro anos mais velho, então nunca gostou de passar tempo com a gente. Ele sempre pareceu muito maduro para idade, mesmo quando não era tão frio quanto agora." Ah, o homem assustador que eu conheci na cozinha. "Na verdade, quando éramos pequenos ele implicava muito comigo, brigávamos quase tanto quanto você e Inuyasha. Mas depois de alguns anos ele passou a me tratar com educação quando necessário e me ignorar na maior parte do tempo."

Continuamos conversando, Rin me contando várias histórias sobre todas aquelas pessoas que eu estava apenas começando a conhecer e de repente... Bom, de repente eu queria ser _parte_ daquilo. Eu também queria ter histórias para contar, também queria participar do mundo deles de cumplicidade, amizade e diversão. Eu queria parar de assistir as coisas pela janela. Eu queria entrar.

**oOo**

**N/A: **Então aqui está o segundo capítulo!

Acho que eu já falei tudo que tinha para falar nas minhas notas anteriores, então quem quiser pode ignorar minhas notas agora (tem alguém que _não_ faça isso?).

Preciso dizer que reescrever República está sendo praticamente uma aventura. Quando eu comecei (dizendo a mim mesma que eu ia apenas corrigir a ortografia e finalizar a história) eu já devia saber que eu _nunca_ ia conseguir fazer apenas isso. Estou _morrendo_ de vontade de postar os próximos capítulos – já que as mudanças vão ficando mais evidentes – e ver o que vocês acham. Sou dessas que colocam muita expectativa.

Eu sei que hoje o fandom não é mais o que um dia foi, mas eu agradeço imensamente a quem se deu ao trabalho de me mandar reviews e me motivar a escrever mais. Giiz, Ghe, Manu Higurashi, Kagome Juh e Little Tathi, vocês são fantásticas!

Beijos, meus pinguins,

Jess, née Fanii.


	4. Sobre trapaça, tequila e tentação

**República**

Por: Pepperish

**Capítulo três**: Sobre trapaça, tequila e tentação

"Tem uma razão pela qual nos avisam a vida inteira sobre decisões que tomamos quando estamos alcoolizados.

No entanto, nunca me avisaram sobre as decisões que tomamos quando estamos pertos de hanyous extremamente atraentes."

Por Kagome Higurashi.

Nós chegamos de volta no flat no final da manhã, bem a tempo de ver Sango tentado pedir o que deve ser o almoço preferido de todo adolescente normal (i.e., pizza) e ao mesmo tempo impedir que a terceira Guerra Mundial se iniciasse bem no meio da nossa sala de estar. Por quê? Ah, sim, porque Inuyasha e Miroku não conseguiam chegar a um consenso sobre qual sabor de pizza eles queriam.

"ALGUÉM ME AJUDA ANTES QUE ESSES DOIS ME ENLOUQUEÇAM!" Sango gritou, já visivelmente sem paciência com a infantilidade dos dois. "ELES NÃO CONSEGUEM DECIDIR QUAL SABOR DE PIZZA PEDIR E ESTÃO ME DEIXANDO **LOUCA**!" Imagino, Sango, querida, dá para ouvi-los desde o elevador.

Atrás dela era possível ver os dois se digladiando.

"Pepperoni é MUITO melhor!" Inuyasha estava com os olhos faiscando de fúria, um punho fechado batendo contra a mão aberta a fim de dar mais ênfase ao que estava dizendo (ahem, _bradando_, na realidade). Depois ele diz que tem orelhas sensíveis, até eu quase fiquei surda agora.

"Por que não pede uma de cada?" Odiei como minha voz saiu tímida. Sempre detestei minha timidez na hora de me posicionar – isso é, quando eu não estou espumando de raiva – e queria que ela soasse mais firme.

De qualquer forma, obtive o resultado desejado. A confusão parou e todos olharam para mim. Miroku abriu um sorriso estonteante e me deu um abraço de urso, me girando no ar.

"Kagome, você é um gênio!" Ele estalou um beijo na minha bochecha e eu tenho certeza que fiquei vermelhíssima.

"Eu podia ter pensado nisso antes." Inuyasha precisa ser sempre rabugento desse jeito?

"Sério, Einstein? Então por que vocês estão a todo esse tempo discutindo?"

"Porque eu gosto de discutir, _bruxa_." Ele me olhou de soslaio. "Não me provoque se não quiser lidar com as consequências."

Eu? Não querer lidar com as consequências? Ele acha que está falando com _quem, _exatamente? Sango saiu da sala para pedir a pizza em paz – algo que eu duvido que ela vá conseguir fazer, já que Miroku foi atrás dela e de repente Rin também não estava mais em lugar nenhum que eu pudesse ver.

"Consequências? Você quer dizer que eu deveria estar _assustada_? _Inu-kun, cachorro que late não morde_." Brinquei com a franja prateada como se realmente estivesse afagando a cabeça de um filhote e sorri satisfeita quando Inuyasha rosnou (dessa vez eu tenho _certeza_ que ele rosnou!) para mim.

"Você vai se arrepender disso." No entanto, no segundo seguinte ele abriu um sorriso malicioso que definitivamente queria dizer que as coisas não estavam boas para mim e pulou em cima da minha pessoa – sim, _pulou em cima da minha pessoa_, Kagome Higurashi que vos fala – me fazendo cair de costas no sofá e atacou minha barriga com o ataque de cócegas mais malévolo, incansável e cruel que eu já havia presenciado em toda a minha existência.

Alguns minutos depois eu já estava ficando roxa de rir e ele não parecia propenso a me libertar dessa tortura.

"INUYASHA, PÁRA!" Gritei numa curta respiração entre suas ministrações, conseguindo dar um tapa – não muito efetivo, sou obrigada a admitir – em seu ombro. "Quer me matar asfixiada?"

"Talvez." Ele tinha um brilho sádico nos olhos. Engoli em seco. "Mas posso parar se você me pedir desculpas." Com isso ele afastou os dedos alguns milímetros da minha pele e eu pude tentar recuperar o oxigênio necessário para a minha sobrevivência.

Encarei Inuyasha com determinação renovada. Desculpas? _Desculpas_? A _ele_? Nunca. Nem por cima do meu cadáver frio, jovem e levemente acima do peso.

"Não."

"Tem certeza disso, bruxa?" Ele estava aproximando seus dedos de mim e eu já podia sentir a vontade de rir se formando na minha garganta por pura pressão psicológica. Eu não posso ceder. Eu não posso ceder. _Eu não posso ceder!_

"Absoluta."

O ataque de cócegas recomeçou ainda mais intenso, se é que isso era possível. Embaixo do corpo pesado daquele garoto imbecil que agora me torturava como um tirano, eu me contorcia, chorando de rir, sem ter como fugir.

Minha barriga doía, eu não conseguia respirar e ele não parecia nem um pouco cansado. Eu não pretendia desistir, eu não queria dar esse gostinho a esse idiota que não fazia nada além de me provocar e me encontrar nas situações mais embaraçosas possíveis, mas as palavras escaparam dos meus lábios antes que eu tivesse consciência de que elas estavam se formando na minha mente.

"TÁ BEM, ME DESCULPA!"

"Opa, agora sim!" Inuyasha parou de me cutucar e eu fiquei arfando pesadamente, tentando reabsorver todo o ar que eu tinha perdido – _de novo_. Ele é um ditador reencarnado, não é possível. Demorei alguns segundos para perceber que Inuyasha não tinha se movido e continuava parcialmente deitado em cima de mim, me encarando, provavelmente se divertindo com meu sofrimento.

"Feliz agora?"

"Um pouco mais." Ele fez um maneio desinteressado com a cabeça e chegou mais perto do meu rosto ameaçadoramente. Prendi a respiração por instinto. "Isso é para você nunca mais dizer que cachorro que late não morde, querida bruxa." Eu pude sentir seu hálito batendo contra a pele do meu rosto – que, aliás, estava se aquecendo na velocidade da luz – e quando Inuyasha se inclinou um pouco mais e mordeu minha bochecha, bem onde Miroku tinha dado um beijo amigável pouco tempo antes, achei que fosse explodir. Meu corpo todo ficou paralisado, em choque.

Ele se levantou e saiu andando da sala, completamente casual, como se nada diferente tivesse acontecido na vida dele enquanto eu fiquei ali, deitada no sofá, com a respiração engasgada na garganta, me sentindo nauseada e com taquicardia por, pelo menos, mais uns dez minutos. Qual é o problema desse homem que adora me desestabilizar e me deixar descontrolada?

Quando Sango e Miroku voltaram da cozinha dizendo que a pizza chegaria em breve e me perguntando se eu queria jogar um jogo de cartas até lá, eu apenas assenti com a cabeça porque não confiava na minha própria voz para falar nada ainda.

**oOo**

As pizzas chegaram e eu peguei duas fatias para comer no quarto, não estava muito no humor de confraternizar com ninguém. E por ninguém eu quero dizer com o Inuyasha, já que só de pensar no que tinha acontecido mais cedo eu sentia meu sangue correr mais rápido nas veias. Assim sendo, comi minha pizza de pepperoni em paz – afinal, também é minha preferida – assistindo seriado na televisão e depois de comer acabei tirando um cochilo.

"Hey, bruxa, acorda."

Eu não estou ouvindo isso.

Tentei com todas as minhas forças ignorar os chamados que me alcançavam nas profundezas da minha inconsciência, mas foi inútil: Pouco a pouco a cortina do sono foi se levantando e eu fui emergindo de volta ao mundo dos vivos. Abri os olhos preguiçosamente, só para dar de cara com Inuyasha agachado perto da minha cama.

Eu só queria, uma vez, saber qual foi a ofensa que eu cometi contra os Deuses.

"O que você quer, Inu no baka?" Murmurei ainda um pouco sonolenta.

"Inuyasha."

"Pelo menos agora você sabe como é."

"Tanto faz, bruxa. Vim te perguntar se você ainda quer ir ao parque ou não, afinal." Parque? Que parque? Então memórias do Inuyasha entrando no meu quarto ontem para sugerir que levássemos os cachorros ao Central Park invadiram minha mente e eu _nunca_ me arrependi tanto de dizer sim a alguma coisa – nem mesmo da vez que eu concordei em ir patinar no gelo com Ayumi, uma amiga minha do meu antigo colégio, mesmo conhecendo a _minha_ coordenação motora e terminei o dia com o braço fraturado em dois lugares. Eu não conseguia nem pensar no Inuyasha sem querer cometer um homicídio, como ele espera que eu vá a algum lugar com ele? Será que ele sente prazer em me infernizar?

Acho que essa pergunta, na verdade, é retórica.

"Não, acho que eu vou ficar –"

"Que bom que você vai então, vou colocando as coleiras nos cachorros enquanto você põe um casaco. Estarei esperando na porta."

Oi? Ele me ouviu dizer que _não_ vou?

Inuyasha saiu do quarto e eu fui atrás dele, a raiva me acordando de meu pequeno cochilo mais rápido do que qualquer outra coisa seria capaz.

"Oi, idiota, você ouviu quando eu disse que eu _não_ vou, certo?"

Eu deveria saber que era uma armadilha.

Quando eu cheguei à sala, os cachorros já estavam encoleirados e a Lully estava abanando tanto o rabo ante a expectativa de sair que era simplesmente impossível dizer não para aquela cadelinha animada. Olhei para Inuyasha com ódio no coração, mas ele estava apenas encostado no batente da porta da cozinha, com um sorrisinho sádico dançando em seus lábios.

Maldito trapaceiro.

"Eu _só_ vou por causa da _minha_ cachorra, estamos entendidos?"

"Eu não disse nada."

Marchei de volta para o quarto, enfiando nos pés o primeiro tênis de lona que alcancei no armário e voltei para onde Inuyasha e os cachorros estavam me esperando.

"Cadê seu casaco? Vai pegar um."

"Não preciso de casaco."

"Está um vento frio."

"Desde quando isso é da sua conta?" Saí pela porta e pressionei o botão do elevador. Ele suspirou e veio atrás de mim, fechando a porta do flat atrás de si.

"Você precisa ser assim tão teimosa?"

"É sério que _você_ está me dizendo isso?"

"É falta de educação responder uma pergunta com outra." Encarei Inuyasha com um olhar cortante.

"Você fez isso primeiro." Percebi que essa não era uma resposta muito madura e completei. "E você é a última pessoa com moral para criticar minha educação, Inuyasha."

"Sua pergunta era retórica, bruxa."

"Quem te deu essa falsa informação? Eu _realmente_ quero saber desde quando isso passou a ser da sua conta. Até onde eu sei minha falta ou não de casaco é problema exclusivamente meu." Inuyasha olhou para minha cara e se limitou a rir da minha lógica argumentativa (não que eu saiba por que, para mim aquilo fazia todo sentido).

"Se você diz."

Assim que nós colocamos os pés na calçada, o vento soprou, vários graus mais frio do que era adequado para o meu cardigã fininho, fazendo minha pele ficar toda arrepiada, mas fiz o possível para que Inuyasha não percebesse – eu faria o possível para não dar esse gostinho a ele. Nós andamos em silêncio até chegar ao parque e lá, meu humor melhorou um pouco.

Existe algo de mágico no Central Park, nos casais andando juntos, namorando, nas pessoas lendo embaixo das árvores, na vista da cidade. Sorri, mesmo com o friozinho. E o outono, no qual estávamos entrando agora, é a minha estação preferida, além de ser a mais bonita para visitar o parque. As folhas das árvores adquirindo aquela tonalidade alaranjada, caindo ao nosso redor como se a vida pudesse, ao menos uma vez, ser um filme.

"Tem alguma coisa de especial no Central Park no outono."

Por um segundo eu achei que tivesse vocalizado meus pensamentos sem perceber, mas então olhei para o lado e vi que não, na verdade, era Inuyasha quem tinha dito as mesmas palavras que eu estava pensando. Pisquei e fiquei encarando-o como se fosse uma retardada por alguns segundos. Amar o Central Park no outono não é uma coisa _incomum_, veja bem, só não é algo que eu esperasse que ele fosse dividir comigo espontaneamente. Já que, bem, ele não parece me dizer nada que não seja para me irritar espontaneamente.

"Vamos sentar ali, os cachorros podem brincar na grama e nós não ficamos no caminho de ninguém." Inuyasha indicou um lugar entre as árvores que abrigava um banquinho.

Eu só concordei e fui atrás dele. Nós nos sentamos em um banco e tiramos a guia da coleira da Lully e do Sol que, no mesmo instante, começaram a correr em disparada pela grama baixa, pulando um contra o outro. Minha cadela parecia genuinamente feliz com a mudança, mesmo com a falta de minha mãe. Todos no flat eram bastante carinhosos com ela e a companhia do Sol a fazia muito bem. Também preciso dizer que ela era louca por Inuyasha, ele tinha um jeito todo especial com cães (talvez por ser metade inuyoukai?).

"Eles se dão quase tão bem quanto a gente se dá mal." Comentei olhando para os dois boxers rolando juntos entre as folhas caídas. Inuyasha riu de novo, como no elevador, e o som pareceu ecoar pelo meu corpo inteiro. Ele tinha uma risada limpa e contagiante e eu me peguei me perguntando por que ele não ria mais.

"Nós não nos damos tão mal assim. A gente estava quase naquela posição que eles estão ali mais cedo. E você concordou em sair comigo hoje. Não sei você, mas me parece promissor." Ah, claro, eu tento começar alguma conversa e ele é irônico.

"Você é tão idiota. Estragar as coisas em uma única frase é seu talento especial?"

"Você quer dizer além de ser rico, bonito e bom em tudo que eu faço? Acho que você pode dizer que sim."

"Extremamente modesto também, pelo que eu posso ver."

"Bruxa, _pelo que eu posso ver_, sua ideia de modéstia é se esconder do mundo. Um pouco de autoconfiança não faz mal a ninguém." Rapidamente quebrei o contato visual que estava mantendo com os cachorros e virei para olhar para ele. Seus olhos estavam me esperando, aquele mesmo olhar intenso que parecia penetrar no fundo da minha alma.

"Não deve ser pior do que achar que eu sou a melhor coisa que já agraciou o planeta."

"Eu nunca disse isso, mas agradeço sua opinião sincera." Ele me piscou um dos olhos e, após mais um momento, virou o rosto de volta na direção de Sol e Lully. Tinha certeza que estava vermelha de novo. _Droga_.

"Estragar as coisas em uma única frase é _definitivamente_ seu talento especial."

"Não tenho culpa se você torna as coisas tão fáceis." O vento soprou mais forte e mais gelado graças à proximidade com a água e eu não pude evitar que um leve tremor percorresse meu corpo. Maldição. "Como agora, por exemplo. Não falei para você trazer um casaco?"

"Não, você me _ordenou_ que pegasse um casaco."

"Mesma coisa."

"No seu mundinho, só se for."

"Você tem que ser tão teimosa o tempo inteiro?"

Não aguentei, nossa discussão estava sendo tão ridícula que eu comecei a rir. Parecíamos duas crianças mimadas. Inuyasha sacudiu a cabeça em desaprovação (provavelmente pensando que eu era maluca), tirou a própria jaqueta e colocou-a sobre meus ombros. Senti meus olhos se arregalando imediatamente.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Impedindo que você congele."

"Não, não precisa!" Tirei a peça dos ombros e estendi para ele de volta. "Toma, se não você vai ficar com frio."

"Eu não sou humano, bruxa, não sinto muito frio." Abri a boca para contestar outra vez, mas Inuyasha me cortou. "Também não fico doente com facilidade."

Ele me cobriu de novo com a jaqueta e dessa vez eu deixei que ficasse lá, o cheiro forte e inebriante dele me envolvendo e fazendo minha cabeça ficar leve.

"Obrigada."

"Não se acostume com isso, _bruxa_."

"Eu não sonharia com isso."

Eventualmente eu levantei com a bola de Lully nas mãos e fui brincar com os cachorros, Inuyasha não demorou a se juntar a nós. Ficamos brincando com os boxers no Central Park por umas boas horas e quando voltei para o flat, estava exausta. Comi qualquer coisa na cozinha com Miroku, conversando sobre livros e quadrinhos antigos antes de ir tomar um banho.

Meu dia foi completamente inusitado.

Mas também, não são todos?

**oOo**

"Kagome-chan? Kagome, vamos, acorda." Ouvi uma voz me chamando a quilômetros de distância e lutei para acordar. O chamado foi repetido mais duas ou três vezes, mas eu só escondi meu rosto no travesseiro e continuei apegada aos meus sonhos. Ouvi risos e sussurros e, conhecendo bem a minha sorte, eu devia ter entendido isso como um sinal para levantar naquele momento, antes que fosse qual fosse o plano maligno que me esperava fosse concluído, mas eu estava com muito sono para lembrar que meu nome do meio é azar, só percebi que havia algo de errado quando meu edredom quentinho e macio foi violentamente arrancado de mim.

"AAAH!"

"Finalmente você acordou, bela adormecida!" Abri os olhos para encontrar Sango e Rin esperando por mim, elas já pareciam completamente despertas e, arrisco dizer, até mesmo bem humoradas. Tudo bem, talvez eu também estivesse de bom humor depois de ser cruel com uma pobre menininha dormindo, deve ser divertido.

"Qual é a necessidade de me acordar nas horas profundas da madrugada?"

"São nove da manhã, Kagome, nada de horas profundas da madrugada!" Rin riu, bem intencionada, e me puxou pela mão para que eu saísse da minha posição fetal e começasse a levantar. "Temos horário marcado no salão de beleza hoje."

No meu estado de inércia matinal, eu demorei muito tempo para entender o que as palavras 'salão', 'de' e 'beleza' queriam dizer juntas, mas quando o sentido finalmente começou a se formar na minha mente, eu não gostei nada, nada da imagem reproduzida.

"Por que exatamente eu tenho que ir a um salão de beleza que não me lembro de ter marcado ou concordado em ir?"

"Você concordou em ir sim, Kagome-chan, no dia das compras!" O sorriso adorável de Rin agora me parecia mais uma máscara de escárnio. Tinha uma vaga – vaguíssima – lembrança de Sango mencionar algo do gênero, mas era só no dia da festa... A festa que é hoje!

Senti meu estômago se retorcer em um nó desconfortável. Eu _realmente _quero voltar para a minha cama.

Aparentemente adivinhando meus pensamentos, Sango começou a me empurrar em direção ao banheiro.

"Já que esclarecemos isso, preciso que você tome banho rápido ou vamos perder a hora. Você tem _muitas_ coisas que precisa fazer no salão de beleza, Kagome, não vá achando que está cedo!"

São nove da manhã e ela acha que não está _cedo_?

Fiquei tão indignada com isso que mal tive tempo de me sentir ofendida com a outra parte da fala de Sango.

Tomei uma ducha rápida e me enfiei na primeira roupa que cruzou meu caminho, ficando pronta menos de vinte minutos depois.

"Estou aqui, vamos?"

Sango e Rin se entreolharam e assentiram e a expressão que elas compartilhavam me deixou assustada: Elas eram mulheres com uma missão. E eu suspeito que a missão seja eu.

Fomos no carro de Sango – já que o salão era do _outro_ lado da cidade – e conseguimos chegar na hora marcada apesar do trânsito das ruas de NY. O salão de beleza não era como nada que eu já tivesse ido antes. Assim que nós entramos, paramos em um balcão alto onde três lindas mulheres sorridentes nos cumprimentaram e Sango se limitou a dizer:

"Horário de dez e quinze, Sango Taijya, por favor."

Eu já tinha ido a um ou dois salões com a minha mãe antes, mas nunca, repito, _nunca_ em nada como aquele. Aquilo era salão de gente rica. Todo iluminado, feito de mármore, com pias e mais pias com cadeiras de couro reluzente caramelo, uma parede inteira coberta de esmaltes coloridos, uma escada que levava a um segundo andar inteiro dedicado a coisas que nem posso imaginar e várias mulheres tendo seus cabelos lavados, retorcidos, hidratados ou puxados por uma escova redonda e um homem com um monstruoso secador atrás.

Eu estava abismada.

Depois disso vieram nos buscar para o que deveria ser uma sessão de embelezamento, mas mais parecia uma sessão de tortura oriental medieval. Eu fui jogada de um lado para o outro por _horas_ enquanto lavavam meus cabelos, passavam todos os tipos de cremes perfumados, me colocavam papel alumínio na cabeça – sim, _papel alumínio_, se eu já não sou bonita normalmente, naquele momento estava a cara do Frank de Donnie Darko -, me jogaram nas mãos incrivelmente rápidas de uma manicure que me lançou o olhar mais reprovador que eu recebi nos últimos dez anos antes de começar um monólogo sobre como roer as unhas era um hábito terrível para minha saúde _e_ para a minha aparência, lixavam meus dedos (já que eu não tenho unhas), pintavam meus dedos, arrancavam minhas cutículas, lixavam a sola do meu pé, me enfiavam numa máquina que mais parecia um aparelho de ressonância magnética, passavam gosma verde na minha cara, esfregavam pele morta da minha cara, depilavam minhas pernas e axilas com cera quente – acho que o salão inteiro ouviu o grito que eu dei, arrancavam minha sobrancelha com uma pinça cruel, enfim... Eu fui manuseada, reformada, depilada, lavada, hidratada e tudo o mais que for possível imaginar.

Depois de uma eternidade eu fui colocada numa cadeira de couro em frente a um imenso espelho até que Sango e Rin (também conhecidas como As Traidoras Que Me Jogaram Nesse Inferno) apareceram junto com um homem que eu ainda não tinha visto.

"Kagome-chan, você está ficando tão linda!" Sango me olhou de cima a baixo com um sorriso de satisfação. "O que você acha, Jakotsu-sama?"

"A matéria prima não é ruim, Sango-chan." O homem disse balançando a cabeça afirmativamente enquanto passava as mãos pelos meus cabelos. "Mesmo com todo o trabalho da equipe para hidratar seu cabelo, mocinha, essas pontas não tem salvação. Parece que você vem negligenciando seu cabelo há muito tempo. Está completamente sem corte também. Mas não é nada que eu não possa resolver, é claro. Prazer, eu sou Jakotsu."

"Meu cabeleireiro e meu salvador. Ele é o melhor, Kagome, pode acreditar."

"Sango-chan não está exagerando, Kagome-chan. Jakotsu-sama realmente faz coisas incríveis."

Olhei duvidosa para a cara de todos eles no espelho. Cortar meu cabelo? Mas eu estou há tanto tempo deixando crescer! A única coisa que ele tem de bom é o tamanho... '_E seu cachorro é o que? Um poodle pra combinar com seu cabelo?_', por algum motivo as palavras de Inuyasha voltaram a minha mente e eu olhei minha imagem no espelho outra vez. Quando meu cabelo está todo molhado quase não dá para imaginar a massa desforme que ele se torna assim que seca. Dei uma olhada nos cabelos maravilhosos de Sango e Rin, tendo certeza que meu cabelo nunca ficaria daquele jeito, mas já que estava ali, poderia tentar, não é?

"Eu sou Kagome." Dei um sorriso envergonhado. "Será que tem como dar um jeito nisso aqui?" Jakotsu me presenteou com o maior de todos os sorrisos.

"Pode deixar comigo, querida. Pode deixar comigo."

A partir do momento que a tesoura fez o primeiro corte, eu não podia mais voltar no tempo e desistir. Fechei os olhos e esperei pelo que tivesse que ser. Não sei quanto tempo se passou até que ouvi o barulho do secador de cabelos assinalando que Jakotsu já tinha terminado de cortar. Meu coração estava acelerado.

Eu me senti um tanto quanto ridícula de estar tão nervosa sobre um corte de cabelo, mas...

Senti uma mão no meu ombro.

"Você pode olhar agora."

Quando abri os olhos, era outra pessoa me encarando de volta no espelho. O cabelo _magnífico_ na minha cabeça não poderia ser o meu. Me inclinei na direção do espelho tentando absorver todos os detalhes. Minha franja, antes comprida demais, agora estava cortada na altura certa e repicada e, de alguma forma, fazia meus olhos parecerem mais azuis. Meu cabelo estava um pouco abaixo da linha dos ombros (uns bons dois palmos de cabelo estavam no chão, inertes), em camadas, com ondas suaves apenas nas pontas e mais brilhantes do que jamais pensei que eles poderiam ficar.

Eu estava embasbacada.

"Você é um gênio dos cabelos, Jakotsu-sama! Você realmente é."

"Está perfeito, Jakotsu, obrigada!" Enquanto Sango e Rin agradeciam e comentavam minha nova forma capilar eu apenas fiquei encarando o espelho como se lá dentro quem estava me olhando de volta fosse alguma outra pessoa.

**oOo**

"Sango, eu não vou usar isso. Parece que eu estou enrolada em uma toalha. Aliás, se eu estivesse enrolada na minha toalha, _talvez eu estivesse mais coberta_!"

"Kagome, ficou lindo. Ficou perfeito. Você não tem com o que se preocupar!"

"Eu não tenho que me preocupar com o fato de que eu não consigo respirar nesse vestido? Ou seu plano era me matar sufocada e eu que não tinha percebido? Isso é um pedaço de pano!"

O nosso dia no salão de beleza durou _muito_ mais do que poderia esperar, então assim que saímos de lá, fomos direto em um bistrô almoçar, já que estávamos todas famintas e viemos para casa descansar. Mas não passou muito tempo, Sango me obrigou a me levantar de novo para começar a me arrumar para festa que começaria às nove e meia da noite.

Eu deixei que ela brincasse de boneca comigo, fazendo minha maquiagem, passando perfume e escolhendo os brincos que eu usaria hoje à noite, mas quando ela tirou _aquilo_ dizendo que era a minha roupa, eu soube que era a hora de dizer chega (e o pior, ela tirou do _meu_ armário! Eu vi ela comprando isso naquele maldito dia?!)

Deixe-me explicar: Eu estava enfiada em um '_vestido_' vermelho que não cobre muito de nenhuma das partes importantes do meu corpo. É um tomara que caia com decote em coração, justo, que termina uns dois dedos antes do meio das minhas coxas que supostamente é de algum estilista famoso.

Aparentemente estilistas famosos não batem bem da cabeça.

Mesmo que eu ignorasse o fato de que as minhas _proporções_ não são adequadas para esse tipo de vestimenta, eu ainda não ia conseguir superar a vergonha de usar algo que deixa meu colo e minhas pernas de fora!

"Vamos fazer o seguinte, eu te deixo usar uma meia-calça por baixo, assim suas pernas não ficam de fora e você não precisa se preocupar muito com o fato de estar de vestido e você para de reclamar dessa roupa maravilhosa, ok?" Ela remexeu em uma de suas gavetas por alguns segundos e me entregou um bolinho preto acetinado. "É pegar ou largar, mas você vai com esse vestido. Você está maravilhosa demais para ir com outra roupa."

Olhei para ela pesando a proposta. Sabia que Sango estava falando sério e a ideia da meia-calça talvez não fosse tão ruim, pelo menos _alguma_ coisa estaria coberta, mesmo que por alguma coisa tão justa.

Peguei o bolinho a contragosto e me forcei a ignorar o sorrisinho vitorioso que nasceu nos lábios dela. Tive que me controlar para não mostrar a língua.

"Aqui, você vai com esses Louboutin." Ela me entregou também um par de sapatos fechados pretos de sola vermelha. Sapatos fechados pretos de sola vermelha que pareciam ter vinte cinco andares cada um. Fiquei parada encarando aqueles saltos mortíferos.

"Sango, eu não sei andar nisso."

"Esses sapatos tem uma boa estabilidade, não precisa se desesperar. Vou treinar você antes de te deixar sair, de qualquer forma."

Olhei desconfiada para ela e para o sapato de novo e comecei a puxar as meias pelas pernas enquanto Sango cuidava da própria arrumação. Estávamos só nós duas no quarto, Rin já estava pronta e tinha saído do quarto falando no celular vários minutos antes.

Quando Sango terminou de puxar o zíper do próprio vestido e de calçar as lindas sandálias azuis que ia usar, se aproximou novamente de mim.

"Vem, me dê suas mãos." Confiei nela e tentei ficar em pé apoiada em suas mãos.

Para o que eu esperava, até que as pernas de pau não sacudiam tanto, mas a sensação de ter pelo menos dez centímetros a mais de um segundo para o outro era atordoante.

"Tente se concentrar em manter sua coluna ereta, Kagome-chan, você não vai poder andar curvada como sempre anda ou você vai cair. Isso, ajeite a postura. Pise com cuidado, a maior parte do trabalho está no peito do pé." Fui tentando seguir o que Sango estava dizendo enquanto dávamos círculos pelo quarto e devo dizer que só tropecei três vezes.

Lá pela sétima volta eu já não estava tremendo tanto e conseguia andar de um modo que lembrava relativamente um ser humano (ou pelo menos um neandertal).

"Acho que assim está bem, só tente não correr e lembre-se de manter sua postura correta e você não deve ter problemas." Sango me mandou uma piscadela e eu sorri. "Quer ver como ficou o resultado de todo esse esforço?"

Eu estava mesmo curiosa. Sango abriu a porta do armário que guardava o espelho de corpo inteiro e a garota que me esperava do lado de lá _não_ era eu. Definitivamente não era.

Aparentemente o extraordinário dos estilistas famosos é que eles fazem roupas mágicas que escondem gorduras localizadas e transformam até a figura mais aterradora em algo agradável, porque foi exatamente isso que o vestido-vermelho-revelador-demais fez comigo. Eu _quase_ parei de ligar para o fato de ele ser revelador demais. As meias pretas escondiam minhas pernas razoavelmente, então eu não me sentia tão exposta quanto antes. A maquiagem que Sango tinha feito trazia o foco pros meus olhos e, em conjunto com meu corte novo de cabelo, fazia meus olhos parecerem mais vivos.

Aquela imagem definitivamente não refletia a minha pessoa.

Mas talvez ela refletisse quem eu _queria _ser.

"Você vai parar de reclamar agora e aceitar que está linda?" Sango parou do meu lado com um sorriso, pousando uma mão sobre meu ombro nu.

"Obrigada."

"De nada, Kagome-chan. Agora vamos sair, porque se os meninos vierem bater nessa porta _mais uma vez_ é possível que ela caia."

Segui Sango para fora do quarto, tentando caminhar do jeito que ela havia me ensinado até a sala. Quando nós chegamos, todos os três pararam de falar. Inuyasha e Miroku nos encaravam abobados e eu _gostei_ dessa sensação. A sensação de ter causado uma impressão que eu nunca tinha causado antes, em toda a minha vida.

Eles, é claro, estavam lindíssimos. Eu tive que me controlar para não perder o foco admirando os antebraços de Inuyasha, visíveis pelas mangas dobradas de sua camisa social branca, ou como a pele levemente bronzeada de seu pescoço parecia bonita através dos três primeiros botões abertos da mesma.

Por que logo ele tinha que ser tão _atraente_?

Nossos olhares se esbarraram e mais uma vez eu fui arrastada para as profundezas daquelas piscinas de ouro derretido. Seus olhos atravessavam os meus, como se estivessem lendo a minha mente com a facilidade de quem lê um livro e eu me senti mais exposta do que qualquer vestido poderia me deixar.

Minhas divagações foram quebradas por Miroku cantarolando bem perto de mim.

"Meu Deus, Sango, o que você fez com a nossa pequena Kagome?"

Antes que eu percebesse o que tinha acontecido, ele já tinha passado a mão na minha bunda e já tinha levado três pauladas consecutivas: Um tapa meu, um tapa da Sango-chan e um soco do digníssimo senhor Inuyasha.

Tudo porque passou a mão em lugares indevidos. Mas, pela primeira vez na história da humanidade, nos _meus_ lugares indevidos.

"Ai, vocês sabem que minha mão é amaldiçoada!" Miroku choramingou massageando a cabeça no local onde tinha apanhado. "Elas eu até entendo, mas porque você me bateu, Inuyasha?"

"Porque eu quis." E assim, como se isso fosse resposta o suficiente, Inuyasha continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido. "Sesshoumaru já está nos esperando, vamos embora logo."

"Ele vai, Inuyasha? Que estranho. Sesshoumaru nunca vai às nossas festas."

"Sango, você ainda tenta entender o que se passa na cabeça daquele idiota? Eu já desisti há anos!" Inuyasha revirou os olhos e todos começamos a rumar para a porta. Rin parecia feliz demais até para os padrões dela.

"Sango-chan, você vem no meu carro comigo?"

"Vou, Houshi, mas nada de ter _ideias_. Rin-chan vem conosco."

Enquanto descíamos, não parei para pensar que isso significava que eu iria com Inuyasha. Sozinha.

Quando percebi que essa era a situação, corei furiosamente e amaldiçoei todos os Deuses por continuarem me colocando em situações embaraçosas.

"Quase achei que a Sango tinha te substituído por outra garota na rua quando você apareceu." Eu estava tão ocupada amaldiçoando minha própria sorte enquanto cruzávamos a garagem até o carro dele – que eu até então desconhecia – que quase não ouvi o que Inuyasha disse.

"Esse é seu jeito de me dizer que eu estou bonita?"

"Talvez seja," Inuyasha deu seu sorrisinho malicioso característico antes de completar "_bruxa_."

"Eu não devia esperar nenhum elogio de você, não é?" Ele me guiou até um carro preto. Espera isso é uma _Ferrari_? E abriu a porta para mim.

"Por que, eu não acabei de te fazer um?"

"Do seu jeitinho especial, acredito que sim." Ele fechou minha porta e circundou o carro, entrando no banco do motorista. "É claro que você _tinha_ que ter uma Ferrari, não é Inuyasha, não podia ter nenhum outro carro!"

"Porque eu sou maravilhoso?"

"Não, porque você é incrivelmente exibido!" Joguei a cabeça para traz e ri. Eu nunca tinha entrado em um carro tão caro em toda a minha vida. Era como estar em uma nave espacial ou algo parecido. E ele só tem _dezesseis anos_, o primeiro carro dessa pessoa foi uma Ferrari!

A vida de algumas pessoas é tão injusta.

"Sabe, eu acho que me insultar é a sua forma de me elogiar."

"Não, Inuyasha, eu não te elogio porque você não me dá muitas razões para isso."

"Assim você quebra meu coração, _Kagome-chan_."

"Me chamar pelo nome devia ser um bom começo, mas por que quando é você que fala eu tenho a sensação de que é ofensivo?"

"Porque era essa a minha intenção?"

"Você é tão insuportável."

"Obrigada, querida." Inuyasha piscou para mim brevemente e voltou sua atenção para o trânsito e eu ri de novo. Em algum momento nossas brigas agressivas começaram a se tornar discussões bem humoradas e provocações. Tudo bem que na maior parte do tempo ele tem a vantagem e _acaba_ comigo quando quer, mas esse clima de paz é tão mais agradável que eu sinto um peso sair do meu coração que eu nem sabia que estava lá.

Não tardamos a chegar à casa noturna onde seria a festa e, ao que parecia, já tinha bastante gente no local. A fila de carros para ser entregue ao serviço de valetes era enorme e, mesmo do lado de fora, era possível ouvir o grave da batida da música tocando lá dentro.

Saímos do carro e eu absorvi a vista, sentindo a expectativa se acumulando na boca do meu estômago, enquanto Inuyasha entregava a chave do carro pro _staff_. Então ele me guiou em direção a enorme porta dupla onde quatro seguranças estavam checando os convites.

Dei uma olhada nas pessoas que estavam entrando junto conosco, tão bonitas e bem arrumadas. Aparentemente, todo mundo do colégio é de uma classe um pouco mais, vamos dizer... PODRE DE RICA que a minha. Como o Inuyasha, por exemplo.

Encontramos Rin, Miroku e Sango e eu fiquei um pouco menos nervosa. Acho que estava andando devagar – uma mistura de medo com concentração para não tropeçar nos saltos que estavam me refreando de acelerar o passo – porque quando percebi Inuyasha já tinha pego minha mão e estava me puxando para dentro.

"Boa noite, Richard." Inuyasha cumprimentou o homem que parecia ser o chefe da segurança e ele nos deixou passar sem pedir convites nem nada – é o que acontece quando você está com os organizadores da festa.

Assim que nós entramos no lugar eu fiquei mesmerizada. Era enorme e lindo e a música tocava tão alto que eu achei que não pudesse escutar nem mais meus pensamentos. Rapidamente nós fomos cercados por várias pessoas que vinham cumprimentar meus amigos e eles me apresentaram a todos, pessoas simpáticas que me trataram super bem – apesar de mais do que uma ou duas terem lançado olhares curiosos para minha mão, que continuava firmemente entre os dedos de Inuyasha.

De onde estávamos, dava para ver que a pista já começava a encher, à direita havia um bar e mesas onde várias pessoas se sentavam juntas bebendo e rindo.

Puxei Inuyasha para perto.

"Beber não devia ser proibido para menores de vinte um?" Tive que gritar por cima da música.

"Muitas coisas deviam ser proibidas, mas os ricos fazem de qualquer forma." Ele me respondeu da mesma forma e deu de ombros.

É isso aí, a vida definitivamente não é a mesma para todos.

Eventualmente nos encontramos no meio de um grupo de umas dezoito pessoas, todas falando animadamente sobre a festa, com bebidas nas mãos e assuntos incríveis sobre as férias que não eram ouvidos por causa da música alta. Percebi então que os outros haviam sumido e me aproximei mais do braço de Inuyasha. Ele não pareceu se importar e jogou o braço por cima dos meus ombros, casualmente, como se fizesse isso todos os dias.

(Será que existe alguma coisa que deixa esse homem sem graça?)

"Vamos pegar uma bebida, vem." Ele falou tão próximo do meu ouvido que nem precisou gritar para que eu o ouvisse. Tinha certeza de que estava vermelha, então só pude agradecer pela iluminação deficiente do lugar.

Inuyasha me guiou para fora do circulo humano e me conduziu até o bar.

"Você sabe que eu nunca bebi antes né?"

"Isso é meio óbvio, sim."

Abri e fechei a boca de novo, descobrindo que eu não tinha resposta para aquilo.

"Uma dose de tequila para mim e uma Amarula para minha acompanhante, por favor."

"Por que você pediu uma coisa diferente para mim?" Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

"_Porque_ você nunca bebeu." Ele me respondeu como se fosse óbvio. Tinha uma parte de mim que me dizia que ele estava _obviamente_ certo, mas tinha outra que odiava ser tratada com condescendência.

"Posso aguentar seja lá o que você for beber." Tentei dizer isso de modo que parecesse que eu realmente acreditava no que estava dizendo. "Eu quero o mesmo que ele, por favor."

Inuyasha estava me olhando divertido, como se eu fosse um filhote de cachorro teimoso, mas não liguei.

A atendente voltou com dois copinhos diminutos cheios de um líquido dourado e mal cheiroso, num pratinho com sal e limão. Olhei aquilo desconfiada e Inuyasha riu.

"Se você diz, bruxa. Saúde." Vi que ele colocou o sal na boca, virou o copinho e depois chupou o limão. Tudo bem, não parece tão complicado assim. Sal, copo, limão.

Então eu o imitei.

O líquido que desceu pela minha garganta queimava como fogo e tinha um gosto levemente salgado. Quando alcançou meu estomago, eu me senti alerta e formigando, era uma sensação completamente nova.

"Não achei que você fosse virar o _shot_ inteiro, parabéns." Eu ainda estava com o limão na boca, então não pude responder a não ser com o olhar. Ele ainda estava me olhando divertido. Quando devolvi o limão para o pratinho, Inuyasha aproximou o polegar do cantinho do meu lábio inferior. "Você ficou com uma gotinha aqui."

A mão dele no meu rosto era quente e parecia queimar mais que a tequila. Nós não estávamos muito longe um do outro e ele não tirou a mão do meu rosto mesmo depois que estava claro que a gotinha já tinha ido embora há muito. Eu sentia meu coração martelando no peito enquanto aqueles olhos me desvendavam e sua expressão parecia me mandar uma mensagem muito clara, mas que eu era muito estúpida para entender. Minha respiração estava presa na minha garganta.

O calor da tequila e da mão de Inuyasha estava se espalhando pelo resto do meu corpo.

"Inuyasha!" Mas então uma voz me trouxe de volta para a realidade e nós nos viramos para ver de onde ela vinha, Inuyasha tirando finalmente seus dedos da minha boca. Era uma garota ruiva bonita, de olhos verdes e um sorriso imenso que vinha caminhando na nossa direção com um andar fatal, por assim dizer. "Estava te procurando."

"Ayame." Ele retribuiu o cumprimento, com um sorriso. "Como você está?"

"Agora? Fantástica." Eu não sou a maior entendida do assunto, mas isso é flerte descarado, certo? "Faz tanto tempo que eu não te vejo que você _me deve_ uma dança."

"Talvez seja uma boa ideia." Inuyasha suspirou. "Deixa só eu encontrar meus amigos para fazer companhia para Kagome e –"

"Eu não preciso de _babá_, Inuyasha, posso muito bem ficar sozinha. Fique a vontade."

Fiz questão de virar de costas para eles depois disso, fingindo que estava lendo o cardápio quando na verdade não estava enxergando uma letra na minha frente. Parecia que eu ia explodir. Inuyasha ainda demorou mais alguns (dolorosos) momentos, nos quais eu estava extremamente consciente do peso de seu olhar perfurante sobre mim. Me recusei terminantemente a encará-lo de volta. Então ele se desapoiou do balcão do bar e seguiu a menina sei lá eu para onde.

Alguma coisa estava retorcendo minhas entranhas. E não parecia ser o único _shot_ que eu tinha bebido.

A atendente voltou para perto de mim.

"A senhorita deseja mais alguma coisa?"

Eu estava a ponto de dispensá-la quando eu pensei... _por que não_?

"Mais um daqueles seria bom." E sorri.

"Claro, em um segundo."

Depois de umas quatro praticamente seguidas, minha cabeça estava rodando um pouco e tudo ao meu redor parecia mais confuso, brilhante e interessante. As luzes definitivamente não estavam assim quando eu cheguei.

Cansei de ficar no bar sozinha, abandonada por um traste de um garoto que não servia para nada além de me irritar e me provocar dia sim e outro também e segui para a pista de dança. Eu sempre adorei dançar, só nunca tive jeito para coisa, mas talvez com a ajuda de Sango, eu pudesse dançar sozinha sem parecer imbecil e me divertir sem depender daquele idiota do Inuyasha para nada. Ele acha o que? Que eu me importo para onde ele vai?

Como se eu quisesse saber o que ele está fazendo com aquela ruiva oferecida.

Eu posso ser inexperiente, mas até eu consigo imaginar o que acontece entre duas pessoas que saem daquele jeito.

Que ridículo.

Cheguei ao meio da pista e comecei a dançar sozinha, tentando lembrar o que Sango tinha dito, _mais quadril, menos perna, mãos para cima_...

Fiquei assim por não sei quanto tempo e estava realmente me divertindo, mesmo que minha cabeça parecesse rodando um pouco mais agora do que antes, até sentir alguém tocar em mim e abri os olhos, vendo um garoto desconhecido na minha frente, muito, _muito_ mais próximo do que eu considero saudável. Tanto que tudo que eu pude distinguir de primeira foram seus olhos, de um azul claríssimo.

"Está provocando todos os homens da festa."

"Aparentemente não todos, só tem você aqui."

"Eu fui mais rápido. Meu nome é Kouga."

"Kagome."

"Está aqui sozinha?"

"No momento sim."

"Então a partir de agora você está aqui comigo, que tal?" Ele me puxou mais para perto e alguma coisa no fundo da minha mente inebriada me disse que não, não era bem isso que eu queria. Empurrei-o um pouco, impondo alguma distância minimamente respeitável entre nós.

"Não, desculpa, Kouga. Eu quero ficar sozinha."

"Vamos lá, Kagome, você não quer ficar –" Ele estava engatando o braço pela minha cintura de novo, mas dessa vez fui mais firme.

"Não, eu não quero."

"Qual é o problema de vocês mulheres hoje?!" Ele parecia irritado. Começou a dizer coisas que eu não entendia e me perguntou por que eu estava ali se não estava procurando ninguém.

Porque eu estava ali?

_Porque eu estava ali_?

Deixa eu te dizer por que eu estou aqui...

Mas antes que a confusão pudesse crescer mais do que já havia crescido, Sango apareceu com Miroku a tiracolo e ele afastou Kouga de mim, dizendo o que eu não sei enquanto Sango me abraçava protetoramente.

"Kagome-chan? Você está bem?" Eu assenti com a cabeça. Estava um pouco tonta e os últimos cinco minutos tinham sido os piores da noite. Eu nunca tinha sido assediada por ninguém antes (isso é, se você não contar o episódio do Miroku e sua mão amaldiçoada). "Kagome, cadê o Inuyasha? Espera, você bebeu?"

"Talvez, só um pouco. O Inuyasha tá dançando – ou fazendo só os deuses sabem o que agora – com aquela ruiva de farmácia." Respondi cruzando os braços.

"O _quanto _você bebeu?"

"Tequila." Foi tudo que eu disse enquanto erguia um palmo aberto.

"E é por causa do Inuyasha que você bebeu isso tudo?" Sango abriu um sorriso enorme.

"Claro que não!"

"Que bonitinha!" Dei uma leve cambaleada quando Sango apertou minhas bochechas como se eu fosse uma criança, mas consegui me estabilizar. "Está bem, vamos procurar o idiota para ir embora, já são quase cinco da manhã."

Miroku me deu o braço para que eu não andasse em ziguezague (segundo Sango eu estava andando em ziguezague), mas Miroku também estava andando torto então não adiantou muito, e me acompanhou rindo e fazendo piadas enquanto Sango procurava Inuyasha. Não fomos forçados a procurar muito, pois pouco depois eu ouvi Sango gritar "INUYASHA!" a nossa frente e soube que ela tinha o achado. Evitei olhar para ele de todas as formas.

Ouvi partes da conversa deles. Aparentemente ele tem uma resistência maior a álcool por ser um hanyou e a Sango iria dirigindo o carro de Miroku, já que ele não estava em condições de dirigir. Ela falou alguma coisa a Inuyasha sobre mim e tequila, mas eu achei melhor ignorar.

Tentei me desvencilhar de seus braços quando ele substituiu Miroku, mas o abraço daquele homem era férreo.

"Não adianta tentar se soltar de mim, vou te levar para casa agora."

"Não quero voltar com você."

"Uma pena que eu não esteja ligando para isso."

Olhei para ele ultrajada enquanto Inuyasha me arrastava até os valetes e pedia o carro.

Estava bem vazio do lado de fora e consideravelmente silencioso se comparado com o interior da festa.

"Você não tem que ligar para nada, me deixa sozinha para fazer o que eu quiser – de novo!"

"Você é terrivelmente teimosa, mesmo bêbada."

"E você é um idiota." Finalmente parei de me debater, aceitando que era inútil. Minha cabeça girando também era um incentivo para que eu parasse de me mexer tanto.

"Se não queria tanto assim que eu fosse, por que não me pediu para ficar?" Ele me apertou mais no seu abraço de aço, me girando de forma que eu ficasse de frente para ele, seus olhos escrutinando meu rosto atrás das respostas que queria. E pela primeira vez, o peso de seu olhar não me deixou sem graça.

"Se isso fazia diferença, por que você foi?" Parecia que toda a vergonha que eu sentia perto dele havia simplesmente desaparecido. Eu podia falar qualquer coisa, fazer qualquer coisa.

"Você não entende, não é?"

"Não, não entendo."

"Achei que você fosse mais inteligente que isso, Kagome." Ouvi meu nome ser dito sem qualquer vestígio de ironia pela primeira vez e meu coração começou a retumbar dentro do peito. O braço de Inuyasha ainda estava ao redor da minha cintura, todo seu corpo pressionado contra o meu, eu voltei a me sentir quente, como se tivesse acabado de virar um _shot_.

Puxei uma mecha de seu cabelo.

"Será que algum dia você vai parar de me insultar?"

Sem esperar por resposta, aproximei meu rosto do seu e colei nossos lábios. Quente, quente, _quente_. O braço dele ao meu redor me estreitou e minha mão deixou seus cabelos para envolver seu pescoço e aproximar ainda mais nossos corpos, naquele momento tudo mais que havia na minha mente desapareceu, mas o contato acabou tão abruptamente quanto começou.

"Desculpa, não posso fazer isso."

"Estragar tudo em uma única frase _é_ seu talento especial."

"Você está bêbada." Nunca me senti tão pequena, tão humilhada, tão deprimida... Finalmente consegui me soltar dele completamente, bem a tempo de ver que o carro já estava parado atrás de nós. Me joguei no banco do carona e fechei os olhos, ignorando completamente quando Inuyasha tentou falar comigo. Não sei em que momento do trajeto eu simplesmente apaguei.

**oOo**

**N/A:** Hey, como meus pinguins estão nesta belíssima sexta feira?

Vou fazer uma nota rápida porque eu estou atrasadíssima (além de hiperbólica, como é possível perceber), mas existem coisas que eu preciso dizer.

Pra começo de conversa, eu tenho **um pequeno brinde para vocês**. Queria que vocês entendessem precisamente como eu imaginei o vestido da Kagome nesse capítulo então eu fiz um fanart! Está no meu tumblr – que, aliás, está aberto para qualquer pergunta/mensagem sempre (:

O endereço do post é: pepperish ponto tumblr ponto com

O outro adendo que eu precisava fazer é que agora eu tenho uma beta (Leia-se: Uma salvadora para tornar a versão final dos textos minimamente mais legível)! É a maravilhosa Isis StAine. Mil agradecimentos à ela.

Quanto às reviews:

**Nat Houshi** (Muito obrigada!), **Nat Black **(Eu voltei, sim! Não precisa mais imaginar que o 15 é o último. Muito obrigada por acompanhar por tanto tempo! Então, falta um pouco para o final sim), **Kagome Juh** (Hahaha sim, a dramaticidade da Kagome é algo de sensacional, especialmente no início. Eles vão ficando cada vez mais amigos, eu amo a interação entre a Kagome e o Miroku, é uma das minhas partes favoritas para escrever! Então, eu não criei cenas novas para ela, exatamente, só explorei as que já tinha. Mas sim, to tentando fazer ela mais presente, já que na primeira versão senti ela muito abandonada. Brigada, pela review Juh!), **Lalaninha-chan** (Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando da história e da construção dos personagens! Teremos mais Sesshy em breve hihi Muito obrigada pela review e pelos elogios), **Isis StAine** (Muito obrigada pelo excelente trabalho e pelas reviews, Iza!)

Espero que continuem acompanhando e me mandando opiniões!

Beijos, meus pinguins,

Jess (née Fanii)


	5. Sobre julgar o livro pela capa

**República**

Por: Pepperish

**Capítulo quatro**: Sobre julgar o livro pela capa

"Eu não sei definir exatamente o que está acontecendo

na minha vida no momento.

Mas se tem alguma coisa que eu aprendi, é que Miroku tem razão,

não se deve julgar um livro pela capa."

Por Kagome Higurashi.

Ou um bumbo – melhor, uma banda inteira – se instalou definitivamente dentro da minha cabeça ou tem algo de muito errado comigo nessa manhã. Acho que eu nunca tive uma dor de cabeça tão ruim em toda a minha curta existência. Além disso, meu estômago está revirado e todas as minhas extremidades estão pinicando. O que diabos aconteceu comigo?

Ah, sim, eu tomei um porre ontem.

Meu deus, eu tomei um porre ontem!

_Onde eu estou?_

Com essa pergunta em mente, me sentei de supetão arregalando os olhos para conferir meu paradeiro e essa entra pro _top_ 5 das decisões mais estúpidas que eu já tomei na vida. Minha cabeça rodou, meus olhos arderam com a claridade repentina que queimou minhas córneas (olhos azuis são mais sensíveis à luz!) e eu senti um bolo pressionando minha garganta – provavelmente, todo aquele álcool que eu ingeri ontem estava procurando o caminho de volta para o mundo exterior. Quem se importa onde você está, Kagome? Apenas fique deitada até que todo o universo deixe de existir ao seu redor! Eventualmente isso vai ter que acontecer.

Deixei meu corpo se afundar de volta na cama sem a menor delicadeza, como um pedregulho afundando no lago e ouvi um grunhido bizarro que eu demorei bem uns cinco segundos para identificar como sendo meu. Minha garganta estava tão seca quanto o deserto Saara.

Agora eu entendo porque as pessoas odeiam tanto ressaca.

Fiquei mais uns bons minutos curvada em posição fetal, de olhos bem fechados, até que a vozinha da minha consciência começou a me perturbar mais do que eu poderia aguentar. Eu _realmente_ queria saber onde estava_._

(Por favor, seja em casa! Por favor, seja em casa! Por favor, seja em casa!)

Abri um olho bem devagar, me adaptando lentamente à luminosidade do dia e, quando minha visão entrou em foco, pude reconhecer o quarto que vinha dividindo com Rin e Sango e todo o meu corpo relaxou num enorme suspiro de alívio. Obrigada, universo, não fui deflorada na minha primeira noite de bebedeira!

Perdida nesse tipo de pensamento, talvez não tivesse ouvido as batidas suaves na porta, se não fosse pelo fato de que parecia que minha cabeça ia explodir e qualquer barulhinho já era alto demais.

Rin entrou com um enorme copo d'água – que parecia a visão do paraíso -, uma maçã e duas pílulas em uma bandeja.

"Como está se sentindo, Kagome-chan?" Ela perguntou em um sussurro. O quão acostumada a ressacas Rin não deve estar?

"Pior impossível." Ela deu uma risada baixa, parecendo se divertir com minha resposta – quem diria que essa menina teria alguma crueldade dentro de si? -, mas como me estendeu o copo d'água eu a perdoei instantaneamente. "Obrigada" consegui murmurar antes de mandar o líquido para dentro.

"É assim mesmo. Ressaca é sempre ruim, mas a primeira é com certeza a pior." Ela colocou a bandeja sobre o criado-mudo e sentou na beirada da cama. "Tome os comprimidos, vão ajudar com a dor de cabeça e o enjôo. Temos um estoque deles em casa para esse tipo de situação. Tente não ficar sem comer também, mas se achar que vai passar mal agora deixe para mais tarde. Em algumas horas você deve estar se sentindo melhor."

"Um estoque?" Perguntei, tentando arquear uma sobrancelha, mas falhando miseravelmente graças à maldita dor nas têmporas.

"Uhum. Apesar de que depois de hoje, acho que teremos que repor as reservas, Miroku já tomou uns quatro." Rin piscou um olho pra mim e eu me senti um pouco melhor. Sempre bom saber que não estamos na miséria sozinhos. Acho que me lembro vagamente de andar pela festa de braços dados com Miroku rindo de alguma coisa.

"Aproveitou a festa ontem, Rin-chan?" Ela ficou levemente rosada nas bochechas e eu consegui sorrir. "O cara de quem você gosta estava lá?"

"Ele não é da escola, disse que foi para me encontrar, mas nada demais aconteceu..."

"Rin, se ele foi para te encontrar é porque ele se interessa por você!" Falei um pouco alto demais e me amaldiçoei pela minha própria burrice. Talvez devesse deixar esse assunto para mais tarde.

"Talvez." Rin estava corada, mas seu sorriso era um bem satisfeito e eu fiquei feliz por ela. Sorri de volta. "Bom, vou deixar você descansar. Quando estiver melhor, estamos na sala, vem ficar com a gente."

Eu concordei, muda e Rin saiu, levando o copo vazio consigo. Encarei a maçã, plenamente consciente de que ela estava me encarando de volta, firme, roliça e vermelha, quase me desafiando a dar uma mordida, mas meu estomago me dizia claramente para não chegar nem perto. Meus sucos gástricos estavam revoltados demais.

Acabei me acomodando melhor debaixo das cobertas e liguei a televisão praticamente sem som, num canal de desenho animado, e me permiti ficar por umas duas horas, talvez. Eventualmente me arrisquei a dar umas mordidinhas tímidas na maçã, mas não consegui chegar nem na metade, corri para o banheiro e coloquei tudo para fora – fruta e boa parte do conteúdo alcóolico ingerido ontem. Me senti menos mal depois disso. Aproveitei para entrar no chuveiro e tomar uma ducha.

Depois disso cochilei até Sango aparecer. Ela tinha mais informações do que Rin, aparentemente ela tinha voltado dirigindo porque Miroku estava ainda mais bêbado do que eu – vide seu estado atual de ressaca, mas ele aparentemente lidava melhor com essa condição e estava no sofá da sala -, e também disse que me encontrou na pista e eu fiquei com ela e Miroku até encontrarmos Inuyasha, que foi quem me trouxe de volta e me carregou até o quarto, já que eu dormi no carro. Fiquei extremamente vermelha só de pensar na ideia do Inuyasha tendo que me carregar até qualquer lugar porque eu estava muito bêbada para me locomover.

Acho que eu preferia ter acordado numa sarjeta. Seria menos degradante.

Sango riu de todas as minhas preocupações, dizendo que eu era boba e que ele já tinha feito isso por ela também e nunca deixaria alguém precisando de ajuda desamparado. Huh, engraçado, isso não parece muito com o Inuyasha que _eu_ conheço. Mas acredito que a vida para meninas como a Sango seja realmente diferente. Depois disso, ela me deixou sozinha de novo.

Não quis tentar almoçar depois do fiasco do café da manhã.

Aparentemente, eu tinha ficado sozinha com Inuyasha. E eu não me lembrava de nada do que eu tinha feito. Perfeito. A minha vida _pode_ ficar melhor? A última coisa que eu me lembro é de tomar alguns – vários – daqueles _shots_ no bar porque ele foi embora com aquela ruiva (não que eu tenha ficado _tão_ incomodada assim, mas quem é que quer ficar sozinha numa festa em que só conhece meia dúzia de pessoas?) e me perder na pista. Depois disso, apenas flashes desconexos. Merda. E se eu tivesse falado alguma coisa? Pior, e se eu falei que me incomodei de ter sido deixada sozinha?!

Eu nunca mais vou beber. Nunca mais.

Aos poucos, ao passo que me sentia menos mal, começava a me sentir mais entediada.

Até que a porta do quarto se abriu sem muito preâmbulo – leia-se, sem ninguém _bater_ nela primeiro, como seria educado fazer – e Inuyasha entrou, sempre com aquela pose de quem tem o rei na barriga. Imediatamente, senti meu pescoço e rosto ficando quentes e minha respiração ficando atravessada na garganta ao mesmo tempo em que meu coração começava a bater desregulado. Eu nunca mais ia conseguir ficar no mesmo ambiente que esse garoto sem morrer de vergonha.

Ele se aproximou de mim e se sentou na cama ao lado da minha – a de Sango.

"E aí, o que tá achando da sua primeira ressaca?" Essa foi provavelmente a pergunta mais educada que Inuyasha me fez em todos os nossos dias de convivência. Fiquei olhando para ele sem saber o que fazer e não confiando o suficiente em minha própria voz para responder. "Sango me disse que você não se lembra de nada."

E então apareceu em seu rosto, aquele sorriso lupino, um tanto quanto cínico, de quem está se divertindo em me torturar.

Sabia que a cordialidade dele não seria de graça, nem por uma frase.

Eu tinha duas opções: A primeira, e provavelmente a mais sã, seria manter o mínimo de dignidade que me restava, dispensar suas provocações da maneira mais indiferente possível e nunca descobrir o que aconteceu ontem à noite. A segunda seria cair direitinho na sua armadilha e perguntar o que eu tinha feito ontem e ficar a sua mercê, bem como ele queria, mas ter uma chance ínfima de descobrir o que eu fiz.

Eu sabia que não devia, mas a decisão já estava tomada antes mesmo que eu pesasse as opções.

"Bom, se você já sabe, então pode me dizer o que eu fiz." Tentei parecer menos degradada do que estava na realidade, aparentando casualidade, mas dava para ler na expressão do garoto ao meu lado que ele não estava acreditando na minha atuação.

"Nada de excepcional." Ele passou a língua sobre os lábios e eu procurei não olhar. "Quer dizer, tirando a hora que você subiu em cima do balcão e tentou fazer um _strip_, mas você caiu antes de conseguir. Não é de se admirar com toda a tequila que você bebeu, sabe quanto eu tive que pagar pela sua conta?" Eu fiz _o que_? Universo, eu estou pedindo as contas, arrume outra pessoa pra ficar no meu lugar. Abra uma fenda na terra e me sugue para um vórtex no tempo-espaço onde toda a minha vergonha possa desaparecer, acabe com a minha existência nessa vida inóspita... Espera, o Inuyasha está _rindo_? "Eu deveria ter fotografado a sua cara!"

"Você é um imbecil." Joguei um dos meus travesseiros em sua direção, mas ele pegou com a maior facilidade do mundo e deu um sorrisinho travesso. "Agora me conta o que eu fiz de verdade."

"Você me beijou."

Houve uma pausa de dois segundos – que mais pareceram dois milênios.

"Mentira sua."

"Tem certeza disso?" Eu queria arrancar aquele sorrisinho convencido da cara dele à unha.

Se eu tinha certeza disso? Claro que sim. Ele tinha acabado de inventar uma história sobre eu fazer um _strip_, o que impedia que isso fosse mentira também? Exatamente, nada! E qual a diferença se eu nunca quis fazer um _strip_?

Espera, eu _não_ estou implicando que eu já quis beijar esse estúpido!

"Claro que sim, eu nunca faria isso!"

"Tsc, acho que você tem razão." Inuyasha deu uma risada. "Você nunca teria essa coragem, não é bruxa?"

"Eu já te chamei de imbecil hoje?"

"Acredito que sim."

"Que bom."

"Então chega pra lá." Inuyasha ordenou, se levantando da cama de Sango e parando do lado da minha. Levantei os olhos para ele, a sobrancelha arqueada e uma expressão de desdém.

"O que você quer?"

"Deitar aí, não é óbvio?"

"Tem duas outras camas disponíveis!"

"Eu não sou cego, bruxa." Continuei o encarando, esperando por alguma resposta melhor. Ele só revirou os olhos. "Eu quero essa."

"Qual é o seu problema?"

"Nenhum."

"A mim parecem muitos." Inuyasha apenas me empurrou e deitou na _minha_ cama com uma bufada de impaciência como se não fosse _ele_ agindo como um lunático. Honestamente, o que se passa na cabeça desse homem? "O que diabos você quer?" Perguntei mais uma vez.

"Assistir um filme no Netflix."

"Tem Netflix na sala."

"Também tem outras camas no quarto. Você vai continuar atestando o óbvio?" Se olhares assassinos matassem, Inuyasha seria um cadáver agora. Então ele se aboletou na minha cama confortavelmente – praticamente _me_ expulsando, devo dizer, já que ela é uma simples cama de solteiro e o garoto é grande – e agarrou o meu controle como se fizesse isso todos os dias.

"Você é ridiculamente presunçoso." Reclamei e dei uma cotovelada em sua costela, ele se limitou a rir. _Rir_. "E vai me derrubar da cama, ainda por cima!"

Inuyasha resmungou alguma coisa como 'maldita bruxa que só me dá trabalho' (!) e me puxou de forma que eu me acomodei mais ou menos em cima dele. Senti meu rosto ficando vermelho igual a um tomate, mas ele continuou como se nada de anormal estivesse acontecendo e seguiu procurando por um filme que lhe interessasse.

Preciso dizer que homens em geral são um mistério para mim, mas esse aqui leva o prêmio. Eu não conseguia ficar confortável ali nem que minha vida dependesse disso.

No entanto, se eu levantasse, eu perderia.

Era um jogo, _disso_ eu tinha consciência. Inuyasha me desafiava o tempo inteiro e eu não tinha o bom senso de deixá-lo jogando sozinho.

Suspirei, sem nem prestar atenção em qual filme ele tinha escolhido e só voltei ao planeta terra quando ele me perguntou "Está muito alto?"

"Não." Era verdade, minha dor de cabeça estava muito melhor. Tentei prestar atenção na história e fui mais ou menos até o final, sem nunca ser absorvida pela trama.

Quando o filme acabou, percebi que fazia muito tempo desde que discutíamos sobre alguma coisa - o melhor tipo de conversa que eu e Inuyasha compartilhávamos – e levantei a cabeça para olhar para ele.

Seu rosto estava virado na direção do meu e ele estava cochilando. Lindo, como era de se esperar. Se ele simplesmente não fosse tão estúpido, eu...

Eu nada.

Suas orelhinhas se mexeram suavemente no topo da cabeça e eu mordi o lábio, tentando conter um pensamento indevido. Inuyasha estava sempre me provocando, sempre tentando me atiçar, me deixar irritada. Mas aquelas orelhinhas eram praticamente irresistíveis e podia ser que ele ficasse irritado – tão irritado quanto _eu_ fico quando ele arma para cima de mim – se uma maluca praticamente desconhecida (no caso eu) simplesmente saísse colocando as mãos nelas. Não consegui conter um sorrisinho perverso.

Com os movimentos mais suaves possíveis para não despertá-lo, ergui meus braços lentamente e corri a ponta dos dedos pela pelugem macia e branca. O toque mandou um arrepio pelos meus braços e costas, minha boca ficou instantaneamente seca. Fechei os dedos ao redor delas, mas só consegui apertar muito de leve antes de sentir uma mão firme segurando meu braço.

Abaixei os olhos para encontrar os de Inuyasha completamente abertos e cintilantes, seu olhar perfurando o meu com uma intensidade ainda maior do que o normal. O âmbar, geralmente cristalino, estava escuro e segurou o meu azul com força magnética. Antes que eu pudesse entender o que tinha acontecido, Inuyasha inverteu nossas posições e eu estava com as costas afundadas no colchão, todo o peso do corpo dele sobre mim, suas mãos me segurando firmemente no lugar, seu olhar nunca abandonando o meu. Eu não conseguia respirar. Alguma coisa dentro de mim me dizia que eu deveria pedir desculpas, mas as palavras não se formavam. De repente o quarto parecia muito pequeno, muito quente, muito sufocante.

Por algum tempo, tudo que era possível ouvir no quarto era nossas respirações entrecortadas e meu coração martelando tão forte contra meu peito que eu achei que fosse escapar.

"Se eu fosse você pensaria bem antes de fazer isso, bruxa."

Eu não tinha muita certeza do que essa ameaça queria dizer, mas sua voz estava mortalmente séria.

Já que eu parecia ter perdido toda a capacidade de falar, eu apenas assenti com a cabeça, indicando que eu entendia – preciso dizer que eu estava com uma aparência realmente ridícula? – e Inuyasha me lançou um último olhar penetrante antes de se levantar e sair do quarto, sem dizer mais nada.

Fiquei deitada na cama, tentando normalizar minha respiração e meus batimentos cardíacos. Passei a mão pela testa, sentindo minha pele queimando por baixo da franja.

Ok, o que foi isso que aconteceu aqui?

**oOo**

Depois de relutar mais um bom tempo, achei que já estava na hora de sair do quarto, afinal, ainda não tinha posto os pés fora daqui hoje. Do corredor já era possível ouvir as vozes falando na sala.

"— mercado e o Inuyasha ainda está no quarto." Mais especificamente a voz de Sango.

"Eu não perguntei isso. Eu perguntei quando você vai parar de me olhar desse jeito." Era Miroku. Empaquei no lugar.

"Daqui a umas duas ou três encarnações, quem sabe." Eu nunca tinha ouvido Sango ser ácida antes. Um pouco irônica, claro, mas nunca assim. Eu quase podia ouvi-los suspirando. Eles pareciam estar sozinhos lá dentro e eu não deveria entrar e interromper sua conversa. Aliás, eu deveria dar meia volta e voltar para o lugar de onde viera, mas a curiosidade estava levando a melhor. "Miroku, eu não aguento mais discutir, eu só quero um pouco de paz."

"Sango —"

"Eu já sei o que você vai dizer. Por favor, não precisa. Eu entendo, tudo bem? Era uma festa, você bebeu, nós não temos nada. Pare de tentar se explicar."

"Mas eu _quero_ me explicar, eu fui estúpido, nós só não temos nada porque você insiste! Eu –"

"Você continua fazendo sempre as mesmas coisas que fazem com que eu não queira ter nada com você!" Cobri a boca com a mão, a fim de me impedir de fazer qualquer barulho. Eles pareciam tão _magoados_, por que não poderiam se acertar? "Eu não quero isso para mim. Ficar dando chances e mais chances para me decepcionar."

"Se você me desse _uma_ chance de provar que tudo poderia ser diferente, eu não precisaria de mais nada. Eu nunca precisaria de mais nenhuma."

"Você _sempre_ precisa de mais uma, Miroku."

Quase saltei no lugar quando o telefone tocou, fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para não gritar. Imagina se eu sou descoberta aqui? Pensei em sair de fininho de volta para o meu quarto, mas Inuyasha saiu do quarto dele, poucos passos atrás de mim (inviabilizando meu plano de correr de volta para o meu esconderijo) e arqueou uma sobrancelha na minha direção, se aproximando a passos largos.

Em sua mão o telefone sem fio. Ele cobriu o bocal antes de sussurrar.

"Espionando os outros, bruxa?" Eu honestamente pensei em negar, mas tinha sido pega em flagrante. Os dois estavam falando alto o suficiente para que ele estivesse ouvindo do quarto e a minha presença ali era atestado de culpa. Hoje era o dia de ser humilhada na frente de Inuyasha ou coisa do gênero? "Sua mãe." Ele disse me estendendo o telefone.

Eu não podia falar ali, era a desculpa perfeita para voltar para o meu quarto e me afundar lá pelo resto do dia – ou pelo resto dos meus dias, o que parecesse mais conveniente depois de todos esses vexames -, mas assim que eu peguei o telefone de suas mãos, antes que eu tivesse a chance de correr para bem longe de Inuyasha, ele pegou minha mão livre e saiu me arrastando.

Para o quarto _dele._

O olhei inquisitivamente enquanto ele encostava a porta e ele deu de ombros.

"Não dou cinco minutos para Sango entrar no quarto batendo a porta. E ela vai precisar de um tempo sozinha para pensar." Acho que fiquei com cara de boba o encarando por tempo demais, já que ele abriu um sorrisinho sarcástico e apontou o telefone em minhas mãos. "Não vai atender?"

Oh, droga.

"Alô, mamãe?"

"_Kagome, meu amor! Como você está?_"

"Estou bem e você?" Era bom ouvir uma voz familiar e acolhedora. Mesmo que fosse minha progenitora desnaturada, a responsável por eu estar nessa república de loucos.

Tudo bem que, tirando Inuyasha e sua mania de fazer da minha vida um inferno, eu gosto das pessoas daqui, mas isso não os torna menos insanos.

"_Eu também, mas sinto sua falta. Te liguei para desejar boa sorte no novo colégio, suas aulas começam amanhã, não é?_"

Eu tinha esquecido completamente disso. Antes que eu pudesse responder ouvi passos pesados no corredor e a porta se batendo no quarto da frente, meu olhar desviou rapidamente para Inuyasha que ostentava um sorriso convencido como quem diz 'eu não disse?'. Vou me arriscar e dizer que não é a primeira vez que isso acontece.

"Ah, sim, é amanhã, obrigada, mamãe."

Nós conversamos por mais uns poucos minutos sobre amenidades e então ela desligou, abençoadamente inconsciente de que a filha tinha tido seu primeiro grande porre no dia anterior, seu primeiro contato com o corpo masculino no presente dia – ainda que tenha sido um contato um tanto quanto _peculiar_ – e que estava, até o momento, completamente ignorante do fato que as próprias aulas começavam no dia seguinte. Como a vida de mamãe parece boa.

Só então parei para prestar atenção ao ambiente ao meu redor. Até aquele momento, eu não havia entrado no quarto dos garotos ainda. Era consideravelmente arrumado para um quarto de homem (e até para os meus padrões de bagunceira inveterada, não estava nada mal). Assim, não que eu já tivesse entrado num quarto masculino antes nessa minha vidinha de lagarta, porque não tinha, essa era a primeira vez que eu pisava no quarto de um ser portador de cromossomo Y que não fosse meu o de pai quando ainda era vivo ou o quarto do meu avô no templo Higurashi no Japão, mas sabe como é, essas coisas são _senso comum_.

As paredes eram brancas, com exceção de uma que era de um azul profundo, com uma estante de livros envernizada e bonita cheia de títulos (qual dos dois é um leitor? Honestamente, não é a cara de nenhum deles), um armário embutido como o nosso e as camas, só que ao invés de serem três, eram duas e não eram de solteiro, eram maiores. Não de casal, mas ainda assim maiores que as nossas¹.

Então veio o constrangimento. Eu estava o quarto de um garoto. E não de um garoto qualquer, eu estava no quarto do Inuyasha.

O ser em questão estava escorado no batente da porta, com os braços cruzados, ainda me encarando. Fiquei subitamente desconfortável, sem saber o que fazer com as mãos.

"Err, você acha que é seguro sair agora?"

"Acredito que sim, não acho que Sango vá sair do quarto nesse minuto." Ele suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos prateados. Ele podia ser o babaca que fosse comigo, mas pelo menos com Sango ele parecia se preocupar. Senti alguma mínima simpatia por ele. "Mas o clima vai continuar sem estar muito bom. Rin está no mercado fazendo as compras do mês e só vai voltar mais tarde, ela é a única que ainda consegue dar uma melhorada no ânimo desses dois quando brigam."

Isso me fez sorrir. Rin-chan é mesmo uma criatura especial.

"Eles brigam assim sempre?"

"Quase sempre."

"É tão óbvio que eles se gostam, é muito triste ver os dois nessa situação."

"Eu sei. Sango tem medo de acreditar nele e se machucar. Eu sei que o Miroku gosta dela, Deus sabe que eu já teria quebrado ele no meio se não acreditasse nisso, mas é muito idiota pra perceber que se continuar fazendo sempre a mesma coisa, nunca vai conseguir nada."

"Será que se ela desse uma chance para ele isso não mudaria?"

"Talvez, pode até ser." Inuyasha andou até a cama e se sentou. "Mas ela não vai fazer isso. Enquanto ela não sentir que pode confiar nele, e isso é uma tarefa difícil por si só, ela não vai abaixar a guarda. Sango tem... Traumas próprios para lidar, quando o assunto é confiança. Coisa de família que não vai se resolver de um dia pro outro."

"Alguém vai ter que ceder." Suspirei também. Era uma situação complicada.

"Alguém _sempre_ tem que ceder." Inuyasha disse, um sorriso malicioso surgindo em seu rosto. E isso me fez perceber que, até aquele momento, nós estávamos tendo a conversa mais normal, mais tranquila desde que nos conhecemos.

"O que quer você queira dizer com isso, espero que não esteja implicando que _eu_ vou ceder a nada." Cruzei os braços e desviei os olhos dele. Minha atenção acabou por recair sobre o porta-retratos sobre o criado-mudo. Nele, a foto de uma mulher incrivelmente bonita com duas crianças de cabelos prateados, sorria para mim. "Que linda essa foto." Antes que eu tivesse percebido, já tinha dito e me aproximado da mesinha de cabeceira.

As duas crianças pequenas eram, obviamente, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru, o primeiro pendurado nos braços da mulher, sorrindo despreocupadamente e o segundo em pé, com um minúsculo sorriso, praticamente invisível. Isso porque Sesshoumaru aparentava ter uns doze anos, no máximo.

"Minha mãe." Seu tom foi cortante, como quem diz claramente que não quer se aprofundar no assunto, mas eu estava muito envolvida para ligar.

Os olhos castanhos do retrato olhavam para mim de uma maneira quase mágica.

"Ela é muito bonita." _Você teve a quem puxar_.

Graças a Deus eu não disse a segunda parte.

"Era." Levantei os olhos para ele, meu coração se apertando imediatamente. "Ela morreu não muito tempo depois que essa foto foi tirada."

"Sinto muito."

"Não precisa ter pena de mim, bruxa. Sempre me virei bem sozinho."

"Acredito que sim." Sorri. "Mas você não estava sozinho, você tem seu irmão, não é?"

"Meio-irmão. É diferente, Sesshoumaru é um youkai completo."

"E daí?"

"Você é mesmo tão ingênua?" Aquele mesmo sorriso sarcástico, mas pela primeira vez, não tive vontade de esmurrá-lo. Acho que eu era mesmo tão ingênua. "Eu sou um hanyou, Kagome, não é a mesma coisa."

"Por que não? Não parece ter muita diferença."

Inuyasha arqueou uma sobrancelha e riu.

"É, vai ver não tem mesmo." Ficamos alguns instantes em silêncio, olhando um para o outro sem dizer nada, mas não de um modo desconfortável.

"Acho que vou sair daqui agora, parece que está tudo calmo lá fora."

"Meus aposentos não são do seu agrado, bruxa?"

"Se é onde você dorme é a toca do inimigo, Inuyasha." Pisquei pra ele e saí do quarto, me sentindo uma pessoa completamente diferente do que jamais fui.

Eu pisquei pra ele. _Pisquei_ pra ele.

Sério, o que está acontecendo com o mundo?

Suspirei para mim mesma, me perguntando quando foi que esse alienígena me possuiu e começou a governar minha vida ou quem sabe se isso tudo não passa de uma simulação virtual de hiper-realismo. Fui andando em direção à sala e encontrei Miroku sentado no sofá encarando a parede como se esse fosse o trabalho mais importante do mundo. Alguma coisa em sua expressão me motivou a deixar qualquer hesitação de lado e sentar perto dele. Coloquei uma mão em seu ombro.

"Está assistindo alguma coisa de interessante aí?"

"Minha vida. Estou procurando em que momento eu me tornei um perfeito imbecil." Eu ri.

"Está tendo alguma sorte?"

"Não, pareço ter sido um imbecil a maior parte dela."

"Acho isso difícil de acreditar." Isso lhe arrancou um sorriso e eu fiquei mais feliz, não gostei de vê-lo tão desanimado. "Problemas?"

"Os mesmos de sempre." Ele se virou mais para mim e, olhando em seus olhos, pude notar o quanto ele parecia cansado. Achei que sair dali era uma boa ideia.

"Quer ir dar uma volta? Comer em algum lugar?" Miroku me olhou com certa surpresa. "Amanhã começam as aulas e eu não acho que encarar a parede seja uma boa despedida das férias."

"Claro, por que não?" Sorri e me levantei.

"Deixa só eu trocar de roupa e podemos ir."

Entrei no quarto pé ante pé, para o caso de Sango estar dormindo, mas ela não estava. Na verdade, estava deitada na cama, com os enormes headphones na cabeça e o iPhone no colo, parecendo perdida tanto na música quanto em sua atividade de encarar o teto.

Sério, esses dois se _enxergam_?

Parei na frente do armário e procurei uma roupa para colocar, grunhindo alto ao lembrar que nenhuma das minhas _antigas_ roupas estava mais disponível para mim – como as aulas começavam amanhã, Sango catou tudo que eu tinha de largo, fechado e confortável (ou decente, como você quiser chamar) e enfiou numa enorme saca preta destinada à caridade. Tive que me contentar em colocar uma calça jeans muito mais apertada do que eu jamais usei e um _sweater_ de caxemira ajustado.

Acho que, perto de tudo que vem mudando na minha vida, as roupas são até a menor das minhas preocupações.

Sango me olhou de cima a baixo e deu um pequeno sorriso de aprovação e afastou os fones do ouvido.

"Isso é uma coisa que me faz feliz, você está tão bonita, Kagome-chan."

"Eu me sinto tão _diferente_." Sango deu uma risada fraca e eu cheguei mais perto de sua cama. "Vou comer na rua, você quer alguma coisa?"

"Não, obrigada." Vi que ela queria me perguntar alguma coisa, mas estava se refreando. Provavelmente sobre Miroku. Resolvi ajudar.

"Miroku vai comigo, você se importa?" Eu não queria que ela pensasse que eu estava escolhendo o lado dele, mas Sango era muito fechada quanto as suas questões realmente importantes e eu não queria desrespeitar seu espaço. Sei que se ela precisar conversar, precisar de colo, Inuyasha está do outro lado do corredor e ela vai se sentir mais confortável com ele do que comigo.

"Não, claro que não." Seu sorriso aumentou um pouco. "Eu não faço de propósito, você sabe. Não gosto de vê-lo triste."

"Eu não gosto de ver nenhum de vocês triste, Sango-chan."

Abaixei e dei um beijo no rosto dela e saí pela porta. Antes de ir para sala bati na porta do quarto de Inuyasha.

"O que foi, bruxa?" Coloquei a cabeça para dentro.

"Como sabia que era eu?"

"Seu cheiro é inconfundível." Senti que meu rosto ficava vermelho. "O que você quer?"

"Eu vou sair com Miroku para jantar." Inuyasha arqueou uma sobrancelha e eu estreitei os olhos em sua direção. "Ele parece precisar _conversar_, seu idiota. E achei que seria bom para Sango poder conversar com você tranquilamente também, sem ter que se preocupar com interrupções ou, sabe como é, alguém escutando o que não deve."

"No caso você."

"Disso ela não sabe."

"Por enquanto." Maldito garoto.

"O que quer que você diga eu negarei até a morte." Ele riu e eu não me impedi de sorrir também. "Era só isso."

"Está bem, então." Olhei para ele por mais alguns segundos, sem camisa, sentado na cama, só de calça jeans, os fios prateados cascateando pelos ombros e pelo peito e tive de prender um suspiro.

Era muito injusto que alguém tão cruel fosse tão sensual.

"Até mais tarde."

Saí do quarto e fui encontrar Miroku na sala.

"Vamos?" Ele também tinha se trocado e me esperava perto da porta, saímos juntos para a garagem.

Quando chegamos a seu carro, vi que ele era bem pouco menos humilde que o de Inuyasha (uma belíssima Mercedes, que também parecia uma nave espacial por dentro).

"Alguma preferência, senhorita?"

"Não, podemos ir comer onde você preferir." Me virei para o garoto ao meu lado. Miroku era uma companhia agradável e fácil, eu me sentia sempre à vontade com ele. Um milagre, considerando que ele também era portador do maldito cromossomo infernal. "Minha única exigência é uma boa música."

"Tudo que você quiser" Ele riu e ligou o sistema de som, que imediatamente começou a cuspir música pelas caixas distribuídas ao longo do carro inteiro. Miroku tirou o carro da vaga e nós partimos para as ruas da cidade.

Acabamos indo parar em um restaurante agradável, charmoso e com um ar casual, mas que com apenas um passar de olhos no cardápio eu reparei que custaria metade do meu fígado. Quis suspirar, alegrar Miroku não deveria ser a mesma coisa que zerar minha conta bancária.

Mas agora eu já estava ali, né?

"Acho que eu vou querer o risoto de frutos do mar." Miroku disse e eu dei uma olhada no preço. Muitos dólares. Bom, nunca fui muito fã de frutos do mar mesmo. "O deles é muito bom."

"Acho que eu vou pedir uma sopa..."

"Sopa, Kagome?" Miroku riu. "Não, por favor, você não é o tipo de garota que vive de dieta. Pode fazer melhor que isso."

"Err, ravióli ao molho branco então." Ele pareceu mais feliz com isso e chamou o garçom. Nós fizemos nossos pedidos, Miroku pediu uma cerveja – isso combina com risoto? E depois de tudo que nós bebemos ontem? Sério? – e eu um suco. Depois que o garçom nos deixou eu virei para ele. "Então, estive no seu quarto hoje."

"Não me diga que você estava lá sozinha com Inuyasha?" Seu olhar adquiriu um brilho malicioso e ele estalou a língua. "Sabia que todas aquelas brigas eram apenas tensão sexual mal resolvida."

"Não do jeito que você está pensando, seu bobo!" E não é tensão sexual mal resolvida. Não é tensão sexual nenhuma! "Apenas acabei passando por lá por uma coincidência trágica do destino e não pude deixar de reparar que vocês tem uma estante enorme de livros. Vamos lá, quem é o _nerd_ enrustido, me diz."

Com isso ele riu.

"Preciso admitir que sou eu."

"Há, tinha certeza que Inuyasha não sabia ler." Ele riu de novo e me olhou novamente com aquele brilho malicioso nos olhos. Ignorei.

"Eu adoro livros raros. É minha paixão." O analisei bem, tentando encaixar essa nova descoberta ao que eu já sabia sobre Miroku e não sabendo bem onde colocá-la. Era surpreendente. "Em geral eu gosto muito de livros de história antiga. Grandes civilizações como o Império Romano, os Gregos e os Egípcios sempre me fascinaram, mas, lamento te dizer, tem um ou dois livros do Inuyasha pelo quarto."

"Tem certeza que não são revistas, hm, de conteúdo adulto?"

"Não, Kagome, tenho bastante certeza que essas são minhas também." Eu ri com isso. Sobre o que será que Inuyasha lia? Acho que a pergunta estava escrita na minha cara, porque foi só olhar para mim que Miroku respondeu. "Ele gosta de ler sobre economia."

"E eu que achei que seria a única devoradora de livros da casa."

"O que você lê, senhorita?"

"Clássicos da literatura. Na verdade, tudo que cair na minha rede é peixe, mas eu amo clássicos da literatura. Tenho uma queda especial por autores russos e Austen. E George Orwell. E Fitzgerald. E a lista é infinita."

"Autores russos tipo Tolstói?"

"Uhum. E Nabokov, Dostoiévski, Pushkin, Babel e vários outros." Fiquei um pouco sem graça. Geralmente, as pessoas ou se entediam quando eu começo a falar sobre esse assunto ou me acham muito exibida, então não tendo a falar sobre meu gosto literário.

"Já li alguma coisa dos três primeiros, mas fico devendo no Pushkin e no Babel. De todos Ana Karenina foi o que eu mais gostei."

"Mais que Crime e Castigo?"

"Infinitamente!"

"Estou barbarizada!" Recostei na cadeira, fingindo ultraje.

"Tem uma das melhores frases de abertura de todos os livros que eu já li."

"Eu sempre disse isso." Eu estava tão radiante que poderia voar no pescoço de Miroku naquele momento. Ele sorriu também.

"Quer dizer que você é mesmo uma _nerd_?"

"Claro, você não tinha percebido antes?"

"Não costumo julgar o livro pela capa."

A comida chegou e nós comemos em um silêncio amigável. Aproveitei meu prato o máximo possível porque sabia que ia gastar uma grana por ele, então fiz questão de saboreá-lo como um hedonista faria.

"Miroku."

"Kagome." Ele me imitou.

"Eu não quero me intrometer, mas se você quiser conversar, eu vou ficar mais do que feliz em ajudar, ok?"

Ele suspirou e deu mais uns goles no copo de cerveja.

Era dourada, quase como a tequila que eu bebera ontem. Só de pensar nisso meu estomago dava voltas no lugar.

"Não sei se tem muito que dizer." Ele passou a mão pela testa, jogando o cabelo para trás. "Sango não quer nada comigo, mas se eu faço qualquer coisa com outra garota ela me olha como se quisesse que eu morresse. Fica difícil de entender."

"Da sua perspectiva talvez, da dela não." Apoiei a bochecha na mão e olhei para a rua através da janela. "Parece que a Sango tem problemas para confiar nos outros, não é? Isso não é com você, é com ela. E você não pode esperar que ela mude isso de um dia para o outro, Miroku. Mas ela gosta de você e se machuca todas as vezes que te vê com outra pessoa. É natural."

Ele suspirou.

"É complicado."

"Eu sei. Mas só é complicado porque vocês se gostam. Se não, seria tudo muito simples."

Miroku me olhou por um tempo, me analisando.

"E é por isso que eu não julgo livros pela capa."

Eu sorri.

"Vem, vamos para casa." Ele só concordou comigo e nós fomos de volta para a república. De volta para o lugar que mais e mais começava a parecer exatamente aquilo: Minha casa.

Mas amanhã é o primeiro dia de aula e eu não consigo evitar que o pânico se instale na boca do meu esôfago.

Eu nunca fui mesmo muito boa com mudanças.

**oOo**

**N/A: **Hey there, lovely penguins!

Mais uma sexta-feira, mais um capítulo reescrito. Minha cabecinha ruiva está explodindo com planos e ansiedade, ainda mais agora, que eu estou chegando cada vez mais perto do território desconhecido (i.e., de parar de _reescrever_ e começar a criar capítulos do zero. E isso talvez venha antes do esperado.)

Opiniões sobre o quarto capítulo?

Acredito que alguém (ahem, Juliana, cadê você?) vá ficar contente com o final desse capítulo. E eu também, afinal, a interação entre o Miroku e a Kagome tem sido uma das minhas partes favoritas da fic desde que eu comecei a escrevê-la, quando eu tinha só quatorze anos. Quase oito anos depois e eu continuo a mesma. *suspiros*

Enfim, continuem me mandando reviews e me deixando insanamente feliz!

Novamente, agradecimentos à minha beta pelo excelente trabalho.

Um beijo especial para **Little Tathi** (Que bom que você gosta dos meus capítulos – e da história em geral! A Kagome não morde as orelhinhas do Inuyasha – um desperdício da parte dela, se me perguntarem -, mas pelo menos nesse capítulo ela pega nelas pela primeira vez! Hahaha Muito obrigada pela review e pelo carinho!),** Ghe** (Fico muito feliz quando vocês falam que estão gostando da mudança! Muito obrigada pelas reviews e pelo incentivo, espero que goste do quarto capítulo também), **Nat Black** (Eu estou tentando fazer ela um pouco mais madura, mas sem perder de vista o fato de que a Kagome ainda tem 15 anos – às vezes é muito difícil, porque eu queria mudar quase tudo hahaha. Que bom que você está gostando, espero que o capítulo esteja à altura das expectativas!),** Kagome Juh** (Olha, olha, olha é o que você queria! Kagome e Miroku juntosss, eu mal me controlo hahaha aquela que fica animada demais pelos próprios personagens. Pois é, amiga, mixed signals levam a situações constrangedoras às vezes, mas tornam as coisas mais interessantes – pelo menos _fanfic-wise_ hahaha. Eu adoro a transformação da Kagome também, volta e meia eu tenho que me obrigar a colocar o pé no freio e não ir rápido demais! Brigada pelas reviews e pelos brainstormings e por me aguentar reclamando que não sei escrever determinada cena!), **Lari-chan** (Claro que sim! Merecidamente dado esse 'título'! Hahaha Muito obrigada por acompanhar – _de novo –_ Rpc, não sabe como me faz feliz. Também estou ficando contente com as mudanças na Kagome, espero que elas continuem agradando!)

Beijo grande e – se tudo der certo – até a próxima sexta ;).


	6. Sobre discussão, distração, determinação

**Endo**

**Eu República**

Por: Pepperish

**Capítulo cinco**: Sobre discussões, distrações e determinações

"Ao que parece, eu não consigo evitar nem discussões,

nem distrações, não importa o quanto eu tente.

Mas eu não vou abrir mão das minhas determinações tão facilmente assim."

Por Kagome Higurashi.

Fui acordada naquela bela manhã outonal de segunda-feira por uma dupla sorridente de meninas-robôs. Quero dizer, elas devem ser robôs, porque ninguém pode ser tão bem humorado às seis da manhã, é contra as leis da natureza.

Nesse horário, meu cérebro não está nem perto de começar a funcionar ainda.

Fui arrastada feito uma boneca inflável para fora da minha confortável cama – minha adorável cadela não demorou mais que cinco segundos para se espreguiçar no meu colchão e se espalhar sobre os cobertores, ocupando meu travesseiro e o _meu_ lugar quentinho, sem nem ao menos me dar atenção – e abandonada no banheiro com a ordem de tomar um banho rápido e voltar para o quarto.

Suspirei.

Eu sempre fui muito dedicada aos meus estudos. Mas isso não muda o fato de que eu odeio o primeiro dia de aulas (e a maioria dos subsequentes, uma vez que eu tenho verdadeiro horror a acordar cedo).

Mal percebi o que Sango fazia comigo depois que saí do chuveiro, ainda com muito sono para me importar. Ela secou meu cabelo, me enfiou no uniforme – que, como não poderia ser diferente vindo dela, era composto por uma saia plissada muito curta para o ambiente escolar, blusa social branca com o brasão do colégio sobre o peito direito e um blazer com a mesma insígnia, além de uma meia sete oitavos. Sim, uma meia _sete oitavos_, para ir para aula. Minha única atitude durante tudo isso, além das constantes reclamações sobre o sono e o tamanho da saia, foi me recusar terminantemente a passar qualquer tipo de maquiagem. Eu estou indo assistir aulas, pelo amor de Deus! Sango me lançou um olhar de cachorro sem dono, seus cílios suavemente realçados pela máscara e as maçãs do rosto coradas delicadamente pelo blush que ela tentava aplicar no meu rosto poucos instantes antes, mas quanto a isso eu não iria ceder.

Assim, fomos todas para a cozinha, sendo recebidas por Miroku e seu icônico sorriso galanteador (ele estava agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido ontem, percebi).

"Bom dia, beldades da minha vida." Rin deu um risinho e soprou um beijo no ar em sua direção.

Todo mundo nessa desgraça de república acorda de bom humor?

Olhei para todos eles, sem entender de onde vinha aquele ânimo. Tudo que eu queria era rosnar e entornar dois litros de café goela abaixo. Ou dormir pelos próximos três séculos, mas eu pegaria o que estivesse à disposição.

"Acordar nas horas ingratas da madrugada é um pesadelo, não um bom dia, Miroku." Todos riram como se eu tivesse contado alguma piada – o que eu definitivamente não tinha, eu estava sendo mortalmente séria – e Sango revirou os olhos bem humoradamente.

Era Rin quem cozinhava, e o fazia melhor que qualquer um de nós, então o resto de nós se espalhou pelas cadeiras na mesa da cozinha enquanto ela se dirigia para a geladeira. Uma conversa animada se iniciou entre eles, mas eu não me obriguei a prestar atenção, apenas enfiei a cara nos braços e me deixei ficar de luto pela morte dos meus dias de liberdade.

Assim que a jarra de café foi posta sobre a mesa, o barulho sagrado do vidro se chocando contra o tampo delicadamente, o cheiro de café inundando meus sentidos e me deixando instantaneamente mais acordada, minha mão voou sobre ela, agarrando-a como se minha vida dependesse disso. E de fato dependia.

Despejei seu néctar sagrado na minha xícara e virei em dois goles e comecei a me servir novamente.

"Bom dia!" Sango saudou, com um sorriso brilhante e eu nem me dei ao trabalho de virar. Só poderia ser Inuyasha. Ele afundou na cadeira do meu lado, imediatamente roubando a jarra dos meus dedos ansiosos.

"Bom dia? Só se for para você. Para mim, acordar antes das onze constitui um péssimo dia."

"Hei, eu estava usando isso!"

"Vocês realmente se merecem." Tanto eu quanto Inuyasha ignoramos o comentário de Miroku.

"E daí?" Ele se serviu de café e seguiu o meu exemplo, jogando tudo para dentro em poucos e grandes goles. Olhei com inveja enquanto ele bebia o café que deveria ser _meu_.

Bom, pelo menos eu sei que não sou a única mal-humorada.

Roubei a jarra de café de volta e enchi minha xícara novamente. Não pude evitar um sorriso ao aproximá-la dos lábios.

"O café da manhã está pronto."

Então Rin começou a trazer quantidades indecentes de comida. Fiquei olhando, atônita, enquanto ela colocava na mesa _waffles_, panquecas, pães, geleias, manteiga de amendoim, ovos mexidos, frutas e bacon. Isso não é um pouco de exagero?

Mas não era.

Apesar de eu nunca ter sido uma pessoa de comer muito pela manhã, pelos _waffles_ de Rin eu mudaria esses hábitos. Sango, Miroku e a própria Rin também comeram de forma razoável, sabe como é, dentro do aceitável para uma refeição matinal. Mas Inuyasha não. Gente, eu nunca vi _ninguém_ comer tanto em toda a minha vida! Ele extrapola os limites de qualquer expressão que eu possa tentar usar para descrever. 'Comer absurdamente como um animal faminto após um longo período de hibernação' é o que parece mais apropriado e mesmo assim sinto que ainda não é o suficiente.

O garoto parecia um buraco negro sugando tudo que ele via pela frente.

Nem reparei quando eu parei de comer meu _waffle_ e fiquei olhando para ele, chocada. Sério, como essa pessoa não é obesa? Ele deveria ser ainda mais gordo que eu!

"O que foi, bruxa?"

"Acho que ela ficou chocada com seus hábitos alimentares, Inuyasha." Miroku riu. "Não se preocupe, Kagome, é um pouco nojento, mas você se acostuma."

Miroku desviou-se de uma agressão de Inuyasha – quem mais? – e continuou a rir. Este também tinha um sorrisinho quase imperceptível no canto dos lábios.

"Pelo menos meus hábitos nojentos são com comida."

"Isso era para ser alguma indireta?"

"Acho que foi bem direto, Miroku." Eu ri do comentário de Rin e, ao que parece, meu mau humor também já tinha desaparecido. Café, comida e xingar Inuyasha. Tudo que é necessário para animar o espírito sofredor de uma pobre menina condenada a voltar à escola.

A uma escola nova.

Talvez eu não devesse ter comido o _waffle_.

Senti meu estômago se contorcer em um nó e esfreguei as palmas das mãos na saia, apenas para ter o que fazer com elas. Já estava na hora de sair.

"Vamos? Já passa das oito." Sango vocalizou meus pensamentos, terminando de lavar a louça, e um arrepio cruzou minha coluna.

Calma, preciso ser racional. Não pode ser tão ruim assim, certo?

Tirando que todas aquelas pessoas estavam na maldita festa onde eu tomei um porre de tequila e fiz só Deus – e o Inuyasha – sabem o que. Droga.

"Se não tem outra opção..." Inuyasha suspirou, passando as mãos pelos fios prateados.

Nós saímos e descemos em direção a garagem ao som de 'Can you feel the love tonight?' de Rei Leão na voz de Rin.

Ao chegarmos ao subsolo do prédio, Miroku foi andando para direita, em direção ao seu carro e as meninas foram para o BMW de Sango, estacionado a poucos metros do elevador. Ninguém me perguntou nada. Apenas me abandonaram na companhia de Inuyasha.

Traidores.

Segui o dito garoto até seu carro, prendendo um suspiro de resignação.

"Eu agradeceria se você não vomitasse no meu carro."

"Que?"

"Você. Está com a cara verde, parece que vai vomitar. Agradeceria se fizesse isso do lado de fora."

"Desde quando você agradece alguma coisa?"

Inuyasha deu um daqueles seus sorrisinhos tortos.

"Um bom ponto. Mas ainda assim, não dentro da Ferrari."

"Vou tentar mirar nas partes mais macias do couro."

"Maldita bruxa."

A discussão me deu outra coisa para pensar e eu acabei relaxando contra o banco. Inuyasha me lançou um olhar de soslaio e deu um pequeno sorriso. Um sorriso _de verdade_, não daqueles sarcásticos que ele me lança o tempo inteiro para me tirar do sério. Ele estava me provocando para me acalmar?

Isso sim seria novidade.

Afinal, geralmente é exatamente o contrário.

"Obrigada." Quis engolir as palavras de volta assim que elas escaparam da minha boca. Eu nunca pretendi dizer aquilo em voz alta, quer dizer, eu nem tinha certeza se minha teoria lunática fazia algum sentido ou se eu estava apenas procurando algum tipo de consolo para minha situação. Mas minha boca tem vontade própria e resolveu dizer assim mesmo.

Eu estou cercada de traidores. Até meu próprio corpo!

"De nada." Inuyasha desviou a atenção do transito por alguns breves instantes para me encarar. "Mas não se acostume com isso."

"É a segunda vez que você me diz isso depois de fazer algo remotamente legal para mim. Acho que eu estou ficando acostumada apesar dos seus sábios conselhos." Isso arrancou dele uma risada e eu acabei acompanhando.

"Isso não seria novidade, você _nunca _faz nada que eu falo. Maldita garota teimosa."

"Mentira! Você me força várias vezes a fazer o que você quer."

"Quis dizer espontaneamente, bruxa."

"Não é culpa minha se você não aconselha nada que preste." Dei a língua para ele.

"Claro, como levar um casaco mais grosso num dia frio. Péssimo conselho."

"Isso não foi um conselho, foi uma ordem, já discutimos isso. E você me _enganou_ para ir. Trapaceiro."

"Conselho, ordem, é tudo uma questão de semântica."

Só percebi que havíamos chegado ao colégio porque Inuyasha começou a estacionar o carro. Olhei para frente e me deparei com uma construção enorme, em um estilo clássico e imponente e senti meus braços se arrepiarem de novo.

Uma mão pousou em meu ombro e eu virei para olhar Inuyasha, com os olhos arregalados.

"Você veio bem até aqui, não vai me dizer agora que é uma covarde, não é?" Seus olhos tinham um brilho único de desafio. Algo que, ao que parece, eu nunca conseguiria recusar.

"Claro que não." Dei um pequeno sorriso e saltei do carro. Atrás de mim, Inuyasha ria, sabendo que me manipulava como se eu fosse uma criancinha de cinco anos de idade, mas dessa vez até que eu não me importei muito.

Do jeito dele, talvez ele quisesse me ajudar.

O que é inusitado, na melhor das hipóteses.

Subimos as escadarias que levavam a porta da frente e eu olhei meu relógio de pulso, 8:35. Estávamos atrasados. Não havia nem sinal dos outros em nenhum lugar, então seguimos em frente. Eu queria correr, mas Inuyasha andava tranquilamente, como se fosse o dono do mundo – típico – e tivesse todo tempo ao seu dispor.

"Você acha que chegar atrasado é benéfico para sua imagem ou alguma coisa do gênero?" Perguntei estreitando os olhos.

"Talvez."

"Idiota."

"Fique a vontade para ir sozinha." Pronto, ali estava novamente o sorrisinho sarcástico. Ele sabia muito bem que eu não fazia ideia [de] para onde ir e o colégio era imenso. Praticamente rosnei para ele. "Sabia que você não queria abrir mão da minha maravilhosa companhia. Além do mais, o primeiro horário hoje não é aula. Tem uma palestra introdutória agora. O diretor gosta desse tipo de coisa para se sentir importante." Inuyasha deu de ombros.

"Existe um motivo para palestras existirem, Inuyasha, elas são importantes."

"Tanto quanto observar a grama encolher." Revirei os olhos. Por que eu ainda gasto saliva?

Fiz o melhor que pude para apressar Inuyasha até o auditório (eu realmente teria ido sozinha se soubesse onde era, mas é _claro_ que ele não compartilhou essa preciosa informação comigo). Quando – finalmente – chegamos, entramos de fininho e sentamos nas cadeiras mais afastadas, onde ninguém veria que tínhamos acabado de entrar.

Inuyasha se jogou na cadeira displicentemente, tirando fones não sei de onde para ouvir música. Relaxado.

Se bem que combina com ele.

Eu _não_ acabei de pensar isso.

"Espero que este seja mais um ano em que realizaremos nossas atividades acadêmicas com êxito, honrando sempre o compromisso que temos com o nome do São Marista Champagnat. Além das matérias obrigatórias, é esperado de vocês que peguem matérias de estudo aprofundado que lhes interessem e sejam úteis para as carreiras que pretendem seguir e que se matriculem nos cursos de atividade extracurricular que esta instituição tem a oferecer. Nunca é muito cedo para começar a se pensar nas admissões das grandes universidades como as Ivy League e o corpo docente não espera nada menos de vocês..." Me peguei bocejando menos de quinze minutos depois de entrarmos na palestra. Entendi completamente o que Inuyasha queria dizer com _inútil_. O diretor, o homenzinho diminuto e arredondado, enfiado em um terno preto muito bem acabado, tinha um ar pretensioso – apesar de parecer acessível e inteligente. Falava do nosso compromisso com o colégio como se fosse um casamento.

Percebi que Inuyasha – _de novo_ – ostentava aquele sorrisinho sarcástico insuportável.

Será que muita gente olharia se eu começasse a estapeá-lo agora?

De resto, ele ignorava solenemente minha presença ao seu lado. Batucava os dedos sobre as pernas no ritmo da música que ouvia e parecia plenamente satisfeito.

Eu não posso pedir nada a ele.

Eu não _quero_ pedir nada a ele.

"Nós oferecemos o melhor que a educação de nível médio tem a oferecer. Nossos professores estão perfeitamente capacitados para guiá-los durante esse novo período da sua vida e eles irão instruí-los..."

Tudo bem, talvez eu queira. Reuni coragem e o cutuquei, Inuyasha abriu um só olho e sussurrou um "o que foi, bruxa?" para mim. Com tom de quem sabe exatamente o que eu queria.

"Me dá um fone."

"Você é extremamente mal educada."

"Você também é. Me dá um fone." Ele sorriu de canto e me estendeu o que eu pedia. Passamos o restante da palestra escutando música, volta e meia ele me sussurrava algum comentário irônico e eu tinha que me segurar para não rir.

Eventualmente nós fomos liberados para o intervalo, depois do qual finalmente teríamos aula de verdade.

"Vem, vamos para o refeitório." Inuyasha começou a literalmente me arrastar para fora do salão. Sim, me _arrastar_!

"Por que para o refeitório?"

"Porque eu estou com fome, não é óbvio?" Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e eu o encarei, incrédula. "Eu não comi tanto quanto podia no café da manhã." _O que?_

Seja como for, nos encaminhamos com a massa de alunos para o refeitório, onde o Inuyasha pegou uma bandeja com café da manhã enquanto eu me servia de mais um copo de café.

Encontramos o resto do pessoal e sentamos todos juntos. Aos poucos, mais e mais pessoas foram se juntando ao redor da nossa mesa, puxando cadeiras e, quando isso se tornou impossível, se escorando onde era possível em pé mesmo. Apesar da pequena multidão que se formou, rodeando-os como abelhas, todos me apresentaram e me deram atenção. Assim como no dia da festa, Inuyasha passou um braço pelos meus ombros – o que, eu odeio admitir, me deixou um pouco mais calma e, o pior, ele parecia saber disso – e eu fiquei vermelhíssima. Eram muitas pessoas falando ao mesmo tempo, todas querendo se atualizar sobre a vida das outras e matar as saudades. Participei da conversa tão bem quanto podia, mas isso não era muito.'

Era uma situação alienígena estar sentada naquela mesa. Pelo menos para mim. Na minha última escola, eu sentava apenas com Eri, Ayumi e Yuka e ninguém nos dava muita atenção. Não que elas não fossem meninas adoráveis, elas são, mas elas são muito mais parecidas comigo do que com Inuyasha, Sango e os outros.

Até que alguém, um garoto que eu não consegui lembrar o nome, começou a me perguntar coisas pessoais que eu simplesmente odeio responder. Até:

"Então, Kagome, namorando?" Eu, que já estava corada, senti a pigmentação se intensificar pelo menos umas duzentas vezes.

"Isso não é da sua conta." Eu nunca daria uma resposta grossa dessas. Mas Inuyasha não parece ter nenhum problema com isso. O garoto deu um sorrisinho amarelo, rapidamente olhou para o braço de Inuyasha que _continuava_ ao meu redor e assentiu. Acredito que isso tenha composto uma imagem comprometedora. Corei mais. Desgraça. Meu coração batia acelerado, eu estava me sentindo desconfortável e ansiosa. Uma parte de mim ficou verdadeiramente grata por não ter tido que responder à pergunta, mas agora eu não sabia como agir e eu _odeio_ não saber o que fazer. "Vamos subir, bruxa?"

"Olha, a _Kagome_ até pode subir com você, mas se continuar me chamando por esse apelido ridículo, vai subir sozinho, Inuyasha." Aquilo realmente estava dando nos meus nervos, diabos de bruxa, bruxa, bruxa o tempo inteiro. Eu por acaso chamo Inuyasha de mago? Feiticeiro? Duende? Gnomo? Troll? Qualquer criatura fictícia ridícula? Sango começou a rir, sendo acompanhada pelos outros e ele me lançou um olhar entre irritado e divertido. Uma expressão pouco usual, mas que Inuyasha parecia adquirir recorrentemente.

"Vamos logo, _bruxa_." E saiu me arrastando em direção às escadas. Senti meu sangue pulsar mais rápido com a raiva – quem ele _pensa_ que é? Sair me puxando desse jeito? Ainda mais na frente de todas aquelas pessoas! Como se eu fosse uma propriedade ou algo do gênero -, eu devo ter feito _strip-tease_ durante a crucificação de Cristo.

Com a delicadeza dele eu acabei trombando em alguém e derrubando tudo que a pessoa carregava. Lancei um olhar mortífero para Inuyasha, ao mesmo tempo em que me abaixava para ajudar a recolher os pertences caídos.

"Me desculpa!"

"Está tudo bem."

A menina era realmente muito bonita, os cabelos escuros e completamente lisos, olhos brilhantes, quase negros e uma pele tão clara que parecia de porcelana.

Encarei Inuyasha impacientemente, esperando ele se desculpar, mas ele estava com uma expressão pétrea e não me deu o menor sinal de que estava inclinado a isso.

"Não vai pedir desculpas não, seu grosso?" A garota se virou na direção dele, parecendo mais divertida do que exigente, e por alguns segundos os dois se encararam abertamente.

"Não." Curto e grosso. "Foi sua culpa de qualquer forma. Agora vamos embora."

Estreitei os olhos.

"Só esbarrei em alguém porque você é um troglodita!" Acho que estou ficando mais grossa de brigar com esse idiota, de verdade.

"Não, está tudo bem, é sério. Não precisa brigar com seu namorado por minha causa." Olhei para ela curiosa. Inuyasha, meu namorado?

"Não somos namorados." Eu estava prestes a dizer a mesma coisa, mas o tom cortante que Inuyasha usou me magoou profundamente.

"Ele tem razão." Minha voz saiu diferente, endurecida. "Qual seu nome?" Tentei me lembrar como ser educada, mas estava tendo dificuldade em me manter sob controle.

"Kikyou."

"O meu é Kagome."

"Não era você quem não queria se atrasar?"

"Não, pode ir embora, não vou com você nem morta." Não me dei ao trabalho de olhar para ele. "Desculpa de novo, Kikyou."

Ela olhou para nós dois com uma curiosidade muda, afinal, estávamos mesmo discutindo na frente dela. Quis chorar de vergonha. Passei por Inuyasha a passos firmes (obviamente um eufemismo para batendo os pés), ignorando-o completamente.

Mas é _claro_ que ele me segurou pelo braço.

"O que você quer, Inuyasha?" Eu pretendia ser fria, mas obviamente só consegui soar irritada.

"Qual é o seu problema?"

"Você. Você é o meu problema. Estamos claros?"

"Não, você não está fazendo o menor sentido."

"Ótimo, agora você sabe como é conviver com você." Ele se aproximou mais de mim.

"Vou perguntar mais uma vez: qual é o seu problema?"

"Nada que seja da sua maldita conta!"

Ele me encarou, irritação transbordando dos seus olhos e eu percebi como, na realidade, ele nunca esteve verdadeiramente irritado quando tínhamos discussões bobas. Seus olhos agora demonstravam todo seu potencial ameaçador. Dei um puxão, tentando liberar meu braço, mas é óbvio que ele nem se mexeu.

"Você está sendo deliberadamente teimosa."

"Você está sendo deliberadamente insuportável."

Então sua mão largou meu braço e eu – que estava fazendo força, puxando meu membro de volta - cambaleei uns dois passos para trás até conseguir me estabilizar.

"Que seja."

Inuyasha virou de costas e saiu em direção às escadas e subiu a passos largos, finalmente me deixando para trás. Apoiei minhas costas na parede e suspirei, enterrando o rosto nas mãos.

O que está acontecendo comigo?

Eu não tinha uma resposta para as minhas perguntas e, com a irritação saindo do meu sistema, eu comecei a cogitar a possibilidade de ter exagerado.

Droga.

**oOo**

Óbvio que eu fiquei perdida um tempo.

Quando finalmente consegui encontrar minha sala, a aula já estava começando e eu tive que entrar sob os olhares de todo mundo, inclusive da pessoa que me fez chegar atrasada, ardendo ainda mais de raiva e de vergonha.

Sentei numa das últimas fileiras perto da janela e não conseguia me concentrar de jeito nenhum.

Eu sei que ele não falou por mal. Aliás, eu sei que ele não falou nada demais, nada que não fosse _verdade_. Por que diabos eu estava reagindo daquele jeito?

Porque ele é um grosso. Porque não precisava ter me arrastado daquela forma, nem ter dito o que disse naquele tom. Eu não preciso ficar tentando arrumar uma desculpa para justificar o comportamento desajustado desse garoto! Prendi um suspiro.

O sol já ia alto, iluminando a vista do campus pela janela com um brilho dourado. Não exatamente o mesmo dourado dos olhos de Inuyasha, por outro lado, os dele são de um tom âmbar muito mais rico.

Existe uma perspectiva sob a qual eu estou certa, não é? Eu não posso deixar ele me tratar mal para sempre. Apesar de que ele não é ruim cem por cento do tempo.

Mas até aí, aposto que nem Jack, O Estripador, é ruim cem por cento do tempo.

Odeio ficar confusa.

Sacudi a cabeça e tentei prestar atenção no que estava sendo dito na aula. Inuyasha estava sentado algumas fileiras para o lado, do mesmo modo relaxado de antes, mas podia ver que seus pés estavam batucando impacientemente por baixo da mesa e ele não parecia completamente confortável, como é o seu normal.

Cálculo básico, Kagome, você não é boa nisso. Esquece essa discussão retardada. Mas foi mesmo retardada, não é? É bastante óbvio que ele não percebeu o que fez. (Claro, você acha que ele vai perceber que te magoou _falando a verdade_?). Eu poderia muito bem ter falado com ele com mais calma, tanto sobre sair me arrastando quanto sobre sua forma _delicada_ de falar. _É, exatamente como eu fiz com meu nome, funcionou perfeitamente_.

E eu já voltei a pensar no Inuyasha. Minha vida é tão difícil.

A hora da aula se sucedeu numa lentidão aterradora. Quase quis arrancar os cabelos ou roer todas as minhas unhas novamente. No entanto, me obriguei a prestar atenção o máximo possível, tentando absorver as contas.

O sinal finalmente soou e era hora de mudar de aula. Aleluia!

O próximo tempo era de Laboratório de Química. Segui entre as pessoas, reparando que alguns estavam na nossa mesa durante o intervalo, mas que nem Sango, nem Rin ou Miroku tinham aulas comigo até ali. O professor entrou, era enérgico e simpático, parecia o tipo de professor que os alunos gostavam apesar da matéria, mas eu realmente senti minha simpatia azedar quando ele disse "Vocês vão se sentar em duplas, mas como hoje é o primeiro dia, elas não precisam ser definitivas."

Me senti afundar na cadeira. A única pessoa realmente _conhecida_ naquela sala era justamente aquela com quem eu não estava falando no momento.

Aliás, ele estava conversando no meio de várias pessoas, incluindo, adivinhem?, a garota ruiva da festa. Senti como se fosse vomitar. Eles acabaram indo sentar juntos. Se ele parecia levemente incomodado antes, agora não, já estava de volta à sua forma habitual, perfeitamente à vontade onde quer que estivesse.

"Oi." Quase pulei de susto, distraída do jeito que estava. Um garoto moreno de olhos azuis muito claros tinha se sentado ao meu lado. Seu rosto era familiar e eu o encarei fixamente por alguns segundos até flashes inundarem minha memória. Flashes da festa. Eu nunca mais vou beber de novo. Pensando bem, eu nunca mais vou pisar em uma festa.

Eu poderia fazer uma lista com as razões, mas sinto que esse não é o melhor momento.

"Err..." A lembrança de quem ele era me deixou subitamente desconfortável. Senti o peso da observação de Inuyasha sobre mim e relanceei um olhar para ele. Sua expressão fechada como não estava há menos de dois minutos.

"Olha, eu sei que nós não começamos muito bem, mas eu estava bêbado e não no meu melhor momento. Minha namorada tinha acabado de terminar comigo e... Eu sei que isso não é justificativa e eu fui um perfeito imbecil e você tem todo direito de me expulsar daqui se quiser, mas eu realmente queria me desculpar." Fiquei encarando-o, um pouco chocada, um pouco admirada. É preciso coragem para admitir seus erros e pedir desculpas, ainda mais para alguém que você não conhece e não vai fazer diferença na sua vida. Ele não deve ser má pessoa.

"Foi realmente ruim." Ele me deu um sorriso sem graça e eu suspirei. "Mas acho que posso perdoar se você prometer não beber mais perto de mim." Tentei desanuviar a tensão no ar e sorri. "Meu nome é Kagome."

"Posso prometer isso, com certeza. O meu é Kouga." Ele sorriu também, era um sorriso bonito, branquíssimo em contraste com a pele morena. "Posso oferecer minha companhia por hoje? Você é aluna nova, não é?"

"Aceito bastante grata. Sou, não conheço muita gente e quem eu conheço já está acompanhado." Tentei ao máximo manter a amargura longe da minha voz, mas não consegui evitar que meus olhos procurassem a figura de Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" Ele comentou com um tom profundo de desgosto. Acredito que eles não sejam melhores amigos. Inclusive porque Inuyasha olhava para ele com um olhar assassino que faria qualquer herói grego correr pedindo clemência. Prometeu não teria a menor chance. "Ah, claro, Ayame está com ele. Minha ex-namorada."

Oh.

_Oh_.

Bom, isso explica os olhares.

Tentei me desligar de qualquer outra coisa que não fosse a aula dali em diante. Kouga era uma boa companhia, inteligente, fazia bons comentários e me distraiu dos meus problemas. Tudo bem que ele não tinha um humor agudo, mas eu nem gosto desse tipo de coisa mesmo.

Minha próxima aula era de Literatura Medieval, uma das eletivas que eu peguei e estava realmente ansiosa para ter. Kouga me disse onde era a sala – apesar de não fazer essa matéria – e eu fui caminhando para lá, um pouco mais animada do que anteriormente. Afinal, não tinha ficado sozinha e a próxima aula era uma que eu realmente queria assistir. O dia parecia estar ficando um pouco melhor.

Ledo engano.

Senti novamente a mão de alguém me segurar pelo braço, grande, quente e firme. E não restava dúvidas de quem era a pessoa me segurando.

"O que você quer, Inuyasha?" Eu estava mais cansada do que irritada. Passei as últimas duas horas remoendo a briga estúpida que nós tivemos e, honestamente, eu não estava pronta para o segundo _round_.

"Quero falar com você um instante."

"Eu já estou aqui, fale."

"Sango me contou o que aquele imbecil tentou fazer na festa." Senti meu rosto corando no mesmo segundo. Eu vou matar Sango. Será que ela não entende que eu já me humilho o suficiente sozinha e não preciso de ajuda nesse departamento? "O que me leva a perguntar o que diabos você estava fazendo com ele."

"Inuyasha, eu não sei por que, mas tenho a sensação de que isso é algo que não te diz respeito."

"Você pode deixar de ser tão teimosa e conversar como uma pessoa por cinco minutos?" Inuyasha me dizendo isso? Que fantástico!

"Tudo bem, você quer razões? Ele me pediu desculpas, me tratou bem, foi gentil e educado. Adivinha só, ele até decorou meu nome na primeira tentativa!" Sua carranca só se fechou ainda mais. "E eu já estou aqui falando com você, Inuyasha, você pode parar de segurar meu braço agora. Eu não vou sair correndo." Ele me soltou.

"Tem certeza? Mais cedo você definitivamente queria sair correndo como uma criança mimada." Inuyasha passou a mão pelos cabelos. "Está mais inclinada a dividir o motivo para aquilo agora?"

"Não, acredito que não." Ficamos nos encarando, uma guerra muda onde perdia quem desviasse os olhos primeiro. Mas, infelizmente, nunca saberemos o resultado, porque Miroku parou do meu lado e quebrou nossa concentração ao mesmo tempo.

"Kagome, você está na aula de Literatura Medieval?" Fiquei aliviada por ter uma saída.

"Estou."

"Imaginei que sim, eu também. Vamos?" Ele me abriu um sorriso e lançou um olhar sério a Inuyasha, que me deixou confusa. "Até mais tarde, Inuyasha."

Este só resmungou alguma coisa e nos deu as costas.

"Eu não deveria ter interrompido?"

"Não, Miroku. A sua interrupção foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu no meu dia até agora."

**oOo**

Finalmente, casa!

Ridículo dizer que as aulas terminaram às 15:30 e eu só cheguei em casa quase às seis da tarde. Eu sou a pessoa mais estúpida e sem sorte que já agraciou esse planeta, eu tenho certeza.

Quando eu briguei com Inuyasha, esqueci completamente que ele era minha carona. E como nas minhas duas últimas aulas não eram com nenhum dos outros (e eu não encontrei ninguém na saída, possivelmente porque eu me movo muito devagar), eu tive que pegar o metrô.

A coisa é que eu não estou familiarizada com o metrô nessa parte da cidade. Aliás, em nenhuma parte da cidade. Meu antigo colégio era tão perto de casa que tudo que eu precisava fazer era ir andando.

Até uma pessoa experiente pode se confundir com a quantidade de linhas que Manhattan oferece, imagina o que não aconteceu comigo. Eu fui parar no Queens e demorei séculos dançando entre trens até finalmente conseguir pegar o certo e vir para o _flat_.

Eu não estava brincando quando disse que ainda preciso da minha mãe para viver. Isso é uma decadência completa.

Consegui me arrastar até o quarto e me jogar na cama.

"Kagome!" Sango pulou da cama, vindo até a minha. "Onde você estava? Por que não voltou com o Inuyasha para casa?"

"A gente brigou." Murmurei com a cara enfiada no travesseiro, todos os meus músculos cantavam de alívio. "Peguei metrô. Não conheço metrô. Perdida." Eu sei que isso não era inglês propriamente dito, mas eu estava muito cansada para ligar.

"Meu Deus!" Sango parecia com vontade de rir. Não a culpo. Traidores por todos os lados e minha má sorte, deve ser mesmo engraçado. "Mas o que pode ter sido tão ruim assim que você não podia nem se aproveitar da carona? Ou procurar a gente?"

"Não achei vocês. Dormir agora. Conversar depois." Dessa vez Sango riu da minha linguagem rudimentar, mas me deixou em paz. Consegui cochilar um pouco, mas não mais do que uma hora. Quando acordei, reparei que ainda estava enfiada no uniforme e que tinha textos para ler. Troquei de roupa e peguei as folhas de papel na minha bolsa, mas meu estômago estava roncando.

Eu realmente não queria dar de cara com Inuyasha. Se eu brigar com ele mais uma vez que seja hoje, acho que vou ter um acesso epilético.

No entanto, era melhor me arriscar a ter uma síncope (ou uma indigestão, nos cenários mais leves) do que continuar aguentando meu estomago roncando como estava.

Fui me esgueirando até a cozinha, e a encontrei abençoadamente vazia. Na porta da geladeira dois bilhetes, um avisando que Sango e Rin tinham ido ao cinema e outro de Miroku, avisando que tinha ido dar uma volta. Nem um bilhete, nem uma nota, nem ao menos um cuspe do Inuyasha.

Fiz um lanche e sentei para comer assistindo televisão na sala. Depois de alguns minutos, o lanche devidamente comido e minha atenção não totalmente presa pela comédia passando, percebi que não sei mais ficar sozinha. Eu queria companhia.

Uma vozinha inconveniente continuava sussurrando no meu ouvido as coisas mais absurdas, me perguntando, por exemplo, será que Inuyasha estava no quarto, será que a gente não podia resolver isso sem mais problemas.

Então, eu me lembrei de sua expressão e tudo que aconteceu hoje. Acho que é melhor deixar o assunto descansar, ao menos por enquanto. Tenho certeza que não estou com cabeça para lidar com mais problemas e que meu orgulho está muito ferido para aguentar qualquer provocação, por menor que seja. Acredito que tentar falar com ele hoje só vai piorar nossa situação.

E, de qualquer forma, por que deveria ser eu a procurá-lo?

Especialmente depois da _cena_ que ele fez comigo entre as aulas – novamente na frente de quem quisesse assistir, como se minha vida tivesse subitamente se tornado um maldito _reality show_ -, eu tenho todos os motivos para estar irritada com ele. E continuar sendo leniente com ele obviamente não tem dado bons resultados.

E com leniente quero dizer atendendo quando ele me chama de bruxa.

Eu realmente odeio esse apelido.

Apesar de que ele não fala de um jeito ofensivo. O modo brusco e incisivo como ele afirmou que nós não tínhamos nada (de novo, um fato que eu não pretendo modificar) soou muito mais pejorativo do que um mero apelido.

Quando, exatamente, eu fiquei tão frustrada com tudo isso?

Eu não deveria estar me importando tanto assim.

Mas a verdade é que eu estava e parecia que não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer a esse respeito. Por mais que tivesse me esforçado, não fui capaz de afastar esse assunto da minha cabeça por mais de 35 segundos, sempre dando voltas e voltas e caindo no mesmo ponto.

Preciso entender o que está acontecendo comigo. Acho que um tempo longe de Inuyasha deve me ajudar a colocar minha cabeça de volta no lugar. E eu não posso deixar isso para lá tão fácil assim. Isso abre precedentes sobre os quais não gosto nem de pensar!

Então está decidido, eu não vou procurar por ele. Se Inuyasha quiser que as coisas voltem ao normal, ele que peça desculpas. Afinal, era isso que ele devia ter feito desde o início. Certo?

E vou aproveitar esse tempo para encontrar minha paz interior.

Isso, paz interior soa extraordinário.

Só então percebi que a comédia que eu estava assistindo já havia acabado há tempos e eu estava sentada no sofá, num cômodo parcialmente escuro, olhando para a parede e pensando no meu companheiro de _flat_ insano.

Alguém conhece uma forma indolor de se matar?

**oOo**

**N/A: **Queridos e devotos pinguins da Corte Imperial de República, bem vindos a mais uma sexta-feira!

Hoje encerramos nossa interação em uma nota um tanto quanto tensa, o que vocês acharam? Mais e mais o relacionamento entre o Inuyasha e a Kagome ganha mais nuances.

De novo, agradecimentos à Lady Koneko, minha Beta fantástica pelas correções do meu texto e sugestões e também à Lady Grater por descascar todos os meus pepinos (Koneko, Ju, vocês são umas lindas).

Um beijo especial para **Giiz** (HAHA eu gosto da ideia da Kagome ser fisicamente parecida com a Zoey – mais nova um pouco, no entanto – e com o jeito destrambelhado e meio socially awkward da Jess, mas eu acho que a Kagome tem uma sensualidade não-intencional que a Jess não tem. Eu adoro New Girl, Ana Karenina, livros novos e reviews! Muito obrigada por tudo, beijos), **Kagome Juh** (My fair cucumber-peeler Lady! Hahaha Ah, por favor Juliana, se fosse eu ia estar flertando enlouquecidamente com o Inuyasha e pegando ele em todos os cantos escuros. I'm not even ashamed of it. Hahaha está pensando na sua única pergunta? Estou esperando. Much Love, Bunny), **Lari-chan** (Que bom que você gosta! Fico feliz que isso tenha ficado claro hahaha essa é a intenção dele desde praticamente o início – ele percebe o efeito que tem sobre ela e usa isso. Aqui está o quinto capítulo, espero que goste), **Isis StAine** (HAHAHA é uma, mas infelizmente está fora dos meus planos. A Lully terá muitos momentos para brilhar ainda. Pobre Miroku, eu sempre amei o Miroku hahaha Como eu disse, sétimo capítulo. Espere até lá. Por enquanto, keep beta-ing. Much love, Bunny), ** 31** (Oh, muito obrigada! E parabéns pela formatura! Espero que consiga acompanhar e continue gostando do desenvolvimento. Beijos!), **Nat Houshi** (Ah, muito obrigada! Espero que continue atendendo às expectativas, beijos!)

É isso, meus amores. Espero que tenham gostado e continuem voltando e aproveitando cada capítulo novo.

Queen Bunny (aka Pepperish, née Fanii)

Ps. Coisas estranhas ligadas à Monarquia podem – _devem - _ser ignoradas. A autora é simplesmente insana.


	7. Sobre as fases da lua

**República**

Por: Pepperish

**Capítulo seis**: Sobre as fases da lua

"Previsão do meu horóscopo lunar de hoje:

Você assistirá alguém querido passar por grandes transformações e

terá que diminuir suas expectativas no que tange relacionamentos complicados.

Chances de alcançar seu potencial enquanto _teddy bear_.

Também é bom evitar coisas _lights_ no café-da-manhã, estas podem causar desconforto estomacal."

Por Kagome Higurashi.

Dentro do bolso do blazer do uniforme, meu celular vibrou.

_Eu nunca vou te perdoar por ter saído da nossa escola, Kagome-chan. Essas aulas estão me matando!_

Era Yuka e eu ri baixinho de sua mensagem. Estava na aula de Inglês – uma que eu realmente adorava, a professora era fantástica, apesar de rígida, e tinha um humor ácido estonteantemente afiado -, mas ainda assim estava difícil de me manter acordada. Eu devia ter vergonha de dizer que estava morrendo de sono quando metade do dia já tinha transcorrido, mas honestamente eu não poderia ligar menos.

_Está se tornando uma aluna irresponsável, Yuka-chan?_

Guardei o aparelho de volta no bolso, mas ele vibrou menos de um minuto depois.

_Sempre fui, como você nunca percebeu? Me conta da sua vida ou eu vou mandar esse professor calar a boca, independente das consequências. A situação aí já melhorou?_

Engoli um sorrisinho de canto.

_Suas ameaças estão melhorando ao longo do tempo e eu realmente não gostaria que você dissesse algo do gênero sem que eu estivesse por perto para assistir. Infelizmente não, tudo igual._

Tentei voltar a ouvir o que a professora estava dizendo, mas a verdade é que eu já tinha estudado a parte da gramática que ela estava revisando e não conseguia me obrigar a prestar atenção.

_Ele ainda não pediu desculpas? Inacreditável! Não que eu saiba como homens funcionam, mas duas semanas é tempo suficiente para qualquer um!_

Eu concordava de todo coração.

O problema, querida Yuka, é que Inuyasha não é qualquer um.

Digitei uma nova resposta rápida e tentei mudar de assunto. Realmente, não queria discutir aquilo agora.

Minha última aula do dia é de Literatura Medieval e eu sorri quando olhei para a porta e Miroku já estava do lado de fora me esperando.

"Eu por acaso peguei a senhorita trocando mensagens durante uma _aula?_" Seu tom de falsa indignação e zombaria me alcançou assim que eu coloquei os pés para fora da sala de aula.

"Claro que não, eu estava pesquisando sobre a matéria!" Coloquei dramaticamente a mão sobre o peito. "Quem você acha que eu sou?"

Miroku riu alto com isso.

"Estava muito assustado que você estivesse se rendendo ao lado negro da força."

"Não, eu ainda sou uma aluna imaculadamente exemplar, muito obrigada." Mandei a língua para ele, de forma muito madura.

Miroku tem sido uma benção nessas duas últimas semanas. Inuyasha nunca veio me pedir desculpas e eu me recusei terminantemente a ser a pessoa a ceder – afinal, era _ele_ o errado -, portanto tem exatamente duas semanas que não nos falamos, a não ser quando Inuyasha tem alguma coisa cruel para comentar sobre a minha pessoa. Se eu achava que ele me infernizava antes... Mas ele não ficava perto de mim tempo suficiente para que isso fosse algo recorrente.

Caí numa rotina diferente, pegando carona para o colégio com Miroku todos os dias e passando a maior parte do meu tempo livre com ele. E preciso dizer que o garoto fazia um bom trabalho diminuindo a tensão, mesmo com os próprios problemas. Ele e Sango estavam agindo com fingida normalidade desde a discussão que eu escutei escondida, mas também não estavam nos melhores dos termos. O que quer dizer que o clima no _flat_ não estava exatamente bom. Eu evitava Inuyasha como se minha vida dependesse disso e ele não fazia o menor esforço para me impedir, Sango e Miroku passavam menos tempo na companhia um do outro do que quando eu cheguei e apenas Rin transitava livremente em todas as zonas, tentando resolver os conflitos infrutiferamente.

Nos sentamos juntos quando chegamos à sala, alguns outros conhecidos se virando para conversar conosco. Ficamos assim uns bons minutos, até que minha visão periférica captou a entrada de Kikyou. O que ela estava fazendo ali? Nunca a tinha visto naquela aula.

"Hey, Kikyou!" Eu a chamei e ela virou para mim com um sorriso. Desde que eu esbarrei nela, tivemos algumas interações amigáveis e ela era muito simpática – afinal, ela tinha me perdoado por tê-la acertado como um _quarterback_.

"Que bom que você está aqui!" Ela disse quando se aproximou de nossa mesa e cumprimentou todo mundo. "Me inscrevi muito tarde nas eletivas e estou atrasada." Oh, então agora ela estava naquela turma! Abri um sorriso contente em sua direção. "Olá, Miroku." Seu tom era de familiaridade.

Só então percebi que, ao meu lado, os ombros de Miroku estavam tensos e sua expressão não estava tão relaxada quanto há poucos momentos antes. Seus olhos azuis escuros estavam fixados nos de Kikyou e, apesar de estar sorrindo de maneira educada, seu maxilar estava levemente contraído.

Eles já se conheceram antes?

Quer dizer, faz sentido, Miroku conhece Deus e o mundo dentro dessa instituição e mesmo Kikyou sendo aluna nova, ela era uma garota muito bonita. Ou seja, um _must-have_ na lista de conhecidos do garoto ao meu lado.

No entanto, ele não parecia particularmente animado olhando para ela.

"Kikyou." Maneou a cabeça em sua direção e finalmente reparou que eu estava olhando para ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Sua expressão relaxou um pouco, como se ele estivesse fazendo um esforço consciente para isso.

Poderia ser ela a garota da festa? A que Sango viu com ele?

De alguma forma, olhando para eles, não parecia provável.

"Tudo bem, Kagome-chan?" A voz da menina me tirou do meu transe. Kikyou estava se sentando na fileira a nossa frente, com um sorriso divertido no rosto. Minha expressão devia estar realmente ridícula.

"Tudo bem."

"Eu perdi muita matéria?"

"Alguma, foram quatro aulas, mas você consegue recuperar rápido."

Ao meu lado, Miroku ofereceu suas anotações – elas eram _fantásticas_, ele escreve muito rápido e organizadamente, captando tudo que o professor fala e esquematizando sobre o papel de forma didática imediatamente. Algo do que eu sentia uma suave inveja quando olhava para as minhas anotações, cheias de notas de rodapé e adendos bagunçados.

Todos ajudaram a dar um _preview_ do que estava acontecendo para Kikyou e em poucos minutos era como se ela sempre tivesse estado ali conosco.

Talvez eu só estivesse ficando maluca e enxergando coisas demais onde não existiam.

**oOo**

"Vocês estão sendo ridículos." Não era a primeira vez que Sango me dizia isso e eu duvidava que fosse ser a última. Suspirei. Era aparentemente impossível tentar tirar Inuyasha da cabeça, já que toda vez que eu começava a ser bem sucedida nessa tarefa alguém resolvia me relembrar de sua existência. Pior ainda, de sua existência _do outro lado do corredor_. "Já passaram duas semanas, está na hora de acabar com essa bobagem. Por que não vai falar com ele, Kagome-chan?"

"Não posso fazer isso." Sabe como é, determinações. Se Inuyasha não pode tentar conviver de forma minimamente aceitável, então era realmente melhor que ficasse longe. É bem óbvio que eu não tenho estabilidade emocional suficiente para viver nessa montanha russa de comportamentos incoerentes que esse homem representa.

"Está escrito na sua cara que você quer!" Um sorrisinho despontou no canto dos meus lábios, a frustração de Sango evidente em seu rosto.

"Vocês realmente deviam tentar resolver isso, Kagome-chan. Nenhum dos dois está feliz do jeito que está." Rin emendou.

Estávamos no quarto, Rin dividindo a cama comigo e Sango em sua própria cama, a nossa frente.

"Aquele garoto não influencia em _nada_ na minha felicidade."

"Oh, claro que não, ficar encarando a parede é apenas um esporte que você aprecia."

"Sango-chan, meu amor, é o _único_ esporte que eu aprecio." Isso fez com que a garota jogasse as mãos pra cima em renúncia e se deixasse afundar na cama, rindo. Rin se levantou.

"Preciso ir fazer o jantar ou vamos todos morrer de fome."

"Eu realmente não estou preparada para isso." Ela deu uma risadinha da minha resposta e saiu do quarto, me deixando sozinha com Sango.

"Ele não está feliz com isso, Kagome."

"Duvido muito disso, Sango. Ele parece perfeitamente bem para mim."

Ela deu um suspiro longo e audível.

"Imagino que você acredite nisso. Inuyasha tem essa péssima mania de nunca mostrar como está se sentindo, mas, acredite em mim, ele não está mais confortável com essa briga que você."

Eu realmente duvido _muito_ disso. Por mais que eu nunca vá admitir em voz alta, aquilo vinha me incomodando com uma intensidade que beirava o ridículo.

Confie em mim para conhecer um cara há menos de um mês e ficar me remoendo porque ele não se sente mais inclinado a falar comigo.

Quantas vezes será que eu consigo me humilhar até atingir a maioridade? Existe um número grande o suficiente para isso?

"Obrigada por tentar ajudar, Sango-chan. Mesmo que seja um caso perdido e você esteja desperdiçando tempo, energia e saliva." Ela riu e se virou para mim.

"Você é tão exagerada."

"As pessoas continuam me dizendo isso, mas eu sou apenas realista." Sango sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

"Dois cabeças duras, isso sim. Vocês se merecem."

**oOo**

_Tudo_ que eu preciso na minha vida é de um expresso. Duplo. Bem forte.

Está bem, talvez eu precise de um chocolate também. Vamos lá, uma garota emocionalmente exaurida precisa fazer o que pode. Antes de qualquer outra coisa, se eu não tomar um café _agora_ eu vou sair por aí em uma onda homicida.

O stress dessas últimas semanas está acabando comigo. Acho que esse era o plano do meu karma o tempo inteiro. Ha-há, universo, parabéns, você venceu.

Quase chorei de alívio quando atravessei a porta de vidro – causando aquele maravilhoso barulhinho do tilintar dos sinos que avisam que um cliente acabou de entrar – e aspirei fundo o aroma rico e intoxicante de café. Oh, paraíso.

Claro que ninguém em sã consciência – com a possível exceção de turistas – vai entrar no _Starbucks_ para comprar um expresso, então eu recorri à pequena cafeteria que Rin tinha me levado pouco depois de eu ter chegado ao _flat_. Ela era pequena, charmosa, com uma decoração levemente antiquada, vendia um café arrebatadoramente forte e, em um segredo que eu obviamente não dividiria com ninguém, me fazia sentir como se eu fosse parte do elenco de _Friends_ e aquele fosse meu Central Perk particular. Nesse dia em particular, ela era meu lugar favorito no planeta terra.

Enquanto esperava os dois clientes à minha frente serem atendidos – me esforçando ao máximo para não bater o pé impacientemente enquanto isso – tentei listar mentalmente tudo que eu precisava fazer até o fim da semana. Tomar um café, lavar a roupa da república, comprar a ração da Lully, ir ao salão com a Sago e a Rin aparar a franja (e me submeter a novos tipos de tortura), ligar para mamãe, descobrir uma maneira de fazer Miroku e Sango se entenderem, quebrar uma garrafa na cabeça do Inuyasha. É, acho que isso é tudo.

Mas talvez eu possa trazer '_quebrar uma garrafa na cabeça do Inuyasha'_ para o segundo lugar da lista. Logo atrás de tomar uma boa xícara de expresso, é claro.

As coisas entre nós continuavam glaciais. Parecia, honestamente, que o ártico tinha se mudado para a porta da frente. O garoto estava alternando entre me lançar alguns insultos cruéis quando estava em um humor particularmente ruim e me tratar como uma partícula de poeira no restante do tempo. É levemente enlouquecedor.

Pedir desculpas _não devia _ser tão difícil assim para ninguém! Mas, aparentemente, para Inuyasha é.

Finalmente minha vez!

"Boa tarde, Houjo-kun! Um expresso, por favor." Tive que controlar minha língua para ela não desenrolar o 'pelo amor dos Deuses' que ela queria. Atrás de mim, o sino da loja soou, mas nos meus ouvidos era como se fossem os sinos dos anjos tilintando e cantando aleluia, obrigada Senhor pela existência da cafeína.

"Só um segundo, srta. Kagome." Mas ainda assim até mesmo o garoto exageradamente sorridente atrás do balcão parecia ter percebido minha agitação e meus olhos ridiculamente ansiosos. Eu seguia absolutamente todos os seus movimentos como um falcão faminto durante a caça. Ele era agradável, apesar de sempre ser alegre _demais_ e seu café era a oitava maravilha do mundo moderno. Houjo me entregou a xícara e um potinho branco em uma pequena bandeja. "Aqui está, expresso e uma porção extra de creme."

"Você é meu herói!" Sorri, deixando o dinheiro sobre o balcão e me virei com as preciosidades sobre as mãos, querendo pegar uma mesa o mais rápido possível. E teria feito exatamente isso, se não tivesse colidido.

Minha sorte é uma maravilha.

Todo o meu precioso néctar divino saiu voando da bandeja e caiu – quente, quente, _muito quente_ – em cima de mim (adivinha quem resolveu sair de vestido branco justamente hoje?). Eu queria começar a chorar.

O homem em quem eu esbarrei foi muito educado, pedindo mil desculpas, mas meu vestido estava grudado, marrom e semitransparente, minha pele por baixo dele estava queimando graças à temperatura e tanto meu almejado café quanto o delicioso potinho de chantilly tinham ido pelos ares.

Evitei responder, porque tudo que eu conseguia fazer no momento era rosnar. Acho que essa convivência com um _inuyokai_ está prejudicando minhas já pobres competências sociais. Tive a impressão de ouvi-lo murmurar 'Eu saio do Japão onde eu esbarro na minha namorada o tempo inteiro para vir para os EUA e a primeira coisa que eu faço é esbarrar em _outra _pessoa. Talvez o problema não seja a Usagi, afinal de contas.'

Ele me estendeu vários guardanapos, um tanto sem-graça. E quando eu percebi exatamente _onde_ meu vestido estava semitransparente – apesar da tonalidade marrom-escura – senti meu rosto esquentar como um forno elétrico ligado na máxima potência.

Pelos céus, isso _pode_ ficar pior?

E é claro que foi nesse momento que o sino da loja tilintou de novo e Inuyasha entrou.

"Por que será que toda vez que eu te encontro você está causando caos ou seminua?" Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha sarcasticamente antes de completar. "Ou os dois."

Minha sorte. Só. Fica. Melhor.

Acho que vou ter que adaptar o plano de atingir Inuyasha com uma garrafa. Uma xícara de café vai ter que servir.

"Cale. A. Boca." Hoje é o fatídico dia em que eu vou matar esse garoto. Eu nem me incomodo com as consequências. Não existe colega de cela no mundo que possa ser pior do que Inuyasha. É simplesmente uma atrocidade sequer pensar sobre isso.

Eu senti meu nariz formigando e sabia que eu estava perigosamente perto de começar a chorar. Por favor, por tudo que é mais sagrado, que isso não aconteça.

Mas era demais para mim.

Tudo que eu queria era _um maldito café_.

Imersa nos meus próprios pensamentos, não percebi quando o homem a minha frente se afastou ou quando foi que Inuyasha saiu de perto da porta e andou até o meu lado, mas ali estava ele. Tinha tirado a jaqueta de couro dos ombros e a estendia para mim.

Talvez eu tivesse aceitado, tentado salvar algum pingo de dignidade que ainda restasse em mim, nem que fosse para as pessoas desconhecidas das ruas de NY.

No entanto, seus olhos continuavam tão frios quanto antes – uma expressão tão incaracterística, tão _ultrajante_ – e isso obliterava qualquer pensamento nesse sentido que eu pudesse vir a ter.

Empurrei a jaqueta de volta em direção ao seu peito e saí batendo o pé, tentando manter a cabeça o mais erguida possível, ignorando as pessoas me encarando, ignorando a mancha enorme no meu vestido branco, ignorando que do lado de fora o vento frio ficaria ainda mais incômodo em contato com o tecido úmido.

Estava tentando salvar qualquer pingo de dignidade que ainda restasse em mim, mas não estava nem aí para as pessoas desconhecidas das ruas de NY. Apenas para _ele._

**oOo**

O _flat_ estava mergulhado num terrível silêncio fúnebre.

Tudo bem, talvez não em um silêncio fúnebre, mas estava realmente muito quieto para um apartamento habitado por cinco adolescentes que usualmente estão sempre falando, vendo televisão, ouvindo música ou discutindo. Sango e Rin tinham saído juntas – para fazer compras, então eu me recusei a ir, ainda me lembro muito bem do que aconteceu da última vez – e os meninos poderiam ter evaporado também, tamanha a falta de som.

Naquele momento, no entanto, eu até poderia me aproveitar dessa situação. Estava morrendo de vontade de comer um doce! Eu quase podia sentir o gosto do chocolate na ponta da minha língua. Sorvete, biscoito, Nutella, qualquer coisa bastava desde que fosse chocolate. E a ideia de poder me aventurar livremente até a cozinha sem ter que dar de cara com Inuyasha para azedar até o mais delicioso dos chocolates era paradisíaca.

Mais uma vez, ledo engano. Alguma vez eu vou estar _certa_ sobre alguma coisa?

Assim que eu coloquei os pés na sala, meu olhar foi atraído para a figura de Inuyasha, esparramado no sofá com um livro no colo. Ele precisava estar sem camisa? A vida não é cruel o suficiente sem isso? O garoto desviou o olhar para mim, por um breve segundo.

Vou precisar de muito, muito sorvete.

Já estava me encaminhando para a cozinha quando ouvi a voz grave de Inuyasha me chamar. _Pelo nome_. Meu corpo congelou, um arrepio cruzou minha espinha. Ele tinha posto o livro de lado e estava sentado no sofá, me encarando da forma mais intensa que alguém pode imaginar.

Ficaria muito feio eu simplesmente sair correndo?

Mas mesmo que eu pretendesse simplesmente ignorar qualquer resquício de dignidade e fugir, minhas pernas não me davam o menor sinal de que iriam me obedecer.

"Você é possivelmente a pessoa mais teimosa que eu conheci em toda a minha vida."

"Já ouvi isso antes. Se é tudo que você tem a dizer, eu estou indo embora."

"Isso é só o começo do que eu tenho a dizer." Tive que me controlar para não engolir em seco. "Você vai ficar parada no meio da sala?"

"Talvez."

"Você só está provando meu ponto." Lancei um olhar mortífero para ele e me encaminhei para a poltrona do lado do sofá onde ele estava. "A gente pode conversar sobre aquela briga ridícula agora?"

"Depende, você está pronto para admitir que seu comportamento está bem abaixo do desejável?"

"Só se você me disser o que te deixou tão irritada em primeiro lugar."

"Você não tem _nenhuma_ ideia?" O descrédito estava evidente no meu tom.

"Algumas." Ah, claro, porque essa é uma resposta realmente extraordinária.

"Se importa em dividir? Posso dizer o quão perto você está da verdade."

"No momento não estou no humor para brincar de adivinhação, obrigado." Eu fechei mais a cara e Inuyasha revirou os olhos, me fazendo sentir como se _eu_ estivesse me comportando como uma criança.

"Tudo certo, me procure quando estiver." Imitei um de seus sorrisos sarcásticos e comecei a levantar da poltrona.

Eu quase me senti mal por não estar aproveitando a chance de resolver as coisas, mas não era assim que eu queria conversar. E, como eu já havia decidido antes, eu não vou aceitar nada menos do que um pedido de desculpas.

"Isso não devia estar sendo tão difícil." Inuyasha suspirou. Eu não podia concordar mais. "Eu só quero saber o que você acha que eu fiz de errado. Nunca vou conseguir resolver essa situação se você não me disser!"

Pensei em vinte e cinco respostas sarcásticas que Inuyasha provavelmente merecia ouvir. No entanto, ele _disse_ que queria resolver as coisas, não disse? Voltei a me sentar e olhei para ele, que por um momento pareceu tão exasperado quanto eu.

"Se você está admitindo que não tem capacidade intelectual para descobrir sozinho, suponho que possa te dar uma ajuda." Apesar da relutância, minha voz demonstrava que eu tinha me acalmado, nem que fosse apenas um pouco. "Estou cansada de xingamentos, Inuyasha. Também não tenho um gosto particular por ser arrastada pelo braço ou feita de imbecil. Talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouco na reação, mas a verdade é que não vai mesmo funcionar se continuar como estava."

"E por que você não veio me falar isso?"

"Eu não fiz nada de errado! Por que deveria ser eu?" Um minúsculo sorriso despontou nos lábios de Inuyasha e eu quis revirar os olhos. Eu _não sou_ tão teimosa assim, mas às vezes parece que esse garoto invoca o pior de mim. "Além do mais, quando eu estava começando a me acalmar você veio me irritar _de novo_. Eu não sou sua propriedade e não te devo satisfação do que eu faço ou deixo de fazer."

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes.

"Talvez você tenha razão sobre isso."

"É claro que eu tenho razão sobre isso, Inu no baka." Inuyasha esfregou os olhos e depois virou-se para mim. Tanto ele quanto eu tínhamos sorrisos no rosto que pareciam estar ali apesar dos nossos melhores esforços.

"A gente precisou de duas semanas para resolver _isso_?"

"Eu não resolvi nada ainda, nem vou até que você peça desculpas e prometa que não vai mais fazer isso."

"Tão exigente." Inuyasha revirou os olhos e tive que engolir a risada. Honestamente, cadê toda a indignação que eu estava sentindo há cinco minutos? "Me desculpe, bruxa, não tocarei mais na vossa senhoria ou tentarei entender porque você faz as coisas sem sentido que você faz."

Não sei por que, mas tinha a sensação de que esse seria o melhor pedido de desculpas que eu ia conseguir. Em seus olhos, alguma coisa me fez acreditar que ele estava sendo sincero.

"Não, não. O bruxa tem que sumir também."

"O bruxa fica."

"Inuyasha, você que errou, você que tem que fazer o que eu quiser!"

"Vamos fazer o seguinte, eu faço brigadeiro e estamos quites."

Não era exatamente o que eu queria, mas posso continuar insistindo para que ele pare de me chamar de bruxa em outro momento.

"Acho bom que seu brigadeiro seja fantástico."

"Ele é." Ele me lançou um sorrisinho convencido e piscou o olho.

**oOo**

Voltei a ir de carona com Inuyasha para o colégio.

Mas apenas porque, assim que nós voltamos a nos falar, Miroku tomou a iniciativa de tentar ajeitar os próprios problemas e ofereceu o espaço em seu carro para Sango-chan. Então eu fui relegada a isso. Obrigada, na verdade. Nunca teria feito essa escolha voluntariamente.

E era exatamente por isso que, pouco mais de uma semana depois, eu estava do lado do dito garoto, a fim de voltarmos para casa naquela bendita quinta-feira.

Mas, espontâneo ou não, eu acho que falar com Inuyasha era um pouco menos desconfortável do que não falar com o Inuyasha. Mesmo que nós discutíssemos a maior parte do tempo sobre coisas inúteis.

E era óbvio que era isso que estávamos fazendo naquele momento.

"Vikings!"

"Romanos!"

Nos encaramos com olhos faiscantes.

"Você deveria preferir os vikings, a sociedade deles tratava as mulheres igualmente, os romanos não."

"Mas a mitologia greco-romana é muito mais interessante que a nórdica! E em questão de avanço tecnológico, eu admito que eles tiveram feitos impressionantes nas áreas marítimas e algumas veias comerciais, mas os romanos construíram o maior Império da história! O que eles fizeram pela literatura, pelas artes, até mesmo pelo desenvolvimento econômico e bélico beira o absurdo. Roma até hoje usa o sistema de água construído pelos romanos, sabia? A Era Viking não chega nem aos pés. Os romanos pegaram todo o progresso dos gregos e utilizaram como propulsor."

"Quem vê até pensa que você estava lá. Maldita aula de história ambulante."

"Talvez eu estivesse, em alguma outra encarnação." Eu ri e joguei o cabelo para trás zombeteiramente.

"Só se fosse pra ajudar na ruína do Império."

"Você é _tão_ engraçado."

"Eu sei, querida, muito obrigado." Alcançamos o carro e Inuyasha deu partida.

Finalmente, liberdade!

"Bruxa, o Miroku te avisou?" O garoto ao meu lado mudou bruscamente de assunto.

"Acho que não, do que especificamente?"

"Vamos passar o fim de semana fora." Tentei fazer com que o _ah_ que escapou da minha boca não soasse muito decepcionado. "Nós vamos para Naples, então arrume suas coisas."

Espera aí, eu estava inclusa nisso?

"Naples como em Naples, _Flórida_?" Como diabos eles esperam que eu consiga arrumar tudo para uma viagem para a Flórida em dois dias? Eu não tenho dinheiro para isso! Quem é que simplesmente _decide_ passar um fim de semana do outro lado do país de um dia para o outro?

"Você está ficando mais esperta a cada dia."

"Mas como eu vou fazer isso de um dia para o outro?"

"É só uma bolsa de fim de semana, bruxa, dificilmente você vai precisar levar a casa nas costas."

"Mas é a _Flórida_, impossível conseguir fazer tudo até lá." Quero dizer, passagem, hospedagem, maiô novo – já que a Sango substituiu o único que eu tinha por um biquíni que eu não usaria nem que eu estivesse dura, fria e morta - e nossos _cachorros_. Impossível!

"Bruxa, é a coisa mais simples do mundo. Já está tudo arranjado. Tudo que você tem que fazer é pegar suas roupas e seja lá mais o que você vai levar, enfiar em uma bolsa e curtir."

Muito fácil para você, senhor Eu-sou-tão-rico-que-poderia-comprar-um-Estado. Algumas pessoas precisam se planejar antes de fazer alguma coisa. Eu sabia que o que quer que eu falasse, ia entrar por uma orelhinha canina e sair pela outra, então resolvi perguntar à Sango ou Miroku quando chegasse em casa. Inuyasha podia ser tão inútil às vezes (na grande maioria delas).

"A família do Miroku tem casa lá."

Huh, até que essa informação foi útil. De qualquer forma, pura exceção à regra.

"Vocês viajam muito juntos?" Quer dizer, tem uma foto de todos eles juntos em Paris na sala.

"Já viajamos algumas vezes, mas normalmente é para outros Estados. Passamos um verão inteiro em Santa Mônica há uns dois anos atrás, com a mãe da Sango." O máximo que eu conheço fora da cidade de New York é New Jersey. "Ano passado fomos para Europa."

"Eu vi a fotografia na sala. Sango tem algumas no quarto também."

"Foi nossa melhor viagem." Ele sorriu. "Teve uma noite, em Amsterdam, que Miroku ficou tão bêbado em uma boate que se perdeu da gente e não conseguia achar o hotel. Eu tive que literalmente _farejá-lo_ pela cidade por metade da madrugada, Sango parecia que ia arrancar a cabeça dele assim que o encontrasse."

Comecei a rir com a imagem mental que se formou.

"Farejou? Igual a um cachorro com o focinho no chão?" Inuyasha me lançou um olhar indignado antes de se voltar para o trânsito.

"Não preciso colocar a cara no chão, bruxa!" Mas eu não conseguia parar de rir, aquilo era uma piada muito boa para simplesmente esquecer só porque ele me contradisse. "Você quer parar? Já falei que não preciso colocar a cara no chão!"

"Se você diz, eu finjo que acredito."

"Engraçadinha." Mesmo de cara amarrada, Inuyasha não parecia ressentido. "E você, bruxa?"

"Eu? Bom, só saí dos Estados Unidos para ir ao Japão visitar minha família e foram poucas vezes."

"Eles ainda moram lá?"

"Sim, a maior parte. Só mamãe veio para cá, era para ser só um intercâmbio, mas aí ela e meu pai se conheceram, casaram e ela acabou ficando, mas minha família ainda mora em Tokyo, administrando o Templo Higurashi."

"Templo?"

"Uhum, é bem antigo, meu avô é o sacerdote até hoje."

"Quer dizer que você deveria ser uma sacerdotisa?" Eu corei e assenti. "_Sabia_ que você era uma bruxa!"

Pronto, agora mesmo que nunca mais me livrava desse apelido maldito.

Nós chegamos ao prédio e subimos, sem Inuyasha nunca parar de me provocar. Quando entramos, tudo que eu queria era largar essa bolsa pesada e tirar o uniforme. Me dirigi para o quarto.

"Vai fazer algum ritual de feitiçaria?"

"Vou fazer um boneco de vodu de você, só se for." Mandei a língua para ele e Inuyasha deu uma risada curta, possivelmente da minha infantilidade.

No quarto, fiz tudo que queria fazer. Tomei um longo banho, lavei meus cabelos, dei uma olhada nos trabalhos que tinha para fazer, tentei pensar em um tema para a dissertação sobre Paz que deveria estar pronta na quarta-feira seguinte para a aula de inglês e só saí de novo do quarto por volta de seis e meia.

Sango, Miroku e Rin estavam na sala, conversando sobre filmes e eu me sentei com eles por um tempo. Mas mesmo depois de ficar lá por uma meia hora, ainda não havia sinal nenhum de Inuyasha. Rin se levantou para fazer o jantar e eu decidi ir chama-lo.

Bati de leve na porta do quarto.

"Quem é?" Arqueei a sobrancelha.

"Você não disse que meu cheiro era inconfundível?"

Inuyasha veio até a porta e a abriu, mas seu corpo continuou bloqueando a entrada. Olhei bem para ele, os ombros tensos, um ar geral de impaciência, os braços cruzados. Não que eu quisesse entrar, mas era óbvio que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa e queria que eu fosse embora o mais rápido possível. Toda a sua linguagem corporal dizia isso, até mesmo eu podia perceber.

"O que você quer, bruxa?"

"Te chamar para jantar, seu grosso."

"Ah, não vou jantar hoje, Kagome, obrigado."

Tudo bem, isso foi inusitadamente educado. Arqueei a sobrancelha ainda mais.

"Você está estranho."

"Não estou não."

"Está sim, você perguntou quem era na porta, não quer me deixar entrar no seu quarto e agora está me dizendo que não quer _comida?_" Ergui a mão até alcançar sua testa, procurando por algum sinal de febre. "Deve ser letal. Algo realmente muito perigoso para te fazer perder o apetite!"

"Não estou doente, só quero ficar no quarto hoje."

"Tem certeza disso?"

"Absoluta, tem mais alguma coisa? Eu realmente tenho que voltar." Inuyasha rosnou para mim.

Estreitei os olhos.

"O que você está escondendo aí dentro?" Tentei espiar por cima de seus ombros, mas ele é muito mais alto que eu.

"Não estou escondendo nada no quarto, bruxa, seus poderes não podem te dizer isso?"

"Meus poderes estão me dizendo que você está definitivamente escondendo alguma coisa. Vamos, me deixe entrar."

"Não."

"Por que não?"

"Porque eu não quero."

"Desde quando eu faço ou deixo de fazer alguma coisa porque você _quer_?" Em um raro momento de agilidade, consegui passar por debaixo de um de seus braços e escapulir para dentro do quarto. Abri um sorriso vitorioso quando Inuyasha se virou para mim com óbvia irritação.

"Porque é _meu_ quarto e eu estou falando para você sair."

"Também é o quarto de Miroku e eu posso ficar aqui na metade dele."

"Hoje o quarto é só meu."

Arqueei ainda mais a sobrancelha e me sentei no pé da cama de Miroku.

"Então você está escondendo alguma coisa e Miroku ainda é seu cúmplice?"

"Kagome, eu estou falando sério, sai daqui!"

"Só saio se você me disser o porquê."

"Eu não tenho que te dizer nada!"

"Eu também não tenho que sair." Dei meu melhor sorriso. "Podemos ficar nisso para sempre."

Inuyasha passou as mãos pelos cabelos prateados (como se pensando '_o que diabos eu faço com essa mulher maluca?_') e eu fingi estar muito concentrada olhando minhas unhas feitas a procura de alguma imperfeição no trabalho da manicure.

"Está fazendo isso só para me infernizar, não é?"

"Chamo isso de retribuir o favor." Eu ri. "Além do mais, agora eu fiquei realmente curiosa."

"Depois reclama quando eu te chamo de bruxa."

"Você me chama de bruxa eu reclamando ou não. Vamos lá, Inuyasha, por que você está me expulsando?"

"Porque não quero que você mude de ideia."

Aquilo me deixou confusa. Franzi o cenho interrogativamente. Mudar de ideia sobre o que? O que diabos Inuyasha estava querendo fazer escondido?

"Pronto, já respondi sua pergunta estúpida, agora vá embora!"

"Sua resposta foi tão lacônica que não serviu para nada, vai ter que explicar melhor do que isso."

"Não vou te explicar nada." Inuyasha veio até mim e me jogou sobre os ombros feito um saco de batatas, me carregando em direção à porta, pronto para me expulsar do quarto, já que eu aparentemente tinha perdido de vez qualquer traço de sanidade e me recusava a sair. Comecei a me debater, tentando fazer com que ele me soltasse, mas claro que, bem como todas as outras vezes, não surtiu nenhum efeito.

Ele bem tentou me jogar do lado de fora, mas assim que ele colocou as mãos na minha cintura eu o agarrei pelo pescoço.

"Você _não vai_ me chutar para fora."

"Me solta, sua louca!" Aquilo era uma cena tão ridícula que, se eu não estivesse lutando para permanecer agarrada ao pescoço de Inuyasha, eu teria rido. "Merda, tarde demais."

O que ele queria dizer com tarde demais?

Inuyasha parou de me empurrar para longe de si e eu me afastei apenas o suficiente para olhar para o seu rosto. O que era tarde demais?

No entanto, o que eu vi me tirou a fala. Os cabelos prateados estavam escurecendo, escureceram tanto que ficaram tão negros quanto os meus. Suas orelhinhas adoráveis de cachorro se transformaram em simples orelhas humanas e, quando ele finalmente abriu seus olhos e voltou a me encarar, eles não eram mais dourados como ouro líquido, mas de um tom violeta muito escuro.

Ele parecia... Humano. Tão humano quanto eu.

Não pude evitar que meu queixo caísse.

"Satisfeita agora?" Ele se afastou de mim e eu não fiz força para segurá-lo, continuei apenas encarando-o, um pouco chocada. Tudo bem, muito chocada. Seu tom de voz era azedo.

"Você está..."

"Humano. Sim, era isso que eu estava escondendo, pode ir embora agora."

"Se era isso que você estava escondendo então eu posso ficar." Entrei no quarto e fechei a porta atrás de mim. "Por que isso aconteceu?"

"Você realmente não sabe nada sobre hanyous não é? Acontece uma vez por mês."

"Por quanto tempo você vai ficar assim?"

"Até o amanhecer."

Minha boca formou um 'oh' mudo.

"Que bom, você perde metade da graça sem as orelhinhas." _Não que não continue lindo assim_. Tem um alien na minha cabeça, essa é a única explicação para eu continuar tendo esse tipo de pensamento. Meu rosto se aqueceu instantaneamente e eu não acreditei no que eu mesma disse. Inuyasha soltou uma risada.

"Nada disso te assusta?"

"Por que me assustaria?" Ele só continuou olhando para mim com uma expressão indecifrável. Droga, não importa qual cor seus olhos tenham, eles permanecem com o mesmo peso esmagador de sempre. "Espera, você está humano, talvez eu tenha alguma chance de ganhar uma briga agora."

"Nem nos seus sonhos, bruxa."

"Mas você é só um garoto normal hoje!"

Inuyasha abriu um sorriso lupino e me alcançou em dois passos largos, suas mãos me erguendo pela cintura e me jogando sobre seu ombro feito um saco de batatas _de novo_. Pela segunda vez, eu comecei a me sacudir tentando me libertar, mas aparentemente ele tinha razão. Seu aperto continuava tão firme quanto sempre foi.

"Eu avisei."

"Isso não é justo." Ele me pôs de volta no chão e eu fiz um bico de criança. Inuyasha só sorriu.

Ele continuava muito próximo de mim, suas mãos na minha cintura mesmo depois de me colocarem no chão em segurança e sem esforço algum. Ele permanecia sorrindo e, sem as presas, seu sorriso era retinho e maravilhosamente bonito.

Claro, deixe para Inuyasha ser bonito em duas espécies diferentes.

Tive a sensação de sentir seus dedos acariciarem de leve minha cintura sobre o tecido da blusa e me apertarem um pouco mais. Meu rosto começou a queimar como se houvesse um incêndio passando pelas minhas veias.

"Agora eu preciso estar assim tão perto para sentir seu cheiro. Essas noites são sempre frustrantes."

Alguém me socorre antes que minha cara exploda, por favor?

Engoli em seco e me esforcei muito para conseguir achar a voz perdida dentro da minha garganta.

"E por que você se esconde? Eles sabem, não sabem? Eles têm que saber. Impossível te conhecer a tanto tempo e não perceber que você se tranca uma vez por mês. Especialmente quando você e Miroku dividem o quarto."

"Eu sempre odiei me transformar em humano. É o atestado de que eu não pertenço a nenhum dos dois mundos. Além de ser meu dia mais vulnerável." Que coisa horrível de se dizer. "Não contra garotas pequenas iguais a você, mas você captou o espírito."

"Mas você é um hanyou porque sua mãe era humana, não é?" Inuyasha só assentiu com a cabeça. "Você preferiria ser filho de outra pessoa?" Seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco.

"Não." Não havia nenhuma dúvida em sua voz.

"Então, aí está. E você pertence a _este_ mundo, seu idiota, tanto quanto qualquer humano ou youkai. Nada pode tirar isso de você." Seus braços me enlaçaram e quando eu vi, eu realmente estava me sentindo pequenininha, totalmente perdida no meio de seu abraço.

Passei os braços ao seu redor e deixei meu rosto se afundar em seu pescoço, aspirando o perfume inebriante que sempre encontrava ali. Curiosamente, Inuyasha parecia estar fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa. A sensação de seu nariz tocando um ponto pulsante do meu pescoço fazia meu estômago dar voltas e voltas, mas não de uma maneira desagradável.

"Não vou mais te perturbar por hoje, se é o que você quer, mas não pense nessas coisas de novo. Duvido muito que alguém aqui vá te olhar diferente porque você é humano por uma noite." Disse quando finalmente nos afastamos. O quarto de repente parecia muito mais frio que anteriormente e seus braços deixaram um espaço vazio ao meu redor, como se faltasse alguma coisa. "Você já deveria saber disso."

Eu estou me comportando de forma mais surreal que o normal hoje.

Só de pensar em como eu invadi o quarto dele sem pensar em mais nada e forcei minha presença, minhas bochechas queimavam como se não houvesse amanhã.

Mas antes que eu pudesse me afastar mais ele me segurou pela mão.

"Não precisa." Inuyasha pareceu engolir em seco. "Pode ficar, se quiser. Eu não quero mais ficar sozinho."

Por alguns minutos, tudo que existíamos era ele e eu, nossos dedos entrelaçados, seu olhar sustentando o meu e suas palavras ecoando na minha mente. No entanto, quando isso começou a me dar sentimentos e impulsos que eu _definitivamente_ não deveria estar tendo, eu soltei sua mão e tentei reconquistar um mínimo de compostura que fosse.

"Tudo bem, então. Vamos assistir a um filme?"

Inuyasha só sorriu.

**oOo**

"Hm, Inuyasha?" O que foi que eu joguei na cruz? Um vaso de planta? Um boneco de ação da Sailor Moon? Uma _lingerie_ vermelha? "Inuyasha, acorda!"

Finalmente, ele abriu um dos olhos.

Não que ele tenha afrouxado minimamente a pressão na minha cintura, que fique claro, ele continuava me segurando em seus braços como uma criança abraçaria um _teddy bear_. Minha pele estava ridiculamente arrepiada.

Foi nessa posição que eu acordei, nessa belíssima manhã de sexta feira. Na cama de um homem – e não qualquer homem, do _Inuyasha_ -, em minhas roupas de ontem e com os braços dele ao meu redor em um abraço apertado. Eu não tive um ataque de pânico, claro que não.

(Joguei ou não joguei algo muito ofensivo contra Cristo durante a crucificação?)

"Bom dia." Sua voz era mais um grunhido do que qualquer outra coisa.

Inuyasha apenas murmurou, fechou os olhos e me apertou ainda mais (!), não dando o menor sinal de que se sentia inclinado a acordar. Claro que eu já teria levantado sem ele, não fosse o fato de que eu não conseguia. Maldito garoto muito mais forte que eu.

Cutuquei seu abdômen – a única parte que eu conseguia alcançar -, sentindo meu rosto corar ainda mais.

Que maneira saudável de começar o dia.

"Inuyasha, acorda!"

"Não." No canto de seus lábios, um minúsculo sorriso lupino despontou. Qualquer pessoa normal pensaria que ele já teria me soltado a essa hora, mas não. Aparentemente, sua vontade de me torturar é maior do que sua vontade de se ver livre de mim.

"Como assim não? Você já está acordado!"

"Não estou não." Dessa vez ele não conseguiu impedir um risinho rouco de emergir. Dei um tapa em sua cintura, isso fez com que ele reabrisse um olho. "Agressiva logo essa hora da manhã, bruxa?"

"Apenas quando meu dia começa assim."

"Não me lembro de já ter acordado com você antes, mas manterei isso em mente para as próximas vezes."

"Não vai haver nenhuma próxima vez!" Ah, fantástico, agora eu estava vermelha até a raiz dos cabelos!

"Ótimo, então fique quieta e me deixe aproveitar esse momento único." Ele está fechando os olhos _de novo_?!

"Como você consegue ser tão irritante assim que acorda?"

"Talento."

Suspirei.

"Inuyasha, me solta! Vou começar a gritar."

"Não sei para quem, não tem ninguém em casa."

"Que horas são?"

"Não sei, mas já passa das dez." O QUE?

"Você tá de brincadeira? Por que ninguém nos acordou? E as aulas?!"

"Miroku tentou, bruxa, mas você não largou minha camisa e se recusou a levantar." Universo, esse é o momento para me transformar em um avestruz. Vamos lá, eu estou esperando. Eu preciso enfiar minha cabeça em um buraco o mais rápido possível. "Um dia não vai te matar, Kagome."

"Você fala assim porque não é você quem tem bolsa." Eu quase gaguejei, a imagem mental de mim mesma agarrada a blusa do ser a minha frente ainda queimada na minha mente.

"Depois estudamos juntos."

"E você lá estuda?"

"Na verdade não."

Foi o que eu pensei.

"Inuyasha, você está acordado. Me solta!" Dei outro tapa em sua cintura e ele se limitou a rir, finalmente abrindo os dois olhos e baixando-os para mim. Fiz o melhor para parecer irritada e autoritária e não mortificada.

"Você é mandona pela manhã."

O garoto – _finalmente –_ me largou e eu me sentei, correndo a mão pelos cabelos e torcendo para que eles não estivessem a maior bagunça de todos os tempos. Quero dizer, Jakotsu fez mágica com ele, é verdade, mas não dá para esperar que o karma me esqueça de uma manhã para a outra.

(Se bem que eu acordei abraçada ao Inuyasha, o karma definitivamente não me esqueceu.)

Como agora eu estava livre, pude ir para o meu quarto tomar uma ducha, escovar os dentes, enfim, realizar minha higiene matinal e trocar a roupa desconfortável e amassada em que eu dormi por algo novo. Então, quando já estava pronta, resolvi sair atrás de Inuyasha.

Este estava sentado no chão da sala, com dois cachorros no colo fazendo festa. Não pude impedir um sorriso.

Assim que me viu, Sol se levantou e veio na minha direção abanando o rabo.

"Me sinto trocado pelo meu próprio cachorro."

"Entendo como você se sente." Gesticulei pare ele, ainda com a minha cadela nos braços.

"Aceite, bruxa, eu sou irresistível." Inuyasha me deu uma piscadela e eu mandei a língua em sua direção.

"Seu cachorro não acha."

"Se continuar falando essas coisas, não vou fazer café da manhã para você." Dessa vez eu não retruquei. Não sei quão bons são os dotes culinários de Inuyasha, mas seu brigadeiro era divino, então pareciam mais promissores que os meus. "Achei mesmo que essa fosse ser sua resposta."

Ele riu e se levantou, se encaminhando para a cozinha com Lully em seu encalço. Humph, cachorra traiçoeira.

Acabei me levantando e indo com Sol fazer companhia para os dois. Sentada à mesa, observei Inuyasha preparar _waffles_, panquecas e bacon – tudo muito _light_ – enquanto conversávamos sobre coisas aleatórias.

A luz do sol da manhã que entrava pela janela às minhas costas fazia o cabelo prateado de Inuyasha parecer quase branco, suas orelhinhas se movendo sutilmente de tempos em tempos. Não fiz questão de evitar um sorriso com esse pensamento. Ele realmente ficava melhor assim.

"Tudo pronto." Inuyasha estava servindo a mesa e eu quase quis rir de sua figura doméstica. Era tão pouco coerente com o resto de sua imagem. No entanto, o garoto era mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas.

"Vamos ver se você presta para alguma coisa." Pelas minhas costas, Inuyasha se curvou sobre o encosto da cadeira e se aproximou do meu ouvido – mandando um calafrio inconveniente pela minha coluna pela maldita segunda vez no dia.

"Eu presto para muitas coisas, bruxa, cozinhar é a menor delas."

Tranquei um suspiro na garganta e Inuyasha se afastou rindo para pegar a jarra de café. Ele se sentou à mesa e ficou me olhando com uma expectativa convencida – parecendo à espera do momento de se vangloriar – enquanto eu fazia meu prato. Quis rir de sua expressão e demorei o máximo possível para dar minha primeira garfada.

Eu gostaria de dizer que não estava bom ou que, pelo menos, eu tive o bom senso de fingir que não estava.

No entanto, é claro que não foi assim que as coisas se sucederam.

"Tudo bem, talvez você já esteja pronto para casar." Percebi o sorriso arrogante que começava a se formar nos seus lábios. "Pena que arrumar uma noiva que te aguente seja um tamanho desafio."

Claro que eu poderia ignorar metade da população feminina do São Marista, a começar pela ruiva de farmácia. Mas eu não diria isso a _ele._

"Já te falei, bruxa, bonito, rico, bom em tudo que eu faço. É a vida."

O café-da-manhã continuou dessa forma, nós comemos (Inuyasha daquela forma absurda e despudorada dele), conversamos e implicamos um com o outro até que toda a comida da mesa tivesse desaparecido, então tiramos a louça e eu ajudei a lavá-la. De alguma forma, a manhã tinha sido a mais calma e... agradável que eu tinha em muito tempo. Sem contar que, por mais que eu detestasse admitir, eu realmente tinha dormido bem.

(Talvez porque a cama dele fosse muito melhor que a minha. Preciso pegar a marca desse colchão com ele depois!)

As horas simplesmente correram depois do café da manhã. Aproveitando o dia de folga, levamos os cães no Central Park mais uma vez para brincar com a bola. Ficamos lá umas boas duas horas, arremessando o brinquedo, apostando corrida com os animais, sendo derrubados pelos cachorros (ok, talvez tenha sido só eu, quando a Lully pulou em cima de mim atrás da bolinha e talvez, apenas talvez, eu tenha arrastado Inuyasha junto) e no geral aproveitando o dia claro e fresco que estava fazendo. No caminho de volta para o _flat_ compramos comida chinesa para viagem para o almoço.

"Você pode ser uma companhia decente quando quer. Por que se esforça em fazer da minha vida um inferno?" Perguntei por cima do meu yakisoba e, ao meu lado no sofá, Inuyasha riu.

"Você claramente nunca se viu irritada."

"O que diabos isso quer dizer?"

"É divertido." Ele deu de ombros.

Estreitei os olhos em sua direção.

"Que bela motivação. Gostar de ver as pessoas irritadas."

"Eu não disse gostar de ver as pessoas irritadas, disse que eu gosto de ver _você_ irritada. É uma grande diferença." Revirei os olhos e ele riu de novo. A verdade é que ele poderia ser uma companhia razoavelmente divertida quando não estava sendo deliberadamente insuportável.

"Bom saber que a implicância é exclusiva."

"Se sentindo especial, bruxa?"

"Claro, esse sempre foi meu objetivo de vida."

"Estou sempre disposto a ajudar."

Depois de almoçar não fizemos muita coisa, apenas nos jogamos sobre o sofá para jogar videogame – o único lugar no planeta terra onde eu tenho chances de ganhar desse garoto em uma briga – até os outros voltarem das aulas.

Assim que eles entraram, Miroku lançou o olhar mais insinuantemente pervertido possível em nossa direção.

"_Bom dia_, casal, dormiram bem?"

_Droga_. Eu tinha esquecido completamente que Miroku tinha nos visto dormindo juntos. Óbvio que ele não ia deixar isso passar em branco. Sango e Rin deram uma risadinha atrás dele.

"Maravilhosamente." Claro que o sorriso de Inuyasha não estava ajudando. Com o rosto mais vermelho que molho de tomate eu bati com uma almofada na cara do garoto ao meu lado.

"Vamos fingir que nada disso nunca aconteceu, certo?"

"E _o que_ exatamente aconteceu, Kagome-chan?"

"Miroku, depois você continua seu interrogatório, no momento a Kagome vem comigo." Sango interrompeu e eu quis pular em seu pescoço agradecendo até o fim dos meus dias. "Nós vamos jantar nos Les Hautes Manger, Kagome-chan, precisamos ir nos arrumar."

"Les Hautes Manger...?"

Ela quer dizer tipo o restaurante mais caro de New York? Esse Les Hautes Manger?

"Sim, é aniversário do Sesshoumaru." Rin me respondeu, com um sorriso.

Oh, droga.

**Lista super-curta dos motivos pelos quais eu não posso jantar nos Les Hautes Manger:**

1) É muito caro. Eu não tenho esse dinheiro.

2) É muito sofisticado. Eu não tenho essa classe.

3) É aniversário do Sesshoumaru. A última vez que eu o vi, me joguei em cima dele pensando ser Inuyasha e dei de cara no chão.

É, não, obrigada.

"Eu não acho que eu possa—"

"Não quero ouvir uma palavra, vamos logo nos arrumar que o jantar é as sete!" Oh-oh, era o tom de voz de Sango de quem não vai te deixar escapar. Eu, infelizmente, já conhecia esse timbre.

Tudo que eu tenho a dizer nesse momento: Socorro.

**oOo**

**N/A: **Queridos pinguins! Como estamos nesta maravilhosa sexta-feira ensolarada?

As coisas estão _melhorando_ no reino de República, não?

Preciso dizer que eu gosto desse capítulo, portanto, estou mais animada do que o normal. _Mesmo_ hoje sendo halloween, um dos dias mais deprimentes de toda a existência, no qual todas as pessoas deveriam tirar um minuto de silêncio para a honrar a morte do casal mais espetacular da literatura (aka James e Lily Potter, é claro).

De qualquer forma, espero que continuem gostando das mudanças – principalmente porque, depois do capítulo que vem, you guys can kiss old Rpc goodbye!

Como sempre, obrigada às minhas Ladys pelo trabalho duro – as divindades sabem que esse capítulo rendeu _muitos_ pepinos para serem descascados e tinha _milhares_ de erros para serem consertados então, honestamente, metade do trabalho é delas.

E um beijo imenso para **Lari-chan **(Hahaha, sim, infelizmente, a negação da Kagome é quase um superpoder. Vamos precisar ver até onde ela resiste. Muito obrigada pela review!), **Giiz **(Hey girl! Então, no momento eu só digo que o papel da Kikyou não é mais o mesmo que ele era na antiga versão de Rpc. E quanto ao beijo, por enquanto não vemos muitos indícios, mas sempre pode mudar, certo? Hahaha Espero que a espera tenha valido a pena! Aguardo ansiosamente sua review. Beijos!),** Kagome Juh** (No more spoilers for you, mistress! Hahahaha olha quantos spoilers você já ganha naturalmente só por ter que me ajudar a desbravar meu caminho através de milhões de cenas – ver: pedido de desculpas, briga pré-pedido de desculpas, briga do capítulo passado, etc -, pessoas _matariam_ pelo seu trabalho, Juliana, _matariam_. Hahahaha, ok, sqn), **Isis StAine** (Nada como ter que chantagear minha beta para ganhar reviews hahaha Aquele triste momento quando as pessoas sentem falta do universo original de Inuyasha. No momento eu estou me resumindo a dizer que a Kikyou não é uma má pessoa nesse ponto da vida dela, apenas. Isso é algo, certo? E existe a possibilidade de a Kagome crescer, quer dizer, ela _deveria_ crescer, com todas essas coisas acontecendo. Mas como é a Kagome, a gente nunca sabe! Beijos!)

Much love,

Queen Bunny (aka Pepperish, née Fanii)


	8. Sobre restaurantes, roupas e rasgos

**República**

Por: Pepperish

**Capítulo sete**: Sobre restaurantes, roupas e rasgos

"A tenebrosa história de como eu acabei banida

de um dos melhores restaurantes da cidade

- sem nem ao menos ter comido lá"

Por Kagome Higurashi.

Estou seriamente considerando comprar uma _Barbie_ para Sango.

Toda essa obsessão por embonecar alguém não pode ser saudável!

Depois de eu ter sido praticamente arrastada da sala para me arrumar para um jantar que eu ainda não sei como vou pagar (talvez eu devesse levar um sanduíche...?), fui empurrada para dentro de um banho glacial e submetida a uma intensa sessão de tortura, quero dizer, arrumação.

Claro que, enquanto Sango estava empenhada em tentar tornar minha aparência um pouco mais agradável e Rin estava ocupada choramingando sobre a maior pilha de vestidos que eu já vi _na minha vida_ que nada ficava bom nela – um absurdo por si só! -, ninguém tocou em nenhum assunto particularmente constrangedor comigo, no entanto essa sorte não iria durar muito.

Afinal, sorte e Kagome Higurashi realmente são coisas que não se misturam com frequência.

Assim que Sango ficou satisfeita com o formato do delineado aplicado sobre minhas pálpebras, ela olhou para mim com um brilho travesso nos olhos e sorriu. Uh-uh, isso não parece nada bom.

"Quando você e o Inuyasha vão fazer alguma coisa sobre essa situação de vocês?" Isso chamou a atenção de Rin e ela se virou com um vestido azul nos braços, parando temporariamente de se preocupar com a própria roupa.

"Que situação, Sango-chan?"

"Kagome!" Ela me repreendeu com uma leve risada. "Todo esse _clima_ entre vocês." Senti meu rosto começar a pegar fogo imediatamente.

"Não existe clima nenhum entre o Inuyasha e eu!"

Imagina isso! Mesmo que eu tivesse, de alguma forma misteriosa, conseguido atravessar um portal e ido parar em uma dimensão paralela, isso _ainda_ não faria sentido.

"Tanto não existe que você ficou vermelha com a mera menção." Cruzei os braços e estreitei os olhos para Sango, que tinha se afastado um pouco de mim e estava corrigindo alguma pequena imperfeição em sua própria imagem e me encarava através do espelho.

"Kagome-chan, vocês têm sim alguma coisa especial. Inuyasha nunca permitiu que ninguém o visse durante a lua nova." Rin disse e eu virei para ela, com os olhos um pouco arregalados. Ela concordava com essa _insanidade_?

"Mas ele não me deixou! Foi apenas um acidente." Nenhuma das duas pareceu muito convencida. "Eu não fazia ideia que ele se transformaria em humano e Inuyasha estava tentando me expulsar de seu quarto. Ele não me permitiu nada!"

"Vou ignorar o fato de que, se Inuyasha realmente fosse contra você vê-lo daquela maneira, você nunca teria entrado no quarto em primeiro lugar." Mas ele _tentou_, vai ver eram os reflexos de hanyou que já estavam fazendo falta! "Não muda que vocês dormiram na mesma cama. Abraçadinhos, pelo que eu pude ver."

Corei furiosamente. _De novo_.

"Isso também foi –"

"Um acidente?" Rin deu uma risadinha. "Vocês parecem ter muitos desses."

Bom, isso era uma verdade indiscutível.

"Sabe o que eu acho?" Sango se virou para mim outra vez e se aproximou mais da cama. "Que você gosta dele, Kagome. A questão é por que você não quer admitir."

Eu poderia te fazer a mesma pergunta, Sango, querida.

"Você deveria se dar uma chance, Kagome-chan!" Rin me lançou um sorriso amigável, mas eu continuei com a mesma expressão chocada no rosto.

Eu, gostar daquela pleura?

Pior, eu – vocês deram ênfase o suficiente ao _eu?_ – efetivamente tentar ter alguma coisa com aquele garoto?

Comecei a me perguntar se distribuíram bebida durante as aulas hoje.

"Você não acha que deveria ouvir seu próprio conselho, Rin-chan?" Sango deu uma piscadela na minha direção como quem diz 'vou te liberar só dessa vez' e pegou o batom que tinha escolhido para completar minha maquiagem. Enquanto ela esfregava a substância cremosa nos meus lábios não consegui deixar de pensar que talvez uma boneca fosse uma excelente ideia. "Você pode aproveitar hoje mesmo, não seria maravilhoso? Começar com esse vestido que você está segurando, por exemplo."

O rosto de Rin estava tão corado quanto eu meu provavelmente estava poucos instantes antes.

Espera, o que?

"Eu estou mais do que disposta a dar uma chance, Sango-chan, mas você sabe como ele é." Os olhos de Sango relampejaram na minha direção por um momento.

"Infelizmente sim, mas, para a sua sorte, acredito que Sesshoumaru seja mais compreensível do que o Inuyasha." Então era do Sesshoumaru que a Rin gostava? Olhei para ela, que ria do que Sango tinha dito, e tentei fazer sentido dessa afirmação. Por que alguém tão adorável quanto Rin se apaixonaria por uma pedra de gelo?

A lembrança de cabelos platinados, olhos intensos dourados e uma postura aristocrática vieram a minha mente.

Hm, ok, isso pode ser um começo.

"Tudo que eu tenho a fazer é torcer para que ele esteja no humor de dizer mais que três palavras para mim hoje."

"Talvez esteja, é aniversário dele, afinal." Rin concordou e, olhando para o cabide, pareceu se decidir pelo vestido azul marinho.

Sango então tirou um vestido preto _maravilhoso_ do armário e me estendeu.

Enquanto eu me vestia, Sango-chan voltou suas atenções para mim novamente, recomeçando com uma onda de piadas sobre meu paradeiro na última noite. A resposta mais madura que eu consegui dar foi uma belíssima língua esticada em sua direção.

**oOo**

Quando saímos do quarto, os meninos já estavam prontos e nos esperando na sala, assistindo a um jogo de basquete. Me recusei terminantemente a suspirar ante a visão de Inuyasha – que culpa eu tenho se ele parece um modelo da Calvin Klein? -, sabendo que os olhos de Sango me perseguiam com aquele mesmo ar divertido de antes.

Na verdade estavam todos muito bonitos, não apenas Inuyasha. Tanto o idiota quanto Miroku ficavam muitíssimo bem de roupa social, Miroku até mesmo tinha um colete preto por cima da blusa. Senti um arrepio na nuca, não acredito que eu, Kagome Higurashi, estou indo jantar em um lugar do naipe do Les Hautes Manger. Isso deve ser uma brincadeira de algum Deus sádico.

Como todo o resto da minha existência.

Quando todos saímos juntos do flat, percebi o _quão_ desconfortável com Inuyasha as palavras de Sango e Rin tinham me deixado. O menor olhar em sua direção fazia com que minhas bochechas parecessem febris e meu coração acelerava. Eu estava total e completamente constrangida por sua mera presença opressiva ao meu lado. Ótimo, voltei à estaca zero. Realmente, Kagome, fantástico. E é claro que, com uma piscadela absolutamente nada discreta, Sango passou um braço pelos ombros de Rin e outro pelo braço de Miroku, levando-os na direção oposta da garagem.

Honestamente, como sou eu que sempre acabo presa no carro desse garoto?

Devia pelo menos haver algum tipo de sistema de revezamento!

Entrei em silêncio e só pude assentir com a cabeça toda vez que ele falava alguma coisa, mesmo que fosse alguma coisa absolutamente estúpida e irritante, apenas para me forçar a responder. Parecia que eu tinha engolido minha língua.

Tudo que eu queria nesse momento era arrancar a pele do meu próprio rosto para que ele parasse de ficar tão vergonhosamente vermelho.

Eventualmente Inuyasha desistiu e deixou que o carro afundasse em um abençoado silêncio. Suspirei. Sentia que de vez em quando seus olhos me encaravam inquisitivamente pelo retrovisor.

Isso precisa parar, eu não posso ficar me comportando como um alienígena para sempre.

No entanto, saber disso não me impediu de fugir correndo – bem literalmente – para o lado de Sango e Rin assim que Inuyasha parou o carro ao lado do serviço de valetes. Como se a culpa do meu comportamento não fosse delas em primeiro lugar.

Assim que Inuyasha se juntou a nós, nos encaminhamos para a entrada do restaurante. Assim que eu atravessei a enorme porta dupla, tive que prender a respiração. Era absolutamente fascinante. Eu nem me incomodei em tentar não parecer assombrada, afinal, eu estava. O enorme ambiente oval era mais luxuoso do que o salão de refeições do Titanic, repleto de mesas cobertas com linho e vasos de peônias, estátuas de mármore e um pé direito tão alto que me fazia sentir uma anã em meus enormes 1,60m. Engoli em seco, óbvio que eu num ambiente como esse faz tanto sentido quanto uma sereia no meio do deserto do Saara.

"Reserva no nome de Taisho, por favor." Voltei para a realidade com um arrepio na coluna ao ouvir a voz de Inuyasha tão diferente, tão imponente. A recepcionista abriu um enorme sorriso, imediatamente fazendo um sinal para que o garçom nos acompanhasse até a mesa.

O único, minúsculo, problema é que minhas pernas pareciam ter virado mármore como as estátuas que decoravam o salão, pesando toneladas e incapazes de se mexer. Vai ver a culpa era dos saltos infinitos que Sango tinha enfiado nos meus pezinhos.

Não tem problema, pessoal, vão na frente e me encontrem aqui na saída, aí então alguém pode me carregar até o flat e me deixar lá como enfeite. Para espantar os insetos, quem sabe.

Inuyasha se virou para mim, percebendo imediatamente tudo que estava estampado na minha cara. Acho que eu realmente sou assim tão previsível.

Um sorrisinho típico se espalhou por seu rosto e ele se aproximou.

"Vamos lá, Kagome, você não vai querer perder toda essa comida fantástica, não é?" A implicação de que eu era gorda fez _algum_ efeito, suficiente para eu franzir o cenho para ele e o encarar – possivelmente pela primeira vez desde que fui me arrumar. Seu sorriso se alargou.

"Você se acha tão _espirituoso_ –" Não terminei a frase porque a mão enorme de Inuyasha envolveu a minha e me conduziu na mesma direção que Sango, Miroku e Rin tinham tomado poucos momentos antes. "Você não precisa fazer isso."

"Eu sei." Engoli em seco de novo. Rapidamente alcançamos os outros à mesa onde Sesshoumaru já estava sentado, parecendo mais uma divindade austera, belíssima e cruel do que na esteve na minha cozinha, vestindo um terno preto que _exalava_ cheiro de caro.

"Boa noite, Sesshoumaru." Todos o cumprimentaram, menos Inuyasha, que só fez um maneio com a cabeça, e eu, que ainda estava procurando minha voz.

"Vocês estão atrasados." Tão caloroso quanto o polo norte.

"Desculpe, Sesshoumaru, boa noite." Os outros haviam chegado primeiro, então só sobrou para mim o lugar entre Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha. Olhei tristemente para Rin e Sango, pensando em como as coisas seriam mais simples se eu pudesse simplesmente enfiar uma cadeira entre elas e me sentar.

"Achei que seu jeito de dar oi fosse outro." Acho que a voz dele respingou sarcasmo no meu vestido.

"Não peça desculpas ao Sesshoumaru, bruxa, isso sobe à cabeça dele." Oh, quer dizer que é de família? "Feliz aniversário." Isso, é claro, não foi dirigido para mim.

"Tentando passar suas maneiras adiante, _irmãozinho_?" Inuyasha apenas sorriu irônico e deu de ombros.

O garçom voltou a se aproximar da mesa trazendo um cardápio de bebidas que Sesshoumaru imediatamente recusou com um movimento preciso, pedindo um vinho de nome francês e amargo. Eu pedi uma água. Primeiro porque não tenho dinheiro para pagar seja-lá-qual-for o vinho extra caro de Sesshoumaru, segundo porque, como eu disse antes, não bebo mais. Ao menos não com Inuyasha ao meu lado. Muito menos no restaurante mais caro da cidade. Não confio em mim mesma.

Não porque exista algum clima fictício entre nós, apenas porque ele parece ser um potencializador do meu karma.

O assunto se moveu rapidamente entre vários fatos chamativos do jornal da semana, situação política e econômica do país – observar Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha discutindo sobre o assunto era _fascinante_, de uma maneira um tanto quanto assustadora -, o trabalho de Sesshoumaru, etc. Não que eu fosse nenhuma inculta completa, mas os conhecimentos gerais dessas pessoas estavam realmente em dia. Miroku falava de política com uma desenvoltura nata e todos eles de vez em quando soltavam o nome de alguém importante no meio da conversa como se fossem conhecidos de esquina.

O vinho chegou e nós escolhemos a entrada – eu estava babando só com a ideia de um suflé de gruyère e pão caseiro de nozes -, e estava finalmente começando a relaxar, mesmo que fosse a única bebendo água enquanto todos tinham álcool em suas taças.

E, recordando o que Rin tinha me contado há algum tempo sobre a distância que ele impunha ao redor de si, prestei atenção na interação dos dois e, enquanto era verdade que Sesshoumaru era ao mesmo tempo impenetravelmente frio e calculadamente educado, era possível perceber que discretamente ele mantinha Rin sempre dentro de seu campo de visão, como se não quisesse encarar mais ninguém. Sua mão volta e meia roçava no braço dela, fazendo com que Rin se tornasse o tom mais adorável de rosa nas maçãs do rosto, então Sesshoumaru murmuraria um 'desculpe' desinteressado, mas não conseguiria reprimir um minúsculo sorriso – veja bem como são as coisas – lupino no canto dos lábios. Eu nunca achei que fosse chamar algo que Sesshoumaru faz de _uma gracinha_, mas definitivamente a cena era.

Isso me fez abrir um imenso sorriso de satisfação.

"Sango, nos fundos do restaurante tem um jardim com várias roseiras." Miroku se manifestou, se virando para ela. Eu estava distraída antes analisando o _outro_ casal a mesa e não faço a menor ideia como eles chegaram nesse assunto. Jardinagem? Difícil imaginar Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha dividindo dicas de como manter sua hortinha viva. "Quer ir dar uma olhada?"

Ela parecia genuinamente animada.

"Claro!" Sango se virou para nós. "Licença, será só por alguns minutos, prometo."

Sango, meu amor, ninguém se incomoda de você perder alguns – ou vários – minutos em um jardim romântico olhando rosas com Miroku, de verdade. Vá logo, resolva sua própria tensão sexual e volte sem ideias torpes sobre a minha vida amorosa.

"Kagome, você não quer retocar sua maquiagem um instante?" Uh?

"Por quê? Tem alguma coisa errada com a minha cara?" Inuyasha sacudiu a cabeça e me lançou um olhar significativo. Que é óbvio que eu não entendi o que queria dizer.

"Não, mas as mulheres não são obcecadas por isso?" Essa aqui não, obrigada. Mas antes que eu pudesse retorquir, ele já tinha se levantado – ele está querendo _ir comigo_? Retocar a maquiagem? – e me levado dali. Inuyasha me levou (pela mão, como se eu tivesse cinco anos de idade e não quinze) até um dos cantos do salão, perto da cozinha.

"O banheiro não é aqui." Ele me encarou, a ironia brilhando no fundo dos olhos dourados. "O que diabos estamos realmente fazendo?"

"Sesshoumaru queria ficar sozinho com a Rin."

"Oh." Isso é bom. "E você não conseguiu pensar em nenhuma desculpa minimamente melhor?"

"Eu precisava?"

"Quem está respondendo minhas perguntas com outras agora?" Ele riu.

"Você voltou a falar normalmente." Opa, quer dizer que ele percebeu. "Por que estava me ignorando ainda agora?"

"Nada, só uma dor de cabeça." Sorri amarelo. "Foi impressão sua."

Ele não parecia nada convencido. A sobrancelha arqueada parecia dizer que minhas desculpas eram quase tão ruins quanto as dele.

"Você é uma péssima mentirosa."

"Aparentemente você não é muito melhor. Retocar a maquiagem, _realmente_."

"Funcionou, não funcionou?"

"O que funcionou foi sua mão gigantesca me arrastando pelo restaurante, não sua desculpa esdrúxula." Inuyasha apenas sorriu, convencido.

"De uma forma ou de outra, tanto faz."

"Mas seu plano falhou, olha." Indiquei a mesa com o indicador, para onde Miroku e Sango retornavam conversando. Eles estavam sorrindo, sinal de que Miroku não tinha feito nada de errado.

E teria sido tudo muito bom e muito simples se nós tivéssemos simplesmente voltado para a mesa, pedido o prato principal, jantado, conversado mais um pouco sobre coisas aleatórias, talvez pedido uma sobremesa e voltado para casa. Eu teria sonhos sobre isso, quem sabe, ter um jantar normal e agradável nesse restaurante de aparência ridiculamente ostentosa, com sua comida internacionalmente reconhecida e seu _chef_ importado da França.

Mas é óbvio que, conhecendo minha sorte, não foi isso que aconteceu.

Nós tentamos concluir a primeira parte, isto é, voltar para a mesa. No entanto – e devo dizer que essas coisas _só acontecem comigo_ – meu salto ficou preso em alguma coisa (eu apostaria em um garfo, pelo barulho, mas isso seria ridículo demais até para mim!) e eu caí para trás, bem em cima de Inuyasha. Para variar. O problema é que Inuyasha até tentou nos segurar – ele deu três passos largos para trás, as mãos voando para os meus ombros tentando me segurar -, mas atrás dele havia uma porta e quando ele colidiu com esta e a maldita simplesmente _cedeu,_ lá fomos nós para o chão. Maldita gravidade.

"Bruxa, não é que eu não goste, mas existem formas mais interessantes de se jogar em cima de mim." Ele grunhiu embaixo de mim. Atrás de nós a porta bateu com um baque alto e nós ficamos na penumbra. O lugar onde nós caímos, seja lá onde fosse, estava completamente escuro exceto por uma minúscula janela, que permitia que alguma luz da lua e dos postes do lado de fora entrassem.

"Cale a boca, Inuyasha." Levantei de cima dele o mais rápido que eu pude e alisei o vestido sobre o corpo. Meus olhos demoraram um pouco para se adaptar à parca luminosidade, mas quando se adaptaram percebi que estávamos em uma espécie de estoque. Coloquei as mãos sobre a maçaneta. Girei. Usualmente essa é a parte onde a porta abre. Com a exceção de que ela não abriu. Tentei mais uma vez. E outra. Mesmo resultado: nada. "Acho que ela só abre por fora."

"_O que?_" Não me pergunta como minha sorte pode ser tão ruim, Inuyasha, eu não tenho essas respostas metafísicas.

"Exatamente o que você ouviu." Deixa eu ver, de todas as pessoas em todos os lugares, eu estou presa com _Inuyasha_ no estoque do _Les Hautes Manger_? Eu sinceramente preferia estar presa com um assassino. Pelo menos assim acabava tudo de uma vez. "Que maravilha, morrer num cubículo escuro com _você_, tudo que eu sempre quis da minha vida."

Cruzei os braços e apoiei as costas na parede.

"Ninguém vai morrer, bruxa, guarde suas hipérboles para outra hora." Inuyasha, querido, _quando_ exatamente você acha que seria um momento mais adequado que _este_ para eu descarregar todas as hipérboles apocalípticas que eu conseguir pensar? "Meu celular ficou na mesa. Merda."

"Tudo que é meu está na minha bolsa." Inclusive minha maquiagem, quis acrescentar, mas a desgraça atual era mais importante do que nossas discussões bem-humoradas.

"Os outros vão começar a procurar pela gente quando perceberem que não estamos voltando." Hm, isso até que pode ser verdade. Afinal, nenhum dos nossos amigos iria embora sem procurar por nós dois primeiro, certo? _Certo_?

"Ou eu posso começar a gritar e alguém vem abrir a porta." Na verdade, essa ideia pode ser melhor. "Se você quer tanto proteger essas suas _supostas_ orelhas supersensíveis, aconselho que faça isso agora."

Eu enchi o pulmão de ar, pronta para liberar tudo no grito mais potente que meu diafragma conseguisse produzir, quando a mão enorme e quente de Inuyasha cobriu minha boca entreaberta. A sensação de ter sua palma lisa fazendo pressão na parte interna dos meus lábios fez com que eu engasgasse com minha própria respiração, todos os pelos do meu corpo ficaram em pé imediatamente. Inuyasha estava bem perto de mim agora, eu podia sentir seu calor se irradiando pelas minhas costas, fazendo minha pulsação acelerar e meus pensamentos ficarem nublados.

'_Quando você e o Inuyasha vão fazer alguma coisa sobre essa situação de vocês? Todo esse _clima_ entre vocês_.'

Cala a boca, Sango.

Só cala a boca.

Afastei a mão dele do meu rosto e coloquei umas mexas de cabelo perdidas atrás da orelha.

"O que foi isso?"

"Eu ouço as vozes do Sesshoumaru e da Rin." Sua voz mal estava acima de um sussurro.

"Mas isso não torna as coisas melhores?"

"Por que ele a traria aqui, bruxa?" Oh. _Oh_. Droga, não podemos estragar isso.

"Você consegue escutar daí?" Sussurrei de volta enquanto me arrastava até a porta e sentava ali, com o ouvido colado na superfície fria.

"—fazendo isso comigo." Consegui reconhecer a voz de Sesshoumaru.

"Fazendo o que?"

"Me provocando e fugindo."

"_Eu?_" A voz de Rin, muito mais suave, era mais difícil de ouvir em meio ao barulho misturado que vinha do lado de fora. "Eu não faço isso. Não passo nem tempo o suficiente com você para fazer algo assim se quisesse."

"Você me provoca em questão de segundos." Huh, então é assim que soa quando Sesshoumaru está seduzindo alguém? Preciso dizer que é bem convincente. "Eu quero você."

E bem direto ao ponto, como ele é sobre todo o resto.

"Então por que você sempre me afasta?"

"Aproveitando a radionovela?" Eu estava tão entretida em bisbilhotar a confissão de amor alheia que não percebi quando Inuyasha se aproximou e ajoelhou ao meu lado, o suficiente para sussurrar as palavras ao pé do meu ouvido e eu sentir seus lábios se movendo contra a minha orelha.

Meu rosto se virou para encará-lo antes que eu pudesse dizer para ele que esta era uma péssima ideia.

Claro que tudo que eu encontrei foi um rosto masculino _extremamente_ próximo ao meu. Eu podia não enxergar muita coisa naquela sala, mas aqueles dois olhos cor de âmbar brilhando eram impossíveis de não serem vistos.

Eu fiquei paralisada por alguns segundos, a respiração de Inuyasha brincando de acariciar meu rosto cada vez que ele expirava, até que eu percebi a situação desconfortável em que estávamos e levantei em um pulo.

Só para ouvir o 'raaaaaaaaaaaaasg' que veio do meu vestido.

Isso não está acontecendo.

Isso não. está. acontecendo.

"Inuyasha, _para de rir!_" Eu não estava nem aí para quem me ouvisse gritar, se aquele garoto não parasse de rir naquele momento, eu o iria estrangular com a parte rasgada da minha saia.

Tentei me preocupar em descobrir onde ele tinha rasgado, ao invés de prestar atenção ao hanyou que ainda rolava às gargalhadas pelo chão. Congelei quando minhas mãos encontraram o lugar, bem no meio do meu quadril, uns dois dedos acima da minha _lingerie,_ onde o rasgo começava. E o descia até o final da saia. Perda total.

Ah meus Deuses, minha retaguarda estava _toda_ exposta! Como eu vou sair assim?

Agora mesmo que eu estou fadada a morar nesse estoque para sempre!

"Eu não acredito nisso!" Minha voz saiu chorosa. Era um vestido tão lindo ainda por cima!

"Bruxa, você é uma fonte sem fim de trabalhos." Lancei um olhar mortífero para Inuyasha, apenas para ver que ele estava desabotoando a camisa. Não consegui me impedir de me perder no movimento de seus dedos por alguns segundos muito breves. "Pega." Então ele a jogou na minha cara. E, para dizer a verdade, eu não me importei, porque ela cheirava divinamente bem.

"Vira de costas. E nada de olhar!" Não que tenha algo aqui que ele queira ver, mas é sempre bom garantir. Inuyasha soltou um riso debochado e fez o que eu falei, se virando para o outro lado e enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Suas costas definidas e nuas pareciam gritar comigo.

Eu realmente preciso sair daqui.

Levantei as mãos procurando o zíper do vestido, mas não importava o quanto eu me esticasse nunca conseguia alcança-lo. Claro que o zíper ia ser bem no meio das minhas costas.

Você não pode pedir ajuda para o Inuyasha basicamente _tirar suas roupas_, Kagome, raciocina! Isso simplesmente não vai acontecer. Encontra outro jeito! Você não vai pedir para o garoto tirar seu vestido. Isso está absolutamente fora de cogitação.

"Inuyasha?" Eu me odeio. "Vem aqui."

"Decidiu que é mais interessante com alguém assistindo?"

"_Não_. É só que, bem... Eu meio que talvez não consiga alcançar o zíper. Assim, por muito pouco." Minhas palavras saíram todas corridas, tropeçando umas nas outras, mas Inuyasha pegou o significado de todas elas já que ele começou a rir e se aproximou de mim a passos largos.

"Sua inutilidade é _quase_ adorável, bruxa." Ele sussurrou _mais uma vez_ ao pé do meu ouvido assim que parou às minhas costas. Eu apertei mais a camisa entre meus dedos, tentando impedir que minha respiração fugisse do meu controle. Inuyasha está fazendo de propósito, eu sei que está.

Senti seus dedos afastarem algumas mechas do meu cabelo que ainda estavam sobre minhas costas (o que automaticamente deixou minha pele pinicando da forma mais inquietante possível) e acho que ficou óbvio que arrepios inoportunos correram livres sobre a minha pele, porque sua risada rouca alcançou meus ouvidos mesmo no meio do meu transe. Ele _finalmente_ alcançou o maldito zíper traidor, sua outra mão se espalmou nas minhas costelas e eu fechei os olhos tentando não me descontrolar. Isso não está acontecendo, é tudo a minha imaginação. Então, é claro, essa linha de pensamento se mostrou completamente infrutífera, quando Inuyasha começou a deslizar o fecho da maneira mais lenta e torturante imaginável, suas garras esbarrando em cada pedaço de pele exposta e eu quase podia _ver_ seu sorriso me provocando, sabendo exatamente como me irritar. Tudo bem, dentro de algumas outras coisas, mas majoritariamente me irritar. Quando terminou de puxar o pequeno pedaço de metal, deu uma leve apertada na minha cintura com um 'prontinho'.

Parecia que eu havia comido dois caminhões de areia de tanto que minha boca estava seca e minha garganta, rascante.

Quando me atrevi a olhar, Inuyasha já estava de costas de novo, mas eu podia _jurar_ que ainda estava ouvindo sua risada.

Fiz o processo entre arrancar o vestido danificado e me enfiar na camisa enorme do garoto no menor tempo possível e fechei todos os botões até o pescoço, tentando me proteger o máximo possível da visão alheia. Ainda assim, mesmo Inuyasha sendo consideravelmente mais alto que eu, ela ainda mal chegava até metade das minhas coxas.

"Presa e sem meu vestido. Essa noite só melhora."

"Pelo menos camisa social é sexy." Inuyasha se virou para mim. "E você vai ser a única com esse tipo de atrativo no restaurante."

Ok, talvez ficar presa aqui para sempre não seja uma má ideia. Só preciso de um jeito de colocar Inuyasha do lado de _fora_.

"O que me lembra que eu pensei em uma coisa. Chega para o lado."

Dei mais alguns passos para o lado que ele indicava e fiquei olhando, em silêncio, tentando entender. Então Inuyasha simplesmente chutou a porta. Veja bem, existe uma regra – uma lenda? – que diz que uma porta só pode ser arrombada para o lado para o qual abre. Acho que não levaram força sobre-humana como a de hanyous e youkais quando disseram isso, porque a porta definitivamente abriu.

Tudo bem, talvez _abriu_ não seja a palavra. Talvez _se espatifou em milhões de pedaços_ seja melhor.

Veja bem, eu quase fiquei feliz de poder sair.

Se não tivesse sido pelo pensamento de que Inuyasha poderia ter feito isso a qualquer momento e meu vestido podia estar inteiro!

"INUYASHA, POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO FEZ ISSO ANTES?" Quando eu vi, já estava gritando. "MEU VESTIDO PODIA ESTAR _INTEIRO_ AGORA!"

"Na verdade, eu esqueci que podia fazer isso." Ele deu de ombros. "Seu vestido foi só uma espécie de bônus."

Muito como no dia em que eu ataquei Sesshoumaru na cozinha do _flat_, um alienígena me possuiu e eu me lancei em cima de Inuyasha com braços, pernas, unhas e tudo mais que eu possuía. A diferença é que, diferente do irmão, ele me segurou em seu colo ao invés de sair da frente e me deixar me estatelar contra a parede.

Não que ele mereça nenhum crédito por isso, qualquer castigo era merecido.

Eu distribuí uma série de socos, tapas, chutes e puxões de cabelo, tentando ao máximo infligir algum dano, mas mesmo me chamando de louca, Inuyasha parecia mais divertido com a situação do que qualquer outra coisa. Será que ele ainda não percebeu que eu vou simplesmente matá-lo?

"Eu quero apenas te avisar," ele começou durante uma pequena pausa entre meus ataques. "que sua blusa subiu."

Que? Quem é que vai pensar em blusa numa hora dessas?

Instintivamente eu olhei para baixo.

Por alguns instantes eu tinha esquecido que eu estava usando _apenas_ uma blusa social masculina e que, quando eu pulei em cima de Inuyasha com tudo que eu tinha, ela estava fadada a subir, como de fato subiu, até a minha _cintura_.

Ah meu Deus. Ah meu Deus. Ah meu Deus.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Não é exagero quando eu digo que alguma entidade malévola me escolheu como alvo. Isso não pode ser normal na vida de outras pessoas! Parados em frente à porta arrombada estavam Sesshoumaru – com uma sobrancelha arqueada -, Rin, Sango e Miroku compartilhando uma expressão de absoluto espanto e variados graus de hilaridade e perversão.

Porque até eu sei que quando você é pega no colo de um cara sem camisa, usando a camisa dele (que, para tornar a cena apenas um pouco mais _gráfica_ tinha subido de modo a expor toda a parte inferior do seu corpo) e ambos estão vermelhos, suados e arfantes, _nada_ vai tirar a impressão de que vocês estavam se agarrando, praticamente partindo para algo mais.

Se for possível literalmente morrer de vergonha, esse é o momento.

"Nada." Ainda assim, a voz de Inuyasha saía completamente normal. Eu estava congelada, meus dedos fortemente fechados em torno de mechas do cabelo prateado dele, tremendo violentamente. "Inclusive, nós já estamos de saída. Sesshoumaru, o vestido da Kagome rasgou então nós não vamos poder ficar."

"Ele rasgou ou você rasgou para ela?" Me senti encolher ainda mais quando Miroku perguntou. Sesshoumaru se limitou a assentir, igualmente indiferente, e responder no mesmo tom de voz casual de Inuyasha:

"Vocês se importam se nós continuarmos o jantar sem vocês?"

"De maneira nenhuma." Senti que Inuyasha me colocava no chão, mas minhas pernas de não tinham condições de me sustentar, então ele me manteve de pé pela cintura. Se algum dia eu achei que tinha ficado mortificada de vergonha é porque eu realmente _nunca_ poderia antecipar que algo assim aconteceria comigo. Vamos ser realistas, até dois meses e meio atrás eu não falava com garotos nem frequentava restaurantes caros, de repente, eu estou me humilhando em níveis completamente diferentes dos habituais.

O homem que girou a princípio pareceu recuperar a voz e voltar a reclamar em alto e bom som, mas Sesshoumaru o silenciou rapidamente, o afastando de nós e falando em um tom firme – eu o ouvi assegurar que qualquer dano seria imediatamente ressarcido e que nenhum outro incidente se sucederia.

Inuyasha sussurrou no meu ouvido: 'Vem, vamos embora. Está tudo bem.' E conseguiu me conduzir até a saída, basicamente me arrastando pela cintura o caminho inteiro uma vez que meu corpo havia se amotinado definitivamente contra mim. A cada passo que nós dávamos mais sussurros me alcançavam, mais vermelha eu me sentia ficar. O garoto ao meu lado, por outro lado, parecia perfeitamente confortável, quase desfilando até a saída.

Típico de um rebelde adolescente adorar esse tipo de contravenção.

Pena que fosse uma contravenção tão humilhante para _mim_.

Não consegui fazer mais nada além de grunhir e me amaldiçoar internamente até estar sentada no banco do passageiro. Afundei meu rosto nas mãos, não querendo nunca mais ver a luz do mundo exterior.

"Não sei por que eu queria tanto sair daquele estoque." Consegui grunhir por entre meus dedos. "Maldita hora."

Como alguns bons minutos já tinham passado parecia seguro assumir que eu não ia _morrer_ de tanta vergonha. Uma pena. A morte parecia uma punição suave depois de tantos acontecimentos escabrosos na vida de uma única pessoa.

"É aquilo que dizem, cuidado com seus desejos."

"Como você consegue _não_ estar envergonhado até a morte?"

"É tudo uma questão de perspectiva." Afastei meu rosto das mãos apenas o suficiente para encará-lo. "Eu pude ver a expressão de absoluto _horror_ da cara daquele gerente, aumentei minha reputação entre os fregueses do sexo masculino, adquiri mais uma história para contar e escapei de jantar com Sesshoumaru. Não foi um negócio tão ruim assim, no final das contas."

"Você é completamente incorrigível." Mas, de alguma forma, aquilo conseguiu me fazer dar a menor das risadas. Inuyasha também sorriu.

"Talvez. Tente manter em mente que, ao menos, camisa social masculina fica sensual em mulher." Ele me mandou uma piscadela e eu ri mais um pouco, aos poucos a vontade de me suicidar com plástico-bolha diminuindo minimamente.

"Miroku nunca mais vai me deixar em paz."

"Provavelmente não."

"Você acrescentou o 'provavelmente' só para ser gentil." Suspirei. "Posso ter certeza que minha situação está ruim quando você tenta ser gentil comigo."

Inuyasha riu.

"Eu sou gentil com você o tempo inteiro, bruxa ingrata." Oh, percebo. Isso me fez sorrir. Recostei no banco e me obriguei a relaxar os ombros, assumindo controle sobre minha respiração desregulada.

"Mas você precisa admitir que foi engraçado." Inuyasha arqueou a sobrancelha para mim. Uma risada estrangulada escapou dos meus lábios. "O que, você não achou a menor graça em toda essa cena inusitada?"

"_Eu_ achei muita graça, não esperava que _você_ fosse ver nenhuma. Não pelos próximos seis meses, pelo menos." Inuyasha riu e no final eu acabei o acompanhando. Nossas risadas se transformaram em gargalhadas, as feições transtornadas do gerente aparecendo na minha memória.

"Eu nunca tinha me metido em situações tão ruins antes de conhecer você." Eu disse e Inuyasha bufou, claramente sarcástico. "Acho que você é a personificação do meu karma."

"E eu acho que você é um amuleto de azar!"

E de novo estávamos rindo.

Acho que eu estou enlouquecendo.

**oOo**

Quando chegamos ao _flat_ eu já me sentia quase um ser humano de novo. Claro que eu poderia esquecer qualquer pretensão de ter alguma dignidade depois dos eventos dessa noite, mas ao menos eu conseguia me mover sozinha – e, a essa altura, eu estava considerando isso um sucesso.

Meus planos incluíam me jogar na cama, tentar afogar todo meu constrangimento no travesseiro e não levantar nunca mais. Uma considerável melhora se comparada com suicídio com plástico bolha, certo?

No entanto, o estômago de alguém resolveu entrar no caminho.

"A gente acabou não comendo." Inuyasha constatou. "Coloca uma roupa e vamos jantar em algum lugar."

"Eu não acho que meu estado fragilizado sobreviva a outro restaurante."

"Bruxa, já conversamos sobre as hipérboles."

"Como você espera conversar comigo sem elas?"

"Só consigo aguentar as hipérboles de estômago cheio. Vai trocar de roupa." Coloquei uma mecha atrás da orelha e suspirei.

"Inuyasha, estou falando sério, não quero –"

"Prefere ir assim?" Ele analisou cada centímetro entre minha cabeça, sua camisa social e meus pés – ainda enfiados nos saltos imensos de Sango. Minha imagem estava paradisíaca, posso apostar. "Vamos lá, nós ficaremos longe de todas as portas dos restaurantes dessa vez."

Isso me arrancou um sorriso a contragosto.

"E das janelas?"

"Principalmente das janelas." Inuyasha estava com um sorriso convidativo no rosto e eu já tinha perdido a batalha antes mesmo de entrar nela.

Aparentemente, ganhar não é muito minha praia.

"Tudo bem, eu já volto."

No quarto, tirei a camisa dele quase triste de me separar de seu perfume – a única coisa boa que resultou desse episódio tenebroso – e me enfiei na primeira calça jeans que eu vi. Longa, segura e absolutamente sem nenhuma chance de subir até minha cintura (tudo bem que, como foi a Sango que escolheu, a calça escura era absolutamente _moldada_ ao meu corpo, mas ainda assim, eu aceitaria isso com gosto naquele momento). Eu não sabia em qual tipo de restaurante nós iríamos, eu poderia simplesmente me enfiar em uma camiseta e _sweater_ e me livrar disso. Eu _deveria_ ter feito algo do gênero. No entanto, quando dei por mim, estava com um a camiseta fina de cetim preta deslizando por meus ombros, no colo uma renda da mesma cor. A blusa não era gritante, mas era razoavelmente provocante. Fiquei me olhando no espelho, as bochechas pegando fogo e o pensamento _o que diabos eu estou fazendo_ se repetindo na minha mente. Apesar disso, não tirei a blusa, apenas joguei o _trench coat_ por cima e calcei as sapatilhas antes de correr para fora do quarto.

"Vamos?" Eu perguntei, meio arfante. Tudo isso por causa de uma blusa, tsc. Como se eu não tivesse sobrevivido a horrores muito maiores que esse apenas hoje.

"Vamos." Seu tom era levemente desconfiado do meu nervosismo súbito, mas antes que ele pudesse me questionar sobre isso, eu continuei:

"Onde nós vamos comer?"

"Penthouse 808, conhece?"

"Não." Meu estômago escolheu exatamente esse momento para roncar alto.

"Então vamos logo conhecer porque eu concordo perfeitamente com seu estômago."

**oOo**

Uau.

Simplesmente uau.

"De tirar o fôlego, não é?"

No décimo sexto andar de um hotel em Long Island City, o Penthouse 808 tinha uma vista absolutamente maravilhosa de Manhattan, os prédios e as luzes brilhando como se fossem estrelas ao nosso redor. O restaurante em si também era muito bonito, uma decoração moderna (_boho_ é como chamam, eu acho), mas ainda assim refinada, e estava lotado. Na verdade, nós só conseguimos uma mesa porque Inuyasha abriu um _daqueles_ seus sorrisos e pronunciou seu nome todo – BAM, em dois segundos havia uma mesa disponível para nós. Ser rico é outra coisa.

Meu único problema é que eu duvido que esse restaurante seja muito mais barato que o Les Hautes Manger – que, aliás, nós saímos sem eu deixar um centavo para trás – e eu vou a falência se continuar nesse ritmo.

"Eu gosto muito mais daqui do que daquele restaurante insuportável, de qualquer forma." Claro, o restaurante mais caro da cidade e Inuyasha chama de insuportável.

"É lindo." Eu ainda estava meio assombrada quando nós fomos guiados até nossa mesa – uma das _melhores _mesas, inclusive, com a vista desimpedida – e Inuyasha tinha um daqueles seus sorrisinhos satisfeitos no rosto. Nem me dei ao trabalho de me importar.

"Você talvez queira fechar a boca, bruxa." Pressionei meus dentes uns contra os outros, cerrando o maxilar. Eu não estava de boca aberta. Não estava! Talvez estivesse com os lábios minimamente separados, mas apenas o suficiente para que eu respirasse pela boca. Eu sou muito alérgica, às vezes faço isso. Eu _não_ estava de boca aberta.

"Não preciso ser uma bruxa para prever que esse jantar vai ser fantástico." Revirei os olhos.

"Qualquer tempo passado na minha maravilhosa companhia costuma ser."

"Às vezes eu me pergunto como sua cabeça _passa_ pelas portas, você é tão absurdamente convencido!" Mas é claro que tudo que Inuyasha fez foi começar a rir. Então um outro garçom apareceu ao nosso lado – surgindo do ar aparentemente – e perguntou se aceitávamos algo para beber.

"Você gosta." Ele piscou um olho para mim e eu senti meu rosto queimando – de raiva, é claro. Eu queria fisicamente agredi-lo, mas estava no meio de um restaurante _high society_ e eu já tinha causado estragos suficientes por uma noite.

Água. Continuarei na água.

Mesmo que meu plano de evitar catástrofes permanecendo afastada do álcool não tenha funcionado exatamente da maneira como eu esperava no Les Hautes Manger.

"Você realmente não consegue conversar como uma pessoa normal?"

"Talvez você devesse se perguntar a mesma coisa, bruxa." Aquele sorrisinho convencido continuava dançando em seus lábios. Respirei fundo. "Acho que nenhum de nós costuma fazer muito esforço nessa direção. Pelo menos não quando estamos juntos."

"Porque você sempre me provoca!" Maldita boca traidora! Algum dia eu ainda vou trocá-la por outra, assim que a medicina avançar o suficiente para que isso seja viável. Outra risada de Inuyasha alcançou meus ouvidos, ao contrário de mim, ele parecia perfeitamente calmo e bem humorado – sem nenhum sinal de constrangimento pelo que aconteceu há pouco mais de uma hora ou qualquer outra emoção que não seja o simples desejo de me ver irritada. Já que ele, admitidamente, se diverte com isso.

"Isso talvez tenha algum fundo de verdade." Pelo menos ele concedeu alguma coisa. "Sobre o que você quer conversar?"

"Qualquer assunto normal que não termine com a gente tentando arrancar o pescoço um do outro. Ou eu tentando arrancar o seu pescoço – isso é mais provável, mas de qualquer forma..." Seu olhar era divertido, mas sabia que Inuyasha estava entendendo onde eu queria chegar. "Acho que já tive emoções demais por uma noite, eu só quero um jantar normal."

"Hm, acho que terei que utilizar minha vasta gama de assuntos reservados para primeiros encontros então." Meu rosto imediatamente ficou da temperatura de dez sóis flamejantes. Ele realmente acabou de chamar isso aqui de _encontro_?

"Isso não é – nós não estamos – do que você está falando?" Inuyasha parecia absolutamente satisfeito, como se tivesse conseguido chegar exatamente onde queria. Maldito seja. Mil vezes maldito seja! "Você não está ajudando!"

"Suponho que não." Comecei a me questionar se aquele sorrisinho estava permanentemente grudado em sua cara. "Tudo bem, trégua então. Você pode escolher o assunto. Considere isso uma oferenda de paz."

Encarei seu rosto, desconfiada, por alguns segundos. Ainda estava emburrada com sua pequena armadilha. Ele era simplesmente tão _enervante_. O fato de meu estômago estar amarrado em milhares de nós desconfortáveis que pareciam estar dançando loucamente ao longo do meu abdômen não facilitava as coisas.

"Filmes." Foi a única coisa que consegui colocar para fora. "Qual tipo de filmes você gosta?"

"_Se isso fosse um encontro_, talvez eu dissesse que sou um apaixonado por filmes estrangeiros, especialmente os franceses, com suas perspectivas claustrofóbicas e seus roteiros refrescantes no meio de toda a porcaria produzida por Hollywood." Arqueei uma sobrancelha. Os nós do meu estomago pareceram acelerar o ritmo da dança. "Mas como você fez questão de ressaltar tão eloquentemente, isso não é um encontro. Então, filmes de super-heróis de HQ."

"Bom saber que você mente descaradamente nos seus encontros. Avisarei as pobres desavisadas." Uma risada levemente estrangulada (o que diabos está acontecendo comigo? Aliás, alguém já reparou o quanto eu me faço essa pergunta?) achou seu caminho de saída pela minha garganta. "Quanto aos filmes, curiosamente clichê."

Inuyasha deu de ombros.

"E você?"

Oh-oh. Corei.

"Eu _realmente_ amo filmes franceses –" Fui cortada por sua risada alta, que saiu engolindo tudo em seu caminho, inclusive minhas palavras.

"Arrependida, bruxa? Ainda está em tempo de fazer disso aqui um encontro se você quiser."

"Inuyasha!" Meu tom era de aviso, mas o rubor no meu rosto provavelmente não me dava uma aparência de muita autoridade. "Não estou arrependida de nada, mas diferente de você, meu cérebro é maior que meia ameixa seca e eu realmente sou capaz de aproveitar a sétima arte francesa!" Claro que Inuyasha não parou de rir apenas por causa da minha maravilhosa explicação, mas nossas bebidas chegaram, então aos poucos ele reconquistou a compostura.

"Posso fingir que acredito em você, se você preferir, bruxa. Também faço isso nos meus encontros."

"Estou chocada com o quão mentirosos eles parecem ser." Revirei os olhos e tomei um gole de água, tentando esfriar minha cabeça. "Você também chama todas suas potenciais namoradas de bruxa?"

"Não, isso é só para você, querida." Bufei, irritada e isso só pareceu divertir Inuyasha mais.

"Isso porque filmes supostamente devia ser um assunto para _não_ discutirmos sobre coisas inúteis. E nós nem chegamos a dar opiniões impopulares – mas ainda assim irrefutavelmente verdadeiras!" Inuyasha assentiu com a cabeça e eu soprei minha própria franja.

"Quais são suas opiniões impopulares sobre filmes?"

"Você só está procurando um pretexto para me jogar daqui de cima." Ele riu da minha piada e meu estomago se acalmou. Isso é território familiar. Bem longe de encontros ou tentativas de impressionar o sexo oposto.

"Prometo tentar me controlar ao máximo." Lancei um olhar de falsa-suspeita. "Não iria querer ser banido do restaurante, afinal. Eu gosto daqui."

"Eu odeio Tarantino e musicais com todas as minhas forças. Mas principalmente Tarantino, parece uma versão _trash_ do trabalho do Scorsese, só que com menos sentido, mais sangue-estilo-catchup e nenhuma inspiração."

"Com licença, você já _viu_ Bastardos Inglórios?" Seu tom era falsamente indignado. Inuyasha levou uma mão ao peito em zombaria.

"Já e não achei nada bom."

"Mais importante que isso, _como _você odeia musicais?" Agora ele realmente parecia estar falando sério. Seus olhos brilhavam como se apenas a _ideia_ fosse tão absurda que ele não pudesse nem conceber naquela cabecinha prateada.

"Acho irritante, por que as pessoas precisam cantar o tempo inteiro? Não é _real_..."

"É por isso que é um _filme_!" Não consegui reprimir uma risada ante seu óbvio ceticismo. "E é bonito. Diabos, é até poético se você preferir! Como alguém pode não gostar de Sweeney Todd e Les Miserables?"

"Eu releria Les Mis mil vezes antes de ter que assistir a peça ou o filme – independente de quão bem digam que Hugh Jackman está nele."

"Estou seriamente considerando te jogar daqui de cima agora. Achei que era para você dar uma opinião impopular, não pura e simplesmente insana!"

"Sabia que era só um pretexto! Mas deixe isso para mais tarde, de quais outros musicais você gosta?" Isso era bom demais para ser verdade. Vários cenários se formavam na minha mente mais rápido do que eu conseguia controlar. "Não podem ser todos deprimentes, podem? Grease! Aposto que você gosta de Grease. Ou Hair! Consigo perfeitamente imaginar você vestido de Danny – melhor ainda se for na noite de lua nova!"

"Para quem não gosta de musicais, você está muito animada com isso." Inuyasha amarrou a cara em questão de segundos, o que só me fez rir mais.

"Isso é impagável." A imagem de Inuyasha com um enorme topete preto ainda não tinha desaparecido da minha imaginação e eu não consegui me livrar totalmente da hilaridade da situação. No entanto, para sorte dele, o garçom se aproximou perguntando se já queríamos pedir – e foi aí que eu reparei que eu não havia me dado ao trabalho nem de abrir o cardápio.

Eu estava, err, distraída.

O rubor que coloriu minhas bochechas fez um bom trabalho matando o resto das minhas risadas.

"Vamos querer um barco do combinado do _chef_, por favor."

"Vou providenciar." O garçom rabiscou o pedido rapidamente e saiu de perto da nossa mesa e eu encarei Inuyasha com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Onde exatamente você acha que eu perdi meu poder de escolha, _Dannyboy_?" Mas, espantosamente, ao invés de me provocar com alguma coisa boba, Inuyasha sorriu de maneira tranquila.

"É a melhor coisa que eles servem aqui. O sushi deles é fantástico. Você deve acreditar em mim porque eu já vim aqui antes e você não." Respondi ao sorriso. "E também porque eu estou sempre certo."

Muito cedo para dizer que ele não iria me provocar.

"Mas sério, você deveria ter me deixado pelo menos olhar o cardápio, não faço a _menor ideia_ como vou pagar por isso." Principalmente porque, quando eu finalmente consegui colocar minhas mãos sobre um cardápio e olhar o preço, eram tantos dólares que eu só conseguiria pagar se vendesse minhas córneas.

"Se é um encontro, eu vou pagar, é lógico."

"Primeiro, _não é um encontro_, Inuyasha!" Hm, ok, talvez isso tenha sido meio alto _demais_, Inuyasha só me olhou ainda mais divertido. "Segundo, que diabos de lógica chauvinista é essa?"

"Oh, temos uma feminista aqui?" Revirei os olhos.

"Obviamente. Posso muito bem pagar pelas minhas próprias coisas quando não me arrastam para restaurantes caríssimos e pedem minha comida por mim!"

"Então chegamos a um consenso, por ser tudo culpa minha, sou eu quem deve pagar." Eu queria estrangulá-lo, de verdade. "Além do mais, pense nisso como uma espécie de compensação pelo que aconteceu mais cedo. Agora, voltando à nossa conversa, vamos mudar de assunto. Filmes são um péssimo tópico, de qualquer forma."

Eu ainda tentei discutir mais um pouco, mas era como se eu estivesse usando todo meu potencial argumentativo contra uma parede. E a verdade é que eu _realmente_ não tinha todos aqueles dólares para gastar assim, em um único jantar. Talvez se eu não comprasse tantos livros e não fosse à cafeteria tantas vezes por semana, eu pudesse custear algo nesse nível de vez em quando, mas como eu aparentemente não consigo me privar desses pequenos prazeres da vida, não posso.

E Inuyasha é muito bom em distrair as pessoas. Maldito garoto astuto e trapaceiro. Como para ele é muito fácil incendiar o monte de palha seca que é o meu temperamento, não demorou muito até que eu estivesse completamente concentrada em outra coisa.

Se eu fosse ser uma pessoa honesta e dizer a verdade, precisaria admitir que praticamente não vi o tempo passar. Nós fomos pulando de um assunto para outro como acrobatas e, de alguma forma, foi muito mais _fácil_ e confortável do que eu estava esperando. Depois que finalmente consegui digerir meu desconforto – sabe como é, ser pega em uma situação mortificante em um restaurante ridiculamente caro, vir jantar sozinha com Inuyasha em um restaurante que em outra ocasião até poderia ser considerado romântico e descobrir que, lá no fundo, ele é um apaixonado por musicais faz isso com os nervos de uma pessoa -, as coisas voltaram ao normal e, antes que eu percebesse, estava realmente me divertindo.

Ele me contava as histórias mais absurdas de quando era criança e levava os pais à loucura ou todo tipo de peripécias que ele e Miroku já aprontaram – incluindo invadir o vestiário das animadoras de torcida quando tinham quatorze anos, apenas para serem descobertos e arrastados para fora em um _tantrum_ digno de nota de Sango, entre outras mil aventuras hilárias e completamente inusitadas de planos horríveis que eles inventavam juntos e acabavam dando certo. Bom, na maioria das vezes.

Eu conseguia ver esse lado de Inuyasha com muita clareza. Mais leve, mais divertido. Absolutamente menos implicante e menos petulante do que ele é comigo na maior parte do tempo. E a maneira como seus olhos se iluminavam quando ele contava uma história particularmente boa – como a vez que ele acabou montado em uma ovelha, tentando não perder os tênis de Miroku que estava em cima de uma árvore – era cativante. Perigosamente cativante.

No entanto, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Apenas rir (loucamente) a cada história, a cada piada, a cada provocação. De repente eu me peguei contando _minhas_ próprias histórias, um tipo de um humor completamente diferente, enlaçado com autodepreciação porque todas giram em torno de acontecimentos infelizes para mim e extremamente engraçados para os outros, uma pequena mostra de como o karma opera na minha vida. E ele riu também, quase tanto quanto eu estava rindo antes. A comida chegou e, mesmo com a fome que eu estava sentindo e os hábitos vorazes (e isso é um eufemismo) de Inuyasha, foi sendo consumida lentamente, porque nós estávamos muito ocupados rindo e criando discussões bem humoradas e sem sentido.

Eventualmente, vermelha de tanto rir e tentando recuperar o fôlego, logo após escolher minha sobremesa – nisso Inuyasha que não se atrevesse a tentar passar por cima de mim – eu olhei mais uma vez para o panorama privilegiado da cidade. Os prédios reluziam, suas formas brilhantes em contraste com o céu escuro como piche, pontuado apenas com algumas estrelas corajosas.

A vista continuava tão fascinante como quando eu cheguei, mas, desviando meus olhos de volta para o dourado iluminado que me esperava, tive que admitir que ela parecia pálida em comparação.

**oOo**

**N/A: **Eu estava honestamente preocupada se esse capítulo iria sair ou não. Foi um _pesadelo_ escrever isso! Espero que os outros sejam mais fáceis ou eu vou acabar uma autora careca.

De qualquer forma, hoje é sexta, aqui está o capítulo sete e tudo está bem. Como eu comentei no capítulo passado é agora que as coisas ficam _interessantes_, tirando uma ideia aqui outra ali, essa versão e a antiga seguem caminhos completamente diferentes – a começar pelo final deste capítulo – e talvez por isso (e pelo fato de que eu tenho uma vida além do meu vício de ficwriter) eu aumente o prazo entre os updates de uma para duas semanas.

Como sempre, um beijo e muito obrigada para minha beta, Isis, que continua fazendo um excelente trabalho – e teve que aturar todos os meus _mood swings_ durante a saga que foi colocar esse capítulo para fora.

Obrigada à todas as lindas que mandaram reviews, **Lari-chan** (Hahaha autores são sádicos com os próprios personagens, infelizmente, mas eu gostaria de me identificar com as situações embaraçosas que ela se mete na companhia do delicioso senhor _Inuyasha_, honestamente! Aqui está o jantar, espero que você goste! Beijos),** Giiz **(Saudações ruivas! Então, é mais ou menos isso. Quando eu pensei em reescrever, eu planejava consertar só os – terríveis – erros ortográficos e o linguajar medonho e dar um final, mas obviamente eu não consegui parar por aí, os personagens não faziam sentido e a trama em si me entediou, então eu resolvi mudar e acabei fazendo uma coisa completamente diferente a partir de um certo ponto. E o ponto é esse aqui. Ops? Hahahaha. Bem vinda ao FF! Infelizmente eu não tenho mais tempo praticamente nenhum pra ficar lendo fanfic no pc – choro por isso todos os dias -, mas salvei aqui na minha pasta de futuras leituras para dar uma olhada! Continue escrevendo sempre. Beijos!),** Ghe **(O seis e cinco são capítulos ridiculamente diferentes né? Hahaha eu _sei _ que devia ter deixa-los brigados por mais tempo, no entanto, era uma briga boba, achei que não valia a pena perder tempo precioso de narrativa com isso. Aqui está o jantar, espero que goste! Beijos),** Nat Houshi **(Ah, que bom, fico muito feliz! Espero que também goste do capítulo sete. Beijos)

Much Love,

Bunny (aka Pepperish, née Fanii)


	9. Sobre uma ode a cães e gatos

**República**

Por: Pepperish

**Capítulo oito**: Sobre uma ode a cães e gatos

"Não compreendo porque as pessoas encaram a dinâmica

Entre cães e gatos de forma tão pejorativa.

Se tem um predador correndo atrás de você,

A reação óbvia é fugir!"

Por Kagome Higurashi.

Antes mesmo de acordar eu já sabia muito bem como seria essa manhã.

Afinal, depois de uma noite como ontem, o que mais eu poderia esperar?

Talvez eu devesse ser grata pelo fato de termos uma distração – todos estavam bem atarefados enfiando suas próprias coisas dentro de malas e conferindo seus documentos para que pudéssemos ir para a Flórida em algumas horas -, mas eu, pessoalmente, acho que se tivéssemos aulas meu dia seria muito mais pacífico. Mas não, claro que não, era feriado. O que significa que Miroku e Sango teriam o dia inteiro livre para fazer todo tipo de comentário, piada e procurar brechas para introduzir insinuações sexuais no máximo possível de conversas que eles conseguissem. Fantástico.

"Bom dia, Kagome, sua noite foi muito solitária dormindo no seu próprio quarto?" Foi com isso que Miroku me recebeu na cozinha nessa bela manhã de sexta-feira.

Não preciso nem comentar que a única coisa que me impediu de voltar diretamente para os meus lençóis naquele momento foi o cheiro delicioso do café preto de Rin, certo?

É claro que eu só rosnei para ele – uma pequena mostra do meu brilhante humor matinal -, provocando uma onda de risadinhas ao meu redor, como se tivesse respondido afirmativamente.

"Se o humor dela é qualquer parâmetro..." Lancei um olhar feio para Sango, mas ela não pareceu se importar. Pelo menos Inuyasha não estava em nenhum lugar por perto ainda. Óbvio que ele ainda não estaria de pé tão cedo em dia que não temos aula. Aliás, eu também não estaria, se não fosse por essas duas torturadoras com quem eu divido o quarto que parecem considerar uma _heresia_ dormir até depois das nove horas. Nove!

"Vocês são _tão_ engraçados, estou morrendo de rir por dentro."

"Bom dia, Kagome-chan."

"'Dia Rin"

"Uma pena que vocês tiveram que ir embora cedo do jantar ontem." Eu gostaria de ter certeza que a intenção de Rin era boa, mas volta e meia eu tenho a forte impressão de que ela é tão sádica quanto todos os outros, só muito melhor em esconder isso. No entanto, seu rostinho adorável não entregava nada e seu sorriso era quase infantil. "Temos que voltar lá com você algum dia."

"Tenho bastante certeza que eu fui banida para a eternidade, Rin, serei _persona non grata_ naquele restaurante até o fim dos tempos."

"Enquanto você estiver com Inuyasha você pode voltar lá, Kagome-chan, não precisa se preocupar." Enquanto _o que?_

Sango e Miroku explodiram em risadas ao meu lado e eu afundei meu rosto na xícara. Até Rin está contra mim. Esse é o fim da linha. (Anotação mental de tomar muito cuidado com as expressões angelicais de Rin. Elas não são confiáveis!)

"Bom dia!" Contra todas as chances, Inuyasha estava acordado. Até desenterrei um pouco a cabeça de minha xícara para espiar e conferir se meus ouvidos não estavam me enganando, mas ali ele estava. Parecendo até mesmo – oh Deuses – de _bom humor_. Ele imediatamente se sentou na cadeira ao meu lado e começou a se servir de quantidades de comida que deveriam ser consideradas insofríveis no horário vespertino, provando que era o próprio e não alguma espécie de clone ou robô.

"Kagome, querida, seu charme está fazendo milagres com nosso amigo aqui. Acordou cedo e está até de bom humor!" Senti minhas bochechas se aquecendo de leve, mas Inuyasha só riu ao meu lado e ele me deu um empurrãozinho com o ombro, como quem diz pra eu relaxar.

"Você não tem ideia." Inuyasha disse e, ao invés de se servir de sua própria xícara de café, simplesmente roubou a _minha_.

"Hey!" Exclamo, tentando pegar meu precioso objeto de volta. "Eu sei que sou uma maravilhosa influência, mas não é por isso que você pode sair pegando meus pertences! Não quero seus germes na minha xícara, Inuyasha!"

"Ontem vocês pareciam íntimos o suficiente para isso."

Simplesmente ignoro o comentário de Sango, muito ocupada tentando recuperar meu café, já que Inuyasha parece estar se divertindo demais o mantendo fora do meu alcance para simplesmente devolvê-lo para mim.

"É isso aqui que você quer?" Ele faz cara de inocente, sacudindo de leve a xícara.

"É claro que sim, seu insuportável."

"Te devolvo se você me der meu beijo de bom dia." Inuyasha me diz como se estivesse dizendo a coisa mais natural do planeta terra.

"Se eu te der _O QUE_?" Obviamente, todo mundo ao nosso redor começa a rir e eu sinto meu rosto pegando fogo enlouquecidamente.

"Só um beijo de bom dia." Inuyasha está perigosamente perto agora e minha mente está um caos, um alarme soando retumbantemente nos meus ouvidos, mas ao mesmo tempo não consigo fazer nada. Mal estou ciente do que acontece ao meu redor, muito ocupada arregalando meus olhos e observando cada minúsculo movimento que Inuyasha faz na minha direção.

Então ele se inclina sobre a minha pessoa – me engolfando em uma nuvem daquele perfume absolutamente intoxicante que parece envolvê-lo como uma névoa mística –, roça os lábios tentadoramente sobre a minha bochecha por mais tempo do que eu acho que é aconselhável para minha sanidade e se afasta com um _daqueles_ sorrisos espalhados pelo rosto, convencido, lupino, presunçoso, mas não antes de deixar a xícara na mesa bem a minha frente.

Tudo que eu posso fazer é amaldiçoá-lo mentalmente. Mil e uma vezes. Até porque estava congelada no lugar como se eu fosse a mais estranha das estátuas de gelo já feitas pelo homem.

"Oh, agora teremos que aguentar as discussões de você em um nível de _casal_." Miroku suspirou dramaticamente.

"Você só 'tá com inveja." Sango disse e mandou a língua em sua direção. Rin finalmente colocou o último prato a mesa e se sentou conosco, parecendo extremamente entretida com o show de horrores.

"Só você pode me ajudar com isso, Sango. Vamos nos prender no estoque do restaurante mais caro da Flórida e fazer coisas que nenhum par de olhos inocentes deveria ver?" Até eu comecei a rir com isso, junto com todos os outros, ainda que meu batimento cardíaco ainda não tivesse retornado a uma faixa considerada normal.

"Quem diria que a sua falta de coordenação motora se tornaria uma técnica de sedução, bruxa." Inuyasha me olha com um brilho nos olhos que é quase um desafio, uma pergunta muda – _eu te afeto tanto assim?_

E a resposta precisa ser um firme _não_. Tentei limpar a garganta o mais discretamente possível, sentindo meu pulmão se dilatar quando puxo ar para dentro como se ele não soubesse o que é oxigênio há milênios.

"Você está dizendo que eu não sou sensual?" Perguntei de maneira afetada, jogando meu cabelo por cima do ombro caricatamente.

"Nunca." Inuyasha piscou um olho para mim de maneira desgraçada e - maldito seja - _verdadeiramente_ sensual e eu senti meu rosto esquentar.

Claro que tudo que consegui foi fazer todo mundo começar a rir _mais uma vez,_ mas não importa, porque posso ver em seu rosto, em seu sorrisinho de canto, que ele entendeu muito bem meu recado.

O resto do café da manhã se passou da mesma forma, com brincadeiras e piadas sobre a noite anterior e, de repente, eu não me sentia nem um pouco mal com nada do que havia acontecido, parecia apenas uma lembrança antiga que fora feita exatamente para isso – rir e brincar a respeito. E talvez, só talvez, essa fosse exatamente a intenção deles. E então eu percebi como eles tinham tantos planos ruins que acabavam dando certo, tantas histórias que deveriam ser péssimas, mas no final eram hilárias.

Permiti finalmente que meus ombros relaxassem e notei claramente que Inuyasha reparou na mudança de postura. Ele me encarou, seus olhos escrutinando os meus como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa no fundo da minha alma em questão de segundos.

"Já não era sem tempo, não?" Uma de suas mãos serpenteou sorrateiramente até a base do meu pescoço, os dedos apertando de leve os músculos que até então estavam contraídos e provavelmente com nós de tensão.

Coloquei mais café na minha xícara vazia e, sem pensar demais a respeito do que tudo isso queria dizer, simplesmente lhe dei um empurrãozinho com o ombro.

E, ninguém comentou, mas eu senti um sorriso lupino dançando em meus próprios lábios que não fui forte o suficiente para reprimir.

**oOo**

O dia foi uma correria. A verdade é que tinham me explicado os detalhes dessa viagem muito superficialmente – o máximo que eu ganhei foi um 'confie em mim, bruxa' muito dúbio de Inuyasha, mas Sango disse que estava tudo bem e ela não parece o tipo de pessoa que se meteria em situações tenebrosas por livre e espontânea vontade -, então eu não tinha exatamente muita certeza do que exatamente nós iríamos fazer.

Mas eu definitivamente não esperava um _jatinho particular_ a nossa espera para nos levar para a Flórida. Sabe como é, esse tipo de coisa não costuma estar na minha lista de dez itens para fazer antes do almoço.

1) Tomar banho.

2) Passear com a Lully.

3) Pegar um jatinho particular para Estados que ficam do outro lado do país.

Eu provavelmente engasguei e fiquei encarando o veículo por uns bons dez minutos antes de ser empurrada para dentro por uma Sango extremamente apressada gritando que nós não temos o dia inteiro. Mas sério, é um _jatinho_!

Lully e Sol estão dormindo dentro de uma caixa transportadora enorme preparada para eles e Inuyasha já me garantiu pelo menos vinte vezes que é tranquilo para eles viajarem assim, que ele já viajou com o Sol várias vezes e está tudo bem, mas ainda estou ansiosa. O máximo que Lully fez nessa vida foi andar de carro comigo até o veterinário do outro lado da cidade e os Deuses sabem que só isso já foi uma tremenda bagunça. Pelo menos dessa vez ela não está sozinha. E eu sei que mesmo que eu tenha esquecido a comida dela no _flat_ ela não vai ficar com fome porque Inuyasha com certeza trouxe a ração do Sol – e eu sempre posso roubar um pouco. Ele não vai negar alimento pra Lully. Não do jeito que ela alimenta o ego dele, de qualquer forma, seria o mínimo de retribuição. Claro, eu sempre poderia comprar no primeiro _petshop _que aparecer, mas eles devem chegar à Flórida famintos e não quero que minha cachorra passe fome. Deve ser por isso que ela é um pouco pesada demais para uma boxer. Sabe como é, dizem que os cachorros puxam aos donos, se realmente for assim, minha cadela ser comilona e gorda é apenas o fluxo natural das coisas. Lully devia ter pensado nisso antes de começar a pular no meu colo como um brinquedo de corda hiperativo quando era bebê –

"Divagando, Kagome-chan?" Rin-chan se senta ao meu lado na enorme poltrona cor-de-creme, sua voz me arrancando dos meus devaneios.

"Um pouco." Tenho a sensação de que meu rosto está corando. "Tendo pensamentos loucos, na verdade."

"Se incomoda se eu sentar aqui com você?"

"Claro que não." Dei uma rápida olhada em volta, constatando que Miroku e Sango já estavam sentados lado a lado, vendo alguma coisa no _notebook_ dele e Inuyasha escutava música no banco mais afastado. Por alguns segundos há um silêncio confortável entre Rin e eu, enquanto ela se acomoda na poltrona e checa o celular. Será que posso perguntar sobre o que houve entre ela e Sesshoumaru sem evidenciar que ouvi mais do que deveria? Não que tenha sido _muito_, mas foi definitivamente um momento íntimo que não era destinado a orelhas de terceiros. No fim das contas, a curiosidade leva a melhor e eu resolvo tentar uma tática mais sutil do que simplesmente perguntar: _você agarrou Sesshoumaru ontem depois que ele se declarou da maneira mais sem rodeios possível? Foi como beijar um picolé?_ "Como foi o resto do jantar ontem?"

As bochechas de Rin imediatamente assumem um tom rosa pálido. Preciso suprimir a vontade de rir, ela parece uma boneca de porcelana.

"Foi bom, gostaria que vocês tivessem ficado com a gente." Rin dá um suspiro. "Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha raramente admitem, mas eles se gostam, Sesshoumaru sentiu falta dele no resto da comemoração. E a comida do Les Hautes Manger é divina, uma pena que você não tenha chegado a provar. O _chef _deles ganhou três prêmios consecutivos pelo especial da casa, sabia?"

Claro, é exatamente isso que eu quero saber. Prêmios que o mestre cuca ganhou nos últimos tempos. Antes que eu reprovasse o pensamento, deixei escapar:

"E o vestido azul, surtiu efeito?"

O rosa pálido se transformou em magenta e o sorrisinho discreto de Rin se estendeu até virar um riso suave, irreprimível.

"Acho que você pode dizer que sim."

"Rin-chan, depois da humilhação pública que _todos_ vocês presenciaram ontem, você não acha que eu mereço mais que isso?" Obtive o resultado desejado quando Rin riu e começou a trançar os dedos pelos fios negros, seu olhar se tornando instantaneamente sonhador.

"Eu mal consigo acreditar, Kagome-chan, é... Não sei, bom demais para ser verdade. Ele me disse _coisas_, eu fico arrepiada só de lembrar. Acho que estou perdida pra sempre. Sempre soube que eu gostava dele, que o que eu sentia por Sesshoumaru não era normal, não era platônico, mas ouvir ele dizer a mesma coisa foi – mágico." Minha vontade é pegar Rin pelos braços e simplesmente flutuar de tanta fofura, mas só posso sorrir de orelha a orelha enquanto ela fala. Então o piloto avisa que vamos decolar e que o tempo está favorável para um voo seguro hoje e eu tenho que apertar meu cinto e ficar sentada. Rin não precisa de muito incentivo para narrar os acontecimentos da noite anterior – dos quais apenas uma parte eu estava ciente -, e como Sesshoumaru fez questão de leva-la em casa ele mesmo e se despedir de maneira bem contundente antes de partir. Não que ela tenha entrado em detalhes desnecessários, mas além de ser bom saber o que aconteceu enquanto eu e Inuyasha estávamos ausentes, observar o óbvio contentamento e satisfação de Rin me davam uma sensação muito agradável.

"Fico feliz, Sesshoumaru não tirava os olhos de você ontem."

Rin só sorriu.

**oOo**

O pouso foi... Caótico, na mais otimista das palavras.

Apocalíptico, em uma descrição fiel.

Estava tudo bem até tentarmos desembarcar os cães. Devia ser óbvio para qualquer um que depois de todo aquele tempo confinados em uma caixinha transportadora – mesmo que o voo não fosse _tão_ longo assim -, em um ambiente desconhecido, sem sinal de nenhum dos donos e com o barulho das turbinas do jato amplificada pelo poder das sensíveis orelhas caninas (Inuyasha honestamente devia ter previsto isso, mas – _como sempre – _ele parecia se divertindo demais para ligar), tanto Lully quanto Sol estavam agitados demais quando os auxiliares tentaram tirar a caixa transportadora do jatinho. Agitados do tipo, eles conseguiram _escapar_ da caixa e se jogar na maldita pista de pouso em pleno trote, correndo a todo vapor, vento na cara, língua para fora, apostando corrida como dois idiotas.

"Ah meu Deus, ah meu Deus! Para onde eles estão correndo? _Lully, volta aqui agora_!"

E eu quase tendo um ataque cardíaco porque minha cachorra e seu melhor amigo canino resolveram fugir – dentre todos os lugares possíveis – em um _aeroporto_.

Oh, ótimo, agora eu vou ter a história sobre como minha cachorra foi atropelada por um maldito avião!

Mas independente do quanto eu, os auxiliares, Rin, Sango ou Miroku nos esgoelássemos gritando os nomes daquelas criaturas peludas, eles não nos deram a menor atenção, muito ocupados fugindo em direção ao pôr do sol como se eles fossem os protagonistas de um filme do Nicholas Sparks.

Foi só aí que Inuyasha pareceu perceber que _alguma_ atitude era necessária e colocou o indicador e o polegar entre os lábios, assobiando um silvo alto que juro que poderia muito bem ter perfurado meu tímpano de tão agudo. No entanto, o barulho cumpriu seu intento: fez ambos os cães pararem bem no meio de sua corrida desenfreada, ignorarem o pôr do sol, as promessas de amor eterno, felicidade divina e inúmeros bilhetes vendidos na estreia de uma superprodução milionária, darem meia volta e recomeçarem com tudo, mas pelo menos, na nossa direção – a direção certa! -, onde esperávamos com as coleiras nas mãos. Inuyasha ria como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais engraçada do planeta (mas tudo bem porque ele _finalmente_ foi útil para alguma coisa, acho que é um fenômeno que acontece em anos bissextos quando os planetas se alinham e a lua está no perigeu). Não tenho bem certeza se da cena dos cachorros correndo através de cones e funcionários atordoados ou da minha teoria brilhante de cachorros e superproduções hollywoodianas.

"Você disse que era seguro, você disse que já tinha feito isso antes!"

"E eu já fiz!" Ele se defendeu, se virando para me encarar, mas eu não retribuí o favor, não desviando nem por um segundo a atenção da boxer que vinha toda desengonçada para mim. "Isso _nunca_ aconteceu. Já disse, bruxa, você é um amuleto de azar."

"Você é um completo idiota." Meu coração ainda estava muito agitado, mas pelo menos os cachorros estavam devidamente encoleirados e seguros.

Depois que esse pequeno, ahem, contratempo foi resolvido, todos seguimos em dois carros alugados até a casa de Miroku. A casa – e 'casa' aqui é um pouquinho de eufemismo, porque a belíssima construção de três andares, quatro suítes, nem-sei-dizer-quantos-cômodos, fincada bem no início da faixa branca e finíssima de areia da praia era um pouquinho maior do que a definição convencional do termo – era maravilhosa e tinha um cheiro fantástico de maresia e ar fresco. É incrível como, sem sair dos Estados Unidos, nós podemos pegar climas tão diferentes, a Flórida estando vários graus mais quentes que New York o ano inteiro. Os cachorros abanavam as caudas loucamente, ansiosos e animados, pulando em cima de mim, de Inuyasha e um do outro, babando tudo que viam pela frente, tanto dentro do carro quanto quando finalmente puderam saltar e correr soltos pelo jardim da casa. Talvez eles estivessem contentes, só uma teoria.

"Fazia tempo que a gente não vinha aqui, não é?" Miroku sorriu assim que nós entramos na sala imaculadamente limpa e enorme.

Duas criadas vieram nos cumprimentar e eu fui apresentada a elas – Mary e Apple – eram elas quem cuidavam da casa o ano inteiro, prezando para que estivesse sempre pronta quando alguém quisesse vir passar alguns dias. (Sim, eles têm serviço em tempo integral para uma casa vazia. Sim, eu também estou chocada, mas a essa altura, não acho que deveria estar. Alguma hora alguém vai aparecer aqui me dizendo que é sobrinho dos Hilton ou algo do gênero)

"Bom, como nós vamos fazer com os quartos?" Sango foi a primeira a perguntar.

"O dos meus pais, como sempre, está trancado. Eu vou ficar no meu e vocês podem se dividir como quiserem nos dois quartos de hóspedes. Como o casal estava tão _confortável_ dormindo juntos ontem, vocês podem juntar as camas, eu não vou me importar -"

"Miroku, se você quiser sobreviver a esse fim de semana, acho bom você parar de trazer esse assunto à tona." Lancei meu melhor olhar assassino em sua direção, mas é claro que ele nem ao menos teve a decência de parecer assustado, apenas abriu um sorriso deslavado e passou um braço por cima dos meus ombros.

"Acho lindo como você não _negou_, Kagome."

"Eu estou _avisando, _Miroku."

"Crianças, resolvam isso depois." Rin foi a primeira a interromper, mas estava rindo. "Na verdade, Kagome-chan, não é má ideia você e Inuyasha dividirem o quarto, por causa dos cachorros. Inuyasha nunca deixa o Sol dormir do lado de fora e acredito que você também vá fazer a mesma coisa pela Lully, certo? Melhor mantê-los juntos no mesmo quarto. E é claro que são duas camas separadas."

Angelical, sim, estou vendo.

"Por mim, tudo bem." É _claro_ que Inuyasha respondeu antes que eu tivesse a chance de pensar em qualquer negativa digna de consideração.

"Então está tudo combinado." Sango boceja e se espreguiça. "Vamos levar todas as malas para os quartos logo. Inuyasha, nós vamos ficar com o quarto da direita, ok? Mostre a Kagome onde vocês vão dormir."

"Quer mais alguma coisa, Sango? Um suco, uma massagem nos pés?" As perguntas eram tão satíricas quanto perguntas podem ser, mas Inuyasha está sorrindo. Sango fez apenas um movimento de dispensa com as mãos e virou de costas, o nariz arrebitado em direção ao céu e eu comecei a rir porque eles são dois idiotas, mas de certa forma é adorável. Então ele se virou para mim. "Vamos, bruxa, vou guia-la a seus novos aposentos reais."

"Oh, muito obrigada."

"Lembrem-se, eu _não_ me importo se vocês quiserem juntar as camas, só pendurem alguma coisa na maçaneta e eu vou saber que não devo bater—" Pego a guia da coleira de Lully e dou uma chicotada na cintura de Miroku, que imediatamente cobre o local com as duas mãos e solta um sonoro _ai!_, fazendo com que Inuyasha solte uma risada alta. "Que violência contra o dono da casa!"

"Você ainda não viu nada." Inuyasha pisca um olho sugestivamente e de repente eu quero dar uma chicotada _nele_, mas sinto que isso só vai reforçar a implicação que ele está fazendo.

"Vamos logo, insuportável!"

"Está ansiosa para chegar logo no quarto, Kagome?"

"Você ainda não aprendeu a lição, Miroku?" Ele só ergueu as mãos em sinal de renúncia e começou a rir. Esses garotos são todos uns incorrigíveis. Então ergui minha mala do chão e segui Inuyasha até a escada e pelos corredores amplos até chegar ao – nunca achei que eu fosse pronunciar essas palavras em toda a minha vida, deve ter alguém marcando essas palavras num calendário e essa data provavelmente será usada em rituais xamãs de hoje em diante – _nosso quarto._

Enquanto fiquei parada na porta, observando Inuyasha entrar com suas próprias coisas e se acomodar em uma das camas como se não tivesse uma única preocupação no mundo e então se virando para mim com aquele sorriso típico e me perguntando se eu queria um tapete vermelho para entrar ou algo do gênero, alguma coisa me disse que esse vai ser um _longo_ fim de semana.

Entrei e fui arrumar minhas coisas, como se tudo estivesse perfeitamente normal e meu estômago não estivesse dando voltas e voltas no lugar.

**oOo**

Eu não devo ser uma pessoa muito inteligente.

É simplesmente uma triste realidade da vida que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu vou ter que aceitar e abraçar em toda a sua aguda amargura.

Parece que, afinal de contas, não tenho nada de concreto para contar pontos benéficos para minha pessoa: beleza nunca foi nem ao menos uma opção, dinheiro não sobra, minha sorte é provavelmente ruim o suficiente para fazer Murphy se curvar reverentemente e eu acabei de descobrir que sou, para completar o pacote, deliberadamente estúpida.

Como, além da mais límpida e estelar estupidez, eu poderia explicar o fato de que estou enfiada em _outro_ vestido extremamente revelador, prestes a ir para uma boate que não deveria deixar nenhum de nós entrar, já que somos todos menores de idade? Como, eu pergunto. Exatamente, não existe outra resposta. Eu simplesmente não sou a adolescente mais brilhante que você vai conhecer.

Não houve pedido, súplica ou barganha que fizesse Sango ceder um milímetro a mais de pano para cobrir meu corpo com algo que lembrasse ligeiramente algum decoro. Acredite em mim quando eu digo que não havia _nada_ de modesto no vestido de seda de alcinhas que cobria – quando muito – minhas vergonhas no momento. No entanto, a Flórida apresentava uma temperatura agradável mesmo no ar mais fresco da noite, dando toda uma leniência ao comportamento irreprimível de Sango. O máximo que eu ganhei foi uma jaqueta de couro que não fazia muito pelo decote generoso, boa parte das minhas costas que estavam nuas ou pelas minhas coxas descobertas. A menos que eu estivesse disposta a amarrá-la nas minhas pernas, mas acho que isso seria bem pouco confortável.

De qualquer forma, a consequência é uma só: Chegamos todos a uma boate imensa em Miami Beach – depois de mais tempo no carro do que alguém deveria considerar válido para ir a uma boate -, que nem ao menos tentou mascarar seu total desrespeito pelas leis que estava infringido quando nos deixou passar pela entrada VIP, sem jamais se dar ao trabalho de requisitar nossos documentos uma vez que quase todos nós (e com isso quero dizer: todo mundo menos eu) tinham um cartão fidelidade e um cartão de crédito platinum.

De repente sinto alguém jogar um braço displicentemente por cima dos meus ombros, me puxando sem muita delicadeza e a face sorridente de Miroku aparece no meu campo de visão.

"A senhorita ficaria muito mais bonita se desfizesse essa carranca e se permitisse um pouquinho de diversão." Bufei e revirei os olhos, o que só fez com que o sorriso de Miroku se alargasse mais. "Eu estou achando desastrosamente difícil aproveitar esta maravilhosa noite com uma mulher bonita tão infeliz ao meu lado. Vai contra meus princípios."

"Talvez você devesse repensar seus princípios, então." Minha resposta fez com que uma risada borbulhasse até a superfície e ele lançasse um olhar significante na direção onde o resto de nossos amigos estava.

"Isso é uma discussão para um outro momento, querida." Miroku deu um tapinha de leve no meu nariz com o indicador. "Agora eu gostaria de conversar sobre sua incapacidade de relaxar."

"Se _você_ estivesse enfiado em um vestido desses também não estaria exatamente relaxado."

"Não sei, tenho bastante certeza que eu ficaria estonteante nesse vestido." Foi minha vez de rir, ainda que tenha revirado os olhos mais uma vez. "Assim como você está, ele permite uma vista maravilhosa do seu deco—"

"O que é exatamente o meu problema. E, a título de informação: olhe para o meu decote novamente e eu faço minha cadela destruir sua casa."

"Esse recato não vai te levar a lugar nenhum." Miroku fez um som de desgosto e começou a me guiar em direção ao bar. "Se charme e boa companhia não são o suficiente para melhorar sua rabugice atual, vamos brindar. A última vez que eu te vi intoxicada foi uma experiência particularmente divertida e eu gostaria que ela se repetisse. Uma Kagome desinibida é uma Kagome perfeita."

"Um Miroku calado é um Miroku perfeito, no entanto você insiste em continuar falando. Você está com a cabeça em Júpiter se pensa que eu vou beber aquilo de novo."

"Você não precisa ir direto para a Tequila, sabia? Existem coisas mais leves que podem te ajudar a se soltar sem ficar sensualizando na pista de dança e arrebatando todos os homens do recinto. Apesar de este ser um objetivo extremamente válido também."

Eu ri outra vez e finalmente cedi ao seu abraço, passando um braço por sua cintura enquanto ele pedia duas bebidas para o bartender.

"Eu mal consigo acreditar em como todos vocês são uma péssima influência sobre a minha inocência." Miroku riu, movendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, um sorriso safado estampado no rosto. "Até ir morar com vocês eu _nunca_ seria vista em roupas diminutas, entrando em boates ou bebendo ilegalmente."

"Você pode nos agradecer depois por tornar sua vida incrivelmente menos entediante, querida." O bartender colocou dois tubos de ensaio cheirando a ervas na nossa frente. "No momento estou mais interessado em te fazer admitir que você _gosta_ dessas mudanças mais do que quer deixar transparecer – ou até mesmo assumir para você mesma. Talvez assim você desfaça essa cara assombrada de puritana e libere seu verdadeiro potencial."

"Eu não _tenho_ um verdadeiro potencial nesse sentido, Miroku –"

"Você não se viu dançando na festa de fim de férias." Ele piscou um olho para mim e me liberou de seu abraço, pegando um dos tubos e erguendo. "A apreciação dos prazeres carnais."

"A sua completa falta de vergonha na cara." Eu disse pegando o outro _shot_ com desconfiança e erguendo-o seguindo seu exemplo. Nós viramos ao mesmo tempo – apesar de Miroku ter bebido tudo de uma vez enquanto eu tive que dividir o líquido em dois goles consecutivos.

"Posso te ensinar assim que você quiser." Miroku disse. "Mas agora vamos ao que interessa, o que você me conta sobre ontem?"

Quase não fui capaz de resistir à tentação de fechar os olhos e suspirar. Devia ter antecipado esse momento, afinal, era Miroku que estava ao meu lado e ele havia passado o dia inteiro insistindo nesse mesmo assunto, mas naqueles breves instantes eu havia abaixado a guarda. Já estabelecemos que não sou a criatura mais brilhante do planeta, certo?

"Nós já contamos tudo que aconteceu." Minha voz soa quase como uma súplica para que ele abandone esse tópico de uma vez por todas. "Ficamos presos naquele maldito estoque minúsculo, meu vestido rasgou, nós nos desentendemos e vocês todos tiveram uma vista privilegiada do que aconteceu depois—"

"Não, Kagome, apesar de _essa parte _ser incrivelmente interessante, estou me referindo ao que aconteceu _depois_ que vocês deixaram o restaurante. Você e Inuyasha foram jantar juntos, não?" Oh. Meu rosto ficou imediatamente corado e eu me amaldiçoei internamente, torcendo para que Miroku não pudesse reparar nesse detalhe com tão pouca luz no ambiente.

"Sim, mas não é como se tivesse sido nada demais. Como se nós tivéssemos planejado um encontro ou algo do gênero – não foi um encontro! -, só estávamos com fome, nenhum de nós chegou a comer alguma coisa no Les Hautes Manger." Ótimo, porque soar nervosa com certeza vai convencê-lo do contrário.

"Usualmente eu acho divertida sua capacidade de ignorar completamente o que acontece ao seu redor, querida, mas hoje não posso ser indulgente – por maior que seja o valor desse entretenimento." Arregalei os olhos e estava prestes a protestar – o que ele quis dizer com _mentindo_? Tudo que eu havia dito era a mais absoluta verdade! -, mas Miroku voltou a falar antes que eu reencontrasse minha voz. "Vocês não precisavam ter ido jantar juntos, Kagome, podiam ter pedido _delivery_ no _flat_ mesmo, ainda mais jantar no Penthouse 808."

Por alguns segundos, sua lógica foi o suficiente para me fazer ficar de boca fechada. Não foram muitos, mas para mim foram longos e extenuantes.

"Isso não faz nenhum sentido! Por que você supõe que Inuyasha –"

"Eu o que, bruxa?" Então o próprio se pronunciou, bem atrás de mim e eu me virei como se um raio tivesse me acertado. Como eu não percebi a aproximação desse garoto?

"—tem um ego tão abissalmente gigantesco?" Inuyasha e Miroku trocaram um olhar que possuía o mesmo brilho travesso incontido e eu sinceramente comecei a desejar que um buraco se abrisse imediatamente sob meus pés e me arrastasse para um mundo paralelo. Qualquer um servia, o país das maravilhas, o tártaro, uma cidadezinha repleta de anãos que vivem no subsolo, honestamente, _qualquer coisa_.

"Falando mal de mim pelas costas? Estou devastado." O tom zombeteiro não deixou sua voz e Inuyasha também não fez questão de perguntar sobre o que exatamente estávamos falando – ou porque motivo eu estava realmente prestes a falar algo sobre ele especificamente.

"Não é pelas suas costas se você está aqui."

"Isso porque você não ouviu o que ela falou sobre suas habilidades na cama." Inuyasha riu do comentário de Miroku e se aproximou de mim – tanto que em um segundo a distância perfeitamente aceitável que existia entre nós se transformou em pouquíssimos centímetros desconfortáveis -, colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo que estava solta do coque atrás de minha orelha.

"Devo eu então contar para ele como você é _mandona_ quando acorda? Repetindo várias vezes o que exatamente você quer que eu faça?" Ele sussurrou isso em uma voz baixa, perto o suficiente de mim para que apenas eu fosse capaz de ouvi-lo. Por algum motivo praticamente inexplicável, a voz rouca de Inuyasha dizendo esse tipo de coisa me fazia sentir pendurada a beira de um precipício sem fundo, mas que por algum feitiço, eu me sentia quase tentada a cair. Hm, eu culpo a falta de contato com o sexo oposto em todos os outros anos da minha vida.

Dessa vez minhas bochechas adquiriram um tom vivo de escarlate e, pela forma como os cantos dos lábios de Inuyasha se retorceram para cima, tinha certeza que, diferentemente de Miroku, não havia espaço para dúvidas se ele havia percebido ou não.

"Nah, acho melhor manter isso entre nós." Ele completou se afastando de mim, apenas minimamente, de forma que a distância entre nós voltasse a ficar mais ou menos respeitosa, mas sem nunca se afastar completamente.

Racionalmente, eu sabia que não deveria estar corada. Afinal, eu sabia muitíssimo bem que ele estava se referindo somente ao fato de eu tê-lo mandado me soltar pelo menos uma dezena de vezes, mesmo que a forma que ele tenha empregado as palavras sugerisse um cenário completamente diferente. No tocante a Inuyasha, não podia deixar que isso fosse o suficiente para me empurrar ainda mais para a beira do abismo – não depois que já havíamos até mesmo sido encontrados juntos em uma posição tão sugestiva quanto essa frase. Racionalmente, eu sabia que devia ter mandado Inuyasha ficar calado e ignorado completamente a forma como meu coração estava martelando insanamente contra minhas costelas e meus tímpanos.

No entanto, nunca uma para agir de forma racional, o que eu disse foi:

"Vai ser nosso segredinho." Quase cobri minha boca com as mãos assim que as palavras escaparam – maldita boca traiçoeira! Inuyasha parecia tão surpreso quanto eu estava ante meu súbito atrevimento. "Esqueça que eu jamais disse isso."

"Oh não, de jeito nenhum." Pronto, eu havia conquistado mais dos sorrisos lupinos que eram sua marca registrada. Que maravilha. De repente uma das mãos de Inuyasha estava possessivamente enlaçada na minha cintura – é _claro_, porque não é como se esse homem não fizesse de tudo para me deixar sem graça – e Miroku não estava dentro do alcance da minha vista para que eu pudesse ao menos tentar pedir socorro. Não que eu ache que fosse funcionar, com aquele devasso como amigo é mais fácil ele me empurrar para essas situações do que me tirar delas. "Que tal se nós separássemos por turnos? De manhã faço o que você quiser, mas a noite _você_ fica a _minha_ disposição?"

"Eu diria para você continuar sonhando, mas não gosto da ideia de você ter esse tipo de sonhos sobre a minha pessoa, então que tal não?" Inuyasha riu enquanto me esgueirei para fora de seu abraço, procurando nas redondezas pelo paradeiro de nossos amigos. Avistei Sango na pista de dança, acompanhada pelos outros e comecei a arrastar Inuyasha pela mão – de forma muito semelhante ao que ele faz comigo quando está com fome ou com pressa em geral – na direção deles. "Não é porque nós dividimos um quarto que você passa a ganhar todos os benefícios, existem _estágios_." Eu pretendia que o comentário fosse cem por cento sarcástico, mas sob a camada grossa de ironia existia uma certa irresolução que impedia que as palavras tivessem impacto total.

Os olhos dourados faiscavam, mesmo no escuro, como se tivesse uma corrente elétrica passando por eles.

"Se existem estágios, acho que acabei de sofrer um _upgrade_." Ouvi-o murmurar provocantemente e me concentrei em simplesmente não começar a rir.

**oOo**

"Para de rir, Inuyasha!"

"Impossível."

"Eu não sei por que eu ainda _tento_ conviver com você, seu troglodita insensível." Virei de costas para a figura de Inuyasha do outro lado do quarto, me ocupando inteiramente com a tarefa de espalhar o creme hidratante sobre os ombros. "Se fosse você, aposto que não estaria achando tanta graça."

"Talvez não. Mas, por outro lado, eu não ficaria parecendo que estou perpetuamente envergonhado, então não teria tanta graça para ninguém."

"Teria para mim." Respondi ranzinza, sentindo a pele pinicar desconfortavelmente em contato com as roupas. Mesmo com um protetor solar de fator de proteção alto e a estação amena, o sol da Flórida continua sendo escaldante o suficiente para me transformar em um pimentão ambulante. Meus ombros, bochechas, nariz, braços e costas estavam de uma tonalidade de rosa intenso que – infelizmente – lembrava muitíssimo o meu sempre-presente rubor de constrangimento. Inuyasha, por outro lado, com sua pele naturalmente mais morena, só havia se bronzeado, adquirindo um tom de mel mais profundo e brilhante, que causava um contraste fantástico com os cabelos prateados luxuriantes. E é claro que, por causa disso, tudo que ele conseguia falar era sobre a cor da minha pele e como isso era aparentemente _hilário_.

"Tenho certeza que sim."

Apenas bufei e tentei não revirar os olhos.

"Me dá isso aqui." Inuyasha tinha cruzado a distância entre nossas camas e estava parado diretamente atrás de mim. Olhei por cima dos ombros, vendo-o estender uma mão na minha direção, ordenando que eu lhe entregasse o pote que estava em minha posse.

Com a mão livre, ele começou a afastar meus cabelos ainda molhados das costas e o toque leve de seus dedos sobre a pele extremamente sensível me deixou paralisada. Quase não percebi quando ele tirou o tubo do hidratante do meu aperto, tomando-o para em seguida começar a espalhar o creme sobre a pele queimada das minhas escápulas com uma suavidade da qual eu não achei que Inuyasha fosse capaz.

Todas as minhas extremidades nervosas estavam incomumente despertas e meu corpo estava extremamente dividido entre se encolher ante o pequeno desconforto da pele queimada e se arrepiar contra o carinho suave.

Em retrospecto, eu não devia ter cedido da maneira como cedi, fechando os olhos sem nem ao menos cogitar que aquela era uma situação um tanto quanto incomum, não apenas permitindo que suas mãos navegassem sobre minhas costas como bem entendessem, trazendo a sensação refrescante do hidratante e a pequena tortura que era sentir seus dedos roçando tão sutilmente, como literalmente me inclinando em sua direção para que Inuyasha tivesse melhor acesso.

Especialmente quando seus dedos abandonaram minhas costas para trafegar na linha da minha clavícula. Minha boca ficou imediatamente seca e eu tive que engolir um som de apreciação que estava se formando no fundo da minha garganta.

Foi quando eu soube que aquilo precisava parar.

"Aqui eu posso passar, obrigada."

Inuyasha deu uma risadinha rouca, mas não contestou, apenas jogou o hidratante de volta para mim e se afastou. Minha pele, independente de quão quente estava com a sensação de queimação pós-sol, pareceu ficar imediatamente fria.

Limpei a garganta e tentei manter a compostura o melhor possível. Não sei exatamente o que está acontecendo, mas desde ontem eu estava tendo problemas em me manter sob controle.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo som de batidas na porta e Sango colocou a cabeça para dentro.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui em cima?"

"Nada." Eu respondi talvez um pouco rápido demais, como se de alguma forma Sango fosse simplesmente adivinhar que há menos de dois minutos Inuyasha estava espalhando creme sobre as minhas costas e minha cabeça estava alimentando pensamentos bem pouco nutritivos para minha própria sanidade.

"Entediada?" Inuyasha estava deitado na própria cama e sem camisa, mas eu estava fazendo o máximo possível para ignorar esse pequeno detalhe. Na verdade, estava fazendo o possível para ignorar que ele estava no mesmo cômodo que eu.

"Você nem imagina o quanto, Miroku está assistindo um jogo estúpido de baseball na tevê e Rin está dormindo." Ela entrou e se sentou ao meu lado da cama. "Meu Deus, Kagome-chan como você ficou vermelha!" A risada alta e clara de Inuyasha preencheu o quarto e Sango me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Nem me fale sobre isso." Sacudi a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

"Eu vou assistir o jogo lá embaixo e deixarei vocês fofocando em paz."

"Por que os homens sempre assumem que as mulheres querem fofocar? Não é como se nós fossemos incapazes de qualquer outro tipo de conversa, sabia?" Perguntei e Inuyasha se virou para mim com um sorriso inocente.

"Eufemismo não funciona bem com você, não é? Reformulando: Deixarei vocês para falarem sobre mim." Ele piscou o olho e deixou o quarto.

"Oh, eufemismo, claro, como se Inuyasha não fosse tão sutil quanto uma pedra acertando o meio da sua cara." Murmurei para mim mesma e Sango riu de mim.

"E o que ele quer que nós falemos sobre ele? Alguma coisa para me contar, Kagome-chan?"

"Por que todo mundo tem me perguntado isso ultimamente?"

"Hm, eu arriscaria que é porque vocês andam muito íntimos ultimamente."

"_Íntimos_? De jeito nenhum, Sango."

"Ah, por favor, Kagome! Vocês não poderiam passar mais tempo juntos se _tentassem_." Sango revirou os olhos. "E mesmo quando estão com a gente é como se vocês tivessem uma dinâmica própria completamente separada, como se o ritmo de vocês fosse exclusivo e ninguém mais pudesse fazer parte dele."

"Isso está ficando muito poético para ser a vida real, Sango."

"Ok, para colocar em termos simples: Vocês estão interessados um no outro. Muito. Praticamente babando só de se _olharem_. A única coisa que eu não entendo é porque ninguém está fazendo nada a respeito." Meu queixo caiu – literalmente, se você pode imaginar uma coisa dessas – assim que ela pronunciou essas palavras. "E Inuyasha tem razão, você realmente não é boa com eufemismos."

"Isso é tão absurdamente _inconcebível_ que você não pode acreditar nas suas próprias palavras, Sango-chan."

"Não, isso é a realidade. Você não acha que já está na hora de parar de tentar se enganar e aceitar o que está acontecendo?"

"Vocês estão todos loucos!"

"Mais alguém falou isso para você? Hm, achei que Miroku estava se divertindo demais constrangendo você para isso e Rin usualmente é muito mais sutil, ela prefere outros métodos de convencimento, por assim dizer."

"Nós ficamos _amigos_, Sango – o que não é de todo ruim, se você comparar com as primeiras semanas na república e o absoluto estorvo que Inuyasha fazia questão de ser na minha vida. Mas é só, a história não se estende para além disso."

"Não entendo porque você faz tanta questão de repetir isso para si mesma, até você já percebeu que isso não é verdade, Kagome. Se fosse você não ia ficar envergonhada a cada minúscula coisa que ele faz. Praticamente tão vermelha quanto você está agora!" Isso era enlouquecedor. Eu queria _fazer_ com que Sango caísse em si, mas todas as palavras me fugiam. "Vocês fazem bem um para o outro, qual é a dificuldade de enxergar isso? Faz tanto tempo que eu não vejo Inuyasha olhar para alguém como ele olha para você –"

Isso chamou minha atenção, mas Sango se cortou como se tivesse percebido que falara o que não devia.

"Ele tinha uma namorada antes?"

"É complicado... E não é meu assunto para falar a respeito, mas digamos que fosse algo do gênero." Ela suspirou e se ajeitou sobre a cama, virando o corpo de frente para mim. "Mas, honestamente, eu acho que você precisa pensar sobre o que está acontecendo e chegar as suas próprias conclusões, Kagome. Negar o que está bem debaixo do seu nariz não vai adiantar nada. Vocês não podem brincar de cão e gato para sempre."

Suspirei, fazendo tudo que eu podia para não negar de novo, sabendo que isso só me faria soar pouco razoável e teimosa. Quer dizer, eu posso pensar a respeito. Pensar que isso não faz absolutamente sentido nenhum e que talvez Sango esteja começando a projetar suas pretensões românticas em outras pessoas, já que aparentemente Miroku não era uma opção - ao menos não ainda.

"Vem, vamos descer, acho que se fizermos brigadeiro a gente consegue se apoderar do controle da televisão e procurar alguma coisa decente para assistir."

Não hesitei em concordar e seguir Sango para fora do quarto, mais do que satisfeita em entretê-la de outra forma e deixar esse assunto cair no esquecimento.

Ainda que, lançando um último olhar em direção as coisas de Inuyasha sobre a cama, talvez eu fosse ter um pouco mais de dificuldade para esquecer essas insanidades do ela.

**oOo**

**N/A:** Ok, estou ligeiramente atrasada, então isso vai ser incomumente rápido!

Boa noite, seus lindos, espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo e continuem acompanhando e me fazendo muito, muito feliz!

Um beijo especial para _todos_ que mandaram reviews – prometo que assim que eu voltar para casa vou atualizar isso aqui e colocar agradecimentos individualizados e decentes, mas no momento, vocês vão ter que se contentar com _todo_ meu amor e muitos beijos. Por favor, mandem mais reviews para eu saber o que vocês acharam do novo capítulo!

Much love,

Queen Bunny (Aka Pepperish, née Fanii).


	10. Sobre perseguições, percepções e

**República **

Por: Pepperish

**Capítulo nove**: Sobre perseguições, percepções e pequenos-grandes problemas.

"Já dizia Lord Henry que o _único_ meio

de livrar-se de uma tentação é cedendo a ela.

Bem se vê que Oscar Wilde não tinha os _meus _problemas."

Por Kagome Higurashi.

Quando a manhã de segunda-feira chegou - com um tempo frio que não deixava dúvidas que estávamos de volta ao _flat_ em NYC e não em Naples - e meu despertador começou a tocar, eu acordei com um sorriso no rosto. Que manhã adorável! O friozinho em que o quarto se encontrava não era nada menos que delicioso para quem estava enroscada debaixo dos cobertores. Para melhorar, acordei sentindo que tinha tido horas o suficiente de sono para me garantir baterias recarregadas e atravessar o dia sem estar cansada ou sonolenta. Sim, eu estava de bom humor. Afinal, o que haveria de me deixar de mau humor? A julgar por aquela encantadora manhã, o prospecto para o dia era muitíssimo satisfatório. Quer dizer, eu acordei com:

a) Lully dormindo pacificamente sobre minhas canelas, enroladinha em torno de si mesma e ressonando baixinho. Honestamente, existe algo mais bucólico e cativante do que um cachorro adormecido fielmente aos pés do dono? Pois é, eu também acho que não.

b) Meus pés extremamente quentinhos por causa das meias-da-sorte. Elas são meias grossas de lã que tem um focinho de coelho tricotado sobre meus dedinhos dos pés e eu passo o ano inteiro esperando o inverno para poder usar! Todo mundo sabe que não há nada melhor do que acordar com pés quentinhos quando o dia está tendendo para um tempo frio.

c) Eu acordei em um quarto maravilhosa, ostensiva e abençoadamente livre de Inuyasha Taisho.

Ou seja, mais do que razões o bastante para acordar no melhor dos humores! Eu honestamente nem estava me incomodando com o fato de ser segunda-feira – conhecidamente o mais tenebroso de todos os dias da semana, quando você tem que se despedir da maravilha do fim de semana e voltar para rotinas excruciantes de trabalho e estudos. Mas, se interessa saber, eu estava genuinamente feliz de dizer adeus para o feriado e todas as coisas estranhas e enlouquecedoras que se sucederam neste pequeno intervalo de dias.

Ter um dia normal, com aulas, horários e responsabilidades não me parecia tão mau assim.

Rotina. É disso que eu preciso para colocar minha vida nos eixos.

Talvez eu tenha encarado a segunda-feira errado por toda a minha vida! Quem diria, não?

De qualquer forma, fui a primeira a levantar e entrar no banho – isso mesmo, nem mesmo as adoradoras da aurora com quem eu divido meus aposentos estavam em pé ainda! Estava adquirindo todo um novo respeito e apreciação por mim mesma e meus talentos matutinos -, aproveitando com vigor reforçado como um banho quentinho ao acordar é incrível.

O mundo simplesmente parece mais bonito quando você não odeia segundas-feiras.

O café da manhã foi normal, com a suave diferença que ao invés de me sentar ao lado de Inuyasha, eu sentei entre Miroku e Rin. Mas fiz isso de maneira casual, como se nem tivesse percebido que sentei em alguma cadeira que não a que eu costumo sentar todos os dias. Eu nem estou aqui há tanto tempo para que alguma cadeira seja considerada a _minha_ cadeira, certo? Quase dois meses não configura exatamente tempo hábil para formar um hábito. Acredito que a viagem tenha deixado todos um pouco mais cansados que o fim de semana comum então não havia _tanta_ conversa fiada na mesa da cozinha naquela manhã, mas isso não impediu que eu falasse provavelmente o triplo do que eu costumo em uma manhã normal.

Para melhorar ainda mais meu humor, Sango decidiu que iria com o próprio carro para o colégio hoje e eu não pensei duas vezes antes de me juntar a ela e a Rin, arrumando qualquer desculpa no sentido de querer conversar assuntos femininos com as duas.

Realmente, uma manhã adorável.

**oOo**

Eu deveria saber que isso era uma armadilha.

Quer dizer, desde quando meus dias começam tão bem que poderiam ter sido tirados de um clássico conto de fadas da _Disney_?

Pois é. Foi tolice não pressagiar que isso era apenas uma das várias e elaboradas tramoias do meu karma para me fazer sair da defensiva e esperar que algo de _bom_ surgisse desse dia. Pff, quanta ingenuidade. Honestamente, depois de quase dezesseis anos convivendo com a minha má sorte, eu já deveria ter experiência o suficiente para não cair _nesse_ tipo de cilada. Mas é claro que eu caí como um patinho, então lá estava eu, milagrosamente inconsciente dos funcionamentos perversos do universo, saltitando por aí e falando com eventuais animais que surgissem no meu caminho. Não que algum animal tenha aparecido no meu caminho, mas o que importa é o princípio da coisa: Se algum aparecesse, nós teríamos uma longa conversa sobre vestidos de baile e sapatinhos de cristal ou algo assim.

Para ser justa, as coisas não descenderam à níveis francamente terríveis imediatamente. Na verdade, o dia manteve uma atmosfera de tranquilidade por algum tempo ainda – psh, maldito karma e suas estratégias. A começar pelas aulas, todas passaram de forma perfeitamente agradável e eu estava conseguindo manter uma distância adequada de Inuyasha (i.e., amigável o suficiente para que ele não pudesse reclamar de nada, mas não próxima demais para que Sango/Miroku pudessem vir me atentar novamente). Sendo inclusive, o primeiro tempo depois do intervalo era Literatura Medieval, notadamente uma das minhas preferidas. Estava, como sempre, dividindo uma mesa com Miroku, conversando sobre o livro que estávamos analisando no momento (_O morro dos ventos uivantes_, que nós dois já havíamos lido como os bons devoradores de livros que somos) quando Kikyou chegou.

"Bom dia."

"Bom dia!" Naquele momento, meu humor ainda estava intacto, então eu abri meu melhor sorriso para a garota, que estava vindo se sentar ao meu lado.

"Vejo que estamos de bom humor hoje." Ela deu uma risadinha. "Bom feriado?"

Hm, meu humor se devia mais ao _fim_ do feriado do que a qualquer outra coisa, mas suponho que viajar para a Flórida não sejaruim, afinal eu me diverti, não é? Mesmo com as teorias tresloucadas que meus amigos pareceram abrigar por lá em relação a mim e uma certa pessoa. Mesmo que ditas teorias tenham me tirado o sono e me feito ficar acordada durante uma madrugada inteira, inquieta, encarado o teto, com vontade de correr, gritar e me enterrar na areia da praia. Mesmo que tais teorias tenham se impregnado em cada canto do meu cérebro de tal forma que apenas _olhar_ para Inuyasha tenha se tornado um desafio.

Hum. Suponho que sim.

"Fantástico, e o seu?"

"Foi bom também, mas nada demais. O que você fez de tão excelente?"

"Nós viajamos para a Naples."

"Oh." Os olhos de Kikyou adquiriram brilharam por um momento, reminiscentes, e ela sorriu. "Eu _adoro_ a Flórida, mas prefiro Miami."

"Eu nunca tinha estado lá antes, foi bem divertido."

"Jura? A próxima vez você _precisa_ ficar em South Beach, é simplesmente o meu lugar favorito do mundo!"

Nós continuamos conversando sobre viagens por algum tempo – muito mais ela do que eu, já que, como estabelecemos antes, minha experiência fora de NYC é razoavelmente limitada -, enquanto nossos outros amigos iam chegando e sentando ao nosso redor. Nós tínhamos chegado à sala relativamente cedo, faltando uns bons dez minutos para a aula começar e todos estavam animados, trocando novidades sobre o feriado.

"Miroku, você é o presidente do clube de debate, não é?" Um dos garotos que sentava conosco, Yuki, perguntou.

"É, parece que sim."

"Parabéns!" Kikyou sorriu para ele e Miroku fez um movimento de aceitação com a cabeça, com um sorriso discreto nos lábios.

"Você acha que eu poderia me inscrever?" O garoto continuou.

"E você, Kagome? Está inscrita em que atividades extracurriculares?" Kikyou me perguntou e eu não consegui conter um suspiro.

"Nenhuma ainda." No meu antigo colégio tinha um clube de leitura, mas com tantas optativas em literatura, isso parecia meio sem propósito aqui. O problema é que eu sou completamente sem talentos – não me dou bem com esportes (apesar de que tenho bastante certeza que isso é óbvio), sou tímida demais para participar do clube de Debate e não sou rápida o suficiente para fazer parte da equipe de Matemática. No entanto, se eu desejo ter _alguma_ chance de passar para uma boa faculdade, uma atividade extracurricular é essencial. "Isso é um grande problema."

"Eu acabei de entrar para o Time de Arco e Flecha, por que você não tenta?" O sorriso dela era tão genuíno e prestativo que fiquei com pena de simplesmente começar a rir bem na sua cara. Time de Arco e Flecha? _Eu_?

"Acho que não, Kikyou, eu tenho uma _péssima_ coordenação motora..."

"Ah, mas você pode aprender. Eu posso te ajudar se você quiser. Por que não aparece um dia lá depois da aula e dá uma olhada? Pode ser que você se interesse."

Não quis ser rude e negar imediatamente, então concordei, mas obviamente não pretendia fazer isso nunca.

"Claro, um dia."

Então o professor entrou em sala e eu suspirei aliviada, livre para enterrar meu nariz nas minhas notas sobre a obra de Emily Brontë e esquecer completamente o completo fracasso que eu sou no quesito atividades extracurriculares.

Nota para mim mesa: Pesquisar algum clube/time/equipe que eu _possa_ entrar!

Psh. Arco e flecha.

A aula de Literatura Medieval foi normal daquele ponto em diante, Sr. McLounge propondo discussões sobre os arquétipos e metáforas presentes no livro. Eu consegui expulsar o assunto da minha mente e me concentrar na minha matéria favorita.

Infelizmente, tudo que é bom chega ao fim e foi exatamente isso que aconteceu com minha maravilhosa aula. Não que o tempo seguinte fosse necessariamente desastroso – eram dois tempos consecutivos de História com uma professora de feições tão enrugadas que poderia muito bem estar falando de acontecimentos que ela _presenciou_ -, mas era uma aula onde eu conhecia pouquíssimas pessoas (apenas Inuyasha e Sango) e, bom, simplesmente não era Literatura.

Recolhendo meu material, me despedi do pessoal com quem estivera até o momento e me arrastei para a próxima sala. Eu deveria ter percebido que minha sorte estava começando a mudar quando meus planos começaram a não sair do jeito que eu havia os imaginado. Assim que me sentei em um lugar livre bem no meio da sala de aula e comecei a tirar meus livros de dentro da bolsa, Inuyasha entrou pela porta. Sozinho. E, é claro, ignorou todas as pessoas que o cumprimentaram (Tá, ok, talvez ele não tenha _ignorado_ ignorado, mas ele apenas acenou displicentemente e continuou andando enquanto muitas delas claramente queriam conversar. _Especialmente_ algumas meninas. De qualquer forma...) e continuou seu caminho, seu olhar fixamente estacionado em mim. Me prometi que faria um esforço para abrir um sorriso natural assim que ele estivesse perto o suficiente, sabe como é, levantar suspeitas e causar perguntas é a _última_ coisa que eu quero quando nem _eu_ sei direito a resposta para a maioria delas, mas, no fim das contas, eu não precisei me obrigar, o sorriso veio naturalmente assim que Inuyasha chegou a menos de três metros de mim.

"Você está sozinha. Que milagre."

"Não sou eu quem costuma estar rodeada de seguidores fiéis." Me congratulei mentalmente quando nem minha voz minha voz e meu sorriso demonstraram qualquer sinal de alteração. Há! Seus ataques estão ficando menos eficazes, Inuyasha! Seus dias de terror sobre a minha pessoa estão contados. "Você já investigou para saber se existe um fã-clube? Tem uma _imensa_ possibilidade de existir um fã-clube."

"Eu acho que existiu um, em algum lugar da sétima série, mas elas provavelmente tem um pouco mais de juízo agora." Inuyasha sorriu petulantemente e me mandou um olhar significativo. "Circula um rumor por aí de que eu tenho uma namorada agora."

Senti um rubor encontrar seu caminho até minhas bochechas.

"Alguém acreditou no monte de mentiras que você tem preparadas para primeiros encontros? Que decepção." Sacudi a cabeça dramaticamente. "Eu gostaria de poder ter mais fé no meu próprio sexo."

"Uma pedra no caminho do seu feminismo, não?"

"Eu acredito que é só uma fase. Eventualmente deve passar, não é?"

"Quando isso acontecer, me avisa." Inuyasha piscou para mim e se reclinou sobre a cadeira. "Então, agora que nós já preparamos o terreno, vai me dizer por que resolveu fugir de mim hoje?"

Oh, droga.

Maldito garoto perspicaz.

A maioria das pessoas pelo menos teria a _decência_ de reparar que eu estava me esforçando para tornar este fato o menos gritante o possível e _não comentariam nada sobre o assunto!_

Mas é claro que Inuyasha não é uma dessas pessoas.

Meu sorriso foi provavelmente mais calculado do que um sorriso natural deveria ser.

"Quem disse que eu estou fugindo de você?" Ele se limitou a erguer uma sobrancelha na minha direção, parecendo igualmente divertido e exasperado com a minha atitude. "Eu estava com você no café da manhã. E no almoço. E na aula de Química. Realmente, Inuyasha, você não está fazendo nenhum senti—"

"Estava sentada o mais longe que podia de mim sem parecer suspeito em todos esses momentos e você não viu sua irresistível expressão de pânico quando eu apareci na porta da sala. Além do que você não veio comigo hoje."

"Inuyasha, eu pego carona com você todos os dias, _um dia_ não vai te matar." Tentei rir como se não fosse nada demais, mas estava meio abismada que ele tinha reparado em todas as minhas manobras. Honestamente, esse garoto é mais inteligente do que aparenta. Talvez mais inteligente do que deveria para o seu próprio bem – sem falar do _meu_!

Fui salva de ter que dar continuidade a essa discussão desconfortável por Sango que entrava na sala se arrastando, ou o máximo que uma garota tão elegante e glamorosa _consegue_ se arrastar. Ela praticamente desmoronou na cadeira a direita de Inuyasha e soltou um longo suspiro.

"Eu odeio Francês. Alguém, por favor, me lembra por que eu me inscrevi na aula de francês?"

"Foi provavelmente um lapso no seu bom julgamento, Sango, _todo mundo_ sabe que Francês é uma língua de loucos." Ofereci e ela deu uma risadinha leve.

Inuyasha me cutucou de leve nas costelas e se inclinou na minha direção.

"Eu não vou me esquecer disso, bruxa. Depois nós continuamos."

"Você _ainda_ está obcecado com isso? Já _disse_ que não é nada."

"Não acredito em você." Bufei, irritada, e, exatamente como Sango alguns instantes antes, Inuyasha também riu, mas diferentemente do que acontecera com ela, aquilo não me deixou nada contente.

Oh céus, uma garota não pode ter um dia de paz?

É realmente pedir muito?

"Vocês podem parar de trocar segredinhos por cinco minutos?" Sango provocou, seus dedos rapidamente soltando os cabelos e espalhando-os sobre os ombros como uma cortina cor-de-chocolate. "Existem outras pessoas no recinto. Caso vocês tenham esquecido, vocês _moram_ na mesma casa. Por favor, façam isso quando estiverem sozinhos."

"Com prazer."

"Não tem segredinho nenhum."

Eu e Inuyasha respondemos ao mesmo tempo.

Lancei um olhar fulminante para ele ao mesmo tempo em que Sango voltava a rir. Obrigada, Sr. Insuportável, por jogar todo o meu magnífico trabalho de um dia inteiro de esforço no lixo em, o que?, menos de cinco minutos? Ela nunca vai me deixar em paz nesse ritmo. Posso dizer pelo brilho presunçoso do olhar sabichão com o qual ela está me fitando. Isso é loucura! Simplesmente loucura!

Eu passo o dia inteiro praticamente sem nem _olhar_ para o garoto duas vezes – quero dizer, claro, nós estávamos juntos durante todos os eventos importantes, mas como Inuyasha fez bem questão de ressaltar, eu estava muito ocupada me entretendo com tudo e todos _menos_ ele -, mas se ele sussurra duas frases na minha direção e faz uma piada, de repente Sango me olha como se houvesse alguma espécie de tensão sexual mal resolvida no ar.

Juro que essas pessoas ainda vão me deixar maluca.

Não é como se eu contasse com muita sanidade para começo de conversa.

"Mas não se animem muito, meus pequenos depravados, Rin disse que hoje nós vamos fazer as compras do mês e já que todo mundo ficou postergando e ninguém se deu ao trabalho de fazer a lista, todos nós teremos que ir."

"Ela não pode simplesmente usar a mesma lista do mês passado? Foi ótima, maravilhosa, fantástica!" Inuyasha gemeu e eu quase, _quase_ esqueci que eu estava irritada com ele e comecei a rir de seu óbvio desagrado.

"Hm, não. É o modo dela de nos punir por não ter feito a única coisa que ela pediu sem ter que dirigir uma palavra acusadora a ninguém. Rin é maquiavélica desse jeito."

Eu sabia que aquele ar angelical era pura farsa.

"Ela e o tirano que eu chamo de meio-irmão se merecem." Dessa vez não consegui segurar, eu realmente comecei a rir do tom contrariado de Inuyasha.

"Oh sim, aposto que o próximo passo do relacionamento deles é o domínio da população mundial. Está agendado para a próxima terça, na verdade. Como era mesmo? Congelando as pessoas e atacando-as com margaridas?" Eu disse. Sango se juntou a minha risada e Inuyasha apenas cruzou os braços.

"Seu senso de humor é algo a se admirar." Ele fez uma careta.

"Eu sei, obrigada."

"Vamos todos ficar em silêncio! Senhorita Higgins, para o seu lugar _agora_."

Apenas então percebi que a professora já estava em sala, seus olhinhos diminutos, praticamente enterrados em sua pele enrugada, lançando um olhar severo sobre nós.

"Finalmente. Bem, eu tenho um comunicado importante a fazer e vocês devem prestar a máxima atenção, pois é de seu interesse." Ela limpou a garganta antes de continuar. "Hoje eu passarei as regras do trabalho que vocês realizarão em duplas ao longo do período. Será um ensaio sobre temas que eu disporei em seguida, mínimo de dez mil palavras, e que valerá um terço da nota total. Esse projeto é para ser encarado com muita seriedade, uma vez que terá um enorme impacto no resultado de vocês nesta disciplina e, consequentemente, em suas chances de ingressar em uma faculdade de excelência. Está claro?"

Uma onda de agitação imediatamente varreu a sala, todos os alunos inquietaram-se em suas cadeiras, murmúrios surgiram em vozes abafadas e especulações começaram a varrer os alunos.

"Alguém tem alguma pergunta?" O tom de voz mortalmente gelado demonstrava claramente que ela não aprovava os murmúrios. Acho que preciso aprender a impor minha voz daquela maneira porque, apesar de a Sra. Lovelace ser uma senhorinha pequena e nem um pouco ameaçadora a primeira vista, a sala ficou imediatamente silenciosa.

Algumas mãos corajosas se ergueram.

"Sim, pode falar, Srta. Taijiya."

"Como serão divididos os temas e as duplas?" Sango perguntou.

"Eu escolherei." Oh não. Oh não. "_Não_ haverá substituições."

Isso nunca é bom.

Nós três trocamos um olhar insatisfeito – apesar de que Sango e Inuyasha pareciam mais irritados enquanto eu estava francamente intimidada. Ter minha dupla escolhida ao acaso quando eu não conheço praticamente ninguém era basicamente minha ideia de pesadelo.

Quais eram as chances de a Sra. Lovelace me colocar com Inuyasha ou Sango?

É eu sei, quase nulas.

Droga.

Não tenho bem certeza quando a mão de Inuyasha escorregou para dentro da minha que não parava quieta – diabos, não sei nem dizer quem foi que alcançou a mão de quem, dado meu estado de ansiedade naquele momento em particular, mas a verdade é que seu toque me fez sentir um pouco melhor. Sabe como é, minimamente. Lovelace começou a chamar os sobrenomes, anexando as pessoas umas as outras por meses e meses sem a menor preocupação ou remorso e eu senti meus dentes se ficando sobre meu lábio inferior.

"Srta. Sango Taijiya e Sr. William Harms. Feudalismo." Sango me lançou um último sorriso antes de pegar suas coisas e ir se sentar com um garoto que eu nunca reparei antes. Meu estômago está a ponto de dar um nó, mas Inuyasha dá um pequeno aperto em minha mão e minha cabeça se vira abruptamente em sua direção.

"Inspira, expira. Isso. Fica calma, é só um projeto estúpido."

Queria argumentar e dizer que não, é claro que não é só um projeto estúpido! É uma matéria importante, são dois tempos semanais que eu vou ter que passar com um completo desconhecido - e eu simplesmente não sou boa com desconhecidos -, mas de alguma forma, suas palavras surtem mais efeito do que eu esperava e tudo que eu consigo fazer é me concentrar em inspirar e expirar, assim como Inuyasha me instruiu. Ele me dá um sorriso e eu tento retribuir, mas acho que acabo fazendo mais uma expressão dolorida do que qualquer outra coisa.

"Srta. Kagome Higurashi" de repente o som do meu nome chama a minha atenção e minha respiração fica presa na minha garganta. "e Srta. Ayame Homura. Império Bizantino."

Espera aí.

O que?

_O que?_

Meu olhar procura, em pânico, pela sala até recair sobre a ruiva, que está me encarando de volta, parecendo nem um pouco mais contente com o arranjo do que eu estava. O que, acredite em mim, era _muito_ pouco. Pensei em abrir a boca e tentar discutir com a Sra. Lovelace, mas suas palavras continuavam soando altas e claras em minha cabeça _não haverá substituições_, _não haverá substituições, nãohaverásubstituições_!

Ayame voltou a olhar para frente, completamente indisposta a vir até mim – não é como se eu estivesse esperando alguma coisa diferente, _mesmo_ que Inuyasha estivesse ao meu lado. Inclusive, olhei para ele com a expressão mais desesperada que meu rosto conseguia produzir. Sua mão deixou a minha apenas para repousar sobre minhas costas.

"Calma, vai ficar tudo bem." _Claro_ que vai, assim que uma de nós assassinar a outra! Quer apostar em alguém enquanto ainda é tempo? Inuyasha pareceu entender minha mensagem telepática e soltou uma risada rouca. "Pensa pelo lado positivo."

"_Existe_ lado positivo nisso?"

"Ela poderia ser a _minha_ dupla."

"Você é pretensioso demais para o seu próprio bem, Inuyasha." Mas, se eu fosse realmente ser honesta, precisaria dizer que esse tipo de lógica ajudou. Mesmo que muito pouco e apenas por um segundo. Quando eu comecei a recolher meu material e a andar na direção da garota que olhava resolutamente para qualquer direção que _não _fosse a minha, comecei a reconsiderar. Quero dizer, por que eu deveria ficar infeliz se ela fosse a dupla de Inuyasha? Pelo menos é de conhecimento geral que ela _gosta_ dele - até demais! No máximo eles não conseguiriam terminar o trabalho porque, ao invés de realmente produzir alguma coisa, ela iria simplesmente tentar se jogar em cima dele o tempo inteiro.

Pousei minhas coisas sobre a mesa e finalmente Ayame voltou seus olhos para mim, os dois orbes verde-esmeralda brilhando de desgosto enquanto ela me analisava da cabeça aos pés, fazendo questão de deixar bem claro o que estava fazendo e o quão pouco impressionada estava. Ela deixou um som de desprezo escapar, apenas para adicionar efeito.

Senti meu sangue correr mais quente nas veias.

"Maravilhoso. Realmente maravilhoso. O que porra Lovelace estava pensando quando me empacou com _você_?"

"Não gosto disso nem um pouco mais do que você gosta, acredite em mim, eu também preferia estar com _qualquer_ outra pessoa, mas agora _não tem mais jeito_. Então, escute bem, eu _não vou_ tirar uma nota menor apenas porque, como você muito bem colocou, Lovelace me empacou com você. Entendeu?" Murmurei entre dentes, fazendo o meu melhor para manter meu tom de voz controlado ao mesmo tempo em que não impedia minha voz de soar o mais ameaçadora que eu conseguia.

Hm, acho que tentar uma atmosfera pacífica agora não é um plano viável, certo?

Ayame soltou uma risada sarcástica e revirou os olhos.

"Tenho certeza que você preferia estar correndo atrás de Inuyasha igual um cachorrinho durante mais essa aula. Acho que sua decepção vai ter que ser o suficiente para me manter satisfeita." Senti meus olhos se arregalarem e, por maior que tenha sido o meu esforço, não consegui impedir que o rubor invadisse meu rosto com força total. Eu quis estrangulá-la ali mesmo, com minhas próprias mãos.

"Ciúmes? Sério? É tudo que você tem no seu arsenal?"

"Aparentemente, é mais do que o suficiente." O sorrisinho vitorioso que estava estampado no rosto de Ayame oscilou ligeiramente por um segundo, mas não cedeu.

"Amargura é um caminho triste, mas suponho que não possa ser ajudado." Fiz questão de soltar um longo suspiro, aproveitando para tentar me livrar do meu próprio constrangimento. "Já esgotou seus comentários azedos ou tem mais alguma coisa que você queira dizer? Porque, se dá igual para você, eu prefiro começar esse trabalho logo e me ver livre da sua agradabilíssima companhia o quanto antes."

Ela apenas me lançou um olhar fuzilante, mas não discutiu mais.

As horas subsequentes foram _torturantes_. Apesar de precisar admitir que a garota não é completamente descerebrada, acho que nunca conheci ninguém tão venenosa em toda a minha existência! E ela estava ativamente procurando por qualquer brecha para encaixar seus comentários escarnecedores. Literalmente _qualquer_ brecha, desde '_Claro, _vamos_ começar falando sobre o Império Romano, porque isso não é clichê nem nada'_ até '_Meu Deus, Higurashi, será que você _consegue_ ficar cinco segundos sem olhar para ele?'_.

Para o segundo, aparentemente não, eu não conseguia. Da primeira vez que nossos olhares se cruzaram, eu consegui dizer um socorro mudo somente com os lábios, para o qual Inuyasha apenas riu. Depois disso, todas as vezes que nossas vistas se esbarravam ele iria me dizer alguma coisa engraçada ou simplesmente me mandar um sorriso reconfortante.

Verdade seja dita, esse foi provavelmente o único motivo pelo qual eu consegui sobreviver à aula inteira sem quebrar uma única cadeira naquela cabeça ruiva intragável. Eu estava rapidamente começando a criar um ressentimento contra ruivas. Meu karma provavelmente é uma ruiva sádica. Vai saber como o universo funciona?

De qualquer forma, depois do que pareceram milênios, a aula _finalmente _acabou. Acho que nem eu nem Ayame poderíamos ter levantado mais rápido se tentássemos. Saímos de perto uma da outra como se simplesmente respirar o mesmo ar fosse algo tóxico – e eu suponho que seja. Suponho que ela seja uma espécie rara de animal ainda não estudado que envenena tudo ao seu redor, inclusive o ar. Como alguém pode ser tão _desagradável_?

Ugh.

Inuyasha estava na porta, escorado no batente, me esperando com um sorriso com um quê de divertido nos lábios. Nem me dei ao trabalho de parar, apenas passei o braço pelos seus e saí arrastando-o pelo corredor antes que Ayame nos alcançasse – ao som da risada alta de Inuyasha.

"Não vai nem ao menos esperar Sango?"

"Ela vai entender." Resmunguei mal humoradamente sem diminuir o passo.

"Achei que você fosse voltar com ela hoje." Inuyasha não estava impondo resistência, suas pernas, ridiculamente mais longas que as minhas, acompanhando meu ritmo com uma facilidade enervante. "Sabe como é, desde que você está me ignorando."

"Bom, eu quero ir embora o quanto antes e Sango ainda está na sala, então no momento, você vai ter que servir." Ele riu outra vez enquanto eu praticamente me jogava dos degraus, tentando terminar o lance de escadas rapidamente. O colégio parecia claustrofóbico e tudo que eu queria era ir embora.

"Maldita garota exigente, eu e minha Ferrari vamos ter que _servir._" Inuyasha estava murmurando jocosamente e aos poucos, conforme nos aproximávamos da saída, eu sentia meu humor ficando progressivamente melhor. Abri um sorriso travesso.

"A Ferrari está bem, _você_ é o problema."

"Continue com isso e vou oferecer uma carona para Ayame." Dei um tapa em seu braço com toda a força, mas é claro que tudo que o idiota fez foi rir.

"Insuportável."

"Bruxa."

"Você _definitivamente_ não passa no teste."

"Bom, seus testes são _insanos_."

"Talvez, mas você reprova assim mesmo." Dei de ombros e, quando vi, já estávamos ao lado do dito carro, no estacionamento. Inuyasha parou ao meu lado, chaves em mãos e os olhos estreitados, um sorriso maroto dançando em seus lábios.

"Então me diz, o que eu teria que fazer para ser aprovado?"

Passei a mão pelos cabelos, tentando tirar a franja que estava caindo sobre meus olhos enquanto fingia considerar sua pergunta cuidadosamente.

"Hm, não sei, Inuyasha. Você está realmente muito longe da pontuação ideal."

"Acho melhor você decidir isso rápido, não vamos embora até eu _e _o carro estarmos aprovados." Eu lhe lancei um olhar sarcástico.

"Não acho que o estacionamento da escola ofereça esse tipo de oportunidade, mas me prender aqui definitivamente _não_ vai aumentar suas chances de passar. Vamos fazer o seguinte, você fica me devendo para outro momento, ok?"

Acho que o mau humor tinha causado algum tipo de dano permanente ao meu cérebro. Não era eu quem estava resolutamente evitando qualquer tipo de contato exagerado – leia-se: que não fosse meramente superficial – com Inuyasha? O que diabos eu estava fazendo praticamente (ah, a heresia) _flertando_ com ele?

Quero dizer, não que isso _fosse_ um flerte.

Mas era quase.

E eu não sou o tipo de garota que realmente quase-flerta com ninguém – minha inabilidade com o sexo oposto cuida disso caprichosamente -, então esse tipo de comportamento por si só já é escandaloso em si mesmo!

Talvez os mesmos pensamentos estivessem passando pela cabeça de Inuyasha porque ele apenas alargou o sorriso que já estava em seu rosto e me fitou contemplativamente por alguns segundos.

Ou talvez não. Sabe como é, você tem que ser _realmente_ perturbado para ter o tipo de pensamento que _eu _tenho.

E eu posso dizer isso com absoluta certeza porque eram pouco mais de três e meia da tarde, o sol frio vespertino estava lançando um brilho tímido por entre a camada espessa de nuvens que atapetava o céu acima de nós, mas o pouco que conseguia escapar estava iluminando o rosto de Inuyasha de uma forma _totalmente_ lisonjeira. Quero dizer, o brilho suavemente dourado só realçava o bronzeado mais escuro que a pele dele assumira após o fim de semana na praia, seus olhos âmbares faiscando com divertimento e mais alguma coisa que eu não conseguia exatamente definir e ele me parecia mais uma pintura do que qualquer outra coisa. Vê o que eu quero dizer? Completamente ensandecida, coitada da pobre criatura.

"Fechado."

Então ele abriu a porta para mim – e meu estômago talvez tenha feito alguns movimentos de dança estranhos aqui dentro, mas eu coloco a culpa inteiramente nos eventos desagradáveis que ocorreram poucos momentos antes, é _óbvio_ que qualquer pessoa estaria um pouco mais agitada que o normal.

Recostei no banco e respirei fundo.

Era exatamente isso.

**oOo**

Daquele momento em diante o dia só ficou _pior_.

Eu achei que o dia tinha alcançado o fundo do poço quando eu descobri que teria que passar os próximos _meses_ trabalhando com alguém que positivamente me detesta – e o sentimento não é nada menos que recíproco, sendo sincera -, eu achei que o karma já havia cobrado sua alíquota sobre as horas de paz e tranquilidade que eu havia tido no início do dia. Resumindo, eu achei que meu universo houvesse encontrado equilíbrio novamente. Quero dizer, seu tipo próprio de equilíbrio, que envolve a minha derrocada na maior parte do tempo, mas pelo menos de um jeito que eu já estou _acostumada_.

Acho que eu estava enganada.

Depois que Inuyasha me levou para casa, me livrei do maldito uniforme – talvez eu tenha transferido um pouquinho do meu ressentimento para as roupas naquele momento, mas quem é que poderia me culpar? – e tomei uma longa ducha, tentando desanuviar meus pensamentos e restaurar meu bom humor anterior. Não consegui retornar a uma disposição tão brilhante quanto aquela com que eu comecei o dia, mas pelo menos não estava mais espumando pela boca quando saí do chuveiro, uns bons quarenta minutos depois. Quer dizer, era incrivelmente injusto que logo _eu_, de todas as pessoas, tivesse que trabalhar com Ayame, mas agora isso era um fato e eu tinha duas opções: Ou me deixava seduzir pelos encantos da auto piedade, chorava toda vez que a visse e deixava ela saborear essa doce vitória sobre mim ou eu seguia em frente da melhor maneira possível, ignorando que ela é uma pessoa vil, cruel e amarga que merece nada menos do que compaixão pela vida realmente triste que deve levar. Eu sei. Também acho que a primeira é realmente tentadora. Todo mundo adora uma boa auto piedade de vez em quando. Mas não existe bem uma escolha, certo?

Quando eu mencionei isso para Sango ela sugeriu que o orgulho de Inuyasha pode estar passando para mim por osmose. Psh, até parece. Isso não é _orgulho_. Não é! É _dignidade_. Duas coisas completamente distintas!

Pelo menos ela não se incomodou por eu ter ido embora sem ter me despedido dela, mas suspeito que isso tenha sido parcialmente por eu ter decidido voltar no carro de Inuyasha. Sério, as esperanças dessa menina são irreprimíveis!

Então, como estávamos todos disponíveis, Rin veio avisar que estava na hora de irmos fazer compras. Sango e eu concordamos e fui me vestir enquanto elas iam avisar os meninos. Menos de quinze minutos depois todos nos encontrávamos no elevador outra vez a caminho da garagem, com Rin-chan felizmente murmurando '_Let it go'_ baixinho. Juro que essa menina sabe as letras para _todas_ as músicas da _Disney_ já compostas.

Assim que alcançamos a garagem, Inuyasha passou um braço em torno dos meus ombros e começou a me arrastar – no sentido mais literal do termo – em direção ao carro.

"Inuyasha, não!" Antes que eu pudesse protestar, Sango o fez. Até eu me virei para ela surpresa. "O porta-malas do seu carro é o menor, vamos no de Miroku e no meu."

Um silêncio pesado pairou no ar por alguns segundos quando Inuyasha parou de andar.

Rin mordeu de leve os lábios.

Miroku soltou uma respiração hesitante.

Mas o que diabos...?

"_O que?_" Oh, sim. O tom irascível da voz de Inuyasha reverberou pela garagem inteira em completo ultraje, como se Sango tivesse sugerido que ele cortasse o próprio pé fora com uma serra enferrujada. "Você quer me dizer que eu já estou sendo arrastado ao mercado – inutilmente, devo acrescentar, desde quando são necessárias _cinco_ pessoas para fazerem compras? – e eu ainda preciso ir _a pé_? Isso começa a me soar muito como um sequestro."

Sério. Homens e seus carros. Quem entende?

"São só _compras_, por favor." Sango revirou os olhos. "Em menos de duas horas estaremos de volta e você pode passar o resto do dia abraçado com a sua Ferrari pelo que me consta, agora para de fazer drama."

"Eu não estou fazendo drama, por que diabos eu não posso ir com meu carro? Vai cada um no seu, diabos!"

O garoto que não liga a mínima para um _jatinho_ estava armando uma cena para sair uma única vez sem seu maldito carro. Suspirei.

"Porque vocês não fizeram a lista quando deveriam e eu apreciaria bastante se vocês pelo menos pensassem no que querem comprar _antes_ de chegarmos ao supermercado." Rin-chan disse, com a mesma suavidade de sempre, mas com um fundo de exasperação. Troquei um olhar com Miroku, mas ele só ostentava um sorrisinho de canto, apoiado em uma pilastra de braços cruzados, aparentemente muito acostumado com o comportamento dos próprios amigos – e entretido por ele – para se incomodar em interromper a discussão mais inútil dos últimos três séculos.

"Eu penso muito melhor dentro do meu próprio carro, muito obrigado."

"Inuyasha, você está se comportando como uma criança mimada agora, chega." Ele se virou para mim, pronto para responder, mas eu sacudi seu braço dos meus ombros e enlacei sua mão, o arrastando em direção ao carro de Miroku antes que ele tivesse a chance. Miroku – graças a Deus, garoto esperto que é -, entendeu minhas intenções no mesmo segundo, abrindo a porta com o controle remoto e começando a caminhar na mesma direção que nós estávamos indo, seu sorriso de canto agora transformado em um riso incontido.

"Maldita bruxa."

"Claro, claro, o que você quiser." Abri a porta de trás do carro e empurrei Inuyasha para dentro, mas ele me impediu de fechá-la em sua cara com a mão – obviamente muito mais forte que eu, provando que eu só o arrastara até ali porque ele não se dera ao trabalho de me impedir.

"Quer dizer que além de tudo você ainda vai me jogar no banco de trás?" Aparentemente, todo seu mau humor tinha desaparecido de um instante para o outro, porque em seu rosto e em sua voz, só havia divertimento aparente.

"Se você se comportar como uma criança, será tratado como uma." Disse e afaguei sua franja, talvez mais como um cachorro do que necessariamente uma criança, e Inuyasha riu. "Comporte-se melhor durante as compras e talvez eu deixe você se sentar no banco da frente na volta."

Dessa vez ele me deixou fechar a porta. Do outro lado do carro, Miroku me olhava com um sorriso insinuante e olhos divertidos.

"Governe com punhos de ferro, minha rainha."

"É vossa majestade pra você." Ele riu e entrou no carro ao passo que eu fazia o mesmo.

Descobri que minha decisão tinha sido ruim alguns segundos depois, quando Inuyasha se colocou no espaço vago entre Miroku e eu, tronco inclinado para frente e sua respiração soprou quente e instigante bem na base do meu pescoço livre. Maldito garoto. Maldito rabo-de-cavalo. Tinha certeza que durante toda a corrida ele não se moveria um milímetro dali.

Miroku olhou bem dentro dos meus olhos através do retrovisor e sorriu.

"Então, o que é isso que eu ouvi sobre você e Ayame sendo uma dupla agora, Kagome? Quando foi que essa nova amizade floresceu e você esqueceu de me contar?" Ele me perguntou, mas eu quase não respondi. Porque Inuyasha começou a rir atrás de mim e eu sentia sua risada se chocando contra a pele sensível do meu pescoço, o som expansivo invadindo meus ouvidos, se transformando em arrepios, percorrendo minha coluna e chegando até meus dedos dos pés e minhas bochechas ficaram imediatamente vermelhas. Minha mente talvez tenha ficado confusa também. Sabe como é, um pouco. Porque quando Inuyasha ri, isso é tudo em que você consegue prestar atenção. E isso é algo _muito_ perturbador.

"Erm... É, Lovelace, dupla, História. Ayame e eu." Suave. Minha resposta foi tão absolutamente _suave_ que Inuyasha começou a rir de novo, dessa vez acompanhado por Miroku. Que maravilha. Por que meu cérebro e minha língua não podem funcionar apropriadamente?

"Estamos articulados hoje, não? Foi tão ruim que você esqueceu como a língua inglesa funciona?" Eu estava tão envergonhada que nem consegui pensar em uma boa resposta para as provocações de Miroku então tudo que eu respondi foi um:

"Talvez." Murmurado.

"Ela realmente parecia meio doente quando Lovelace anunciou." Inuyasha disse, uma de suas mãos achou o caminho até meu ombro por cima do banco, afagando-os em movimentos circulares e tranquilizantes. "Ayame pode ser um pouco difícil, mas duvido que a presença dela seja o suficiente para te matar, bruxa. Não precisa se jogar de cabeça em um ataque de pânico por causa disso."

Se fosse _só_ isso que estava me deixando agitada, poderia pensar no assunto, mas infelizmente a vida não é tão simples, querido insuportável.

"Eu não estou tendo um ataque de pânico!"

"Oh não? Então você me arrastou para fora da escola apenas porque estava extremamente ansiosa para ficar sozinha comigo?" Ele disse, com um sorrisinho malicioso despontando nos lábios perfeitos.

Eu disse lábios perfeitos?

Ugh.

Sem lábios perfeitos.

"Talvez eu estivesse morrendo de saudades da minha cadela."

"_Claro._"

"Cale a boca."

"Você tem certeza que você só entrou no nosso grupo esse ano, Kagome?" Miroku disse rindo e sacudindo a cabeça. "Inuyasha e você discutem como um casal de velhos."

"Almas gêmeas estão juntas há milênios." Inuyasha disse solenemente.

"Ugh, vocês _são_ um casal de velhos." Resmunguei e os dois só trocaram sorrisos. "E toda essa conversa é inútil. Sabe sobre o que deveríamos estar falando? O que vamos comprar no supermercado! A menos que vocês queiram morrer de fome, é claro."

"Oh não, morrer de fome, a pior ameaça da existência para adolescentes que não sabem como ligar para restaurantes e pedirem _delivery_." Mandei um olhar feio para Inuyasha, que só me respondeu com um sorriso brilhante.

"Rin provavelmente já sabe tudo que nós precisamos comprar, de qualquer forma, nos obrigar a vir é só sua forma pessoal de castigo." Miroku disse, ainda sorrindo.

"Maldita ditadora." Inuyasha reclamou. "Ainda me tirou minha Ferrari!"

"Tenho a sensação de que isso pode ter sido ideia da Sango." Miroku adicionou.

"Tenho absoluta certeza que sim, mas isso não muda o fato que ela adorou."

"Vocês são pessoas adoráveis, alguém já disse isso para vocês?" Perguntei, revirando os olhos.

"O tempo inteiro." Os dois responderam em uníssono. Tive a sensação de que eles fariam um _high-five_ se Miroku não estivesse dirigindo. Sério, _garotos_.

Chegamos ao supermercado poucos minutos depois, Miroku e Inuyasha ainda rindo e fazendo piadas sobre ditadoras, torturas e formas de se revoltar contra o sistema opressor. Ou seja, vários temas que poderiam render em uma conversa extremamente construtiva e interessante se estivessem sendo postos para melhor uso, mas claro que não. Se não fosse ser tão impossivelmente repetitivo, acho que eu reviraria os olhos de novo.

Nos encontramos com Sango e Rin nas portas e elas nem ao menos se deram ao trabalho de perguntar do que aqueles lunáticos estavam rindo, apoiados um no outro. Acho que meu olhar de '_não pergunte_' foi resposta suficiente.

Em uma coisa eles tinham razão: Rin parecia ter a lista praticamente inteira das necessidades da casa gravada na memória, transitando entre os corredores com uma facilidade treinada pelo hábito. Os únicos momentos em que o resto de nós servia para algo mais do que buscar o que ela nos ordenava era na hora de decidir quais doces e besteiras queríamos – acredito que fizemos diferença também na quantidade de garrafas que foram parar dentro do carrinho, com a insistência de Miroku em levar mais bebidas alcóolicas do que _qualquer_ casa precisaria, mas isso não é necessariamente algo positivo.

"Miroku, você está tentando induzir _todo mundo_ a um coma alcóolico?" Eu perguntei. Ele pareceu considerar a questão por um segundo.

"Isso seria interessante, não seria? Imagina só as notícias: Cinco amigos entram em coma alcóolico juntos em inesperada prova de amizade!" Sério, o que era o brilho maníaco no fundo dos olhos daquele garoto? Sango fez um som de descrédito e riu.

"Estaria mais para algo como: Cinco idiotas bebem o suficiente para cair em coma alcóolico graças a amigo demente." Ela disse em um tom de ironia bem-humorada.

"Vocês não tem visão publicitária." Miroku reclamou com um muxoxo.

"Acho que nós já pegamos tudo o que _poderíamos_ pegar aqui, galera. Ainda faltam os condimentos, vamos pegar antes que passemos a noite no mercado." Rin era a única pessoa que parecia genuinamente animada fazendo essas compras, mas até ela já estava ficando cansada.

"Ainda falta muita coisa?" Perguntei.

"É melhor não ou eu juro que vou embora daqui nem que seja a pé." Inuyasha reclamou ao meu lado.

"Acho que não muita." Rin sorriu, então ela e Sango saíram na frente em direção ao que – presumivelmente – era a seção de condimentos.

"Mas eu ainda não decidi qual vinho eu quero levar!" Miroku fez um biquinho e um olhar de cachorro abandonado que cortariam o coração até de Sesshoumaru. Mas honestamente, não aguentava mais olhar para aquelas garrafas. Eu nem sei qual é a diferença entre a maioria delas!

"Leva o de sempre, Miroku." Inuyasha ordenou sem paciência e Miroku pegou três garrafas de um vinho com nome francês.

"Vocês são de um comodismo que eu nunca vi." Ele _finalmente_ colocou as garrafas no carrinho e começou a empurrá-lo na mesma direção que as meninas haviam seguido, ainda resmunando baixo alguma coisa sobre seus esforços etílicos não serem devidamente apreciados, deixando apenas Inuyasha e eu para trás.

Não consegui evitar, comecei a rir. Em poucos segundos a risada de Inuyasha estava acompanhando a minha e parecíamos dois loucos parados no corredor do supermercado rindo sem motivo óbvio. Hm, talvez os passantes fossem achar que estávamos ali _bebendo_ os vinhos e não apenas esperando – por vários longos minutos – Miroku namorar o rótulo de cada uma delas.

"Você acha que ele supera o trauma de ser tão subvalorizado?" Perguntei quando finalmente consegui me acalmar.

"Talvez. Em alguns anos, é possível." Inuyasha passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos, a franja prateada ondulando sobre seus olhos e eu quase perdi de vista sobre o que estávamos falando. Devia ser ilegal ser bonito em um nível que leve as pessoas a ficarem confusas! Isso simplesmente _não é justo_. "Quero saber por que você nunca se preocupa se _eu_ vou superar o trauma quando você me subvaloriza o tempo inteiro!"

"Tenho fé o suficiente no seu ego para saber que não serão poucas palavras minhas aqui e ali que vão desinflar sua cabeça. Você não tem nada com o que se preocupar."

"Mas é aí que você se engana, é um trauma muito profundo. Vamos lá, bruxa, eu preciso de elogios ou então vou parar de funcionar imediatamente, sabe como é, síndrome de estresse pós-traumático." Eu ri outra vez e dei um tapa em seu braço. "'Tá vendo? Você está fazendo de novo!" Mas ele também estava rindo, é óbvio.

"Talvez eu só goste mais de Miroku do que de você." Eu disse, encarando-o de queixo zombeteiramente erguido.

"Você mente tão mal." Ele fez um gesto de desprezo com as mãos e eu revirei os olhos. Inuyasha deu um passo na minha direção, parando bem a minha frente. Esse garoto é tão ridiculamente mais alto que eu – mais de uma cabeça – que meu pescoço estava praticamente dobrado para trás para que eu pudesse encará-lo nos olhos. "Deve ser por isso que eu não fico permanentemente arruinado."

"Se essa é a desculpa que te convém." Dei de ombros e me virei, pretendendo ir atrás do resto de nossos amigos antes que Sango e Miroku começassem a ter _ideias_ (Quem eu quero enganar? Eles com certeza já estavam tendo ideias), mas antes que eu pudesse dar o terceiro passo alguma coisa colidiu contra mim.

Ouch.

_Ouch_.

Um carrinho aparentemente desgovernado – independente do diabrete dentro dele que supostamente o estava guiando – me _atropelou_. Sim, eu fui atropelada _no meio de um supermercado_. Na frente de Inuyasha. Minha vida atingiu um novo nível de terrível naquele momento. Porque, como se isso não bastasse, é evidente que eu não aguentei o impacto (honestamente, quem aguentaria?) em cima de meus próprios pés e caí para trás com toda a força.

Sim, _ouch_ outra vez.

O problema é que atrás de mim estavam prateleiras e mais prateleiras abrigando garrafas de vinho. Garrafas de vidro de vinho. Vinho caro.

Garrafas-de-vinho-caro-de-vidro estas que vieram a... Bem, despencar. Para falar a verdade, a coisa inteira balançou como se fosse cair e, no momento, eu não tive nem um instante para sentir o pânico que aquilo devia ter causado, muito ocupada sendo:

1) Atropelada por uma criatura demoníaca que depois tentaram me convencer que era uma criança.

2) Derrubada.

Eu _deveria_ estar sendo atingida pelas garrafas-de-vinho-caras-de-vidro meteóricas que começaram a cair, mas, mais rápido que qualquer ser humano conseguiria, Inuyasha passou o braço pelas minhas costas e me afastou – e o pequeno diabinho também, na verdade - do perigo iminente antes mesmo que eu conseguisse raciocinar o que estava acontecendo.

Minha respiração estava agitada, minhas costas doíam e meus joelhos também, bem na altura onde o carrinho tinha se chocado contra minhas pernas. Nem me dei ao trabalho de tentar me importar que eu estava agarrada à camisa de Inuyasha e, por mim, não tiraria minha cabeça de seu peito nunca. Eu podia sentir seu coração batendo contra a minha testa, acelerado, quase tão acelerado quanto o meu estava, e isso me passava uma estranha sensação de conforto.

O barulho estridentemente alto chamou a atenção de várias pessoas que estavam em volta, inclusive uma mulher alta e ruiva – eu estou vendo um padrão, é sério – que veio correndo de outra ala gritando "Shippo! Shippo!"

O diabinho também correu na direção dela e, de onde eu estava, sem nunca afastar minha cabeça do peito de Inuyasha – não que ele fosse me _permitir_, veja bem, o garoto estava me segurando com um aperto de aço -, percebi que ele também tinha uma cabeleira vermelha.

É isso, todos os ruivos querem me matar hoje.

Será que tem uma recompensa pela minha cabeça em uma bandeja de prata ou algo do gênero?

"Você está bem?" A voz de Inuyasha me alcançou e eu sacodi a cabeça afirmativamente, porque eu sou o equivalente a um bebê chorão no que tange dor física e no momento eu tinha bastante disso. Mas eu estava bem. Graças a ele eu estava bem.

Sango, Miroku e Rin também vieram atraídos pelo barulho, mas eu não me movi um milímetro durante a interação entre eles. Inuyasha explicou o que tinha acontecido e que eu tinha me machucado e que nós estávamos indo embora e eu não sei dizer exatamente quando ou se eu concordei em ir embora com ele, mas uma de suas mãos estava afagando minhas costas em movimentos circulares onde eu havia batido – mais ou menos como ele fizera no carro, mas sem nenhuma intenção provocadora dessa vez – enquanto seu outro braço continuava me segurando firmemente.

"Oh meu Deus, me desculpe, você se machucou?" A mulher ruiva veio até nós, o garotinho abraçado às suas pernas e, finalmente dando uma boa olhada nele, percebi que ele não podia ser mais velho que oito anos. E, na verdade, até era bonitinho. Consegui dar um sorriso.

"Não, está tudo bem."

"Eu realmente sinto muito, meu filho também, Shippo é... Um pouco difícil de controlar." Ela estava corada e segurava a mão do garotinho fortemente entre as suas, como se para não deixá-lo escapar para lugar _nenhum_.

"Bom, é melhor começar a trabalhar nisso, da próxima vez talvez não dê tudo tão certo." A voz de Inuyasha estava fria como gelo. E era impressão minha ou ele estava praticamente _rosnando_ para uma _criança?_

"Eu sei, vamos ter uma conversa _muito séria_ quando chegar em casa, não é querido?" A mulher lançou um olhar severo para o filho – Shippo, certo? – e eu abanei a cabeça.

"Não, de verdade, foi um acidente." Sorri outra vez. "Além das garrafas de vinho, nenhum estrago feito." Só depois que essas palavras deixaram minha boca que eu percebi o verdadeiro caos que havia sido produzido. O chão estava alagado de vinho, cacos de vidro escuro para todos os lados, eu contei pelo menos umas sete garrafas quebradas e aqueles vinhos eram _tudo_ menos baratos.

Meus olhos se desviaram para a mulher e o filho. Nenhum dos dois estava vestido com nada que desse a entender que eles eram ricos – muito pelo contrário, ela estava bem modesta.

Um nó se formou na minha garganta.

Bom, tendo Shippo causado ou não, quem _diretamente_ colidiu com as garrafas fui eu, não?

"Não precisa se preocupar com o prejuízo." Eu me peguei dizendo antes que qualquer bom senso pudesse invadir minha mente. O olhar congelante de Inuyasha se virou para mim, mas não me deixei intimidar.

"Oh, não, não posso aceitar isso. Foi... Foi um prejuízo _bem grande_ e foi culpa do meu filho."

"Desde que você converse com ele para que isso não se repita, está tudo certo." Tentei passar o máximo de confiança possível e pude ver que, lá no fundo, aos poucos, ela estava relaxando, o vinco entre suas sobrancelhas franzidas diminuindo hesitantemente.

Ela ainda parecia relutante, mas era óbvio que não tinha dinheiro para arcar com aquilo.

Não que _eu _tivesse, mas de alguma forma não queria fazer isso com a mulher. Ela me parecia gentil.

"É por nossa conta." Ela só pareceu se convencer de vez quando Inuyasha disse. Não a culpo, o tom imperativo dele deixava muito pouco espaço para discussão.

"Muito obrigada, de verdade. E lamento muito, mais uma vez. Espero que você esteja realmente bem." A mãe de Shippo me lançou um sorriso enorme e eu o retribuí. Inuyasha só acenou com a cabeça. Então ela levou o filho para longe dali.

"Honestamente, bruxa, se aproveitando do meu dinheiro. Tsc, que feio." Era claramente uma provocação, mas seu tom de voz ainda estava um pouco rígido. Rigidez era uma coisa que não combinava em nada com o Inuyasha que eu conheço.

"Eu _não_ vou me aproveitar do seu dinheiro!"

"Você sabe o quanto isso vai custar, Kagome?"

Senti meu rosto se aquecendo.

"Não importa, fui eu quem quebrou, fui eu quem se ofereceu para pagar." Inuyasha me lançou um daqueles olhares e suspirou '_garota teimosa_'.

"Como se você tivesse alguma _escolha_ nisso." Ele tirou o braço que esteve me sustentando por todo esse tempo e se afastou um pouco. "Você está realmente bem?"

Olhei para baixo, como se para conferir que estava tudo no lugar e depois olhei para ele de novo, sarcasticamente. Mas a verdade é que meu joelho estava inchando no que com certeza se transformaria em um belíssimo hematoma e minhas costas e minha cabeça latejavam graças à pancada.

Não que eu fosse dizer nada disso à Inuyasha. Ele revirou os olhos.

"Vamos embora, vem." Ele pegou minha mão e me guiou com uma delicadeza pouco usual, me lançando um olhar profundamente acusador quando percebeu que eu mancava de leve. "Mentirosa."

"Eu _estou bem_, é só um detalhe!" Um detalhe generosamente doloroso, mas ainda assim um detalhe.

Inuyasha bufou e encontrou o gerente – óbvio que ele também tinha sido atraído por sete garrafas-de-vinho-caro-e-de-vidro se espatifando -, sacando o cartão de crédito e indo para o caixa resolutamente, independente do quanto eu reclamasse em seu ouvido.

Quando colocamos os pés para fora do supermercado ele disse:

"Eu _disse_ que deveria ter vindo com meu carro." E eu comecei a rir, porque, honestamente, é _nisso_ que ele está pensando? Ele acabou de tomar um prejuízo gigantesco e completamente desnecessário e o que realmente o incomoda é que o maldito carro não está aqui? Inuyasha sorriu e passou um braço pela minha cintura outra vez, apoiando parte do meu peso para que eu não precisasse mancar tanto. Na verdade ajudou.

Arrumamos um táxi que nos trouxe de volta ao _flat_, eu estava subitamente cansada. Inuyasha pegou um analgésico para mim e gelo e nós sentamos no sofá da sala, ele imediatamente ligando o _Netflix_ para procurar alguma série decente e eu apoiei a cabeça em seu ombro.

O garoto olhou para mim – digo, _realmente_ olhou para mim, daquele jeito intenso e resoluto com o qual nenhuma outra pessoa me olhou antes – e sorriu, seus dedos encontrando o caminho até meus cabelos e estacionando ali, brincando com as mechas.

E a verdade é que eu não sou nenhuma donzela em perigo – quero dizer, talvez seja, se donzela estiver no sentido de virgem e você considerar que eu _sou_ um perigo ambulante – nem Inuyasha é meu eterno salvador. Mas... Ele era realmente muito bom em fingir que era, não é?

O cheiro que vinha da camisa dele estava lentamente me induzindo àquele estado de transe onde nada mais fazia diferença, então me deixei estar, assistindo a qualquer série que ele tenha escolhido.

(Não vou nem fingir que eu sei qual era.)

**oOo**

"_Kagome?_" Eu devia ter percebido que a voz de mamãe não estava normal assim que eu atendi ao telefone, mas minha cabeça ainda estava latejando e minha percepção viu dias melhores, então eu não notei a nota de tensão se agarrando a ela.

"Oi mamãe, como você está?" Suspirei. "Esse dia foi uma loucura tão grande, tem tantas coisas que eu quero te contar, que você nem imagina. Você tem tempo agora?"

"_Nós precisamos conversar._" Eu fiquei quieta por alguns segundos. Aquilo caiu em cima de mim como um balde de água gelada. Incrível como algumas poucas palavras podem causar tanta comoção de um segundo para o outro.

"Precisamos? Está bem, o que houve?" A hesitação estava clara na minha voz.

"_Você veio à Flórida esse fim-de-semana?_"

Hein?

"Err, sim. Todos nós fomos."

"_E você nem se deu ao trabalho de me avisar?_"

_Oh_.

Um sentimento desconfortável se instalou bem na boca do meu estômago, algo muito parecido com... Culpa? É, culpa.

"Foi uma coisa meio de última hora." Comecei a torcer a barra da camiseta entre os dedos, meus dentes se ficando no lábio inferior sem que eu conseguisse me controlar. "Não foi ideia minha, não era como se eu pudesse dizer para onde devíamos ir –"

"_Filha, você sabe com quantas saudades eu estou? E você vem aqui, bem do lado de onde eu estou morando e nem me liga? Se eu soubesse, teria dirigido até Naples! Poderíamos _pelo menos_ ter ido almoçar!_" A decepção era clara como o dia na voz de mamãe agora. A verdade é que, durante todo o fim de semana, o pensamento nem mesmo me ocorreu. Para mim, ela tinha feito uma escolha: Estava tentando construir um estilo de vida em outro lugar e enquanto, sim, ela vai ser para sempre minha mãe, nesse momento esse estilo de vida não me inclui.

Me sinto uma pessoa terrível por não ter nem ao menos ter considerado a possibilidade de ela ficar chateada.

"Eu nem _sabia_ que Naples ficava a uma distância dirigível de Orlando."

"_Não sei o que te dizer quanto a isso._" Ela me repreendeu.

"Mamãe, me desculpe. Não foi minha intenção."

"_Tudo bem, eu preciso ir agora de qualquer forma_." Sua voz está controlada de forma artificial, tentando não transparecer as emoções. Mordo a boca com mais força. "_Depois nós conversamos melhor sobre isso, tudo bem? Até._"

O telefone ficou mudo.

Não sei por quanto tempo eu fico na mesma posição, segurando o telefone inutilmente contra o ouvido, tentando achar dentro de mim a linha de raciocínio que justificava o fato de eu não ter pensado nisso desde o início. Eu era realmente _tão_ egoísta assim?

"Se continuar mordendo a boca com tanta força assim vai começar a sangrar." A voz de Inuyasha ao meu lado quase me faz dar um salto olímpico.

"Se continuar me assustando assim, vou morrer do coração antes de conseguir causar algum dano real." Resmunguei, sentindo meu humor amargar cada vez mais. "Honestamente, Inuyasha, você precisa aprender a bater na porta antes de entrar. Sabe quantas coisas eu poderia estar fazendo que você _não seria _bem vindo a testemunhar?"

"Isso é para me _motivar_ a bater?" Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas não deixou que a discussão tomasse seu curso habitual. Ao invés disso, Inuyasha assumiu uma expressão mais séria e me olhou diretamente nos olhos. "Você quer conversar?"

"O que? Não, por que precisaria? Está tudo bem, a batida nem foi tão forte—"

"Não por isso, Kagome." Inuyasha indicou o telefone – que ainda estava preso em minha mão – e minha respiração falhou. Ele sabia? Isso não parecia possível. Como diabos ele poderia saber? "Eu te disse, audição aguçada."

Isso não é audição aguçada, isso é telepatia!

Ou perseguição.

Quem sabe uma mistura dos dois. Hm.

O quarto ficou mortalmente silencioso por alguns segundos, Inuyasha olhando para mim e eu olhando para o telefone apertado em meu punho fechado. Os nós dos meus dedos estavam brancos.

Estava me sentindo culpada e letárgica.

"Não sei, eu..." Não consegui conter um suspiro. "Acho que eu sou uma pessoa terrivelmente egoísta, só nunca tive a chance de demonstrar isso."

Inuyasha passou a mão pela minha, me obrigando a soltar o aparelho, que ele descartou em seguida. Uma de suas mãos permaneceu em meu pulso. Me perguntei se ele podia sentir nos meus batimentos o quão mal eu estava me sentindo.

"Você não é terrivelmente egoísta. As pessoas erram, não cobre demais de você mesma." Na teoria, é tudo muito simples. Queria reclamar e dizer que ele não entendia nada, mas eu não estava irritada de verdade. "Vamos lá, bruxa, você _acabou_ de se oferecer para pagar por um prejuízo que não foi você que causou para uma pessoa que você não conhece com um dinheiro que você não tem! _Como_ isso é ser egoísta?"

"Isso não foi – você está tentando distorcer as coisas para que eu me sinta melhor." Tirei meu pulso de seu alcance e passei as duas mãos pelo cabelo. "O que é ótimo, de verdade, Inuyasha, mas não vai funcionar. Como diabos eu fui tão densa? É _óbvio_ que ela ia ficar decepcionada. Quem _não_ ficaria? Isso foi tão estúpido!"

Inuyasha suspirou.

"Não estou distorcendo nada, eu disse exatamente o que aconteceu." Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito e continuou. "Estúpido ou não, ficar se martirizando não vai resolver nada. Quanto mais perguntas você se fizer de cabeça quente, menos respostas verdadeiras você vai encontrar."

Desviei meus olhos para a parede oposta, me recusando terminantemente a encará-lo. Ele não podia ter alguma razão, podia?

E que diabos de história era aquela de cabeça quente? Desde quando _ele_ é alguém para falar alguma coisa sobre o temperamento alheio?

Mas é verdade. Que as pessoas erram, quero dizer.

Tudo bem.

No entanto, quando pessoas estúpidas erram, pessoas que não tem nada a ver com isso se machucam. Pelo amor de Deus, mamãe soara tão _chateada_.

"Tudo vai se resolver quando tiver que se resolver."

Eu talvez tenha soltado algo parecido com um gemido frustrado.

"Isso é a pior coisa para se dizer." Revirei os olhos. "Está sugerindo que eu devo ficar _sentada esperando_?"

"O que mais você espera fazer, bruxa? Se preocupar sobre isso até sua cabeça voluntariamente se desatar do seu corpo? Correr daqui até Orlando para se explicar?"

"Ironize o quanto quiser, mas correr até Orlando _é sim_ uma alternativa melhor do que simplesmente ficar sentada aqui!"

"Kagome, sua teimosia agora não vai te trazer nada de bom." Inuyasha me lançou um olhar reprovador. "Não que usualmente traga, mas agora ela é especialmente inoportuna. O que você acha, que sua mãe pensa que você fez de propósito? Por favor, bruxa." Ele revirou os olhos e bufou, escarnecendo.

Meu coração pulou um batimento cardíaco.

Talvez eu achasse.

Talvez parte de mim realmente acreditasse que mamãe não tinha certeza que foi sem querer. Quer dizer, eu mesma pensei nisso, não é? Que como ela me cortou de sua vida eu não a estava levando em consideração como deveria?

O que a impediria de pensar a mesma coisa? Se não coisa muito pior!

"Kagome, respira! Sem entrar em pânico. Dê uns dias para ela se acalmar e vai ficar tudo bem." Inuyasha tinha agarrado meus ombros com as duas mãos. Eu o olhei com olhos arregalados. "Nem tudo _precisa_ ser uma novela mexicana."

"Só porque a _sua _vida é simples, isso não quer dizer que a _minha_ também seja." Tudo bem, isso foi teimosia pura e simples, mas não consegui me conter.

Inuyasha soltou um barulho escarnecedor e soltou meus ombros, revirando os olhos mais uma vez.

Reparei só então que ele não costumava fazer isso antes. E agora ele faz. Revirar os olhos, quero dizer.

Talvez determinadas coisas _passem_ por osmose. Maldita Sango.

"Olha," ele começou, me tirando de meus devaneios. "eu talvez não seja a pessoa mais indicada para tratar sobre esse tipo de assunto." Inuyasha não parecia nada feliz em conceder isso, como se admitir que ele talvez não fosse o melhor em _qualquer coisa_ fosse fisicamente doloroso. Isso fez com que os cantos dos meus lábios se repuxassem infinitesimalmente para cima. "Eu posso chamar Miroku, se você preferir. Ele é bom com essas coisas."

"Eu sei." Agora eu estava sorrindo um pouco.

"Ótimo, vou chamar o idiota então." Ele parecia tão _contrariado_. Não consegui evitar, comecei a rir e passei um braço pelos seus, segurando-o no lugar. Inuyasha me lançou um olhar inquisitivo.

"Não precisa ir. Estou contente que é você aqui."

Eu não sabia disso até que minha boca traiçoeira resolveu sair divulgando essa informação por aí, mas percebi imediatamente que era verdade.

Miroku com certeza faria um trabalho melhor. Ele tem tato e é um excelente ouvinte. Além do mais Miroku sempre parece que me _entende_, o que provavelmente explica porque ele é uma das pessoas com quem eu me sinto melhor falando no mundo. Mesmo quando ele não tem nada para me aconselhar – veja bem, _aconselhar_, não ordenar como Inuyasha acha que é adequado fazer -, ele simplesmente me faz sentir compreendida.

Mas...

Eu duvido que qualquer coisa que Miroku pudesse fazer teria diminuído o peso que tinha se instalado em meu peito como a simples _presença_ de Inuyasha parece fazer. Que eu fosse ter me acalmado tão rápido como com essa discussão boba.

"Que bom." Inuyasha se sentou de volta em um piscar de olhos, sem hesitar nem ao menos por um segundo.

Nós ficamos em silêncio.

Não sei por quanto tempo, sendo sincera, não contei e duvido que Inuyasha o tenha feito. Nós ficamos recostados, um ao lado do outro, simplesmente sem dizer nada, mas era um silêncio confortável. Me deixei embalar pelo ritmo suave da respiração de Inuyasha e o calor que irradiava de seu corpo, me permiti reprisar a conversa telefônica tentando ao máximo não entrar em pânico e, mais que qualquer coisa, simplesmente me permiti estar.

Porque se tem alguma coisa que o dia de hoje me provou é que não importa que eu tente fugir de Inuyasha, aparentemente nós somos jogados juntos o tempo inteiro. Independente do que acontecesse, ele estava sempre _ali_.

E eu teria que ser todo um novo tipo de pessoa estúpida – veja bem que isso está partindo de _mim –_ para não perceber que isso não era uma coisa ruim. Pelo menos não o tempo inteiro.

Não tenho certeza em que momento meus olhos procuraram os dele, mas quando caí em mim ele sustentava meu olhar com _aquele_ brilho no fundo dos olhos, como se algo estivesse queimando a fogo lento. E ele sorria.

"Você finalmente está começando a perceber."

Desviei o olhar e empurrei seu ombro como forma de retaliação, mas estava sorrindo também. Não tirei minha mão quando Inuyasha entrelaçou nossos dedos e a deixou entre nós.

Talvez eu estivesse.

Mas eu não tinha muita certeza _o que_ era isso que eu estava começando a perceber, de qualquer maneira.

Sentindo a presença constante de seu aperto em minha mão decidi que, por hora, eu iria contra todos os meus melhores instintos e simplesmente não ia tentar descobrir.

Afinal, começar a perceber não significa que eu queira saber o que é.

**oOo**

Meus amores, mil desculpas pela nota corrida no último capítulo!

Como vocês estão nessa noite de sexta-feira? Eu estou exausta, mas tão feliz. Férias, finalmente! (Encarem esse capítulo incomumente longo como uma espécie de comemoração. Quem se importa se eu repeti Direito Penal II se eu estou de férias, certo?)

Não vou ficar enrolando ninguém, muito obrigada à minha beta – como sempre – pelo trabalho rápido&eficiente. Além de aguentar meus horários, reclamações, abusos e personalidade ditatorial em geral. Sério, mandem flores para a Isis StAine. Ou fics sobre o Sirius sem camisa. O que vocês preferirem.

Agradeço imensamente a todos que leram e _especialmente_ aos lindos que me mandaram reviews. No capítulo sete (o penúltimo):

**Lari-chan** (Jura? Hahaha Esse é um dos capítulos que eu mais tive dificuldade para reescrever porque eu simplesmente queria mudar _tudo_. A teoria de que ele estava fingindo apenas para ficar preso com ela em um cubículo é extremamente válida. A cara dele, não é? Muito obrigada por tudo, beijos!), **Giiz** (É um encontro que todas nós adoraríamos ter né? Suspiro só de pensar em tudo que eu faria em um encontro com o Inuyasha... Hahahaha as opiniões cinematográficas dela são _realmente _polêmicas! Beijos!), **Lola** (Eu sinto _tanto_ que justamente na sua primeira review eu não tenha respondido adequadamente! Me desculpe! Espero que você possa me perdoar e eventualmente se animar a me mandar outras ;) Fico muito, muito feliz que você esteja gostando da fic. Sim, eu gosto de tentar manter pelo menos alguma semelhança com o anime hahaha se não gostasse deles não teria motivação para escrever fanfiction, certo? E, como você reparou, a Meg Cabot foi uma das grandes influências no estilo da escrita de Rpc. Espero que você continue acompanhando e se divertindo. E vou gostar mais ainda se você me mandar novas reviews! Beijos),** Kagome Juh** (HAHA todo mundo sabe o quão competente eu sou em escrever personagens emocionalmente incompetentes. Que bom que você gostou da cena do estoque, você sabe o quanto aquilo foi _um pesadelo_. De resto, cadê você, woman? Apareça!), **Ghe **(Cada vez mais né? Espero que as mudanças não decepcionem hahaha Beijos!), **Isis StAine** (Koneko, Koneko... Hahahahaha semanas. Uhum.)

E no capítulo oito (o último):

**Lari-chan** (Então, não é um caso _completamente_ sem esperança. Quero dizer, ela admitiu _alguma_ coisa nesse capítulo, certo? Hahaha Mesmo que seja pouco? A Kikyou é aluna nova no colégio assim como a Kagome. No momento, nós não sabemos a quem Sango estava se referindo. Eu acho que o Inuyasha gosta desse joguinho de perseguição mais do que deveria hahaha Espero que você não tenha se sentido tão torturada nessas duas últimas sextas feiras, aqui está o capítulo novo. Tomara que esteja a altura ;) Beijos!), **Manda TaishoCullen** (Que bom, fico muito muito feliz! Espero que você goste e se divirta com esse capítulo também. Só não entendi o finalzinho da sua review, creme? Hahaha Beijos!), **Ghe** (Mais capítulo inédito! Que bom que você está gostando mesmo agora que a fic está divergindo completamente de seu antigo caminho. Espero ansiosíssima pelo feedback (: Beijos!), **Isis StAine** (Hahahaha já conversamos sobre isso. E sim, Insuportável&Bruxa, they're quite the pair. Gente, eu amo a Sango no anime. Ela é fantástica, ela é diva, ela é rainha! Acho que é por isso que eu fiz ela o personagem mais _tchan_ da fanfic hahaha. Agradeço que você ache minha vida uma forma válida de entretenimento. Tem algum fundo de elogio nisso. Beijos, Koneko.)

Beijos, meus amados Pinguins, espero que todos vocês também estejam de férias!

Queen Bunny (aka Pepperish, née Fanii)

Sério, a essa altura vocês podem me chamar de literalmente qualquer coisa.


End file.
